Amor de corazón
by n1god
Summary: Una extraña estatua es encontrada, la forma de un humano esta en ella, Equestria parece ser que ha sido testigo de muchas cosas en el pasado, pero dentro de esta estatua se esconde algo... Maligno?... Vondadoso?... Que es mas fuerte, el amor o el poder que uno tiene?. Aveses se preguntan porque encontraron esta estatua. fue idiota?, fue coinsidencia? o simpremente el destino. M-H 1
1. Encontrado, liberado y escapado

Era de dia en Equestria, el cielo estaba despejado al 100% ni una nube que bloqueara tal cosa, Las CMC tenían planeado visitar a Zecora, pues ocurriría un evento en Poni Ville por la noche asi que no tuvieron problemas en ir hasta su casa.

Habían pasado alrededor de 3 años la CMC eran un poco mas mayores apenas unas chicas de 12 años, Sweetibell tenia su Cutiemark de un micrófono en un corazón, Apple Bloom de una manzana roja en forma de corazón, mientras que Scootaloo un Rayo naranja saliendo de una nube.

El camino a la caza de Zecora había sido arreglado, había un sendero que guiaba a la casa de esta cebra, las chicas platicaban fluidamente, sin embargo Sweetibell termino cayendo gracias a una piedra en el suelo, adolorida solo escuchaba las risas de sus amigas.

Sweetibell: Que malas en ves de que me ayuden…=Dijo casi de mala gana mientras se ponía de pie= ustedes se rien.=Dijo sacudiéndose para quitarse la tierra de encima.=

Applebloom: Ya sabes lo que dicen… Cuando te pasa, es terrible…=Comenzó a reírse= Pero cuando le sucede a otro es divertido Jajajaja.

Las tres volvieron a caminar, a casa de Zecora.

Scootaloo: Ademas no te ensuciaste mucho, fue cualquier cosahhhhhh

Y ocurrio lo mismo pero esta bes con la pegaso, quien termino cayendo de hocico contra el suelo, cuando alzo un poco la vista, abrió la boca y comenzó a escupir gran cantidad de tierra, Fue hay cuando las otras dos comenzaron a reírse de la pegaso.

Scootaloo: PUAG=Escupio= NO ES GRACIOSO.

Sweetibell: Claro que si JAJAJA.

Sin embargo ocurrió algo curioso, por azares de la curiosidad Equina, Applebloom miro detenidamente las dos piedras, no se habían movido de su lugar, miro la distancia entre ambas y eran de casi dos metros, pero en línea recta estaban separadas.

Sweetibell: Si sigues mirando las piedras de cerca te puedes convertir en Moud la hermana de Pinki.

Applebloom: No es eso… si no que miren… ustedes tropezaron con estas dos piedras.

Scootaloo: Y que?.

Applebloom: Que ninguna de ellas se movió en lo absoluto.

Las tres miraron a estas dos piedras, pero encontraron una peculiaridad, extraña sentían algo como si algo estuviera ahí abajo.

Sweetibell: Cabemos quizás sea algo.

Applebloom: SI Alguna estatua que abran perdido de ahí del castillo de las hermanas.

Scootaloo: O quizás alguna reliquia.=Dijo emocionada.=

Sin mas comenzaron a cavar, por parte de Sweetibell comenzó a usar su magia para quitar grandes sancos de tierra, con forme cavaban ellas tenían en mente que era una estatua, sin embargo se quedaron heladas al mirar no la estatua de un Poni, Pegaso, Unicornio, o cualquier otra representación de alguien importante de hace siglos, sino que era la estatua de una criatura que ninguna de ellas había visto en su vida.

Sweetibell: Q-que es esto…=Miro unas manos.= Parecen las extremidades que tienen los minotauros.

Applebloom: Si pero…=Miro la parte de abajo= Pero no tiene pesuñas como ellos…

Scootaloo: Y no tiene una cara alargada… sino plana.

Sweetibell uso su magia para poner de pie a esta estatua, era prácticamente una criatura bípeda, pero su atuendo era completamente extraño, en su mano Izquierda llevaba un bastón, el cual en la parte de arriba tenia forma de un dragon sosteniendo entre sus garras delanteras y traseras una esfera la cual estaba aferrada al bastón, llevaba una capa larga la cual cubría un brazo, en apariencia se miraba bien, también algo que notaron es que esta estatua llevaba unos lentes rectangulares.

Sweetibell: Nunca había visto algo así…

Scootaloo: Ni yo… será alguna reliquia de las princesas?.

Applebloom: Quizas lo sea pero primero digámosle a Zecora sobre el evento, Dejemos esto aquí mientras vamos con ella.

Sin mas se encaminaron hasta la casa de Zecora, no tardaron mucho, miraron dos mascaras de gran tamaño al lado de una puerta.

Applebloom: Parece que si esta en casa.=Toco la puerta.=

Al cabo de unos momento Zecora abrió la puerta, mirando a estas tres chicas.

Zecora: Hola chicas.

CMC: Hola Zecora.=Dijeron casi al unísono=

Zecora: A que debo su grata visita?.

Sweetibell: Bueno habrá un evento en Poniville y las princesas van a estar.

Applebloom: Si queríamos venir a avisarte, y para saber si quieres ir.

Zecora: Por supuesto que ire y mas cuando de las princesas tratar.

Scootaloo: Bien asi podrás decirnos que criatura es la de la estatua.

Zecora: Que estatua?.=Dijo extrañada=

Sweetibell: Encontré una

Applebloom Y Scootaloo: Encontraste?=Dijeron enojadas=

Sweetibell: Bien encontramos…=Fue al lado de Zecora= Yo la encontré.=Le susurro=

Zecora tan solo rio, y acompaño a las chicas de regreso al pueblo, en el camino llegaron hacia donde estaba la estatua, seguía en su mismo lugar solo que había una mariposa en sima del bastón.

Scootaloo: Tu sabes que criatura es esta?.=Dijo señalando la estatua.=

Zecora se acercó a esta estatua y la miro de pies a cabeza era claramente mas grande que cualquiera de estas ponis, miraba la vestimenta que llevaba, el bastón y los lentes(Anteojos) pero no era algo parecía a nada que ella había visto.

Zecora: Manos como minotauros… Pero nada ha que yo haya visto en mis años de viajes por los reinos.

Sweetibell: Entonces no sabes que es?.=Zecora negó con la cabeza=

Zecora: Es posible que las princesas conozcan esta criatura…

Usando la magia de Sweetibell llevaron la estatua esta Poniville, para su mala suerte no paso desapercibida, muchos miraban esa gran estatua, fue ahí donde se toparon con una Pegaso.

Scootaloo: Hola Reinbow.

Reinbow: Que cosa es esa?=Dijo volando mientras la miraba=

Sweetibell: y el misterio sigue sin resolverse…

Terminaron llegando al centro de la ciudad, frente a la Alcaldía, el lugar estaba decorado con adornos de diversos colores, globos entre otras cosas, las chicas dejaron la estatua en medio del lugar quizás alguien podría decirles que era eso. Sin embargo solo potrillos y algún curioso se acercaba a preguntar y la incógnita seguía en pie en todos.

Applebloom: Quizás Zecora tenga razón tal vez solo las princesas sabran que es esta criatura.=Dijo mirando la estatua.=

Sweetibell: Creen que este vivo?=Dijo sorprendiendo a todas=

Scootaloo: De Verdad que pasara si está vivo?.

Antes de siguiera decir otra palabra una poni rosa apareció al lado de ellas.

Pinki: Alguien dijo Tivo? Lo estoy buscando me tiene que ayudar a poner estos globos.

Applebloom: No pinki dijimos Vivo.=Corrigió=

Pinki: Hooo, y díganme que es eso?, ustedes pulieron esa piedrota les quedo muy bien y ce los digo yo.

¿?: Y yo…=Dijo una voz algo seria=

Al lado de pinki apareció otra poni.

Sweetibell: Hola Moud.

Moud: Hola… Les quedo bien su escultura…=Dijo sin ninguna reacción.=

Scootaloo: No la hicimos, es solo una estatua que encontramos.

Moud: Donde?...

Pinki: Sin dónde?

Applebloom: En el camino de casa de Zecora.

Moud miro la estatua de pies a cabeza, las CMC esperaban con una sonrisa que supiera que criatura era pero…

Moud: Parece en buen estado…=Dijo donde unos golpes a la estatua= Y buena resistencia… si no hay alguien vivo me la regalan?... me gusta la textura de esta piedra…=Dijo aun con su tono serio y sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro=

Sweetibell: Lo haríamos pero tal vez puede ser una reliquia de las princesas.

Moud: Ya veo… Oye pinki allá esta Tivo=Señalo a un poni pegaso que colocaba algunos lasos de colores.=

Pinki: Que suerte ven.=Dijo corriendo mientras una cortina de humo cubría a todos.=

La cortina de humo se disipo y solo miraron a Moud caminar tranquilamente hacia donde estaba el Pegaso.

Applebloom: Bueno tendremos que esperar a las princesas…

Ya entrada la noche Poni Ville festejaba su evento, La princesa Luna, Celestia y Cadence estaban precentes al igual que Shining Armor y Twiligth junto a sus amigas, había mesas en todo el centro de Poni Ville, en medio de todas esas mesas se miraba la Estatua que las chicas habían encontrado, algunos ponis no se sentían muy confiados con esa estatua, pero al menos le daba algo de elegancia al lugar en cierto modo…

El evento era de la Princesa Luna, Cada cierto tiempo ella alzaba la luna en cierta posición que permitía verla en un color rojo sangre, Conocida como la Luna sangrienta, esta Luna estaba en el cielo dando ese tono de luz a todos, la música la orquestaban los violines, con una música perfecta para bailar, y era obvio que algunos no desaprovecharían la oportunidad, por lo cual en parejas comenzaron a bailar.

Luna: y es aquí donde nos preguntamos… ¿Que paso con nuestros novios?=Dijo casi riendo=

Celestia: Y es aquí donde yo me pregunto… ¿Y mis sobrinos?=Miro a Luna=

Luna: HERMANA=Dijo algo enojada=

Celestia: Solo digo jajaja.=Rio= Por cierto…=Miro la estatua= Quien habrá esculpido esa estatua?… me gusta.

Luna: Si, la imaginación que abra tenido el escultor, para hacer algo así.

En otra mesa se encontraban Cadence y Shining.

Shining: una noche muy hermosa, no crees?.

Cadence: Si loes…=Miro a las parejas bailar.=

Shining: Sabes…=Se puso de pie= Desde que nos casamos nunca volvimos a bailar=Estiro su casco asía ella= Me acompañas?.

Cadence: No.

Shining: Que!?=Dijo asustado=

Cadence: No hay objeción cariño jajaja.=Dijo poniéndose de pie.=

Los presentes miraban a esta pareja, a quien poco le importaba la atención que llamaba, como si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la música dejo de estar presente, todos aquellos que estaban bailando fueron a sus respectivas mesas, y pusieron atención a las dos princesas principales que estaban ahí, La princesa Luna se puso de pie.

Luna: Como sabrán hacemos este evento cada cierto tiempo para ayudar a los unicornios con su magia. Parecerá algo raro pero asi es como funciona… Además.=Miro a su hermana quien se puso también de pie=

Celestia: Queremos felicitar al escultor de esa gran estatua. Podría ponerse de pie?.

La mayoría de los ponis miraban a las CMC quienes habían traído la estatua, ellas con algo de vergüenza ce pusieron de pie como pedia la princesa.

Celestia: Dejenme felicitarlas chicas por…

Sweetibell: Perdón princesa pero nosotras no la hicimos.

Applebloom: Solo la encontramos.

Scootaloo: Pensábamos que usted sabría algo de ella.

Todos miraban con asombro, las princesas intercambiaron miradas por un momento, hasta que.

Luna: Y donde la encontraron?.

Applebloom: En el sendero de camino a la casa de Zecora. Estaba enterrada y solo la sacamos.

Celestia se dirigió a la estatua, se acercó para mirarla mejor, pero no encontraba nada en sus memorias, que le hiciera recordar algo igual a lo que estaba frente a ella.

Celestia: Luna, tu reconoces esto?.

Su hermana se acercó también inspecciono la estatua de arriba, abajo, pero tampoco.

Luna: No hermana. Al menos no hasta donde recuerdo.

Celestia por mórbida curiosidad concentro magia en su cuerno y toco lo que parecía la cabeza de esta estatua, muchos miraban esperando a que no hubiera nadie vivo dentro de ella, pero para la mala suerte y susto de todos grandes pedazos de piedra comenzaron a caer al suelo dejando ver la piel de la cara de esta criatura la cual estaba pálida.

Comenzaron a escuchar una respiración calmada, y lenta parecía algo tenebroso porque su respiración se escuchaba, en la frente de esta criatura tenia sangre seca la cual parecía que escurría, sus ojos eran Negros, parecía que había llorado pues tenía dos lágrimas de sangres marcadas como saliendo de sus ojos, en su meguilla derecha tenia una cortada de 5 Cm.

Cuando todos los pedazos cayeron miraron que parte de la vestimenta de esta criatura estaba manchada de sangre, al igual que la esfera que tenia el baston de este, por si fuera poco los lentes (Anteojos) también tenían sangre en ellos, el cuerpo de esta criatura cayó al suelo, mientras todos miraban anonadados.

Sweetibell: TENIA RAZON=Dijo rompiendo aquel silencio=

Pero sus amigas taparon su baco al ver que cuando dijo estas palabras, los ojos de esta criatura ce abrieron, la criatura no movió ni un dedo, como si levitara ce puso de pie mientras que todos miraban con miedo loque pasaba frente a ellos, la respiración de aquella criatura era calmada, inhalo y exhalo una gran bocanada de aire. Esta criatura miro a Sweetibell, quien al igual que el resto de sus amigas estaba asustada, la criatura ce aserco a paso calmado hasta ella, sin embargo un rayo de color azul golpeo a esta criatura.

Con enojo enzima bolteo a ver al responsable, Shining armor junto a 5 guardias, tenían sus armas listas para evitar que esa criatura hiciera algo.

Shining: Detente! Ahora!=Ordeno=

La criatura golpeo el suelo con su bastón, mientras miraba a Armor con enojo.

Shining: Al suelo!

Para cuando dijo esto 4 guardias pegasos cayeron sobre esta criatura, apenas pudo mirar hacia arriba pero fue tarde los guardias ya lo tenían contra el suelo.

Guardia: Lo tenemos señor.=Dijo sujetando=

Los guardias trataron de quitarce de enzima con cautela para evitar alguna reacción de parte de la criatura pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Cadence era la que estaba siendo sugetada por los guardias.

Shining: Cadence?=Dijo con algo de duda, Bolteo a ver la mesa en la cual estaba, pero ojala no lo hubiera echo=

La criatura estaba sentada en la cilla que había estado Cadence con los pies enzima de la mesa mientras tomaba un baso de sidra y se lo llevaba a la boca.

Shining: Que esperan suéltenla=Dijo enojado=

Celestia: Puedes hablar?=Pregunto algo de miedo en su palabra=

La criatura puso el baso en la mesa y miro a la Princesa los ojos negros asustaban a todos los presentes parecían no tener fin, como si miraron un pozo sin fondo.

Con una sonrisa muy maliciosa la criatura acerco una silla al lado suyo, al hacerlo chasqueo sus dedos y rápidamente apareció Cadence sentada sobre esta silla, Ella miraba con miedo a esta criatura.

Luna: CADENCE.

Shining: DEJALA IR MALDITO.

La criatura paso su brazo alrededor de Cadence quien lejos de impedirlo tubo que dejarlo hacer, pues quien sabe podría hacerle si se negaba.

Cadence: Q-,,,Que quieres de mi…=Dijo asustada=

La criatura paso su mano sobre el rostro de Cadence, bajo sus pies de la mesa y se puso de pie mirando de nuevo a las CMC.

Criatura: Uiz Derroge.

Dicho esto mobio su mano como si apartara algo frente a el, al hacerlo los guardias y otros ponis fueron apartados del camino que guiaba a las CMC, dejo a Cadence y fue hasta las CMC con un paso calmado, Celestia armada de valor se puso frente a la criatura cortándole el paso.

Celestia: Detente ahora=Dijo cargando energía en su cuerno= Si quieres a estas chicas tendras que pasar sobre mí.

Luna: y sobre mi, no permitiremos que lastimes a nadie mas.=Dijo encarando a la criatura.= Tus trucos no funcionaran contra nosotras.

La criatura tan solo suspiro decepcionado, en un movimiento rápido golpeo el suelo con su bastón, al hacerlo una luz muy brillante no permitió que nadie pudiera ver, pasaron alrededor de 10 segundos, pero para todos los precentes parecía una eternidad, para cuando la luz dejo de brillar con intensidad, todos quedaron helados al ver lo que le ocurrió a las princesas.

Twiligth: P-princesas…=Dijo la unicornio, asustada=

Celestia y Luna ce encontraban en perfecto estado, pero no sabían que había pasado.

Luna: Y que se supone que nos hiciste?=Dijo desafiándolo=

Aceñas de los ponis que miraban a las princesas, hicieron entender que tenían que mirarse, ambas princesas con cierto miedo a mirarse, voltearon a verse una a la otra, lo que vieron no les gusto para nada a ambas les faltaba sus cuernos y sus alas, sus crines dejaron de ondear y pasaron a ser crines como cual quier otro poni, además que la estatura de Celestia y Luna era como la de Cadence, Ambas princesas pasaron a ser simples ponis terrestres.

Celestia: Que nos hiciste?

Luna: GUARDIAS=Dijo enojada=

Los guardias lejos de responder se quedaron en shok no podían moverse, al parecer el miedo a todos los invadida a todos, Shining fue el único en reaccionar, tomo la lanza de uno de sus compañeros, y con determinación y rapidez fue contra la criatura quien miraba a las princesas, pero antes de clavar la lanza contra este bípedo, la criatura volteo y miro a Shining la lanza termino rompiéndose al chocar con un escudo de energía blanco, Shining dio tres pasos atrás mientras trataba de tomar su espada.

Applebloom: Que hicimos…=Dijo mirando lo que ocurria=

Sweetibell: Es mejor salir de aquí…

Los ponis comenzaron a correr y huir del lugar, no faltaban guardias, que trataran de ir contra la criatura pero ocurria lo mismo, o ellos chocaban contra el escudo o sus armas ce rompían al hacer contracto.

Shining con su espada en cascos miro a la criatura y dijo- Ven aquí tu y yo maldito.-

La criatura tan solo ignoro a Shining miraba el caos que ocurria, con una vista de halcón la criatura identifico a Sweetibell, las princesas en si ya no podían hacer nada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la criatura desapareció de la vista de las princesas y los guardias.

Podemos ver como Sweetibell corria mientras otros ponis también trataban de ponerse ha salvo sin embargo ella paro en seco al mirar a la criatura frente a ella, Sweetibell trato de alejarse pero solo logro caer de espaldas, trato de usas sus cascos para defenderse pero la criatura tomo los cascos de Sweetibell.

Sweetibell: N- No me lastimes=Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos=Por favor…

Al poco tiempo Sweetibell sintió algo cálido en sus cascos, aun con miedo en sima trato de no mirar pero la curiosidad mata cualquier miedo, cuando miro de que se trataba quedo asombrada sus cascos estaban juntos mientras sostenían un collar, de plata, en este collar se podía ver un pequeño corazón de oro.

Sweetibell: P-porque me das esto…=Dijo con voz temblorosa=

La criatura estaba de rodillas mirando a Sweetibell, al poco tiempo se puso de pie y le dijo.

Criatura: G-…G…Gracias.=Dijo con una voz serena.=

Sweetibell quedo asombrada ante las palabras de esa criatura.

Criatura: Por… sacarme de ese lugar… dale esto a tus amigas… también.

La criatura extendió su mano y le entrego otros collares iguales, la criatura se dio media vuelta pero no contaba que 6 ponis estaban frente a el, quienes portaban amuletos en sus cuellos y uno en su cabeza.

Reinbow: Que dijiste, ya me voy verdad?.

Un rayo de diversos colores golpeo a la criatura, una luz evito denuevo que se mirara que pasaba, cuando esta luz perdió fuerza miraban que la criatura tan solo se sacudía los hombros, como quitándose el polvo.

Twiligth: Es imposible ni siquiera Discord escapa de esto…

La criatura chasqueo los dedos, al hacerlo los Elementos aparecieron frente a esta criatura.

Applejack: DEBUELVELOS.

Reinbow: Eso no es justo.

Los elementos fueron hasta la mano libre de la criatura, estos ce hicieron mas pequeños de modo que estos estaban en la palma de la mano de el, cerro su mano y de un movimiento como si desenvainara una espada, Una espada apareció en la mano libre de esta criatura, la hoja era de arcoíris, mientras que el mango de color dorado, en la cintura de esta criatura apareció una funda y puso la espada a reposar en ella.

Twiligth: Entonces a la antigua.=Dijo mientras cargaba energía en su cuerno=

Twiligth antes de lanzar el rayo escucho a una unicornio detrás de la criatura.

Sweetibell: Espera Twiligth!, Si lo haces solo aras que esto continúe.!

Con duda enzima Twiligth dejo su magia de lado, esto iso que la criatura sonriera, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el norte.

Reinbow: Twligth vamos a dejar que se lleve los elementos?.

Twiligth: Y que hacemos si peleamos solo el tambien peleara ya viste lo que puede hacer, solo mira a las princesas.

Estas aludidas, estaban aun mirándose anonadadas.

Rarity: Entonces que?

Twiligth: No lo sé...

La criatura seguía con su camino hacia el norte, termino pasando al lado de Shining Armor quien aun sentía que le hervía la sangre de la rabia, La criatura miraba a Shining mientras caminaba, cuando quedaron de espaldas Shining comenzo a cargar magia en su cuerno pero antes de que pudiera lanzar un rayo, sintió algo en el cuello.

Cadence: SHINING!=Dijo asustada=

La criatura tenia la espada en el cuello del unicornio, ni uno de ellos desviaba la mirada, ambos se miraban a los ojos esperando a que uno dudara,

Shining: Adelante TERRETO.=Lo desafio=

La criatura tan solo negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba decepcionado, quito su espada del cuello de Shining y con esa espada apunto a Cadence, Shining miro a la criatura la cual guardo la espada, y se dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino.

Shining: Que se supone que harás?

La criatura paro, y miro a Shining, con su mano libre mostro una visión de un corazón, hecho de cristal, en el ya famoso imperio de cristal, la criatura movió la mano, pare dejar usar su magia y seguir con su camino hacia el norte.

Shining: EVITARE QUE LLEGUES. No permitite que tomes el corazón.

FIN DEL CAP.


	2. En camino

Habían pasado unas horas, la criatura ya no estaba a la vista, Shining y Cadence recibieron las ordenes de Luna y Celestia de proteger el imperio tras lo que le dijo Armor de lo que le mostro la criatura, por lo cual la principal preocupación era proteger el corazón de cristal, Cadence era la única que podía usar la magia del corazón de cristal al favor de ellos, por lo cual tenian que hacer el intento.

Las princesas Luna y Celestia estaban muy acostumbradas a mirar a todos hacia abajo, pero desde que tienen la misma estatura de Cadence… se les volvió algo raro mirar a todos un poco mas a la altura, al igual con los guardias y otros ponis.

Twiligth: Princesas y nosotras que hacemos?... esa cosa tiene los elementos.

Luna: Pero no el corazón Sparkle, tenemos tiempo, Shining llevara las tropas de Canterlot al imperio… Le daremos una cálida bienvenida.=Dijo con algo de enojo.=

Celestia: Twiligth, necesito que trates de mantener ocupado a esta criatura al menos unas horas, para que, las tropas puedan llegar al imperio...crees poder hacerlo?.

Twiligth: Claro que si=Dijo un tanto mas animada=

Celestia: Bien, por cierto aun recuerdas el hechizo para traer a Discord?

Twiligth: Si princesa. Y no se preocupe princesa volverá a ser la misma de antes.=Dijo mientras se marchaba del lugar.=

Solo quedaron ambas princesas mirándose entre si.

Luna: Ya estoy de tu altura hermana.=Dijo riendo=

Celestia: Me da igual sigo siendo la mayor.

Luna:=Susurro= Anciana…

Celestia: QUE!?

Luna: Lo que oíste.

Las CMC estaban junto a las protadoras, quienes miraban los collares que recibieron de la criatura.

Sweetibell: Que creen que este buscando?=Dijo mientras miraba su collar=

Twiligth: Nada bueno, Reinbow ocupo pedirte un favor.

Reinbow: CLARO=Dijo con sarcasmo= Que quieres?, que de piruetas frente a esa criatura mientras practica al tiro al blanco con migo, mientras me habiente no sé qué?.

Twiligth: Bueno… te iba pedir que fueras a distraerlo mientras Discord nos ayudaba, a quitarle la espada para recuperar los elementos… Pero tu plan parece mas efectivo asi podremos quitarle la espada con mayor facilidad.

Reinbow: Y yo sola?.

Applejack: Miedo?=Dijo con una voz retadora=

Reinbow: JA si buscas valor en el diccionario apareceré yo.

Applejack: Entonces no veo problema, puedes ir sola.=siguió provocándola=

Reinbow: Claro que puedo ir sola, es solo que… Dos pegasos son mejor que uno no crees.=Dijo sujetando a Fluttershy= Verdad?.

Fluttershy: Q-QUE!?=Dijo alterada=

Reinbow: Vamos con dos pegasos como nosotras no hay criatura que no podamos domar.

Fluttershy: S-si claro en ese caso…=Dijo intercambiando lugar con Scootaloo= Suerte.

Reinbow: Claro que no Tu y yo somos quienes tenemos que entretenerlo=Dijo mientras lo sujetaba y comenzaba a volar en dirección norte=NO SE TARDEN=Dijo mientras cargaba a Fluttershy=

Applejack: Y nosotras que? Nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada?.

Twiligth: Claro que no.

Rarity: Entonses cual es tu plan?.

Twiligth: Simple… PINKI.

Pinki: SIP?=Dijo feliz=

Twiligth: Crees poder ayudarles a Fluttershy y a Reinbow?.

Pinki: Pufff me preguntas cuanto es 2 + 2, la respuesta es PEZ=Dijo mientras daba saltos en dirección norte=

Applejack: Y nosotras?.

Twiligth: Primero lo primero.=Dijo cargando magia en su cuerno= Necesitamos refuerzos.

Dicho esto apareció una bañera en frente a las CMC y las otras 3 manes, había una cortina tapando los 360° grados de la bañera, solo se miraba una regadera de la cual salía agua, mientras una sombra se miraba dentro de la cortina, la cual parecía cantar una canción algo pegajosa.

Twiligth: Discord?.=Dijo llamando la atención de la sombra=.

Las cortinas se separaron un poco permitiendo ver al Dracunecus, el cual sacaba su cabeza para mirar quien le hablaba.

Discord: Como hay ponis groseros no crees?=Dijo mientras sacaba un pato de hule el cual apretó tres veces=Que quieren no ven que estoy ocupado?

Applejack: Y Dudo mucho que estés ocupado, tomando en cuenta que no haces nada desde que te reformaste.

Discord: HA!.=Dijo sorprendido= Que nunca hago nada?. ME OFENDES.

Applejack: Pues me alegro.

Discord: Si solo me llamaron para molestarme mejor me voy.

Twiligth: ESPERA.=Ordeno=

Discord: Que?.

Twiligth: ocupamos que nos ayudes con una criatura.

Discord: De que o de quien estamos hablando?.

Mientras tando a barios Kilómetros del Poni Ville, Podemos ver a la criatura caminar sin prisa sobre las vías ferroviarias, el bípedo miraba el paisaje, como esperando ver otra cosa mas, Fue ahí donde escucho un silbido, el clásico silbato de un tren, la criatura volteo y la luz que provenía de del pequeño faro de luz del tren lo encegueció por un momento, cuando recupero la vista dio un salto permitiéndole caer encima del vagón de pasajeros.

Dentro del vagón.

Yegua: Escucharon eso?.

Poni: Es muy noche duerme que llegaremos mañana al imperio…=Dijo mientras ce recargaba contra la ventana=

Arriba del vagón.

La criatura se sentó en una pieza de metal la cual era una escotilla, el viento movía su cabello, mientras cerro los ojos para poder descansar por un momento, sin embargo sintió un dolor fuerte en la cabeza haciendo que se pusiera de pie de golpe mientras se sobaba su cabeza, sin embargo al poco tiempo sintió otro dolor pero en su pecho, la criatura miraba de un lado para otro, hasta que distingio algo.

Reinbow: Que pasa no ves bien de noche?=Dijo en burla mientras volaba.=

El bípedo miro a la pegaso, la cual ya estaba frente a el incitándolo a atacar.

Reinbow: Que pasa tienes miedo de que me pierdas de vista en esta noche tan oscura?

La criatura sonrió ante las palabras que dijo, dicho esto chasqueo los dedos, Reinbow comenzó ha sentir algo raro, miro su entorno, y miro que la Luna comenzó a ocultarse mientras que del horizonte se podía mirar el sor salir por las montañas.

Reinbow: C-como lo hiciste.

EL bípedo tan solo uso su dedo índice para darle entender que no le dira nada.

Reinbow: Pues me lo pones mas fácil a mi porque ahora puedo verte.

Dicho esto fue a gran velocidad contra el bípedo quien tan solo se movió a un costado esquivando la embestida de la Pegaso, Reinbow volvió a envestirlo pero sin éxito alguno, es como si supiera segundos antes donde seria donde ella golpearía, pero Reinbow tenía que averiguar el modo de tumbar a la criatura del tren porque de otro modo solo lograría llegar al imperio de cristal con mas facilidad.

Reinbow esta vez abarco mas espacio de vuelo y con gran velocidad pudo hacer una reinplocion sónica, el brillo que provoco la explosión dejo sin poder ver al bípedo por escasos segundo, por lo cual Reinbow tuvo que aprovechar, la criatura tenia los ojos tapados con su brazo para tratar de recuperar su visión, pero por mera casualidad este tan solo se movió a la derecha esquivando a la pegaso la cual quedo con la boca abierta.

Reinbow: ERES UN TRAMPOSO.

Cuando la criatura recupero la vista miro a la pegaso con una sonrisa, el bípedo tan solo se encogió de brazos dándole entender que tan solo fue suerte. En su mano libre comenzó a aparecer fuego el cual envolvió su mano, y como cual jugador de béisbol lanzo la bola de fuego hacia Reinbow, quien al igual como el bípedo esquivaba la pegaso esquivo solo moviéndose a un lado.

Reinbow: JA no eres el único que puede esquivar bobo.

Sin embargo miro la mano del bípedo el cual con un ademan hico que la bola de fuego cambiara de rumbo y fuera contra Reinbow, ella al ver esto comenzó a volar para tratar de escapar de ella, el problema era que mientras mas tiempo pasaba, mas grande se volvía esta bola de fuego.

Reinbow: TWILIGTH DONDE ESTAS.=Dijo mientras trataba de acelerar su vuelo=

El tren estaba por pasar por un túnel, Reinbow miro esta oportunidad, por lo cual paso dentro de el, al hacerlo la bola de fuego termino desintegrándose, la pegaso aliviada, salio de túnel esperando a que el tren saliera, al hacerlo lo primerio que vio fue a la criatura la cual se despidió de ella con un saludo de su mano.

Reinbow: JA crees que esto acaba aquí?.

Ella volvió a tomar vuelo y fue contra el bípedo para tratar de envestirlo una vez mas, sin embargo la criatura no se movió, espero a Reinbow y antes de que siquiera chocara contra el, la criatura tomo del cuello a la pegaso con su mano libre, ella trataba en balde de zafarse pero no podía, fue ahí donde una pequeña explosión de confeti se hiso presente entre la pegaso y al bípedo separándolos, la criatura miro extrañado al dracunecus que estaba frente a el.

Discord: Guau si que tienes estilo, esa sangre seca sete ve bien.=Dijo volando alrededor de el.=

Reinbow aprovecho esta oportunidad para envestir de nuevo a la criatura pero esta bes pudo bajarlo del tren.

Reinbow: SE ACABO EL VIAJE GRATIS.

La criatura cayo del tren junto con Reinbow, el golpe no favoreció a ninguno de los dos, la criatura tan solo miro como el tren se alejaba, volteo a mirar a la pegaso responsable con enojo en sus venas, la pegaso apenas puso voltear a mirar a la criatura bípeda caminar hasta ella.

Reinbow: D-Discord…=Dijo con poca fuerza=

La criatura tan solo hiso un ademan con su mano para recuperarse de las heridas de la caída del tren, a escasos pasos de llegar con la pegaso, la criatura escucho unos pasos atrás de el, volteo hacia atrás pero no había nada, pero bajo la mirada y observo a una pegaso amarilla la cual tenía en sus cascos la espada, esta pegaso solo se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente.

Fluttershy: Je je… Pare que no la ocupas verdad?...

La criatura solo enfoco su mirada a la pegaso.

Fluttershy: No?...

Antes deque dijera otra palabra el bípedo estaba apunto usar su bastón pero fue ahí donde un pastel le impacto en la cara haciendo que callera al suelo, aturdido.

Pinki: Creo que me fallo el cálculo tenía que haver caído en la charola… Pero y la charola?.

Dicho esto un trozo de metal cayó sobre la criatura la cual estaba sentada en el suelo con el pastel en toda su vestimenta.

Pinki: U tienes la espada Fluttershy.

La aludida tansolo asintió mientras trataba de levantarla.

Fluttershy: Es mas pesada de lo que parece…=Decia mientras trataba de cargarla.=

Discord apareció mirando a la criatura la cual estaba en el suelo.

Discord: Ya no pareces tan rudo con ese pastel de manzana.

Discord rio al mirar a la criatura cubierta del glaseado del pastel, sin embargo sus risas callaron instantáneamente cuando ambas manos de la criatura sujetaban al Dracunecus, con fuerza.

Discord: No te…agrado… la… manzana?=Dijo con dificultad=

Criatura: No me agradas tu.

Dicho esto quito una mano del cuello de Discord, y la enterró en el pecho del dracunecus, Discord solo miro lo que pasaba, al poco tiempo discord cayó al suelo mientras se combatirá en piedra, las ponis ahora presentes miraban con miedo lo que paso.

Fluttershy: D-Discord…

Pinki: OYE NO SABES QUE ESO NO SE HACE?.

La criatura miro a Pinki y a Fluttershy quien tenia la espada en sus cascos, el bípedo estiro su mano para que la pegaso le entregara la espada, sin embargo Fluttershy solo se aferró mas a ella, haciendo que la criatura frunciera el ceño de enojo.

Criatura: Dámela=Dijo con enojo=

Pinki: No te dará nada por malo.

El bípedo se acercó hasta reinbow quien ya estaba inconsciente, la tomo del crin lebantandola frente a sus dos amigas, la criatura chasqueo sus dedos y fue ahí donde aparecieron diferentes estalagmitas de hielo arriba de Reinbow que amenazaban con caerse cuando la criatura dijera.

Pinki: NO SERIAS CAPAS.=La criatura sonrio= Además son muy pocas.

La criatura tan solo suspiro y volvió a chasquear los dedos haciendo que aparecieran mas.

Pinki: Ves sebe mejor y mas creíble que la vas a matar.

Fluttershy: PINKI DE QUE LADO ESTAS.=Dijo un poco fuerte=

Pinki: Pues al lado tuyo no me vez?.

La criatura con la paciencia en cero, dejo caer las estalagmitas fue ahí donde varios rayos de color purpura y azul chocaron con estos cristales de hielo dejándolos reducidos a nada, la criatura volteo a mirar al culpable y miro a otras tres ponis atrás de el, dos unicornio y una terrestre.

Twiligth: Se te acabaron los trucos?.

Al decir esto la criatura recibió un golpe en la cara de parte de la pegaso que tenia en su mano, solto a la pegaso, Reinbow inmediatamente fue por la espada y se la entrego a Twiligth, la criatura estaba rodeada, además no poseía su bastón a la mano estaba en el suelo junto a la estatua de Discord.

Twiligth: Quien diría que resultaría tan bien verdad.

Twiligth uso su magia para tomar el mango de la espada y comenzó a desenfundarla, sin embargo cedió cuenta de un detalle que la hoja no estaba en el mango ni dentro de la funda, todas sorprendidas miraron a la criatura quien hiso que su bastón regresara del suelo a la mano de su propietario, la criatura aparto un poco su capa y miro que en su cinturón estaba la hoja de la espada.

Las manes: TRAMPOSO.

Pero la criatura hiso lo mismo que la vez pasada apareció el mango de la espada y su funda al lado de el, tomo la hoja y la coloco en el mango y una vez listo guardo la espada en la funda.

Criatura: Y ahora?... =Dijo retando a todas=

Todas escucharon que otro tren se acercaba, que estaba a punto de salir por el túnel, la criatura se trono los huesos de más manos, una vez que el tren paso por un costado de el dio un salto para caer encima de el, como burla la criatura solo se despidió de ellas moviendo su mano.

Reinbow: Y… ahora… que…=Dijo aun cansada=

Twiligth: hicimos lo que pudimos… el resto le toca a mi hermano y a Cadence.

Todas solo miraron como el tren se alejaba a gran velocidad mientras la criatura miraba el imperio de cristal con nostalgia, este bípedo metio su mano a su bolcillo y saco un reloj.

Criatura: llegue antes de lo esperado…

Fin de Cap.


	3. De buelta

NOTA DEL AUTOR: la imagen de la criatura está en la portada de la historia, arriba izquierda.

Podemos divisar un tren de 4 vagones el cual a gran velocidad se dirige al imperio de cristal, justo arriba del primer vagón se encuentra esta criatura, estaba de pie mirando de frente, pudo divisar un escudo gigantesco que cubría al imperio, la criatura puso su mano sobre el techo del lugar, al hacerlo pudo mirar que ese vagón era de carga, por lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces el cuerpo de la criatura se hiso tangible para poder entrar dentro del tren, ya dentro fue hasta la puerta para pasar a otro vagón, miro por la pequeña ventana Y Observo a cientos de ponis, los cuales platicaban, por fortuna ninguno miro a este ser, la criatura golpeo el piso del vagón con su bastón, al hacerlo una luz lo envolvió, cuando la luz ceso ce pudo ver a un poni terrestre, de pelaje blanco, ojos verdes y crin de color amarillo, el traje que llevaba puesto fue ligueramente modificado, para hacerse pasar por un abogado de traje, su bastón se transformó en un brazalete, mientras que la espada en un arete (Pendiente).

La puesta para pasar al vagon de pasajeros se abrió todos miraron a este poni terrestre, el cual entro con un andar calmado sin levantar sospecha alguna.

Yegua: Gustas sentarte aquí?=Dijo amable haciéndose a un lado=

El poni tomo asiento al lado de la yegua quien lo miraba extrañado.

Yegua: Y… tu a que te diriges al imperio?.

El poni volteo a mirar a la yegua pero mediante una seña le dio a entender que el no podía hablar.

Yegua: No puedes hablar?=Dijo con algo de tristeza=

El poni llevo una pata a su garganta y iso algo de presión en ella a la vez que una pequeña luz naranja rodeaba su cuello.

Poni: Es.. Dificil hablar…=Dijo algo ronco.=

Yegua: Como haces eso con tu casco?=Dijo mirando el resplandor=

El poni no le contesto tan solo quito su casco de su garganta mientras miraba por la ventana.

Yegua. No te obligare a decirme algo que no te gusta…

El poni un poco mas aliviado miro que algo paso por el vagón era algo purpura, todos en el vagon sintieron escalofríos, pero sabían que estaban ya en el imperio de cristal, el tren se estaciono lentamente, una cortina de humo evito que algunos guardias miraran a los ponis que bajaban del tren, algunos con maletas y alforjas repletas de sus cosas, los guardias rápidamente entraron al tren, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el tren estaba ya vacío.

Shining: Hubo algo?.

Gurdia: No señor todos bajaron el tren esta vacio.

Shining: No puede ser mi hermana dijo que la criatura estaba en el… No creo que se allá bajado, por lo que vi es muy posible que ya este en el imperio, Pongan a todas las tropas en alerta y que no se acerque nadie al corazón.

Guardi: Si señor.

Shining junto a dos guardia al lado de el comenzaron a dirigirse al palacio de cristal, frente a este grupo de tres había un poni blanco de traje, el andar de este poni era calmado por lo cual los guardias pasaron a un lado de el.

Shining: Dejen dos grupos en el corazón, avisen a la primera señal de anomalía.

El poni había escuchado esto, por lo cual sonrió tan solo se dedicó a seguí al grupo, a una distancia algo segura, por la calles se podía ver el aumento de guardias tanto de pegasos que volaban por el lugar, como grupos de ponis terrestres y unicornios, este poni termino a la puerta del palacio del imperio, fue ahí donde Shinng desvio la mirada hacia atrás y observo a este poni quien estaba parado en la puerta del palacio.

Shining: Puedo ayudarlo?.=Dijo dirigiéndose hasta el.=

El poni se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras volteo a ver el corazón de cristal el cual estaba custodiado por varios guardias.

Shining: Lo siento pero por ahora nadie puede acercarse al corazón de cristal…=Miro el traje que el poni llevaba.= Supongo que vienes lejos… Si gustas puedes venir a ver el palacio, ven acompáñame.

El poni asintió con la cabeza, Shining paso al palacio seguido por el poni quien comenzó a ver el lugar, había mas guardias afuera que adentro del palacio pues el corazón tiene que ser custodiado, el poni miraba de un lado a otro como buscando algo, Shining miro al poni de manera extrañada, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ambos pararan, frente a ellos había una habitación, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Cadence quien tenia su cuerno activo.

Cadence: Sucedió algo?.

Shining: No… Es solo que ni siquiera está en el imperio… es posible que incluso este aquí.

Cadence: Dime quien es el?=Dijo mirando al poni al lado de Shining.=

Mediante señas le dio a entender a ambos que el no podía hablar.

Cadence: Ya veo… Siéntete libre de pasear por el palacio.

Shining: Pero…=Objeto=

Cadence: Cariño por favor tanto tu como yo tenemos que estar cuidando el imperio, le podemos pedir a una mucama que le ayude mientras esta aquí.

Shining: Vale esta bien.=Dijo retirándose del lugar=

Cadence: Discúlpalo, siempre que esta en su turno anda de mal humor.

El poni tan solo sonrio, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Cadence se fuera del lado de este poni, cuando menos lo espero una mucama apareció a tras de el, era una poni de cristal la cual se acercó hasta él.

Mucama: Hola, gusta que le muestre el palacio?.=El poni asintió= Venga acompáñeme.=

Afuera del palacio, mas precisamente en el corazón de cristal, estaban 15 guardias custodiándolo y patrullando.

Guardia1: Me aburro…

Guardia2: Y que lo digas…

Guardia 5: al menos que salgan un par de enemigos…

Guardia: Mientras no nos caiga uno del cielo tod..

No termino la frase cuando una criatura bípeda callo encima de el, todos miraban a este bípedo de pies a cabeza, rápidamente tomaron sus lanzas y espadas y ce pusieron frente a el para proteger el corazón, pero lejos de eso, la criatua chasqueo los dedos al hacerlo los 14 guardias que estaba frente a el terminaron convirtiéndose en potrillos, algunos de ellos estaban jugando con las armaduras mientras que otros lloraban y algunos tan solo mordisqueaban las lanzas.

Los ponis cristalinos que habían visto esto rápidamente se alejaron del lugar, la criatura tomo la espada de elementos de su costado, una vez en mano miro el corazón por un momento… sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, como si no quisiera hacer lo… pero tomo la espada con ambas manos y dio un fuerte golpe… Sin embargo su espada no toco al corazón solo miro otra espada y a un Unicornio muy conocido.

Shining: Me extrañaste?.=Aparto la espada de bípedo.=

El ser enojado tomo su bastón, y justo cuando golpearía el suelo dos guardias pegasos lo embistieron, uno de ellos pisaba su mano izquierda y le quito la espada mientras que el otro, pisaba su mano derecha mientras le quitaba su bastón.

Shining: Ya no eres tan rudo sin esas dos cosas verdad?

Sin embargo algo que extraño a todos fue un resplandor que venia del corazón de cristal, miraron que su resplandor fue algo brillante pero sin lastimar los ojos de los demás, para cuando el destello finalizo, todos miraron a la criatura la cual ya no estaba, solo había una silueta quemada en la tierra, la espada desapareció al igual que el bastón.

Los guardias que habían sido convertidos en potrillos, volvieron a la normalidad, cada uno de ellos se vieron avergonzados pues algunos tenían las lanzas en sus bocas y otros jugando con las armaduras, cuando Shining miro a estos guardias ellos rápidamente ce pusieron las armaduras y tomaron sus armas, quedando listos frente a el.

Shining: Como es que… UNA CRIATURA… Venció a 15 GUARDIAS QUE YO ESCOJI PARA PROTEGER EL CORAZON.

Guardia: Em… me callo arriba de mi…

Guardia: y… Nos devolvió la infancia… en cierta forma.

Shining suspiro aliviado, miro el lugar y solo dijo.

Shining: Diganle a las princesas que acabo.

Guardia pegaso : Si señor…

Un trio de pegasos alzo el vuelo, sin embargo los detuvo.

Guardia: Díganle también que pedimos los elementos…=Dijo con algo de pesadez.=

Algunos guardias comenzaron a limpiar el lugar, Shining tan solo fue hasta la entrada del palacio pero termino pasando por donde estaba el corazón, Shining miro mas atentamente el corazón de cristal y observo un brillo muy pero muy débil, fue ahí donde sintió algo en su cara, miro hacia el cielo y observo que comenzó a llover.

Shining: Oye se supone que hoy no llovería?.=Le dijo a un guardia pegaso=

Pegaso: Lo se, estamos tratando de quitar esas nubes pero pare que no se desasen cuando las golpeamos.

Shining le dio poca importancia después de todo mas tarde que temprano esa lluvia tenia que terminar, entro al palacio con un gran alivio, fue directo a buscar a Cadence, quien al parecer estaba en la sala del trono, Cadence feliz miro a Shining y ambos entre miradas se dieron a entender que todo había acabado, por lo cual Cadence dejo de usar su magia y el escudo que cubría a todo el imperio desapareció.

Cadence: Termino.

Shining: Si así es… fue curioso…

Cadence: De que hablas?.=Dijo extrañada=

Shining: Tu usaste la magia del corazón?.

Cadence: No que paso?.

Shining: Parece ser que fue el corazón quien lo elimino.

Cadence: Asi sin mas?.

Shining: Si, después de eso los elementos también, pero esta criatura había vuelto potrillos a los guardias y cuando murió los guardias volvieron a la normalidad.

Cadece: eso es bueno quizás también mis tias regresaron a la normalidad.

Shining: Puede ser pero…no puede ser tan sencillo…

Cadence: A ti no se te da cuando algo acaba verdad?.

Shining:=Suspiro= Puede ser…

Cadence: Ven vamos a comer.

Antes de que salieran por la puerta, esta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a una mucama y un poni terrestre contraje.

Cadence: Baya, pare ser que pudiste ver el palacio.=asintió el poni=Me alego, gustas acompañarnos a comer?=El poni asintió=Bien gracias Iran.=Dijo a la mucama=

Iran: No fue mana princesa.=Dio una reverencia antes de salir=

Cadence: Ven acompáñanos.

MEDIA HORA DESPUES…

Cadence, Shining y el poni estaban sentados en una mesa, frente a ellos tenían la comida, lejos de la actitud que esperaban del poni, fue algo extraño para ellos ver el comportamiento de el, fue ahí donde shining se dio cuenta de algo, miro detenidamente los ojos del poni los cual por un liguero y escaso milisegundo se tornaron oscuros, Shining se espantó al ver a quien tenía frente suyo, no tardo en reaccionar poniéndose de pie.

Cadence: Que te pasa?=Dijo extrañada=

Shining: Sabia que no era tan fácil deshacerse de ti=Dijo lanzando un rayo contra el poni=

El rayo golpeo al poni pero lejos de lo que esperaba el poni seguía sentado, llevo un baso de agua a su boca, cuando bajo el baso se puso de pie, fue ahí donde una luz blanca lo envolvió convirtiéndose en aquella criatura bípeda.

Cadence: Me lo merezco… dilo…=Dijo algo asustada=

Shining: Te lo dije…=Dijo mientras volvia a cargar magia en su cuerno=

Shining lanzo un rayo el cual dio en el blanco pero… algo paso el golpe fue en el pecho, pero parecía que no paso nada, la criatura señalo a Cadence, Shining volteo a mirarla, Cadence tenia una mirada perdida, mientras que en su pecho se podía ver una herida algo profunda la cual comenzó a brotar sangre sin parar, Shining con la sangre hirviéndole, apareció al lado de la criatura para golpearla con sus cascos, pero no pudo siquiera tocarlo cuando la criatura desapario del frente suyo, apareciendo al lado de Cadence.

Shining: Que tanto esperas hacer aquí=Dijo enojado=

Criatura:=Tomo su espada y la desenfundo= Que te importa.

Su espada iria directo hacia Cadence pero un rayo departe de Shining lanzo la espada hacia una ventana, la espada cayo clavada sobre el suelo, la criatura miro con enojo a Shining quien se dirigía directo a el, pero cuando volvería a envestirlo la criatura se lanzó por la ventana, Shining impactado tras lo que hiso, miro por la ventana, y observo que la criatura descendía lentamente, hasta que toco el suelo, el bípedo miro a Shining y lo ínsito a bajar, pero shining miro a Cadence quien estaba gravemente erida.

Shining: Cadence…=Fue hasta ella= Ven tenemos que llevarte a que te curen.

Shining puso a Cadence en su lomo, y comenzó a caminar por los pasillo.

Shining: Vamos Cadence… No cierres lo ojos…=Dijo tratando de acelerar su paso=

Abajo las cosas no podían ser mejor para el bípedo, volteo a mirar su espada fue hasta ella y la tomo con su mano libre, camino lentamente hasta el corazón mirándolo con odio, tomo su espada con fuerza, alzo su mano con la espada y en un rápido movimiento dejor caer la espada para partir el corazón en dos pero un resplandor proveniente del corazón hiso que el bípedo se segara, una voz suave, femenina proveniente del corazón de cristal dijo.

Voz: Aléjate…

La espada no pudo dar en el blanco, cuando pudo mirar mejor la criatura, fue hasta el corazón para tomarla con sus manos, pero cuando apenas su dedo toco el corazón un rayo atravesó a la criatura el rayo venia del mismo corazón de cristal.

Algo curioso paso… dos criaturas bípedas parecía que se habían separado, una de ellas era la que tenia la forma oscura con los rasgos de sangre tanto en cara como en su vestimenta además que tenia el bastón en sus manos, mientras que el la otra criatura no tenia aspecto oscuro ni tenia manchas de sangre, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello rubio, además que esta tenia la espada en sus manos.

Voz: No te acerques mas Doppel.

La criatura oscuroa lejos de hacerle caso fue contra el cristal, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarlo una espada fue clavada en su pecho mientras la criatura oscura escupio algo de sangre.

Criatura: Pudrete en el infierno…=Dijo apartándolo de su espada=

La criatura oscura cayo al suelo mientras escupia, antes de que siquiera el oscuro lanzo su basón para golpear al corazón pero el mismo bastón exploto, mientras que la criatura también hacia lo mismo, salpicando de sangre parte del lugar.

Los que precensiaron esto miraban a la ultima criatura de pie, esta criatura estaba extrañada por el lugar en el cual se encontraba, miraba de un lado a otro como si no lo conociera, los pocos guardias que estaban ahí tenían miedo de acercarse, la criatura volteo a mirar el corazón con algo de nostalgia, fue hasta el para tomarlo en sus manos, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, una luz blanca lo cego evitando que lo toque.

Voz: Que te paso… Tu no eras asi…

Criatura: QUE ESPERABAS… Preferiste irte y dejarme… =Dijo con algo de agresividad=Si hubieras estado… NADA DE ESTO ABRIA PASADO.

Voz: Que le paso al chico tierno y amable del cual me enamore?...=Dijo con tristeza=Siempre has sido alguien de gran corazón… Si hubieras seguido así el Doppel no habría tomado el control de tu voluntad.

Criatura: Entonses?... Que…

Voz: Que ya no te conozco…

Criatura: Me dejaras aquí?... SABES LO QUE TUBE QUE PASAR PARA LLEGAR HASTA QUI HACE TIEMPO?.=Dijo enojado=

Voz: Tu decidiste el camino fácil… no yo…

Criatura: Zafi… ESPERA.

Antes de si quiera decir otra palabra mas la luz que envolvía a ambos dejo de estar presente, dejando ver a la criatura la cual estaba de rodillas ante el corazón de cristal mientras unas lágrimas salían de Sus ojos.

Criatura: No fue mi culpa… NO ME DEJES DE NUEVO.

FIN DEL CAP.

Espero les este gustando…


	4. Oportunidad

El imperio de cristal tenia una criatura extraña frente al corazón muy pocos fueron los beneficiados de escucharlo.

Shining salió del Palacio de Cristal con Cadence en su lomo quien aun perdia sangre gracias a la herida, los guardias que estaban cercas fueron en su ayuda, pero cuando Shining miro a la criatura frente al corazón de rodillas, su sangre parecía lava por la rabia que tenia, rápidamente los guardias cargaron a Cadence y con uso de sus alas fueron directo al hospital mas cercano, sin embargo la criatura seguía en su lugar, los guardias que estaban libres fueron hasta el.

Grande fue la sorpresa de los guardias que se acercaron a el para apresarlo, la criatura tan solo se puso de pie mientras que los guardias lo escoltaban hasta el palacio de cristal con grilletes en sus manos, Shining miro extrañado la forma de actuar de este bípedo, pero también noto que el color oscuro y las manchas de sangre de esta criatura habían desaparecido.

Shining: Necesito descansar…=Dijo sentándose en el piso=

3 DIAS HAN PASADO DESDE LO OCURRIDO EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL.

Podemos divisar una Celda oscura donde la única luz que emanaba en ella era una llama azulada que provenía de la mano del bípedo, esta criatura había pasado tres días ahí obviamente no con los mejores tratos, tan solo recibía un pedazo de pan y agua, era todo pero lo suficiente para pasar el dia… aduras penas…

Al cuarto dia la criatura escucho las pisadas de alguien aproximándose, el sabía que era el guardia que le traía la comida, sin embargo el guardia solo abrió la puerta, el guardia empeñaba su lanza con fuerza, pues no tenia mucha confianza hacia esta criatura.

Guardia: Ponte de pie, y acompáñame.

La criatura tenía un par de grilletes en sus manos, el bípedo seguía al guardia por los pasillos de las mazmorras hasta que terminaron pasando por una puerta, al pasar ce toparon no con 5 sino con 10 guardias mas, quienes lo rodearon para evitar que hiciese algo mas, con un guardia frente guiando a los demás, terminaron en la sala del trono de cristal, donde una Celestia y Luna sin cuernos y alas estaban ahí presentes, al igual que Shining y las portadoras.

La espada de los Elementos estaba justo al lado de Shining quien miraba con enojo a la criatura, tomaba el mango de la espada con fuerza, las princesas solo se miraron entre si para luego mirar al bípedo.

Luna: Causaste muchos problemas… sin contar que casi matas a nuestra sobrina, Si por mi fuera te dejaríamos pudriéndote en las mazmorras.=Con cierto enojo =

Criatura: Creo que…=Dijo avergonzado= Decir lo siento no serviría de mucho…

Celestia: No… Pero es un comienzo, ahora devuélvenos lo que nos quitaste.=Ordeno=

La criatura chasqueo los dedos de ambas manos al hacerlo una luz envolvió a Celestia y a Luna, cuando la luz dejo de estar presente, todos miraron sorprendidos a las princesas incluso la criatura, cuando las princesas se miraron entre si comprobaron una cosa, que Celestia en si había recuperado su cuerno y alas al igual que Luna solo que con un liguero cambio.

Criatura: Me pueden comprobar si estaban así.

Los colores de pelaje de las princesas había cambiado, mientras que el de sus crines seguía igual.

Luna: NO ESTES JUGANDO.

Criatura: Chingada madre perdón cualquiera se equivoca.

En otro chasquido de dedos las princesas recuperaron su color de pelaje normal al igual que su altura normal, las princesas dieron una señal a los guardias, al poco tiempo trajeron una estatua la cual era de Discord.

Celestia: De vuélvelo a la normalidad.

La criatura tubo que quitarse los grilletes, los guardias vieron esto y rápidamente lo detuvieron pero cuando un guardia le hibá poner los cascos encima, el bípedo ya estaba detrás de la estatua de Discord, todos miraron como el metió su mano dentro de la estatua, de un momento a otro grandes pedazos de piedra cayeron para asi ver al típico Discord.

Discord: YYHAAAA.=Se estiro= Que agradable es salir de ese lugar, asi que también a otro malvado lo reformaron?=Dijo mirando a la criatura= Dime que truco usaron ahora?=Dijo mirando a Celestia=

La criatura se dirigió de nuevo a los guardias quienes lo volvieron a encadenar de las manos, las princesas miraron a Shining quien tenia la espada.

Celestia: Que tenias planeado hacer con esa espada?.

Criatura: La verdad no tengo respuestas para esa clase de preguntas relacionadas con el Doppel.

Luna: Doppel?.

Celestia: Que es eso?

Criatura: Solo digamos que se puede apoderar de tu voluntad, si eres de corazón y mente oscura…=Dijo enojado=

Luna: No me sorprende…=Dijo en susurro=

Criatura: No me mal entienda, la oscuridad en el corazón o en la mente se puede llegan a obtener en muchas formas, una de ellas creo que las conocerá… digo el Capitán de la guardia llego a pelear con el.

Twiligth: Hablas del Rey sombra?.=La criatura asintió=

Criatura: Además los sentimientos negativos siempre han sido muy… fuertes en la mayoría de los cazos.

Shining: Eso es cierto… Pero de igual manera no es pretexto para haber venido aquí y enzima querer destruir el corazón.

Criatura: Tu viste lo que se había separado de mi… eso era lo que me había controlado.

Discord: Una criaturita te tomo como una simple marioneta? Eso me habría gustado verlo.

Criatura: Y que harán ahora con migo?... Dejarme en las mazmorras como dice usted?=Miro a Luna=

Luna: Pues créeme que no es mala idea.

Celestia: No hubo muchos heridos…

Reinbow: QUE!?=Dijo la pegaso con una venda en su cabeza=

Celestia: Además mantenerte ahí dentro solo sería un desperdicio de tu tiempo… y de tu talento para la magia.=Dijo en un tono mas amable.=

Criatura: Algo usted quiere y no es dinero.

Celestia: Quiero darte una oportunidad mas… se que no eras tu en todos tus sentidos cuando hiciste eso… además los collares que les diste a las chicas allá en pony ville… bueno supongo que hubo momentos que pudiste tomar control de tu cuerpo al menos por algunos momentos.

Criatura: y me dirá que no querrá nada a cambio por esto que usted está haciendo por mi?

A los guardias les sobraban ganas de recetarse a este bípedo por todo lo que el decía, la princesa le daba la oportunidad de retirarse y este parecía que no estaba de acuerdo.

Shining: Y que hacemos con esto?=Dijo mostrando la espada=

Criatura: Cierto…

La espada se dividió en 6 partes para luego terminar convirtiéndose en los elementos de cada portadora, las manes rápidamente tomaron sus respectivos elementos en sus cascos.

Celestia: Dime quieres empezar de nuevo?.

Luna: No estoy de acuerdo.

Shining: Yo estoy de acuerdo con ellá .

Criatura: creo que me pregunto a mi no a ustedes… Pero de estar encarcelado a estar libre… creo que la respuesta es mas que obvia.

Celestia: Muy bien… Chicas=Miro a las manes= Podrían encargarse?

La reacción era de esperar cuando recibían la orden de Celestia Todas aceptaron, pero el problema yacia en algo muy importante…

DOS HORAS DESPUES EN EL PUEBLO DE PONI VILLE.

Era de noche en Poni Ville y había algo muy importante con que tratar.

Criatura: En donde dormiré?...

FIN DEL CAP.

Tendran ustedes la respuesta de este cap. Voten por la mane que ustedes quieren que esta criatura este durmiendo, o lo hago yo según ustedes decidan.

Twiligth?.

Rarity?

Pinki?

Reinbow?

Fluttershy?

Applejack?


	5. Buen dia Tarde y noche

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Los botos estuvieron empatados, si no me creen pueden revisarlos. 2 votos a Rarity, 2 a Twiligt Fluttershy.

Era una noche muy fresca, las estrellas brillaban junto a una gran luna menguante, justo en mitad del pueblo de Poni Ville están las portadoras junto a esta criatura bípeda la cual había preguntado lo siguiente.

Criatura: En donde dormiré?.=Miro a las seis ponis=

Reinbow: Por mi muérete de frio afuera=abrió sus alas y se largo del lugar=

La criatura miro a las cinco ponis restantes.

Apple Jack: Da la mera casualidad que hoy vinieron mis parientes asi que… NOP no se puede con migo.

Pinki: HU HU YO YO YO VEN CON MIGO=Dijo dando saltos delante del bípedo=

La criatura se sintió un poco intimidado por la cara de la poni frente a el quien con aser un ademan con su mano la poni cayo al suelo roncando.

Criatura: Supongo que con ella no podrá ser posible…=Miro a las 3 ponis restantes=

Rarity: Yo… Yo llevare a Pinki a su casa=Dijo mientras la arrastraba lejos de la criatura en dirección de Sugar cube.=Porque no le das alojamiento Twiligth?.

Twiligth: Je je… bueno es que… Tengo todo un desorden además que no tengo un lugar adecuado como para que tu duermas… MIRA LA HORA=Miro su pesuña=

Criatura: No tienes reloj…

Antes de que terminara de hablar Twiligth había usado su cuerno para desaparecer del lugar dejando a Fluttershy frente a la criatura temblando como cual gelatina, la criatura se acerco hasta la pegaso quien lo miraba hacia arriba.

Criatura: Tranquila no muerdo…=Sonrió= Abecés.

El bípedo no esperaba que fuera tan tímida, pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos de caminata lenta pues la pegaso no estaba muy confiada de quien lo acompañaba, al llegar a lo que era la casa de Fluttershy la criatura tubo que agacharse un poco para cruzar por la puerta, ojala no lo hubiera hecho los animales del lugar abrieron sus ojos, pudieron ver a su dueña la pegaso amarilla pero al dirigir la mirada hacia la criatura estos rápidamente se comportaron de manera agresiva, algunos pájaros comenzaron a volar sobre esta criatura mientras lo picoteaban, pero que esperar de los animales terrestres, como zarigüeyas, ratas, un conejo blanco, lo tumbaron al suelo mientras que Fluttershy miraba asustada por lo acontecido.

Criatura: ASI QUIEREN JUGAR PUES.=Dijo enojado=

Fluttershy miro las manos de este bípedo y se dio cuenta que el iba a chasquear los dedos, por miedo a que le pasara algo a los animales, ella detuvo a sus animales mientras que evitaba que el bípedo terminara de chasquear los dedos.

Fluttershy: DETENGANSE TODOS.=Ordeno=

Al decir esto los animales detuvieron su ataque y miraron a Fluttershy quien estaba decepcionada de ellos, la criatura estaba a NADA de chasquear los dedos pero cuando vio a los animales mirar a la pegaso entendió de lo que se trataba, por lo cual solo se puso de pie.

Flutterhsy: El solo estará aquí por unos días y quiero que lo traten bien entendieron?... Y tu=Miro a la criatura= Si les haces algo tu me las pagaras a mi, entendiste?=Lo encaro=

Criatura: Pero ellos empezaron.=Señalo a los pájaros=

Fluttershy: Tu eres mas grande además de que usas magia, al menos ponles el ejemplo y no te rebajes a su nivel.

Criatura: PERO…

Fluttershy: SIN PEROS…=Miro a los animales= Ustedes a dormir.=Miro a la criatura= Ahora… espero que no te moleste dormir en el sofá… no he tenido tiempo de conseguir uno mas grande espero que no te importe.

La criatura miro el sofá el cual estaba algo pequeño al menos para el.

Fluttershy: Ire por unas sábanas dame un minuto.

5 minutos después.

Al bajar la pegaso por las escaleras se encontró con un sofá mas grande de lo habitual, mientras un conejo furioso trataba de quitarlo de enzima del sofá.

Fluttershy: Ángel no lo molestes…=Miro el sofá= Creo que no hace falta que me lo expliques.

Criatura: Era demasiado pequeño… de igual manera necesito estar cómodo… Deja de molestar=Se quitó al conejo de encima=

Fluttershy: Toma… espero te sirva.=Dijo entregándole una sábana=Que descanses.

Criatura: y si los animales me molestan?.

Fluttershy: No lo harán de nuevo.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE. 8:09 A.M.

Fluttershy se encontraba afuera de su casa dándole de alimentar a sus gallinas, cuando de repente llego una poni conosida.

Fluttershy: Hola Twiligth.=Dijo amable=

Twiligth: Hola, como te fue la noche con el?.

Fluttershy: Pues, bien solo tuve problemas con los animalitos, pero pude lograr que se calmaran de ahí en mas todo bien.

Twiligth: Bien y donde esta el?.

Fluttershy: Bueno… no se, esperaba que ya estuviera afuera.

Twiligth: Deja voy haber si esta adentro.

Fluttershy: Oye me puedes traer una bolsa mas de comida?, esta sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Twiligth: Claro.

Dicho esto la unicornio se dirigió hacia la casa de la pegaso, al abrir la puerta se topo con que la criatura aun estaba dormida mientras roncaba fuertemente, algunos animales se tapaban las orejas mientras que los pájaros hacían lo mismo con sus alas, Twiligth al entrar tubo que despertar pues al parecer los ronquidos molestaban las orejas de la poni.

Twiligth: Oye=Dijo mientras lo movía=Despierta=Dijo un poco mas fuerte pero no despertó=

Solo había una burbuja en la nariz de la criatura la cual se hacía más grande y chica con forme respiraba, Twiligth exploto la burbuja al hacerlo la criatura abrió los ojos mientras se estiraba.

Criatura: Que hora es?.=Dijo aun adormilado=

Twiligth:=Miro un reloj en la pared= 8:20 de la mañana.

Criatura: Aja…=Dijo dándose la vuelta= Cuando sea la 1 me avisas.

Twiligth: Claro que no ya es hora de despertarse, es de muy mala educación despertarte muy tarde en casa ajena.

Criatura: Bien… BIEN.=Dijo poniéndose de pie con apenas esfuerzo=

Twiligth: No tardes te esperamos afuera=Dijo mientras entraba a la cocina=

Twiligth salió de la casa seguida por la criatura, al salir los animales que estaban afuera rápidamente se escondieron, por parte de las gallinas estaban mas entretenidas comiendo, al poco tiempo se acercaron hasta la pegaso la cual recibió una bolsa de comida de parte de Twiligth, hubo un pequeño silencio en lo que Fluttershy le daba de comer a los animales faltantes, por lo cual Twiligth trato de iniciar la conversación.

Twiligth: Y… c-como fue que aprendiste magia?

Criatura: Porque la pregunta?.

Twiligth: Bueno, es que tu no tienes cuerno y… pues me sorprendió que pudieras usar magia es todo.

Criatura: Pues que no te sorprenda la forma en que yo aprendí magia fue simple.

Twiligth: Como?

Criatura: simple solo tuve un buen maestro y nada mas.

Twiligth: Cuanto tiempo estudiaste con el?=Dijo interesada=

Criatura: La verdad no me acuerdo… que fueron…=Trato de hacer memoria= 5 años?... 6 tal vez?... solo me enseño lo básico lo demos yo solo fui aprendiendo.

Twiligth: Pues fue muy buen maestro.

Criatura: Ni tanto, como maestro tubo buenos y malos momentos conmigo, pero la verdad lo felicito digo no cualquier maestro me puede aguantar… y tú que?... supongo que por llevar ese cuerno sabes usar magia.

Twiligth: Bueno…=Dijo algo nerviosa= Se algo de magia, es todo… no mucho como tú.

Criatura: Aja…

Al poco tiempo Fluttershy se reunió con ellos quien ya estaban sentados en el piso platicando.

Fluttershy: A todo esto como te llamas?

Criatura: Lyandri.

Twiligth: Lyandri?... Es curioso… Oye no quieres venir a almorzar con nosotras?.

Lyandri: Vale…=Se puso de pie=Las sigo.

Los tres fueron por un sendero, instantáneamente después de que este bípedo dejara el lugar todos los animales volvieron a salir de sus escondites, fue algo que molesto a Lyandri por lo cual solo chasqueo disimuladamente los dedos, al hacerlo una gran nube de color gris sobre bolo el hogar de la pegaso para después caer una gran tormenta junto a un fuerte relámpago que se pudo haber escuchado por todo Poni Ville.

Twiligth: Parece que los pegasos del clima quisieron refrescar tus plantas Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: eso parece… donde quieren almorzar?.

Twiligth: Vamos a sugar cube si?.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos de caminata, 10 minutos de miradas raras hacia Lyandry, algunas de desprecio y otras de enojo por lo ocurrido hace días.

Lyandri: Parece que les agrado mucho verdad?=Dijo con sarcasmo=

Twiligth: Cualquiera actuaria así después de lo que t… digo hiso su otra parte.

Lyandri: Si tan solo no hubiera pasado nada en el pasado…=Dijo algo triste=

Ambas ponis se miraron, sabían que si preguntaban no recibirían la respuesta que ellas esperarían, debían dejar que el decidiera cuando hablar sobre esto, terminaron en la entrada de aquella gran tienda de Pinki donde al entrar estaba esta poni atendiendo a sus clientes con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, los pocos ponis que estaban en el lugar miraron a la criatura entre estos ponis estaban la CMC quienes comían tranquilas en una mesa.

Pinki: HOLA LARGITO =Dijo feliz la poni a Lyandri=

Fluttershy: Bueno creo que… no seria bueno que estuviéramos aquí los ponis pueden irse.

Twiligth: Si mejor ba…

Pinki: PARA NADA.=Dijo empujando al trio adentro mientras los acomodaba en una mesa a cada uno= Mientras estén aquí nadie te mirara feo, dime que te gustaría comer?.=Le dio una carta=  
Tenemos paste, pastelillos, Gelatina, Malteadas, Donas, Pan azucarado, Chocolates de toda clase, O también…

No acabo la frace cuando Twiligth le tapo la boca mientras un nerviosismo se apodero de la unicornio.

Twiligth: Pinki…=Dijo algo nerviosa= Trata de no parecer tan tu frente a el le estas dando un mala impresión.=La poni como tenia la boca tapada solo asintió con su cabeza, por lo cual Twiligth quito su casco= Te parece si nos traes un pastel de…

Lyandri: Vainilla de tres leches, una malteada de chocolate, cuatro pastelillos y una gelatina…=Bajo la carta del menú= Eso es para mi ustedes que van a pedir?.

Tanto Pinki como sus dos acompañantes quedaron con la boca abierta, pero solo una de ellas no podía estar mas feliz al escuchar tal pedido.

Pinki: A LA ORDEN… Y ustedes chicas? Lo de siempre?

Twiligth y Fluttershy: Si.

Ambas estaban sin creer que este fuera de estómago pesado, al igual que el resto de los ponis que habían escuchado la orden que hiso el bípedo, cuando Pinki salio de la cocina llevo el pastel a Lyandri, para luego entregarles a Twiligth y Fluttershy unos pastelillos con dos malteadas una para cada una.

Pinki: Bien provecho con el pastel ahora te traigo lo demás.=Dijo retirándose en saltos=

Twiligth: Enserio puedes con eso?.=Miro el pastel=

Lyandri: Oye he estado mucho tiempo convertido en piedra, cuanta hambre crees que debo de tener?.

Fluttershy: Buen punto.

La comida empezó y lo primero que notaron era que este daba grandes mordiscos al pastel como si estuviera desesperado por acabárselo, para cuando pinki llego con la malteada que el le pidió rápidamente se lo bebió como su fuera un vaso de agua.

Pinki: Te traigo otro?=Dijo algo sorprendida por la manera de comer=

Lyandri lejos de responderle solo asintió con su cabeza por lo cual pinki entre de nuevo a la cocina, para cuando salió de nuevo, el ya estaba esperando la malteada siguiente junto a los pastelillos y su gelatina.

Pinki: Te va dar hipo, come mas despacio te lo digo por experiencia.

Lyandry: Tu=Dijo tomando el ultimo pedazo del pastel= Tráeme lo que falta…=Dijo tragando el ultimo bocado=

Pinki solo obedeció, y trajo los pastelillos y la gelatina los cuales fueron devorados casi de un solo bocado, cada uno de estos postrecillos, para cuando el acabo no podía estar mas satisfecho.

Lyandri: Canijo me va dar diabetes…=Dijo un poco más alegre=

Twiligth: P-pinki cuanto te debemos?

Pinki: B-bueno…=Tomo una lista= tu cuerno de tu frente…=Dijo un poco tímida por el precio=

Twiligth: =Tomo la lista de Pinki= Y…=Trago saliva= Y el descuento por ser amigas?.=Dijo nerviosa=

Pinki: El problema es que ya lo incluí…

Para cuando estas dos se dieron cuenta Lyandri ya estaba de pie, con una mano dentro de su bolsa en el pantalón, cuando saco la mano le entrego un gran rubí tan rojo como la misma sangre.

Lyandri: Cóbrate.

Para cuando Pinki tenia esta joya en sus pesuñas, casi sele salen los ojos por lo pesado que estaba.

Pinki: N-no tienes cambio?...=Dijo con esfuerzo para sostener el rubí=

Lyandri: Deja veo…=Tomo el rubí= Por aquí….=Metió su mano en su bolsa y luego la saco= Aquí esta, toma=Le entrego un pequeño pedazo de oro.= Guarda el cambio fui muy bien recibido.

Pinki: SIP Cuando quieras.=Dijo dando saltitos hasta la cocina.=

Twiligth: D-de donde lo sacaste?.

Lyandri: Bromeas? Este lugar este lleno piedras preciosas y metales, ayer en la noche como TUS animales no me dejaron dormir, me hice con unas cuantas.

Fluttershy: Bueno… Oye Twiligth tendras el libro de plantas medicinales?... algunos de mis animales se enfermaron y ocupo curarlos.

Twiligth: Claro vamos ven Lyandri.

El problema fue el mismo desde que salieron los ponis miraban con malos ojos a Lyandri, pero poco caso les hacia, por si fuera poco una pegaso se acercó hasta ellos, junto con una nube.

Reinbow: Hola chicas…

Twiligth: Adonde llevas esa nube?.

Reinbow: A everfree, una tormenta se hiso presente en la casa de Fluttershy y no estaba planeada, esta es la última después iré a prepararme para mañana en la carrera de las hojas… Y ustedes adonde la dirigen?.

Twiligth: A la biblioteca.

Reinbow: Le enseñaras a leer a este?=Apunto a Lyandri=

Lyandri: No tenías prisa en irte a mover nubecitas?

Reinbow: Pues si.

Acto seguido Reinbow puso la nube arriba de Lyandri, la pegaso se subió en la nube y comenzó a brincar sobre ella provocando que esta lloviera arriba del bípedo, cuando la nube se disperso porque ya no tenia agua en ella Reinbow miro victoriosa hacia la criatura, pero se sorprendió al ver que Lyandri estaba seco pero cuando miro a sus amigas ellas eran las que estaban empapadas.

Reinbow: P-p-pero… yo puse la nube arriba de ti.

Twiligth: Reinbow… ARREGLA ESTO=Dijo enojada=

Reinbow: C-claro.

La pegaso comenzó a volar a gran velocidad alrededor de sus amigas para así poder secarlas, al terminar el pelo de Fluttershy y de Twiligth fue casi como el de alguien con pelo afro, sus crines estaban muy esponjosos casi iguales al de Pinki, Lyandri tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír.

Reinbow: Pudieron haber quedado peor.=Dijo mirando los crines de sus amigas=No creen?.

Twiligth: Solo vete.

Lyandri: Si emprende el vuelo pajarito.

Reinbow: OYE=Dijo encarando al bípedo= No permito que nadie me llame como quiera.

Lyandri: Y que aras?... Sabes lo que pasa cuando peleas conmigo.

Reinbow trato de aguantar sus ganas de darle un cascazo en la cabeza, hasta que sele cruzo una idea por su cabeza.

Reinbow: Juguemos un poco…=Dijo en tono retador=

Lyandri: Eso me agrada mas.

Reinbow: La carrera de las hojas se llevará acabo mañana y quiero que tu esquelético cuerpo este ahí si yo gano tu tendrás que ser MI sirviente por toda una semana sin protestar.

Lyandri. Y si yo gano t…

Reinbow: Cosa que no pasara….

Lyandri: Si yo gano te usare como conejillo de indias para un hechizo que tengo planeado contigo, Te rifas?.

Reinbow: Te espero en la línea de salida=Dijo emprendiendo el vuelo=

Los tres siguieron con el camino hacia la biblioteca la cual estaba abierta, mientras un dragón un poco más alto apenas tenía el tamaño de un poni adulto, este dragón estaba sentado en el césped, con un Comic?.

Twiligth: Hola Spike Pudiste acomodar los libros que nos traerían hoy?

Spike: SIP, todo está listo Calixto, solo falta que tuuu….=Bajo su comic y miro al bípedo=PP-P-P-pero que hace aquí.=Dijo asustado=

Twiligth: De visita, ven pasa=Dijo invitándolo a entrar=

Ya dentro de la biblioteca Spike se encargó de buscar el libro de Fluttershy, mientras que Twiligth comenzó a platicar con Lyandri.

Lyandri: Tu casa es una biblioteca… Mas… Eres estudiante de altas calificaciones por lo que me contaste… no entiendo como tienes a 5 amigas.=Dijo algo confundido=

Twiligth: No soy una inadaptada social.

Lyandri: Por lo que me contaste si…

Twiligth: Y tú qué? Me contaras que te tomabas el tiempo para salir con tus amigos?=Dijo confiada=

Lyandri: Claro que no. Solo te puedo decir que prefiero hacer las cosas yo solo, mas que nada pasaba mucho esto de donde vengo:

Si tenías alguna relación con alguna persona, muchos sacaban provecho, secuestrándolas o simplemente sacaban lo que ocupaban de ellos para irse contra ti… Nadie puede ser tan leal para eso mejor consíguete un perro, porque todos lo demás solo: O te usan, o te abandonan cuando mas lo ocupas… digamos que si quieres hacerte amigo mío… tendrás que hacer un gran esfuerzo Twiligth.

Spike y Fluttershy habían escuchado esto, pero prefirieron disimular, cuando Fluttershy tenia el libro ella se retiró, dejando a Lyandri con Twiligth y Spike, la platica paso hacer sobre magia algo que tubo que hacer Twiligth para esto fue un movimiento largo y tedioso entre sus palabras para hacer hablar a Lyandri sobre la magia.

Lyandri: E—ENTONSES=Dijo casi riendo= ise que caminara como si fuera mi marioneta hasta el lago y lo deje en medio de dos cocodrilos JAJAJA.=Dijo a carcajadas=

Para Spike y Twiligth la esa conversación era algo escalofriante, de magia común hasta magia negra conocía el y lo decía como si el estuviera hablando de cualquier otra cosa.

Lyandri: Otra cosa que me gusto mucho estudiar fue la Necromancia, pero eso de tener que usar muertos al principio me dio escalofrío pero me acostumbre rápido, además que me ayudó mucho para saber de anatomía. Quieres que te enseñe? Solo ocupamos un cuerpo y…

Spike y Twiligth: NO!.

Lyandri: Porque?.

Twiligth: No, es solo que bueno… al menos aquí ese tipo de magia… esta prohibida.

Lyandri:=Se puso de pie= Quien dice?, Mira ya es de noche que mejor, tenemos toda la noche para enseñarte.

Fin del cap.

Si les agrada comenten.


	6. Humilde carrera

Era de noche en Equestria, podemos ver salir a Lyandri de la biblioteca de Twiligth mientras se despide alegremente.

Lyandri: Buenas noches Twiligth.=Dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy=

Por otra parte, tanto Spike y Twiligth estaban en medio de la biblioteca abrasados uno al otro mientras temblaban de miedo, solo habia una vela en medio de la habitacion evitando la oscuridad total.

Twiligth: S-Spike...=Dijo tartamudeando=

Spike: Si?=Dijo con miedo=

Twiligth: Puedes dormir conmigo solo por hoy?-

Spike: Solo si dejamos la vela encendida.

Twiligth:hecho...

Todo lo que les mostró Lyandri era sobre la necromancia... O al menos parte de ella, hubo un momento donde apareció un esqueleto de un poni para mostrarle que partes del cuerpo de los Equinos era mas sensible, a la vez que mostraba y enseñaba como funcionaba el sistema de los seres vertebrados como ellos, no podían creer la cantidad de cosas macabras decia Lyandri en las demostraciones como por ejemplo:

Lyandri: Pero recuerda Spike que si quieres hacer sufrir a alguien lo que tienes que hacer...=Apareció un cuchillo= Es clavar el cuchillo verticalmente lo sujetas bien y luego lo volteas=Dijo enterrando el cuchillo en el esqueleto del poni= Entendiste?

Spike solo asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces, pero para Twiligth...

Lyandri: Mira Twiligth eso de que esto es magia negra no es cierto.

Twiligth: Pero...Celestia me dijo que...

Lyandri: Me importa un bledo lo que ella diga, si quieres aprender la magia tienes que ver los dos lados de la moneda... Obviamente dependiendo como lo uses, da a entender si es bueno o malo, por ejemplo tu me dijiste que la necromancia no la practican, pues dejame decirte que si lo hicieran tendrían mas avances medicos...=Aparecio a un poni pero solo con los musculos= Ahora dime en que parte del cuerpo se encuentra su higado.

En si fue una noche muy perturbadora para Spike y para Twiligth quienes no podrian dormir bien estos dias... Lyandri se encamino a la casa de Fluttershy donde se encontro con un fuerte hecho por los animales, aunque los castores fueron quienes pusieron mas esfuerso, Un conejo junto a varios animales se pusieron en frente de la casa de Fluttershy para evitar que el bipedo entrara.

Lyandri: Mira que curioso conejo...

El conejo con una señal pidio que envistieran a Lyandri, pero la puerta de la casa se abrio de par en par dejando ver a la pegaso amarilla, para entonces los animales actuaban como siempre dejando a Lyandri con una incógnita en su cabeza.

Fluttershy: Ven pasa.

Lyandri hizo caso a la pegaso, pero tuvo que pasar por donde estaban los animales quienes los miraban con malos, ojos, antes de que el bipedo entrara a la casa, aplaudió tres veces los animales voltearon hacia arriba y miraron que otra tormenta se acercaba.

Fluttershy: Otra lluvia?=Dijo mirando a trabes de la ventana=

Lyandri: Parece que sera una tormenta... jejeje...=Rio maliciosamente=

Fluttershy: Dios mio... y los animales toda via no entran.

Lyandri: No creo que se acerquen por hoy.=Dijo recostando ce en el sillón.

Fluttershy: tienes razon.=Se aparto de la ventana= Quieres algo de cenar?.

Lyandri: Nop, tome unas manzanas en el camino ahora estoy mas que satisfecho pero gracias.

Fluttershy: Bueno que pases buenas noches.=Dijo mientras subía las escaleras=

Lyandri: Ahora sin ser molestado... Podre descansar muy agusto...

Lyandri escucho que tocaban la ventana, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y observo a los animales temblar de frio mientras todos ellos estaban empapados.

Lyandri: Ha pero querían jugar verdad...=Dijo mientras aplaudio una vez mas y al hacerlo un gran relampago azoto el suelo asustando a los animales= Cero... y van dos a favor mio. Jajajaja.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Como era típico de Fluttershy se levanto temprano para darles de comer a sus gallinas y al resto de los animales los cuales aun estaban empapados, por otra parte otra poni fue quien se acerco a Fluttershy a estas "altas" horas de la mañana.

Pinki: Hola Fluttershy, dándole de comer a tus animales?.

Fluttershy: Asi es... a que debo tu visita Pinki?.

Pinki: PUES como hoy es la carrera de las hojas vine para llevarme a Lyandri.

Fluttershy: Pues bien esta adentro supongo que dormido.

Pinki: Descuida yo lo levanto.

Lyandri estaba acostado sobre el suelo cobijado por completo, pero fue interrumpido cuando escucho dos platillos de metal chocar uno contra a otro cercas de su orejas, por lo cual tubo que despertarlo a gran velocidad, cuando pudo estar en sus cinco sentidos miro a la poni rosa frente a el.

Pinki: Holis estirado.

Lyandri: Estirado?

Pinki: Si porque estar MUUUUY alto... Oye hoy es el dia.

Lyandri: De que?

Pinki: Dahh pues el dia de la carrera de las hojas tonto... por lo que veo es cierto.

Lyandri: Que?.=Dijo extrañado=

Pinki: Que mientras mas alto mas tonto.

Lyandri: OYE NO PERMITO QUE...

Pinki: Shhhh=Le tapo la boca= Tengo un secreto...=Le susurro al oído=

Lyandri: Asi cuenta=Dijo mientras ponia atencion=

Pinki: Uhy... si te lo digo ya no seria secreto.

Lyandri con la sangre casi saliendo le por la nariz por lo caliente que estaba, estaba apunto de chasquear los dedos cuando...

Pinki: Toma te traje un pastelillo de vainilla.

Lyandri: Esto te salvo la vida...=Dijo tomándolo=

Pinki: Ven que muchos ya van ha empezar sin nosotros Y YO QUIERO NARRAR LA CARRERA.

Sin mas salieron de la casa, mientras pasaron al lado de Fluttershy.

Pinki: No tardes SHY.

Fluttershy: No me lo perderia por nada.

Pasaron alrededor de 7 minutos cuando llegaron al lugar de arranque para la carrera, pero se dieron que no habia nadie o al menos Lyandri, quien miro a Pinki quien estaba comenzando a inflar un globo aéreo estático.

Lyandri: Pinki... llegamos tarde?.

Pinki: Ach... No seas boso.

Lyandri: He?

Pinki: Diminutivo de baboso.

Lyandri: Ahh ok ota.

Pinki: Que?.

Lyandri: Diminutivo de idiota.

Pinki: Vez ya estas entendiendo.=Dijo mientras seguía inflando.=

Lyandri: Entonses porque no hay nadie?.

Pinki: Porque nosotros llegamos temprano.

Lyandri: Si todavía faltaba tiempo... PORQUE ME TRAJISTE.=Dijo enojado=

Pinki: Porque muchos adoran a las personas puntuales, ayudame con esto.

Lyandri aparto el globo le pido a pinki que se subiera a la canasta, y una ves listo Liandri tomo un pedazo de madera, lo tomo de la punta y este comenzó a arder en llamas, le entrego el tronco a Pinki quien lo tomo con sus cascos.

Pinki: Como haces magia sin usar cuerno.

Lyandri: Es un secreto.

Pinki: DIME DIME yo se guardar secretos.

Lyandri: Pero si te lo digo ya no seria secreto.=Aplico la misma jugada de pinki.=

Pinki: Claro que sigue siendo secreto mientras otros mas no se enteren, lo seguirá siendo.=Dijo con alegría mientras esperaba que dijera su secreto .=

Lyandri: Regla numero uno de todo mago nunca decir tu secreto JA.

Pinki: Tuche...

Habia pasado una hora y media y los ponis que participarían y los expectantes comenzaban ha acercarse, muchos preferían no acercarse a Lyandri, el aun entendía el porque de esta actitud muchos solo se conformaban con solo escuchar platicar a Pinki y a Lyandri, mientras esperaban al resto de los ponis.

Pinki: Y LUEGO SE CAYO.

Lyandri: Jajaja, buena me toca.

Tras media hora de chistes entre ellos dos, miraron a cierta pegaso volar hasta ellos dos.

Lyandri: Yo que pensaba que hiba a ganar por default.

Reinbow: Y dejártela fácil? Eso solo entos sueños y quizás ni eso.

Lyandri: Ah... tus palabras me causan dolor al escucharlas.

Reinbow: Pues me alegro.

Lyandri: Cuanto falta para empezar?.

Pinki: Media hora mas.

Mientras pasaba esta media hora, tanto Lyandri como Reinbow miraron a una poni terrenal acercarse hasta ellos.

Applejack: Lista Reinbow para la carrera.

Reinbow: JA yo nací lista.

Applejack: Pero tienes prohibido usar tus alas el año pasado las usaste y sabias que no las tenias que usar.

Reinbow: Yo te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien empezó ha hacer trampas.

Applejack: Por mis corrales ya te dije que yo no hice trampa.

Pinki: Oye y porque Lyandri no te quita tus alas, Solo en loque termina la carrera.

Reinbow: CLARO QUE NO ESTAS NENAS NO SE APARTAN DE MI NUNCA.

Lyandri: Si quieres participar tendras que hacerlo=Dijo mientras sonreía con una cara maliciosa=

Applejack: Si no aceptas no tienes permitido participar, porque si mal no recuerdo, Celestia dijo que solo los ponis que no son voladores pueden participar en esta carrera, y que si son pegasos solo si prometen no usar sus alas... Y recordemos que no tienes una palabra firme por lo ocurrido el año pasado.

Lyandri: Entonces que dices?=Dijo preparando sus dedos para chasquear=

Reinbow Miraba para todos lados y tenia razón muchos ponis conocían loquee hiso el año pasado al usar sus alas cuando no debía, ahora si tenia que participar tenia que aceptar la propuesta.

Reinbow: Ahhhh...=Dijo algo decepcionada= Esta bien... Pero solo hasta que termine la carrera.

Lyandri: Trato hecho jamas desecho.=Chasqueo los dedos=

Todos los ponis miraron como las alas de Reinbow se separaban de ella y se dirigian a las manos de Lyandri, quien al poco tiempo las quemo con su mano.

Reinbow: QUE HACES.=Dijo asustada=

Lyandri: Daaa, no me hago cargo de porquerías.=Dijo sacudiendo sus mano= Tranquila te dare otro par ni que fuera tan difícil.

Reinbow: Maldito brujo...=Pensó para sus adentros=

La carrera estaba por empezar tanto Reinbow como Applejack se pusieron en la linea de salida, casi inmediatamente vieron a una unicornio ponerse en medio de ambas.

Reinbow: Participaras otra vez Twiligth?

Twiligth: Si la otra vez quede en quinto lugar... quizás esta vez quede en una posición mas alta... que le paso a tus alas?.

Applejack: Jugara justamente, Lyandri se las quito hasta que acabe la carrera.

Las tres ponis miraron a Lyandri, quien solo miraba al resto de los ponis que participarian, al poco tiempo Pinki quien estaba en el Globo, paso por enzima de todos los participantes.

Pinki: Como sabran hoy sera la gran carrera de las hojas, Pero también se celebra la estación favorita de la princesa Celestia el Otoño, por locual entre todos al correr a gran velocidad ayudaremos a los árboles a perder sus hojas... ESTAN LISTOS=Dijo con un alta voz=

Todos los ponis se pusieron en posición mientras que Lyandri hiso algo que extraño a todos, creo un ademan con su mano en forma de la A justo abajo de el aparecio un pentagrama que brillo de color blanco mientras un par de alas blancas pasaron alrededor de todo su cuerpo, cuando terminaron de pasar el pentagrama y las alas desaparecieron.

Pinki: Eso fue raro... EN SUS MARCAS...=Se prepararon= LISTOS... AUN NO DIGO FUERA REGRESATE ICEBARRIEL.

Un semental de color azul marino se regreso a la linea de salida.

Pinki: EN SUS MARCAS LISTOS... FUERA.

Una gran cortina de humo no permitió ver a los espectadores, quienes se sorprendieron al ver a Lyandri toser por la gran cantidad de polvo que levantaron todos los ponis.

Lyandri: Agh... estoy fuera de forma...

Dicho esto repitió el proceso con su magia.

Lyandri: Creo que es suficiente.

Para antes de que se dieran cuenta los ponis solo vieron otra nube de polvo la cual evito que viera lo que paso, cuando la nube se disipo pudieron notar que el bípedo ya no estaba.

Pinki: VEAN A ESE ESTIRADO CORRER.

Reinbow y Applejack igual que el año pasado estaban cabeza a cabeza tratando de arrebatar le el primer lugar a la otra, solo que esta vez no había alas que pudiera usar Reinbow, Pinki estaba frente a estas don con su globo, quien les dijo.

Pinki: Hora van cabeza a cabeza, solo espero que no pase como el año pasado y queden en ultimo lugar.

Reinbow: ESO NO PASARA.

Applejack: Si porque Ella quedara en ultimo.

Pinki: Asi?... pues miren adelante.

Justo frente a ellas Lyandri estaba sentado sobre una piedra esperando a que la pegaso llegara ambas ponis se miraron entre si preguntándose como habia llegado hasta allí, pero prefirieron no seguir preguntando, por lo cual prefirieron aumentar su andar, Lyandi solo miro como ambas ponis pasaban al lado de el seguidas por una gran multitud de ponis entre ellas Twiligth.

Twiligth: No piensas seguir?.

Lyandri: Te soy sincero?... tengo mucho tiempo sin hacer esto...=Dijo agotado=

Twiligth: Pues que sete quite si no tendrás que ser sirviente de Reinbow=Dijo mientras seguía con su camino.=

Lyandri: Mi mamá dijo:=Uso una voz aguda= Estudia para doctor... Supongo que tuve que hacerle caso.

Otos ponis tambien comenzaron ha alcanzar a Applejack y a Reinbow, ya no eran mas las únicas luchando por el primer lugar sino 5 quienes peleaban por el primer lugar, era obvio que todos estaban canzados, a mas no poder, las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a caer sobre los ponis dejando ver los troncos desnudos de los árboles, les faltaba poco para llegar a la meta, sin embargo todos los que estaban en la delantera miraron a Lyandri sentado en el piso recargado a un árbol, por lo que se miraba estaba cansado.

Pinki: Y LO VOLVIO A HACER, LYANDRI ESTA EN PRIMER LU... AHORA QUIN... ULTIMO LUGAR DE NUEVO.

Yegua: Que pretende? Se supone que en una carrera la cuestión es llegar primero.

Los ponis poca importancia le dieron, pero cuando miraron la linea de meta, se dieron cuenta de algo que el liston que se supone debe romperse ya estaba roto, los 6 participantes que estaban hasta adelante pararon de golpe al mirar esto dejando que los ponis que estaban en los últimos lugares tomaran el liderazgo y ellos fueran los primeros en cruzar la linea.

Applejack: P-pero...

Reinbow: AUN PUEDO QUEDAR EN UN LUGAR DESENTE=Dijo mientras comenzaba acorrer=

Al cruzar la linea de meta todos los ponis estaban cansados, una poni azul trajo barios basos de agua y comenzo a distribuirlos a cada poni, Pinki bajo de su Globo y fue en direccion a un lugar alto para que todos los ponis la pudieran mirar mejor.

Pinki: Como saben solo nombramos a los primeros 10 lugares asi que en Décimo lugar tenemos a Carrot Top...

En noveno lugar tenemos a: Vinil...

En octavo lugar tenemos a: Octavia...

En séptimo lugar: Colgate.

En sexto: tenemos a Silver.

En quinto: a la maestra Cheerilee.

En cuarto: tenemos a Costellar.

En tercer lugar: representando a los unicornios Twiligth.

En segundo lugar: Representando a los pegasos... Saorin.

Y por ultimo y mas importante en primer lugar es... LYANDRI POR DAR 3 VUELTAS ENTERAS A LA PISTA.

Todos: QUE!?=Dijeron todos mientras volteaban a mirar a Lyandri acercarse a la meta.=

Pinki: Corrijo CUATRO VUELTAS ENTERAS... Ven Lyandri por tu listón azul.=Dijo sosteniendo el listón.=

Twiligth: P-pero siempre te mirábamos descansar?.

Los demas ponis: SI.

Lyandri: Pues vallan a que los revisen de los ojos porque están ciegos.=Dijo mientras tomaba el listón azul=

Lyandri tomo el listón y se acerco hasta Reinbow, puso el listón en el lomo de Reinbow quien se extraño por lo que Lyandri iso, el listón comenzo a agrandarce, asustando a Reinbow, paro cuando miro mas atentamente miro que el listón ya no estaba sino un par de alas azules.

Reinbow: P-pero tu listón...=Dijo algo confundida=

Lyandri: No lo ocupo... ademas todos aquí saben que yo soy el que gano... Y no se ustedes pero yo tengo algo de hambre PINKI.=Dicho esto la Poni rosa se puso a un lado de el=Tengo hambre quiero que me traigas algo.

Pinki: A LA ORDEN.=Dijo mientras ponía su casco en su frente=

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot.

Luna: Ya tienes la lista de invitados para la gran gala del galope?

Celestia: Si... solo falta mandar las invitaciones.

Luna: No tendrás pensado invitar a esa criatura o si?.

Celestia: Si porque?.

Luna:=Sabes que también vendra Shining y Cadence... sabes muy bien lo que ocurrió.

Celestia: De igual manera... tenemos que invitarlo, todos los ponis deben saber que el es bueno.

Luna: Que le vez a esa criatura?.

Celestia: La verdad no lose... pero por las cosas que paso en el imperio de cristal, tiene mucho que explicarnos tanto a ti como ami... y es mejor que tome confianza de los ponis... quizas solo asi nos diga algo.

Luna: Yo crei que lo hacias por otra cosa... tomarlo como aliado como Discord por ejemplo.

Celestia: Tambien cubri eso... ayer Twiligth me mando una carta diciendo que les estaba mostrando algo de necromancia.

Luna: La magia que estudia a los muertos?

Celestia: Así es... no quiero que le enseñe ese tipo de magia a Twiligth.

Luna: Primero el rey sombra quien fue el que estudio el ocultismo y la verdad que Twiligth supiera de eso, seria un verdadero lio siendo ella el elemento de la magia.

Celestia: le mande una carta a Twiligth para que se la envie a el... tiene que saber que se puede hacer y que no.

Luna: Bien... ire a levantar la luna.

Celestia: De acuerdo.

Fin del cap.


	7. La mascota de Lyandri

Habian pasado unos dias desde que Lyandri llego a Poni Ville, Fluttershy aun le daba alojamiento, pero no todo era color de rosa para el bipedo, pues Twiligth le habia entregado una carta de la princesa Celestia, lamentablemente para Lyandri las palabras que estaban escritas en esta carta era obvias y Lyandri no le agrado lo que estaba escrito ahi, el estaba en la casa de Fluttershy junto a Twiligth y la pegaso anteriormente mencionada, quien a gritos de enojo maldecía cada cosa. Tanto la Unicornio como la pegaso se miraban asustadas por la reaccion de Lyandri quien aun no terminaba.

Lyandri: QUIEN SE CREE PARA DECIRME QUE PUEDO Y NO QUE PUEDO HACER CON MI MAGIA?=Dijo mientras sujetaba la carta=

Twiligth: Te-Tedije que a la princesa no permitia que...

Lyandri: De igual mane...=Miro parte de la carta= Tu... TU LE DIJISTE VERDAD

Twiligth:Y-y-yo solo hago reportes cada cierto tiempo... Di-Diciéndole lo que pasa aquí...=Dijo asustada=

Lyandri: Si tu sabias que a ella no le gustaba. Porque le dijiste que YO te di una clase?=Dijo mostrando le la carta=

Fluttershy: Lyandri por favor tranquilizate, Twiligth tenia que hacerlo.

Lyandri: Pues me importa poco, Yo mismo ire hablar con esa princesa.=Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta=Quien se cree esa estirada... ME BA A ESCUCHAR.=Cerro la puerta=

Solo estaban la pegaso y la unicornio, fue ahi donde un dragon entro apurado por la puerta apunto de vomitar, pero solo erupto 7 voletos dorados junto a una carta, Twiligth levito los boletos hasta ella junto a la carta.

Twiligth: Mi querida estudiante, las invito a ti y a tus amigas una vez mas a la gran gala del galope que selebrara aquí en Canterlot, envie un voleto para ti tambien Spike... Y por favor traigan con ustedes al chico.

Fluttershy: Spike puedes alcanzar a Lyandri?.

Spike: Claro... Pero se veía enojado porque?

Twiligth: Solo alcanza lo.

Antes de salir Spike escupio otro boleto mas, Twiligth rapidamente lo levito hacia a ella, mientras Spike fue por Lyandri, pero al cabo de unos minutos habrían deseado no mandarlo, solo se escuchaban Rayos y centellas, incluso miraron un fuego verde que supusieron era de Spike, al cabo de 5 minutos miraron a Lyandri entrar por la puerta junto al dragon purpura, algo quemado.

Lyandri: No esperaba menos de un dragon...

Spike:=Escupio algo de humo de su boca= Tramposo...

Lyandri: Que quieren tengo a una alicornio que cazar.=Dijo mientras se tronaba los huesos de los dedos=

Twiligth solo le entrego un boleto dorado, mientras leía Lyandri lo que decia.

Lyandri: Gala de galope... Bien... Ahora puedo entrar con invitación... Y cuando se llevara a cabo?

Twiligth: Pues... En una semana.

Lyandri: Molto Bené.

Las seis portadoras supieron que Lyandri estaba enojado con la carta que Celestia le habia enviado diciéndole que tenia estrictamente prohibido enseñar ciertas clases de magia, cosa que a el le molestaba, a el nunca le prohibieron ningún ramo de la magia, y algo que a el le molestaba era eso, el hecho que ellos tuvieran restringidos ramas de la magia evitaba mucho que sus avances fueran mas rapido.

Liandri paso el dia sentado mirando a la pegaso dándole de comer a sus animales, no tenia mucho que hacer, el otro dia habia ido a la primaria de Poni Ville para hacerla como maestro pero... cuando Cheerilee le iso la prueba, fue algo confuso para ellos.

Flash back.

Podemos ve a Lyandri frente al grupo de 6 los ponis eran las CMC y otros 7 ponis mas, quines miraban a este ser frente al pizarrón donde en el habia muchas formulas de diversos problemas de hecho ya avanzados.

Lyandri: Y es por eso que el algoritmo natural de un numero complejo puede resolverse sin convertir los argumentos a que tiendan al infinito... En tendieron?.=La maestra se acerco a Lyandri.=

Cheerilee: Son solo estudiantes de Primaria... No de universidad=Le susurro al oido=

Lyandri: Crei que eran ponis dotados...

Fin del flash back.

También intento ser contador en la alcaldía despues de todo los numeros le daban bien, cuando llego, comenzó a sacar cientos, de ponis que evitaban los impuestos, de eso tambien añado que algunos que trabajaban ahi tampoco pagaban y que solian ser un poco... Corruptos.

Lyandri: Revise varias veces estos papeles y usted señorita no paga sus impuestos desde hace 5 años.

Frente a Lyandri estaba ante la alcaldeza de Poni Ville quien ya sudaba frio.

Alcaldeza:De=Trago saliva= De seguro miraste mal...

Lyandri: Yo nunca me equivoco... Es eso o al menos que...

No fue mucho que decir cuando Lyandri fue despedido de eso... intento tambien ser conductor de tren pero ocurrio un problema...

Poni: Sabes como conducir esto?

Lyandri: Conducir si... Estacionarme no.

Fuera...

Yegua: Bien el periódico de Poni Ville es para... QUE HACES?=Dijo enojada=

Lyandri: Felicidades por tu periódico de Poni Ville... Es ta chingo... Especial mente para hacer piñatas. =Al lado de el estaba Pinki quien le ayudaba a hacer la piñata con el pereodico=Y el pan lo puedo guardar con esto y queda blandito por un chingo de dias.=Dijo feliz= Para que mas sirve este papel?.

De donde el venia el único método de información eran los Libros y las cartas y ponerle enfrente el periódico era como si le mostraras a un criminal la libertad... No la conoce... Las manes sabian que hacia su mejor esfuerzo para tener al menos un trabajo decente, intento vender las piedras preciosas que Lyandri encontraba gracias a su magia pero...

Rarity: Cuanto me vendes los zafiros?.

Lyandri: Cuanto me ofreces?.

Rarity: 7 Monedas por cada una.

Lyandri: JAJAJA...=Se tranquilizo de la risa= Ya enserio cuanto?.

Digamos que de donde el venia esa clase de gemas valían mucho mas, cuando Rarity le explico cuanto valian, prefirió solo dejarlo como hobby, donde de vez en cuando le vendia las gemas a Rarity, o si queria algo especial en las gemas Lyandri podia hacer algo.

Lyandri: Mira Rarita.

Rarity: YA TE DIJE QUE SOY RARITY.

Frente a ella tomo una esmeralda y la tapo con su mano, para cuando la quito de su mano, mostro un dragon hecho de la esmeralda.

Rarity: AHY QUE LINDO.

Lyandri: Cuanto ofreces por esto?.

Rarity: 15 Y no mas.

Lyandri: CHANGA PIERDO MI TIEMPO... De acuerdo...=Tomo las monedas=

Era eso o Rarity estaba estafando a Lyandri... la verdad el no lo sabia, pero el ya habia intentado de todo...

El dia que estaba Lyandri sentado mirando como Fluttershy le daba de comer a los animales prefirio subirle los ánimos a su bipedo preferido, por lo cual se acerco a el y le dijo.

Fluttershy: Oye... No quisieras adoptar un animal?.

Lyandri: Los odio... Al menos que tengas una Cobra Rey.

Fluttershy: Bu-bueno no exactamente... pero tengo otros animales que te pueden gustar.

Lyandri: Como cuales?...

Fluttershy: Ven sigueme.

Sin animos de nada Lyandri prefirió darle el gusto a la pegaso, fueron a una especie de corral donde diversos animales pequeños estaban ahi, desde conejos, cachorros y aves. Lyandri miro a las pequeñas criaturas pero ninguna de ellas le llamaba la atención en lo mas mínimo.

Fluttershy: Bueno si te interesa tengo aves mas grandes.

Tanto águilas como halcones, Pavo reales y entre muchas cosas mas se acercaron a la pegaso, Pero Lyabndri tampoco se intereso por ninguno de ellos, solo miro a la Aguila pero por escaso tiempo, pero tampoco fue de su agrado.

Fluttershy: Dame una pista de que tipo de animal te gustaría?.

Lyandri: La verdad ami nunca me gustaron los animales... Pero me agrado ver al Pavor real.

Fluttershy: No te gustaria pues tener uno?.

Lyandri: Mi mascota tendria que ser como yo... Mas que nada Magica y dudo que tu tengas uno. Pero siempre he tenido debilidad por las cobras. Pero no creo que consigas algo asi.

Fluttershy: La verdad no... Perdon por no tener algo que te guste.

Lyandri: Gustos hay muchos, solo que tu no pudiste con los mios... pero a lo mejor...

Lyandri miro a cuatro potrillos que se acercaban hasta donde estaban ellos.

Lyandri: Los gustos de ellos si los puedas complacer=Dijo retirandoce del lugar=

Fluttershy: Seguiras buscando trabajo?.

Lyandri: Que mas me queda?.

Fluttershy: Suerte...

Sin mas los potrillos miraron a Lyandri con un poco mas de confianza, algunos incluso le pidieron que hiciera algo con su magia, lo unico que hiso fue aplaudir para que dos mariposas doradas aparecieran en sus manos para que luego estas se alzaran en vuelo para irse lejos. Despues de eso siguio con su camino hacia el Centro, los Ponis del lugar ya miraban con mejores ojos a Lyandri, bueno algunos ya lo conocían por los intentos en los trabajos pero otros por las actuaciones de magia que daba para los potrillos en la noche... Cuando estaba apunto de llegar a Sugar Cube miro a una pegaso, azul volar a gran velocidad.

Lyandri: ADONDE DIJO EL CONDE.=Como cual ranchero con una soga, tomo a Reinbow del cuello con la soga para traerla con el.= Que dijo a este se le olvido verdad?.

Reinbow: Jeje... Crees que pueda hacer unas cosas antes de comenzar con ese hechizo?

Lyandri: A las Ocho en el centro... O seran dos hechizos Entiendes?

Reinbow: S-si.

Lyandri: Bien... Puedes irte.

La pegaso emprendió el vuelo a gran velocidad, alejandoce de Lyandri, al poco tiempo entro a Sugar Cube, donde Pinki se sorprendió al verlo, los ponis del lugar lo saludaban con mejor actitud que las veces pasadas, Pinki le ofreció un lugar al lado de ella quien trajo dos malteadas y dos pastelillos.

Pinki: Y como te fue con los trabajos?.

Lyandri: Demaciado mal...

Pinki: Vamos no pudo haber sido tan malo?

Lyandri: De seis... Maestro, Contador, Conductor de tren, Periódico de Poni Ville, vendedor de gemas Y como artista para ellas...=Dijo dándole un sorbo a la malteada=

Pinki: Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen No hay septimo malo...

Lyandri: Eso se dice cuando es el Quinto.

Pinki: Es cierto... Que te parece si trab...

Lyandri: NO!=Dijo espantando a los clientes= Perdón... No lo tomes a mal pero... me moriría de Diabetes mas rapido...

Pinki: Como quieras, Quieres algo mas?.

Lyandri: No solo esto.

Pinki: Bueno si quieres algo mas avisame estaré atendiendo.

La poni rosa se alejo, dejando comer a Lyandri... La puerta de Sugar se abrio una vez mas dejando ver a las CMC quienes llevaban los collares que Lyandri les había dado, esta ponis se acercaron con Lyandri con un paso algo tambaleante, cuando estuvieron frente al bipedo, quien desvió la mirada para poderlas mirar con mas atención a estas tres potrancas.

Lyandri: Si?.

Applebloom: O-Oye... Nos preguntamos si... nos podrias ayudar con un proyecto para la escuela.

Lyandri: Chicas no es por nada pero ese trabajo es para ustedes.

Scootaloo: Si pero la cuestión es que tenemos que entrevistar a alguien y...

Sweetibell: Queremos que seas tu.

Lyandri: Bueno... Eso no me lo esperaba... De acuerdo solo déjenme acabar esto.

Pasaron media hora viendo comer a Lyandri, el era de las personas que se tomaban su tiempo en comer tras haber comido estubo con las chicas al rededor de una hora y media, quizas fueron dos pero a el no le importo paso un rato extraordinario, las chicas habian hecho todas las preguntas que ocupaban para la entrevista junto a una foto que se tomaron todos juntos en el club de las CMC, Lyandri salio del club ya entrada la noche, metió su mano en su bolsa en el pantalón y saco un reloj de bolsillo del cual miro la hora.

Lyandri: 7:37... Me queda tiempo...=Lo guardo=

Se encamino hasta el centro donde en el camino se encontró con Applejack, quien traia una gran carreta de manzanas.

Applejack: Hola Lyandri, como estas.

Lyandri: No puedo quejarme ahora y tu?.

Applejack: Pues solo llevo esta entrega a la granja.

Lyandri: Se mira pesada quieres ayuda?.

Applejack: Para nada yo puedo sola...=Dijo mientras comenzaba a tirar de ella=

Lyandri: Como quieras...

Cuando Applejack estubo lo suficientemente lejos Lyandri junto sus manos y hizo que un pentagrama apareciera debajo de la poni terrestre, ella se extraño por lo que ocurria pero cuando menos se dio cuenta ella podia cargar la carreta como si fuera cual quier pluma en sus costados.

Applejack: QUE HICESTE?.=Dijo extrañada a lo lejos=

Lyandri: DISFRUTALO EN TRES MINUTOS ACABA EL EFECTO... Tiempo suficiente para que lleges a tu granja con eso.=Siguió su camino.=

El bipedo siguio con su camino, y miro a lo lejos a unos potrillos quienes lo esperaban en una fuente donde por lo regular hacia sus espectáculos de magia para estos chicos.

Potrilla: QUE ARAS HORA?=Dijo emocionada=

Potro: Si queremos que empieces.

Lyandri: Bien díganme que les gustaría que hiciera?

Las sugerencias comenzaron a escuchare de parte de los potrillos, pero antes de que siguieran mas peticiones una pegaso azul se acerco hasta Lyandri con algo de vergüenza enzima suyo.

Lyandri: Lista?.

Reinbow: No podríamos hacerlo en un lugar mas privado?.

Lyandri: En primera no eres mi tipo, en segunda perdiste tu la apuesta recuerdas?.

Reinbow: Si pero...

Lyandri: Sin peros que tu vas a entretener a los chicos hoy.

Reinbow extrañada ante lo que Lyandri dijo, los potrillos comenzaron a ver como la pegaso comenzo a levitar frente a ellos, una luz evito que vieran a la pegaso por un minuto, para cuando la luz dejo de ser tan brillante vieron a una dragona de color azul, la cual se comenzo a mirar su aspecto.

Lyandri: Te vez bien.

Algunos potrillos comenzaron a reirse, y esto hubiera seguido si un dragon en especial no hubiera aparecido.

Spike: Wow... Quien esta hermosa dragona?.=Dijo mirando las curvas de la dragona=

Las risas aumentaron su volumen por lo cual Lyandri tuvo que acabar con las iluciones del dragon chasqueando los dedos, dejando ver a una pegaso frente a Spike.

Spike: R-REINBOW?=Dijo asustado= ERAS TU?.

Reinbow: SI PORQUE=Dijo enojada por loque hizo Lyandri=

Spike: Pues...=Susurro todo= No te mirabas tan mal...=Dijo retirándose del lugar=

Tras loquee Spike dijo Reinbow se puso roja, pero el espectáculo de Lyandri no acababa ahi, Reinbow aparecio de un momento a otro frente a Lyandri quien estaba apunto de chasquear los dedos.

Lyandri: En que te convertiré... En una serpiente?... Un conejo... Tengo tantas cosas que puedo hacer contigo... Ya se.=Chasqueo los dedos=

Frente a todos los potrillos habia una pequeña hidra de color azul, con cinco cabezas las cuales se miraban entre si.

Reinbow: BASTA.

Lyandri: Pero si apenas estamos empezando chica.

MEDIA HORA DESPUES.

Los padres de los potrillos habia llegado llevándose a sus hijos, la pegaso estaba en el suelo muy agotada mientras respiraba muy agitadamente, la pegaso se alegraba de que su "tortura" hubiera terminado, cuando miro a Lyandri frente a el comenzo a decirle todo loque pasaba por su mente, Lyandri solo dejo que se desahogara, cuando Reinbow estaba mas tranquila...

Lyandri: Ya terminaste?.=Miro a la pegaso en el suelo=

Reinbow: Tonto...

Lyandri se agacho para tocar la cabeza de la pegaso, cuando lo hizo un resplandor rodeo a la pegaso.

Reinbow: Que haces ahora?.

Lyandri: Procurar que no te pase nada... por lo regular cuando hago que una criatura cambie muere a los tres dias... con esto todo debe de estar mejor en tu sustema... Ademas para que tengas energias para que puedas ir a tu casa.

Reinbow: No me agradas... Enzima que me usaste como tu conejillo de indias... Me usaste para entretener a esos mocosos.

Lyandri: No te culpo.=Quito su mano de la cabeza de Reinbow= Listo puedes irte...=Se puso de pie=

Reinbow se puso de pie y emprendió vuelo alejándose de Lyandri, quien miraba el pueblo ya desolado por lo tarde que es. Metió su mano para sacar su reloj cuando lo saco lo miro y dijo.

Lyandri: 10:37... vayámonos...

Con tranquilidad se dirigió hasta la casa de Fluttershy, alcabo de unos minutos llego solo que esta vez los animales estaban dormidos, por lo cual no tuvo que pelear como siempre, abrió la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido, pero su atencion paso a un destello que vino de la ventana, junto a un golpe muy fuerte, Lyandri extrañado ante lo que paso fue a ver que habia sido eso, abrio la ventana y dirigio la mirada hacia abajo y miro a algo que lo dejo perplejo, una luz dorada cubria a una ave la cual Lyandri conosia muy bien.

Lyandri: L-Lyrina?...=Dijo sin creerlo= CARIÑO ESTAS VIVA.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a la ave la cual era una fenix dorada, la tomo en brazos y la abrazo.

Lyandri: Lyrina, hacia tiempo que no te miraba...=Dijo acariciando a la fenix= No sabes lo feliz que me haces estando aquí...

La fenix solo se recostó en los brazos de su amo dejando caer sus parpados para poder dormir.

Lyandri: Asi que me estuviste buscando... Eres ma fiel que el perro... Como te extrañe.=Dijo acariciando a la Fenix.= Tenemos mucho que hacer querida...

Solo se escucho un pequeño chillido de la fenix la cual por loque pudo deducir Lyandri era un si... Lyandri tomo asiento en el sillon donde posteriormente acomodo a la Fenix a un lado para poder tambien dormir.

FIN DEL CAP.


	8. La entrevista

Escuela de Poni Ville, habia un total de 10 ponis incluidas las CMC la maestra Cheerilee habia pedido que en equipos entrevistaran a quien quieran, y tendrían que dar las respuestas de las preguntas que le hicieron a ese "poni" para que supieran algo de el los demás de la clase, algunos entrevistaron tanto a banqueros como ha Floristas, desde contadores, hasta cocineros, ya todos habian pasado solo faltaban las CMC de pasar decir a quien habian entrevistado, por lo cual ellas pasaron al frente del salón junto con dos libretas una donde incluía las preguntas y otra donde estaban anotadas las respuestas.

Cheerilee: Digan nos chicas a quien entrevistaron?.=Dijo algo ansiosa=

Applebloom: de seguro lo recordaran, el estuvo aquí y en muchos lugares de PoniVille.

Scootaloo: Y es el único que nos dio una clase de universidad.

Sweetibell: El se llama Lyandri... Es un Humano que vive con Fluttershy.

Todos comenzaron a poner atencion a las palabras de las tres chicas.

Applebloom: El nos dejo hacerles unas preguntas que quizas les sorprenda la respuesta.

Creerilee: Pues cuenten nos, Chicas.

Scootaloo: Cual es o cual fue tu trabajo?.

Sweetibell:=Tomo su libreta y comenzo a leer= Era uno de los 5 magos principales, me encargaba de la creacion de nuevos hechizos mas que nada con fines medicos, al igual que hechizos de clima y elementales, ya saben como el: Fuego, agua, tierra, viento, luz, oscuridad, trueno, sombra, antimaterial, sagrado y otros dos que no me acuerdo... Asi y tambien creo hechizos de para mejorar las actividades del cuerpo, como la fuerza, agilidad, destreza, inteligencia y vitalidad.=Termino de leer=

Frente a las chicas estaba todo el salon con la boca abierta sin poderse creer tal cosa que acabo de leer, sin embargo la entrevista debia de seguir adelante.

Applebloom: Porque decidiste estudiar la magia?

Sweetibell:=Comezo a leer= La verdad porque a mi mamá no le gustaba y ella queria que fuera doctor, yo por hacerla enfadar me dedique mas a la magia, ademas de que soy muy pero muy flojo... preferia solo estirar el brazo y que lo que yo quisiera fuera hasta ella... mas que nada fue porque soy muy flojo por eso estudie la magia.

Scootaloo: Como te describirias?.

Sweetibell: =Tomo la libreta= Una persona de mente clara y liberal, no me agradan las personas que quieren prohibirle algo a alguien como LA MALDI...

Tanto Applebloom y Scootaloo le taparon la boca a Sweetibell y le mostraron donde debia de leer.

Sweetibell: Perdon...=Re tomo= Estudioso, pero tambien buena persona, ademas de puntual... no me gusta llegar tarde a ningun lado.

Para entonses todos estaban mas atantos que antes al igual que la maestra Cheerilee.

Applebloom: Cual es tu nombre completo?.

Sweetibell:=Miro la libreta= Lyandri Nerumter Zareptir Kisnara. Zareptur por parte de madre y Kisnara por parte de Padre y Nerumter porque así se llamaba mi abuelo.

Todos los estudiantes tenian la boca habierta casi tocando el piso tras lo que habian escuchado.

Scootaloo: Tuviste una novia?

Sweetibell: Si...Solo dijo eso.

Cheerilee: No dijo nada mas?.

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

Applebloom: Como te convertiste en uno de los mas grandes magos?.

Sweetibell: Pues cada 10 años se elijen a 5 nuevos magos principales, pero sete hacen una prueba dependiendo que cuantos hechizos ahigas creado sete puede dejar otros diez años mas, para que yo pudiera quedar en uno de esos cinco lugares, me especialice en el arte de la alquimia y de la Necromancia para crear algo llamado Homonculo.=Algunos ponis se asustaron pues solo habian escuchado la palabra Necromancia como algo malo= Este homonculo nos permitirá mirar mas afondo los avances médicos con nuestros hechizos sin tener que recurrir a especies vivas o incluso nosotros mismos.

Scootaloo: Que tenían que hacer mientras estabas como uno de los 5 magos principales?.

Sweetibell:=Tomo aire= Mas que nada crear hechizos y encontrar nuevas artes de la magia... solo eso.

Applebloom: Como te gustaría que fuera tu chica ideal?.

Sweetibell: Tardaria un siglo en terminar de decirles que debe de tener... Pero lo que no debe de faltar es que sepa cocinar, teniendo eso como fuerte cualquiera es hermosa para mi... Mestra Cheerilee tiene oportunidad esta disponible=Bromeo con ella=

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, solo la maestra se puso roja mientras se tapaba su rostro con un libro.

Scootaloo: Usaste tu magia para pelear?.

Sweetibell:=Miro la libreta= En infinidad de veces, pero no la uso para matar a alguien... fue uno de los protocolos que pusimos... no usar la magia para matar a alguien o aprovecharnos de alguien quien no puede defenderse de ella... Claro al menos que se lo merezca, o alla casos especiales... Por lo reguar no sigo eso de no aprovecharnos, lo de no matar con magia solo si es necesario.

Applebloom: Te gustan los animales?

Sweetibell: NO, salvo por las cobras.

Scootaloo: Le tienes miedo a algo?.

Sweetibell: A perderme... la verdad con todas las cosas que tengo en la cabeza... suelo desviarme, cuando eso paso... perdi a alguien muy preciado para mi...

Applebloom: Cuando es tu cumpleaños?.

Sweetibell: Ni me acuerdo ni siquiera lo festejaba.

Applebloom: Quisieras cambiar algo de ti?.

Sweetibell:=Respiro nuevamente= No, Solo me agradaría no tener que usar mis anteojos...

Scootaloo: Ultima... Su pudieras pedir un deseo cual seria?.

Sweetibell: Tener a mi amada de regreso...=Se escucho un AWWWWW= Es todo ASI TAMBIEN ESTO.

Las chicas mostraron una foto donde salen ellas tres y Lyandri sentado en el piso junto a ellas.

Cheerilee: Muy bien chicas, pueden pasar a sentarse y...=Se escucho el timbre de salida= Que pasen buen fin de semana.

Todos salieron de la escuela tan rapido como pudieron, al salir todos los chicos miraron a un ser bípedo junto a un fenix dorado en su hombro izquierdo, el cual caminaba tranquilo por Poni Ville, Lyandri saludo a todos los alumnos, mientras pasaba frente a la escuela para dirigirse al centro, al gunos de los alumnos regresaron el saludo de Lyandri quien solo sonrio ante esto.

Lyandri: Bien Lyrina esta mejor verdad?=La fenix asintió= Ve a estirar esas alas.

La fenix abrio sus alas para comenzar a volar por todo Poni Ville.

Lyandri: NO QUIERO QUE ANDES DE COQUETA, ERES MIA.

Lyandri siguió con su camino hacia el centro donde se encontró con Rarity quien le hablo.

Rarity: Hola.

Lyandri: Ocupas algo?.

Rarity: Que agresivo.

Lyandri: Perdon pero solo te acercas ami cuandoTU ocupas algo.

Rarity: Claro que no.

Lyandri: Entonces no ocupas nada?.

Rarity: NO... Bueno... Si y No.

Lyandri: Me lo imaginaba.

Rarity: Pues mañana sera la gran gala y... Ya tienes planeado que llevar?

Lyandri: Pues lo que siempre llevo.=Mostro su ropa=

Rarity: No llevaras eso a una gala.=Dijo algo descontenta=

Lyandri: A si GALA.=Chasqueo los dedos=

Hecho esto la ropa que llevaba cambio a colores negros y dorados.

Lyandri: Me llevare esto es mas elegante, Si me disculpas.=Desaparecio=

Rarity: Grosero...=Desvió rápidamente la mirada=Engreído que sabe magia.

FIN DEL CAP.

Comenten que les parece.


	9. Rojo de enojo

Habia llegado el dia... Bueno noche, las portadoras, Spike y Lyandri estaban en un tren camino hacia Canterlot, Lyandri llevaba su mismo traja solo que negro con bordes dorados, las portadoras llevaban vestidos muy basados en el color de sus crines, Mientras que Spike llevaba un traje negro con corbata azul marino.

Fluttershy: Que aran llegando a la gala?.

Applejack: Tenia planeado buscar a un agricultor llamado Strong, quisiera aprovechar para hacer un trato con el y pudiera venderle manzanas a el, despues de todo el solo vende Zanahorias... Y tu reinbow?.

Reinbow: Seguir insistiendo a los Wonderbolts.

Lyandri: Pierdes el tiempo...

Reinbow: Tu que sabes?=Dijo algo enojada=

Lyandri: Piensa, tu podrias hacer un equipo mucho mejor... no entiendo como quieres estar en un quipo ya hecho, si tu entras alguien sale.

Reinbow: Claro que no... Los Wonderbolts no hacen eso, ellos los...

Lyandri:Dejan como reservas?... Lo mismo hacen con los jugadores de otros juegos. Alguna vez viste a alguien de la banca jugar?.

Reinbow: PUES SI.

Lyandri: Aprende pues de la experiencia.=Penso para sus adentro=

Fluttershy: Y tu Pinki?.

Pinki: Nada este vez quiero saber o tratar de averiguar como es que les gustan las galas... digo la música nunca fue la mejor que digamos... ademas se supone es una fiesta y nadie baila y festeja en grande como es una verdadera fiesta.

Lyandri: Por algo son de gala Pinki..

Pinki: Eh?.=Dijo confundida=

Lyandri: Estas "Fiestas" Son solo para las personas, es este caso ponis importantes que aprovechan para hacer negocios o tener alguna relacion hacia los altos mandos como la corona.

Pinki: Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

Lyandri: Lo es... Ese es el problema, una gala siempre ha sido de vestir bien... llevar a tu pareja y parar una velada hermosa para eso son las galas.

Cuando termino de decir, una fenix dorada entro por la ventana a un lado de Twiligth, todas miraron a la fenix la cual se coloco en el hombro de Lyandri.

Twiligth: Y ese fenix?

Lyandri: Es "esa"...

Fluttershy: Donde la encontraste?.

Lyandri: Cierto ustedes no la conocen... Chicas ella es Lyrina, una amiga mia, veran cuando me encontraron hecho piedra... parece ser que me estuvo buscando por cielo, mar y tierra. Verdad chiquita.=Dijo acariciando a la fenix=

Algo que extraño a todos fue lo siguiente,

Lyrina: CHIQUITA LA HAS DE TENER PENDEJO.=Quito la mano de Lyandri= Estuve años buscándote y ni tus luces aparecieron.=Dijo enojada=

Twiligth: HA-HABLA.

Lyrina: Pues claro esperabas que solo dijera PIO PIO?.=Dijo con cierto sarcasmo=

Fluttershy: Bueno yo si.

La fenix miro a la pegaso amarilla con vertido, y luego miro a su lado y vio a Applejack.

Lyrina: Dale un golpe, se lo merece.

Applejack: Claro que no.=Dijo mirando a la Fenix con mala cara=

Lyandri: Ya Lyrina calmate.

Lyrina: Que me calme?=Miro a Lyandri= En primera TU me dejaste con todos esos animales, para venirte solo a la gala y en segunda... PROMETISTE QUE ME LLEVARIAS.=Dijo enojada=

Lyandri: Ya calmate cariño=Tomo a la fenix en brazos= Te saldrán plumas verdes y sabes que odio ese color.

Lyrina: Pues espero y me salgan...

Lyandri: Te las corto y sabes que lo aria,

Lyrina: ATREBETE.=Lo reto=

Lyandri: Ah te me pones rebelde?=Dijo con algo de enfado=

Para entonces las portadoras fueron a otro vagón para dejar a estos dos discutir pero aun se escuchaban los gritos de ambos hasta el vagón en que estaban.

Twiligth: Tal para cual...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CANTERLOT.

Podemos mirar a Las princesas del Sol y la Luna las cuales recibían a los ponis invitados, al cabo de unos momentos de estar ahi Luna dijo.

Luna: Hermana...=Susurro=Enserio es necesario que yo este aquí?=Dijo mirando a los ponis=

Celestia: Si Luna, tienes que comenzar a mostrarte en publico, ademas recuerda que acordamos que tu tambien estarías aquí.

Luna: No fue justo... HACES TRAMPA EN LOS JUEGOS...Ups...=Se tapo la boca al mirar a unos ponis frente a ella=

Celestia: Hola Señor y Señora Storm.=Dijo a los dos pegasos=

Ambos pegasos solo entraron con una risa por haber escuchado a Luna,

Luna: Perdon...

Celestia: Y apenas son las 8 Luna...

Luna: Hasta a que hora estare aquí?.

Celestai: Hasta que acabe.

Luna: Osea?

Celestia: Como a las 2 o 3...

Luna: Horas? O de la mañana?.

Celestia: Quizas 4.

Luna: HERMANA.

Mientras tanto en la estación de trenes.

Podemos mirar a las ponis salir de un vagón seguidas por Spike, mientras que en otro vagón salio Lyandri y la fenix al parecer algo enojados uno del otro.

Lyrina: Me caes mal.=Desvió la mirada=

El bipedo solo suspiro mientras caminaba hasta con las portadoras, al cabo de unos momentos una dijo.

Reinbow: Y quien gano?.

Lyandri: Importa?

Reinbow: Si. Una victoria es una victoria.

Las ponis solo tomaron a Reinbow para que fueran todas al palacio de Canterlot, para Lyandri pasar por las calles de Canterlot fue un infierno, todos los ponis no miraban a Lyandri, apartaban la mirada muy descaradamente, provocando le a Lyandri que comenzara a hervirle la sangre. Para fortuna de el llego a la entrada del palacio, donde cuatro guardias resguardaban la entrada, al llegar Twiligth mostro las ocho invitaciones, cada una de las ponis entro y tambien Spike, pero cuando Lyandri iba a entrar...

Guardia: llevas armas?.

Lyandri: Porque?.

Guardia: Recibimos un informe que tu podrías hacer un atentado contra las princesas.

Claramente Lyandri miro a Twiligth solo se encojio de hombros.

Lyandri: Bien... BIEN.

De su cinturón le entrego un cuchillo de 15Cm, despues le entrego dos flechas.

Lyrina: Todas.=Dijo en voz alta=

Lyandri: Cierra el pico.

Pero cuando dijo esto la fenix los guardias esperaban por lo cual Lyandri metio su mano a sus bolsillos y saco dos botellas que tenian un liquido rojo, los guardias miraron extrañados estas botellas tratando de averiguar que eran.

Lyandri: Si fuera ustedes no lo bebería al menos que quieran que sus lenguas estén dormidas por horas... Ya puedo pasar?.

Guardia: Es todo?.

Lyandri: Te lo puedo jurar.=Dijo levantando la mano a la altura del hombro.=

Guardia: Bien pudes pasar.

La fenix se reia silenciosamente, mientras que Lyandri se hacercaba a Twiligth quien caminaba a un paso apurado para no ser alcanzada por el bipedo.

Lyandri: Otra vez de soplona?.

Twiligth: Bueno... Si y no.

Lyrina: Cortale la lengua.

Twiligth: Que!?=Dijo asustada=

Lyandri: No es mala idea.

Frente a estos 8 se abrio una puerta dejando ver ha ponis vestidos elegantemente, la musica estaba conpuesta por un piano, violín, una trompeta y un saxofón, los ponis desviaron la mirada hacia estos por un momento, pero luego pasaron a seguir con sus cosas.

Lyrina: No decías que odiabas estas cosas?=Miro a Lyandri=

Cada poni fue a diferentes partes, mientras que Lyandri prefirio esperar a la princesa del Sol para hablar seriamente con ella, por lo cual fue hasta una mesa vaciá y tomo haciendo al poco tiempo llego un poni unicornio de traje negro junto a un carro el cual se podia ver que tenia diferentes cosas.

Unicornio: Algo de beber?.

Lyandri: Vino tinto... y dos copas.

Unicornio: esperara a alguien?.

Lyandri: No es para ella.=apunto a la fenix=

Lyrina: Deja la botella.=Bajo del hombro de Lyandi hasta la mesa=

El unicornio miro sorprendido a la fenix, prefirio solo dejar la botella y las copas rapido.

Unicornio: A-algo mas?.

Lyandri: Que tienes de comida?.

Unicornio: Pay.

Lyrina: Uno de naranja.

El unicornio dejo el pay y se fue del lugar, al poco tiempo la fenix comenzo a picotear el pay para arrancarle pedazos y comérselos, pocos ponis ponian atencion a Lyandri preferian seguir en sus asuntos que ponerle atencion.

Lyrina: Y?...

Lyandri: Que?.

Lyrina: El vino sirve me.

Lyandri ganas le sobraban de responder le pero sabia que solo aria un escándalo, prefirio solo cumplirle el gusto a la fenix por hoy, al cabo de unos minutos una pegaso un tanto alta apenas como el tamaño de Cadence se acerco a Lyandri, la pegaso tenia pelaje azul, crin naranja y ojos purpura, ella llevaba puesto un vestido de color verde que cubría casi todo su cuerpo.

Pegaso: Esta ocupado?

El bipedo solo le dio una señal con la mano para que tomara asiento, la pegaso acepto, la pegaso tomo una de las dos copas y se sirvió vino, cuando la pegaso bebió un poco de la copa miro a Lyandri y dijo.

Pegaso: Primera vez que vienes a la gala?.

Lyandri: Asi es...=Miro a los musicos los cuales estaban conformados todos por ponis terrestres=

Pegaso: No te preocupes por la musica, por lo regular suele cambiar el ritmo cada 10 minutos.

Lyandri: Eso ami no me preocupa.=Le iso una señal a su fenix para que se largara ella rapidamente emprendio vuelo, alejándose de la mesa.=

Pegaso: Y...=Se cambio a una silla mas cercas del bipedo= Esperas a alguien?.

Lyandri: Se podria decir que si... Pero dime... Eso acaso importa?.

Pegaso: Me diste la mejor respuesta=Dijo en tono seductor, dejo la copa en la mesa.=Dime te gustaría bailar?.

Lyandri:=Sonrio= Una tentadora oferta... Pero...

Pegaso: Pero?=Dijo extrañada=

Lyandri: Ese Poni te busca no?.

La pegaso y Lyandri miraron a un poni terrestre de traje negro, el cual parecia estar buscando algo, pero cuando boleo hacia con el bipedo pareció que lo encontró

Terrestre: Por fin te encuentro...=Miro a Lyandri= Hola buenas noches... Que haces aquí?.=Miro a la pegaso=

Pegaso: Nada en particular.

Lyandri:=Tomo la copa de la pegaso y se sirvio vino=Dime te gusta la pegaso?.=Dijo al terrestre=

Terrestre: Claro porque no habria de gustarme?=Dijo extrañado=

Lyandri: Te vuelvo a repetir... Te gusta la pegaso?=Dijo miviendo la mano frente al Terrestre= Creo que tienen mucho que discutir, Permiso=Se puso de pie=

Lyandri se puso de pie, en cuanto lo hizo fue a pasear por el lugar, mirando a toda clase de ponis, pero fue ahi donde escucho pelear a esta pareja a lo lejos.

Terrestre: Enserio? Engañarme con el?.

Lyandri solo sonrio, al poco tiempo la fenix se puso en su hombro y le dijo.

Lyrina: Le mostraste lo que viste?.

Lyandri: Si... Nunca me agradaron esa clase de chicas...=Miro a la fenix= Donde te vea con otro fenix te corto las alas.

Lyrina: Es la millonecima vez que me lo dices...=Dijo arta=

Ambos pasearon por el lugar hasta un lugar donde solo podian pasar ponis importantes, se podria decir que era la sala VIP, dos guardias cubrian enta sala, cuando Lyandri se acerco miro a los guardias.

Guardia: No puedes pasar.

Lyandri: Enserio?... Creia que tenia permitido entrar a donde quisiera=Dijo moviendo la mano frente al guardia=

Guardia: S-si... Disculpe...=Dijo haciéndose a un lado=

Lyrina: Nunca me gusto tu forma de convencer a las personas.

Pasaron a esta sala y miraron a mas ponis solo que esta vez a unos pegasos los cuales llevaban trajes de vuelo, junto a sus gogles, Lyandri se extraño ante esto pero prefirió dejarlo de lado, al poco tiempo de pasear por el lugar se topo con un unicornio quien venia acompañado de una unicornio.

Lyandri: Disculpe fue mi culpa.

Unicornio: N-no para nada...=Dijo volteando a verlo= Solo fue un accidente.

Lyandri: Veo que la pasan mejor en pareja...=Dijo mirando a la unicornio=Disculpen me llamo Lyandri.

Unicornio: Buenas... me llamo FancyPans y ella es mi esposa Fleur De Liz.

Lyandri: Encantado...

Fleur: Igual mente.

Fancy: Solo por curiosear... Es cierto que entretienes a potillos en Poni Ville?, con magia?.

Lyandri: Supongo que ese sistema de información llamado periódico se los contó verdad?

Fancy: Algo así.

Lyandri: Si, solo lo hago por simple diversión, ademas que asi practico un poco mas mi magia.

Fleur: Podrias darnos una demostracion?... Digo quisiera ver como haces magia sin la necesidad de un cuerno. Podrias hacerlo?

Lyandri: Por usted cualquier cosa.

Lyandri fue hasta el centro de la sala, comenzo a aplaudir para llamar la atencion de todos los ponis y guardias, la fenix para entonces fue hasta donde estaba una mesa con ponche para comenzar a beber, dejando que su amo hiciera lo que quisiera, cuando los ponis tenian las miradas sobre el bipedo todos miraron que en sus manos habia una especie de fuego azulado.

Lyandri: Damas y caballeros...que ironia de palabra...=Dijo en voz baja= Quiero su total atención, quizas piensen que soy un demente... O que tal vez perdí la cabeza, por loque les dire enseguida... pe preguntaron una vez... Como hago magia sin tener que usar un cuerno como ustedes...=Apunto a un unicornio= Pues les dire porque, con la condicion de que ustedes, no me critiquen.

La mayoria de los ponis dijo que si.

Lyandri: Tienen que aprender a entender este mundo... el mundo es una carcel, se aferran a sus normas y reglas, eso les impide a ustedes hacer algo, a esto sele llama realidad, pero que pasaria si rompieras esa realidad? Y que tu pusieras tus normas y leyes? A eso se le llama transcender, aprender a ver que siempre puedes hacer lo que tu quieras.

Cuando dijo esto junto las manos, paso un minuto y cuando las separo una gran fuente de fuego aparecio frente a todos, pasaron dos minutos y esta fuente acabo.

Lyandri: Siempre y cuando seas responsable de lo que haces, tienen que aprender que loque ustedes ven y hacen pude ser verdad o no es según como ustedes lo quieran ver... Y si ven mas alla pueden incluso romper barreras que nadie podra alcanzar.

Dicho esto aplaudió con fuerza y provoco, que una gran luz encegueciera a todos por escasos segundos, para cuando la luz perdio fuerza miraron a Cadence y a Shining armor frente a Lyandri.

Lyandri: Y quizas poder hacer que alguien... pueda perdonarlos por loque iso... en un pasado...=Dijo algo triste=Señor Shining... Princesa Cadence... Lamento lo ocurrido en el imperio de Cristal... No fuy yo en mis 5 sentidos... Entiendo perfectamente que casi mate a tu esposa, pero no quiero que pienses que soy una persona horrenda por no hacer esto... Quisiera que ambos pudieran perdonarme por lo ucurrido... entendería si no quieren...

Todos miraban con sorpresa lo que habia hecho Lyandri, pero Lyrina por su parta no se apartaba de la mesa de comida, Cadence y Shining intercambiaron miradas entre si por un momento, para Lyandri este tiempo de silencio fue eterno pero acabo cuando Shining fue el primero en hablar.

Shining: Haber... Casi matas a mi esposa... Casi eliminabas el corazon de cristal y enzima de todo... piensas que a nosotros se nos olvidara?.

Lyandri: Bueno dijiste que Casi en esas palabras, supongo que es CASI un perdon no?...

Cadence: Lo es... Apesar de lo que hiciste, en mi corazón no cabe el rencor y menos cuando alguien hace algo como lo que acabaste de hacer.=Le sonrio= Te perdono Lyandri...

Todos los ponis miraban a Shining esperando a su respuesta al igual que su esposa y Lyandri.

Shining: Por que me miran asi?... A el tiene que verlo asi no es justo... Se supone que el es el malo no yo...=Miro a todos=Bien... BIEN.=Miro a Lyandri= Perdonado.

Lyandri: Gracias... A los dos...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LADO DEL PALACIO.

Podemos ver a Twiligth junto a Celestia, quienes caminaban hacia la sala donde se supone seria la gala, cuando abrieron la puerta miraron a cientos de ponis los cuales, rapidamente dieron una pequeña reverencia ante la gobernante del sol, despues de eso todos los ponis siguieron con sus acciones.

Twiligth: Princesa, esta segura... Entiendo que no quiera que ciertas magias se estudien a fondo pero... en parte Lyandri tiene razon.

Celestia: Twiligth, la cuestion es que no quiero que nadie estudie esa clase de magia... toma encuenta al Rey sombra... Starwirl estudiaba esta magia pero con sumo cuidado, pero aun asi el mismo tuvo que dejarla conforme pasaba el tiempo con sus avances.

Twiligth: Entonces voy a buscarlo?.

Celestia: Por favor.

Twiligth: Esta bien... Y donde esta Luna?.

Celestia: No lo se... se supone debería estar aquí, Supongo que se aburrió, ella nunca fue alguien muy social.

Twiligth asintio con la cabeza y fue a buscar a Lyandri, quien estaba junto a Fancy platicando calidamente mientras tomaban vino.

Lyandri: Luego le dije que me habia dicho que le dije que me dijo que era idiota.

Fancy: Pues mal por el... De igual manera hubiera sido bueno que ese trato funcionara.

Lyandri: Lo se pero no todo en la vida es color de rosa.

Fleur: No veniste con nadie?.

Lyandri: Claro que si.

Fancy: Podrias precentarnos?.

Lyandri: Claro.=Chasqueo los dedos y aparecio una fenix dorada en su hombro izquierdo.= Ella es Lyrina... Lyrina ellos son FancyPans y Fleur.

Lyrina: Hola=Dijo alegre=

Fleur: H-hablo?.

Lyrina: Otra...=Dijo harta=

Lyandri: Disculpenla es algo... Agresiva.

Fancy: Bueno, no critico a nadie, pero de igual manera seria bueno que mejoraras tu humor=Le dijo a la fenix=

Al poco tiempo Twiligth se hacerco a Lyandri quien volteo a verla.

Twiligth: La princesa te busca.

Lyandri: Bien, Donde esta estoy impaciente por verla.

Twiligth: Ven sigueme.

El bipedo dejo a estos dos unicornio quienes se miraron uno al otro.

Fleur: Conoce a la princesa?.

Fancy: Eso parece.

Tuvieron que salir de la gala hacia los pasillos del palacio para ir hacia donde se encontraba la princesa Celestia, al cabo de unos minutos entraron en una habitación la cual estaba resguardada por dos guardias terrestres, uno de cada lado de la puerta de entrada, cuando entraron miraron a Celestia quien los esperaba sentada en una silla junto a una mesa.

Celestia: Tomen asiento y cierren la puerta.

Twiligth cerro la puerta, mientras que Lyandri tomo asiento frente a una silla frente a Celestia mientras que Twligth tomo una silla la cual estaba al lado de Celestia.

Celestia: Gustas algo de Té?.

Lyandri: No... Gracias.

Celestia: Veo que no te gusta andar con rodeos.

Lyandri: Mira bien princesa.

Celestia:=Miro a la fenix= Veo que tu tambien tienes una fenix... Es muy hermosa.

Lyrina: Hay me halaga princesa...=Dijo poniéndose roja=

Celestia: Valla... No esperaba eso.

Lyrina: Se se preocupe muchos dicen eso.

Celestia: Me podrias decir como es que puede hablar?.=Miro a Lyandri=

Lyandri: Use un hechizo para darle cuerda vocales y razonamiento.

Lyrina: Que por cierto esta prohibido...=Susurro=

Lyandri: No empieces que ahora mismo quito el hechizo.

Lyrina: No te atreverías.

Lyandri: Claro que lo are quieres ver?=Dijo mostrando le los dedos apunto de chasquear=

La fenix solo agacho la cabeza.

Lyandri: Bien... No es un hechizo prohibido sino que la mayoría de los magos no están de acuerdo, en darles razonamiento a los animales.

Celestia: Y aun asi lo hiciste?

Lyandri: Claro, ademas es todo un encanto verdad chiquita?=Miro a su fenix=

Twiligth: y porque usas hechizos que no estan permitidos?.

Lyandri: Porque no usarlos? Me gusta expandir mis conocimientos de la magia.

Celestia: De eso precisamente queria hablan contigo...=Lyandri miro a Celestia= No puedes y no puedo permitir que tu estudies artes que estan prohibidas aquí.

Para entonces la fenix ahueco el ala hacia una jaula donde habia otra fenix pero roja fuego, dentro de ella.

Celestia: No es amenaza, solo no quiero que sigan con esa magia.

Lyandri: Así?... Pues dejeme decirle una cosa esa magia que usted no permite seguir estudiando ha salvado a muchos. La necromancia UFFF me canso de decirle la cantidad de cosas que benefician a la gente.=Dijo en tono algo fuerte=

Celestia: Mira chico esas hartes siempre han causado problemas y no permito que alguien como tu me hable en ese tono=Dijo poniéndose de pie = Si sigues con eso tendré que meterte al calabozo ademas de arrebatarte tu magia.

Lyandri: Usted no puede decirme que puedo y que no puedo hacer, Yo estudie la magia y lo pienso seguir haciendo con o sin su consentimiento.=Se puso de pie encarando a Celestia=Es mas sabe que?, espero que llegue el dia en que Usted dependa de MI magia, para que yo me niegue a ayudarla.

Celestia: Ami no me vengas con esas=Dijo enojada= Yo nunca aceptaría tu magia ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ella.=Dijo esto dos guardias nocturnos rodearon a Lyandri, uno de ellos encajo una navaja en la pierna de Lyandri quien cayo al suelo.=

Twiligth: P-princesa...=Dijo asustada mirando a su mentora=

Celestia: Si no entiendes por la buenas sera por las malas.

Lyandri: Y que piensa hacer?

Celestia: En navaja esta un pequeño liquido el cual creamos Discord, yo y Luna... te quitara tu magia... al menos que nosotros queramos que tu la recuperes dándote esto.=Mostró una botella de liquido azul=

Lyandri: Entonces así seran las cosas?...

Celestia: Asi lo quisiste tu...

Lyandri trato repetidas veces usar su magia pero no podia, ademas que Lyandri comenzo ha ver borroso.

Lyandri: Dormirme?... Que bajo a caido...

Celestia: llevenselo... dejenlo en las masmorras.

Twiligth pero princesa...

Celestia: Tu viste que trate de hacerlo por las buenas Twiligth.

Twiligth: Pero princesa el nunca usaria su magia para...

Celestia: Tu sabes que se estudia en la magia y que no...=Dijo en un tono algo severo=Starwirl lo dijo y pienso apoyar su palabra.

Los guardias llevaron a Lyandri a los calabozos de Canterlot.

EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL...

Podemos ver que el corazon de cristal comenzo a ponerse en un tono rojizo, dos ponis de cristal se acercaron para ver esto, ellos se preguntaban que pasaba pero mientras miraban esto, miraron un pequeño charco negro paresia petroleo, pero mucho mas espeso los ponis miraron mas atentamente y comprobaron que este charco se comenzo a mover hacia ellos.

Poni: Mejor vamo...nos...

Dicho esto el charco estaba justo debajo de los dos ponis, tragando selos como cual arenas movedizas se tratase, permitiendo ver a un poni negro como la noche de ojos rojos.

Poni: Hola corazon... Me extrañabas?... pero primero necesito romper el corazon de alguien para asi romperte ati... según lei en el pergamino... Sera divertido verte en tu forma natural.=Miro al corazon= Si me disculpas buscare a la familia de cristal, un pajarito me dijo que el Capitan Armor y la Princesa del Amor son la mejor pareja y yo pienzo romper ese sagrado corazon que los une.=Dijo alejándose del corazon el cual ya estaba rojo.=

FIN DEL CAP.

Que malo no creen?...


	10. Contra el corazón

Tras lo ocurrido en Canterlot, la gala siguió sin saber de esto, la mayoría de los ponis sospechaban pues no miraban al ser bípedo por ningún lado. La gala siguió como siempre sin interrupciones, las manes o al menos 5 de ellas estaban sentadas en unas sillas junto a una mesa, la cual tenia varios vasos de sidra de manzana, pasaron dos minutos y un dragon llego junto con dos Pay´s.

Rarity: Gracias Spike.

Spike: No es nada…=Dijo mientras ponía los Pay´s en la mesa.=

Applejack: Que pasa con Twiligth aun no llega.

Rainbow: Dijo que iria con la princesa Celestia.

Pinki: Y Lyandri?... Pense que estaría al menos conociendo a los ponis.

Rarity: Quizás estará platicando con uno ahora… Y como te fue con los Wonderbolts Rainbow?.

Rainbow: No puede entrar a la misma sala que ellos…

Fluttershy: Que malo…=Tomo un pedazo de pay= Y tu Applejack?

Applejack: Pude hablar con el y esta de acuerdo en hacer trato.=Dijo feliz=

Rarity: Te felicito.

Pinki: IGUAL, Saben me habría gustado al menos pedirle a Lyandri que hechizara a los músicos para que tocaran buena música por lo menos.

Rainbow: Si tienes razón.

Applejack: Esta vez concuerdo contigo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del palacio…  
Podemos ver a Twiligth y a Celestia caminar por los pasillos acompañados por Discord, quien parecía algo feliz tras lo ocurrido con Lyandri.

Discord: Y si funciono nuestro invento?

Celestia: Por enésima vez si.

Discord: Me habría gustado al menos ver la cara de ese estirado tratando de hacer magia.

Twiligth: Princesa… Que hago si las chicas preguntan por Lyandri?.=Dijo algo desanimada=

Celestia: Solo diles que estará aquí en Canterlot por un tiempo, no es necesario que des detalles.

Discord: Si diles que estará aquí complaciendo a si majestad…=Miro a Celestia quien estaba algo enojada por ese chistecito= Bueno en cierta forma, Por cierto donde se encuentra quiero hacerle burlas ahora que puedo.

Celestia: Cuarta celda a la derecha, 5 pisos abajo.

Discord: BIEN LUEGO LAS VEO.=Desapareció=

Twiligth: Y que hará con él mientras tanto?.

Celestia: Luna y yo hablaremos con el… tratar de hacerle entender que no puede usar esa magia.

Twiligth: Y si no quiere?.

Celestia: Tendrá que despedirse de su magia.

Twiligth: Princesa no sea así.=Le suplico=

Celestia: Hay ciertas cosas Twiligth que se tienen que hacer de esta manera… No me veas con malos ojos es solo que… Yo quiero un mundo con ponis buenos.

Twiligth: Pero Lyandri no es alguien malo, el que estudie algo que le gusta eso habla muy bien de el… El al igual que yo estudiamos la magia…=Miro a Celestia= y que si hubiera yo aceptado practicar esa magia con ayuda de él, Me quitaría mi cuerno?.

Celestia: Con tigo es diferente Twiligth.

Twiligth: Como sabe?

Celestia: Tu siempre has sido alguien de corazón puro Twiligth… Lo supe el primer dia que te vi, por eso mismo se que tu nunca harías algo así.

Twiligth: Asi como usted confía en mi le pido que confié en Lyandri… El nunca usaría su magia para malas intenciones, Y LO SABE.=Grito enojada= USTED ES LA QUE TIENE UNA MENTE CERRADA, Y VIVE CON EL MIEDO A QUE USTED SE EQUIVOQUE NO SULO USTED SINO LA MISMA PALABRA DE STARWIRL .

Celestia dio un fuerte golpe a Twiligth quien miraba asustada tras lo que su mentora le hizo, la mejilla de Twiligth estaba roja, la unicornio comenzo a derramar lagrimas ante el golpe que recibió, Celestia miro más detenidamente y se dio cuenta de lo que ella había hacho.

Celestia: T-Twiligth… perdón, no quería…

La unicornio solo se alejo de Celestia con el miedo en sima suyo, le dio la espalda a su mentora y salió corriendo del lugar.

Celestia: TWILIGTH.

Mientras tanto en la gala.  
Podemos ver a Cadence y a Armor sentados en una mesa junto a dos copas de vino tinto, la música del lugar era solo de violines y de piano, aun ritmo algo calmado.

Cadence: A veces me pregunto porque te cuesta trabajo perdonar a alguien…

Shining: Yo me pregunto como puedes perdonar a alguien que casi te mato…

Cadence: Shining, sabemos que el nunca estuvo consiente de loquee el hizo.

Shining: Porque tengo la sensación de que tu lo defiendes?.

Cadence: Porque lo hago, no se tu pero todos siempre esperamos ayuda de alguien.

Shining: Aja…=Desvio la mirada hacia la salida y miro a Twiligth.= Pero adonde ce dirige?.

Cadence: Quien?=Miro hacia el mismo lado que Shining y miro a Twiligth salir del palacio=

Shining: Tengo que ir con ella.=Dijo poniéndose de pie= Me esperas?.

Cadence: Claro, adelante.

Shining fue hasta la salida del palacio, miro de un lado a otro tratando de buscar a Twiligth, solo miro que se alejaba del palacio en dirección al parque de Canterlot.

Shining: TWILIGTH ESPERA.

Mientras tanto en las Celdas de Canterlot.  
Podemos ver a Lyandri solo en una celda donde la única luz es de una antorcha la cual es cambiada cada 3 horas por un guardia, Lyandri estaba con las manos encadenadas a la pared, todo en el lugar era silencioso, pero una pequeña luz dejo ver a un Dracunecus el cual tenia una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Discord se acerco a Lyandri quien apenas y tenia fuerzas para alzar la mirada.

Discord: Dime que se siente estar en el suelo?=Dijo sacando una cámara para empezar a grabar= Vamos al menos di algo… No es divertido cuando te sucede verdad?=desapareció la cámara=

Lyandri: Que quieres?...=Dijo desanimado=

Discord: Aprovechar ahora que puedo… Pensabas que quedarías impune después de loque me hicieste?... Me dejaste en ridículo y es mi turno de devolverte el favor.=Dijo con una risa maliciosa=

Lyandri: Dracunecos… En esta vida o en la otra… me encargare de hacerte tu vida un infierno…

Discord: No puedes amenazarme, sabes porque?... No tienes ni siquiera la fuerza ni para hablar, y mucho menos para usar tu magia.

Discord estaba apunto de chasquear sus dedos pero las puertas de la celda se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a la princesa Luna, quien entro a la celda junto a dos guardias nocturnos los cuales eran unos Batponis.

Luna: Si ya terminaste Discord es hora de que te vallas es mi turno de tener unas palabras con el.

Discord: P-p-p-pero ni siquiera he empezado...=Dijo triste=

Lyandri: Ladras… pero no muerdes…

Luna: A fuera Discord.

Discord: Pero…

Luna: Fuera.

Discord: No es justo.=Capricho=

Luna: Que fuera.

Discord a regañadientes tuvo que salir de la celda acompañado por los guardias para asegurarse que no regresara, Luna se acerco al bípedo el cual lejos de querer verla solo aparto la mirada.

Luna: No es conmigo con quien debes estar enojado.

Lyandri: Eso lo se…

Luna: Entonces porque no me miras?.

Lyandri: Estoy cansado… es todo…

Luna: Entiendo… me sentía igual cuando me quitaste mi cuerno y alas.

Lyandri: Y a que viniste?

Luna: porque no quiero que pienses que yo estuve de acuerdo en hacerte esto, mi hermana solo quiere lo mejor para nuestros ponis…

Lyandri: Pues esta siega… Confía en las palabras de un vejete que no sabe nada…

Luna: Starwirl era como tu, estudiaba la magia toda es solo que sus experimentos en ciertas partes de la magia han causado muchos problemas…

Lyandri: Es obvio…

Luna: Que dices?.

Lyandri: La magia nunca ha sido perfecta… se tiene que perfeccionar… ver que uso quieres darle, al igual… Como es que tu quienes que influya en las mentes de los demás… Tu hermana y tu nunca entenderán nada… si ustedes siguen asi… Lo único que yo quería era que entendieran eso… la magia tiene que pulirse al igual que uno… De lo contrario… solo abra confusión… miedo… y también sangre… Estudio la magia por eso para pulir los detalles de la magia y asi tener mejor conocimiento de ella… tu dime es algo malo acaso lo que yo hago?.

Luna: Viendolo de esa forma… No.

Lyandri: Te vuelves a equivocar.

Luna: Porque?.

Lyandri: Porque no existe ni el bien ni el mal… es solo un punto de vista de nosotros… la percepción de muchos y la tuya…

Luna: Eres muy sabio para tu edad, pero me sorprende que no uses eso para darle a entender a mi hermana tu punto.

Lyandri: Ella no quiere entender… es solo una niña que quiere jugar con fuego pero tiene miedo a quemarse… Al final la culpa será solo de ustedes… Ustedes que hablan su sus… ¨Buenas¨ intenciones…

Luna solo miro como los ojos de Lyandri se cerraron pero comprobó que el aun respiraba, por lo cual no hubo preocupación.

Mientras tanto con Shining.  
Shining ya había alcanzado a Twiligth, ella estaba sentada en una silla de las del parque Shining miro que ella estaba llorando, cuando su hermano se acerco a ella la abrazo para después preguntarle porque estaba llorando, pero Twiligth se negaba a hablar, fue ahí donde Shining miro la mejilla de Twiligth, la cual estaba lastimada.

Shining: Twiligth si no hablas no podre ayudarte…

Twiligth: E…Esque…Lyandri…

Shining: Solo di que el fue=Pensó para sus adentros= tengo justificación para matarlo.

Twiligth: y la princesa…=Dijo con algo de miedo= hubo un… desacuerdo…=Oculto lo de su golpe.=

Shining: Pero eso no me explica nada, cuéntame mas a detalle.

Mientras tanto en la gala…  
Vemos a Cadence sentada, mirando a los ponis platicar uno con otro, pero de pronto la música cambio, la princesa miro la hora y ya era 11:30 ella sabía que era hora del baile, en cuanto a la música pues paso a tener un ritmo un poco mas acelerado no mucho, solo para poder tener un baile calmado, los ponis comenzaron a consegui pareja y la princesa solo miraba a estas parejas bailar, pero alcabo de unos minutos ella miro a un poni terrestre de traje de corbata roja, el pelaje de este poni era negro, y sus ojos rojo sangre, su crin era blanca. Este poni se acerco a Cadence quien miro extrañado a este poni.

Poni: Me brindaría el honor de bailar con migo princesa?.=Dijo en tono amable=

Cadence: Me agradaría… pero…

Poni: Solo será por esta canción… no tiene que enterarse.

Cadence: De acuerdo…=Se puso de pie=

Algunos nobles miraban con asombro a este poni quien se acerco asi sin mas a Cadence quien acepto de buena gana, ambos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción con las miradas enzima, mientras el baile continuaba Cadence miraba los ojos de este poni, no le parecía normal ese color de ojos, en repetidas ocasiones trato de separarse se el pero… algo no permitía que ella hiciera eso, hubo un punto del baile donde por un momento ella miro el imperio de cristal alrededor de ella, como si ella estuviera en ese lugar.

Cadence: Q-quien eres?.=Dijo sin dejar de bailar=

Poni: Tengo muchos nombres… Apodos, pero creo que el mas reconocible es, Doppel.

Cadence: Doppel?...

Doppel: Asi es… princesa, no tengo porque mentirle.

Cadence: De donde vienes?.

Doppel: Cree que pueda adivinar?=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Cadence: Nunca he sido buena para eso.

Doppel: le daré una pista… usted estará ahí muy pronto.

La Alicornio sintió algo en el pecho, para cuando pudo mirar solo comprobó que aquella herida que había curado volvió a abrirse, provocando que comenzara a sangrar, Cadence solo miro alfrente suyo y miro al poni desvanecerse como humo, la princesa cayo al suelo en un charco de sangre cuando pudo mirar un poco mejor se dio cuenta que ella estaba en el imperio de Cristal junto al corazón de cristal el cual tenia una grieta en medio como dividiéndolo.

Cadence: Shining… Ayúdame…

En la gala.  
Muchos de los ponis estaban confundidos, pues la princesa Cadence había desaparecido frente a sus ojos, la única pista que tenían es que un poni negro de ojos rojos estaba con ella.

Guardia: Princesa, su sobrina, no esta ya la buscamos por todos lados.

Celestia: Pero no puede desaparecer asi, nadie vio nada?.

Guardia: Dicen que un poni negro de ojos rojos estaba con ella.

Celestia: un poni?... pero quien exactamente… no recuerdo a nadie con esa descripción, seria Crow pero el es un pegaso y vive en Filadephia, además que el dijo que no podría venir…

Guardia: Ordenes princesa?.

Celestia: Ya le avizaron a Armor?.

Guardia: Un pegaso fue a darle la noticia.

Mientras con Shining.  
Twiligth estaba un poco mejor, le conto a su hermano de loquee habían hablado Lyandri y Celestia sin entrar mucho en detalles, para proteger a Celestia.

Shining: Le quito su magia?.

Twiligth: Si…

Shining:=Suspiro= En estos casos Twiligth al menos yo no puedo hacer nada… Celestia es la princesa principal y yo solo un simple capitán que abovedase sus ordenes…

Twiligth: Hermano no podemos dejarlo ahí, el no ha hecho nada malo…

Shining: Aunque pudiera hacer algo, el sabia que esa clase de magia no puede estudiarse.

Twiligth: Tu también te pones de su lado?.

Shining: Lo siento Twiligth pero por esta vez debo hacerlo.

La unicornio aparto a su hermano de ella, Shining se extraño de lo ocurrido pero antes de que Armor hiciera algo un guardia pegaso negro de ojos rojos se acerco a el.

Guardia: Capitan… La princesa Cadence desapareció.

Shining: P-pero si solo estuvo en la gala nadie vio nada?.

Guardia: Si un poni negro de ojos rojos estuvo con ella la ultima vez.

Shining: Justo como se miraba Lyandri cuando estaba en ese estado… No tienes idea de..

Cuando puso atención Shining miro a este pegaso negro encajarle su espada, shining por escasos segundos miro el imperio de cristal ante sus ojos y ahí mismo miro a Cadence a un lado del corazón.

Shining:=Escupió algo de sangre= Tu eres el que había tomado a Lyandri…

Doppel: Si, me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta de mi.

Shining: Desgraciado…

Doppel: Si lo soy…

Twiligth solo pudo mirar esto pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo tanto el pegaso como su hermano habían desaparecido frente a ella como si fueran fantasmas, cuando Shining abrió los ojos miro que Cadence esta frente a el ambos tenían la misma herida en sus pechos, justo al lado del corazón de cristal.

Cadence: Shining cariño… lo… lo siento… Tuve que darme cuenta de que era la cosa que Lyandri tenia…

Shining: También fue mi culpa amor… Yo…

No termino la frase cuando el poni negro se puso enzima de Shining presionando la herida de este.

Doppel: Que son tiernos… pero que mejor para mi no creen.=Miro al corazón de cristal=No puedo permitir que ustedes mueran, solo tengo que hacerlo sufrir lo suficiente para que el corazón se rompa ya de ahí si morirán. Se los pondré fácil… Si mantienen su boca serrada, su muerte será rápida. Pero si no tendre que hacerlo mas entretenido para los dos. Vale?.

Antes de que este doppel dijese una plabra mas barios guardias de cristal se pusieron frente a el.

Doppel: Que no pueden buscar a alguien mas con quien jugarLos guardias pensaban acercarse pero un muro invisible evito que entraran, los guardias dieron vueltas por todo el perímetro, pero no había forma de entrar, eran aproximadamente 20 metros redondos, cubriendo al corazón y a los dos enamorados.

Doppel: Huy los guardias no pueden?... Esperaba algo mas departe de la corona… Si me disculpan visitare a tu tia.=Desapareció.=

EN CANTERLOT.

El poni negro apareció en los pasillos, este poni comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos, hasta que encontró una puerta que el buscaba, en ella dos guardias la cuidaban, pero antes de que ambos pudieran siquiera hablar, estos guardias solo cayeron al suelo con un sonido seco y fuerte, estos guardias se habían convertido en piedra, el poni abrió la puerta de par en par permitiéndole ver a la princesa Luna.

Luna: Quien eres tu?.

Doppel: De hecho ya me habían presentado.

Luna: Eres la criatura que controlo a Lyandri?.

Doppel: Si el mismo.

Luna: Que le hiciste a Cadence y a Armor?.

Doppel: Cumplen una tarea especifica, al igual que usted… tengo entendido que usted y su hermana… son muy unidas verdad?.=Dijo malicioso=

Luna: Eso que tiene que ver?.

Doppel: Mucho, vera usted a mi me sirve, y se que en este mundo nadie hace algo sin nada a cambio… asi que hagamos esto… usted me ayuda y yo dejo vivir a su sobrina Cadence y al capitán… que me dice?.

Luna: que me asegura tu palabra?.

Cuando el Doppel hablaría la puerta de la habitación de Luna se habrio dejando ver a mas guardias reales junto a Celestia.

Doppel: Que bueno que se nos une princesa.

Celestia: Aléjate de mi hermana.=Dijo en tono furioso= AHORA.

Doppel: Huy que genio… me sorprende que a usted se le llame princesa.

Celestia: Que fue lo que hiciste con mi sobrina.

Doppel: no mucho… pero…=Volteo con Luna= Ocupo la ayuda de alguien mas.

Celestia: Ni se te ocurra criatura.

Doppel: Oh perdón… no se entero?...

En un abrir y serrar de ojos tanto Luna como los guardias vieron a este poni negro a escasos centímetros de Celestia. Los guardias pusieron atención y este poni le había arrebatado la espada a uno de los guardias para enterrársela a Celestia en el pecho.

Doppel: Usted es la que me importa, Luna solo era el señuelo.

Apenas los guardias le iban a poner un casco enzima pero tanto Celestia como el poni desaparecieron del lugar, cuando Celestia abrió los ojos esta en el palacio de cristal mas precisamente en la sala del trono, Celestia estaba confundida, pero cuando miro hacia el piso donde esta tirada miro un charco de sangre.

Doppel: Te preguntaras que haces aquí… Simple cuando un corazón de cristal osea el que esta abajo, se rompe se puede crear otro… y mi idea es hacer uno contigo pero a mi siempre me agrado el color negro que te parece?.

Celestia: No te saldrás con la tuya…

Doppel: Ya lo hice… sin Lyandri y su magia el no pudo enterarse que yo regrese… y lo mejor es que romperé lo que mas aprecia Lyandri.

Celestia: P-pero el no tiene nada que sea suyo aquí…

Doppel: Nunca te preguntaste porque el corazón de cristal lo atrajo cuando fue liberado?...=La princesa solo negó= Lyandri creo ese corazón de cristal para no solo proteger a los cristalinos si no también a la persona… o mas bien poni a la que ama.

Celestia: Es ridículo… El no pudo estar aquí desde tanto tiempo, incluso mucho antes que nosotras.

Doppel: Ahí te equivocas de nuevo, Lyandri estuvo aquí mucho antes de que siquiera Starwirl naciera, el llego aquí para crear un método de protección a su mundo… y es nada mas y nada menos?.

Celestia: El corazón de cristal…

Doppel: EXACTO PRINCESA. Lyandri creo el corazón mediante a alguien que el amaba para así protejerlos a todos.

Celestia: Entonces el corazón… esta vivo.

Doppel: Siempre lo ha estado, pero digamos que hubo ciertos descontento entre Lyandri y el corazón de cristal lo que provoco que por un momento Lyandri se perdiera del buen camino, ahí entre yo… Solo que si no hubiera sido por ese gallo dragón que nos miro habría destruido el corazón de cristal desde hace mucho tiempo...  
Vera princesa si el corazón que se crea mediante negatividad, solo provocare que mas como yo nascan, nada mas hermoso verdad?.

Celestia: Tenias todo planeado asqueroso…

Doppel: Estar hecho piedra me hizo meditar mucho, y planear todo con calma de hecho agradezco mucho a las potrillas que nos encontraron… Quizas sean a las que yo mate al final de que todos los ponis mueran.

Celestia: Solo esperaste… a que le quitara la magia a Lyandri.

Doppel: Si y no desaprovechar ni un minuto, solo le quedan unos minutos mas al corazón de cristal para que se rompa y asi crear uno contigo… Asi humildemente hablando. JAJAJA.

FIN DEL CAP.

Y como les pareció?.


	11. Doble o nada

En los calabozos de Canterlot se encontraba Lyandri, dormido, sus manos estaba encadenadas a la pared impidiendo moverlas, al poco tiempo las luces se hicieron presentes en la mazmorra, Lyandri pudo esta vez poner un poco mas de su fuerza y miro a Luna quien venia acompañada de las portadoras, ellas miraron a Lyandri y rápidamente le quitaron las cadenas de sus manos, pero al hacerlo solo miraron como cayo al suelo sin siquiera poder mantenerse sentado.

Rarity: Que pasa cariño.=Dijo tratando de sentarlo=

Cuando las portadoras lo pudieron sentar miraron una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luna: Que te causa gracia?.

Lyandri: Ya nada…

Rarity lo sostenía al igual que Applejack pero el cuerpo de Lyandri comenzó a verse transparente, tanto las portadoras como Luna miraban asustadas lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

Twiligth: Luna que pasa...=Dijo asustada=

Luna: N-Ni siquiera yo se…

Cuando pudieron ver Lyandri ya no estaba con ellas solo quedo una pequeña estrella, la cual exploto en cientos de pedazos, las portadoras miraron a Luna quien era la única que podía responderles.

Luna: L-les juro que no pusimos nada para que Lyandri muriera…=Dijo asustada=

Rainbow: Y ahora que hacemos?.

Twiligth: La ultima vez Lyandri estuvo en el imperio… junto con esa cosa llamada Doppel… Quizas estén ahí.

Luna: Vallan por los elementos, tenemos que ir ahí de inmediato.=Las portadoras salieron de las mazmorras= Morir con una sonrisa… Clara evidencia que te agrado tu vida Lyandri…=Salio de la mazmorra= Que en paz descanses…

En el imperio de Cristal.

El Doppel caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro frente a Celestia quien se desangraba en medio de la sala del trono.

Celestia: S-sabes que el tiempo se te acaba… pronto vendrán por ti…

Doppel: Piensas que tu Estudiante podrá conmigo?... Por favor, si ellos no pudieron con Lyandri podrán conmigo?. La respuesta es mas que obvia solo harán tiempo y para que?, será inútil.

El poni dio un fuerte golpe al piso al hacerlo un pentagrama se comenzó a formar con la sangre de Celestia quien miraba asustada lo que ocurría.

Doppel: Dime como lo quieres rápido o lento?.

Celestia: Me das pena…

El cuerno de Celestia comenzó a brillar al hacerlo el pentagrama se desapareció, para después encerrar a la criatura en una esfera rosa.

Doppel: Y cuanto crees que dure tu magia, estas débil, si tan solo no hubieras despojado a Lyandri de su magia.

Celestia: El no estará… Pero si otros.

Dicho esto Discord apareció frente a la esfera rosa que contenía al poni negro.

Discord: Halo Negro saves que son los chistes negros?

Doppel: Sabes lo que es ser alguien?... Lo dudo con eso que tienes muchas partes de muchos.

Discord: ENTENDISTE.=Rio= Pero no me agrado lo que me dijiste.

Doppel: Por algo son chistes negros.

La esfera desapareció y el poni callo de pies en el suelo mirando al Dracunecus.

Discord: Ahora que estamos frente a frente dime como las quie…res…=Dijo con algo de temblor al final=

Doppel Hablas mucho… Pro no haces nada…

El poni había aparecido frente a Discord, puso su casco en el pecho de Discord y dijo.

Doppel: Es la segunda vez que te sucede por no actuar rápido.

Discord comenzó a convertirse en piedra, nueva mente.

Discord: Enseri…

No acabo la frace cuando termino de convertirse en piedra, Celestia miro asustada al Doppel quien comenzó a acercarse asta ella, cuando estuvo frente a ella le dio un fuerte golpe en el vientre, sofocándola.

Doppel: Y ahora quien sigue, sabemos que tus preciados elementos de la armonía no pueden conmigo, es solo una perdida de tiempo.

Celestia: Nos subestimas criatura.

Doppel: No lo hago, es mas que obvio que ellos no pueden con migo… Tu la gran princesa del sol, años de sabiduría de magia no pudieron con migo. Tu eres la que subestima.

Dicho esto El poni oscuro golpeo el piso con su pesuña para que el pentagrama de sangre debajo de Celestia comenzara a brillar. El poni oscuro se acerco a Celestia con paso firme, cuando estuvo frente a ella Celestia solo miro al poni con algo de miedo, cuando menos espero una daga se enterró en el poni oscuro, el cual se extraño por lo ocurrido, removió la daga de su lomo y busco al culpable, el cual estaba detrás de el.

Doppel: Capitan Flash Centry, Que gusto tenerlo con nosotros.

Frente al doppel había un Guardia pegaso de pelaje naranja y crines azules, el cual llevaba una lanza en sus cascos, dispuesto a enfrentarse al Doppel.

Flash: Suelte a la princesa.=Dijo en tono firme=

Doppel: No quiero.

Flash: Entonces tendré que cambiar esa respuesta.

Casi al instante el pegaso estaba en la espalda del poni oscuro con su lanza lista para ser enterrada, pero antes de que esta tocara al poni oscuro, la lanza solo choco con un escudo de color negro que protegió al poni, Flash uso sus alas para alejarse del Doppel, al hacerlo solo miro que ahora había 4 Doppels.

Doppel: Valla, parece que ves cuádruple.

Flash: Siempre me gustaron los retos.

Doppel: Que arrogancia de un Pegaso.

Tres de los cuatro oscuros fueron contra Flash quien los esperaba, pero para mala suerte de los oscuros 7 flechas se clavaron en cada uno de los ponis quienes atacarían a Flash el Doppel miro sorprendido como sus copias se desvanecían como humo frente el tras los flechazos que recibieron, cuando miro a los responsables eran barios guardias de cristal, quienes llevaban ballestas con ellos.

Flash: Parece que ahora vez mas no?

Doppel: No me agradas.

Flash: Y quien aquí dijo que si?.

Todos por escasos segundos escucharon en Crack como el sonido algo de vidrio rompiéndose, fue ahí donde el Doppel sonrió de manera sádica.

Doppel: Listo…

Celestia: E-El corazón…

Doppel: Asi es princesa, tanto el corazón como su esperanza acabaron.

Dicho esto dio otro fuerte golpe al suelo provocando que el pentagrama que estaba debajo de Celestia la consumiera en su propia sangre, una esfera roja envolvió a Celestia por escasos segundos, esta esfera se fue comprimiendo hasta tener el tamaño y forma de un corazón de cristal Negro el cual cayo al suelo, el poni se acerco al corazón cuando estuvo frente a el lo recogió y lo sostuvo en sus cascos por un momento mirándolo fijamente, dentro de el se podía mirar la silueta de Celestia en ella, el poni sonrio satisfecho y miro a los guardias.

Doppel: Y asi protegen a su princesa?... Que decepción.

Los guardias enojados estaban apunto de atacar pero antes de siquiera actuar, ninguno de ellos podía moverse mas, solo podían observar a poni reírse como maniaco mientras los miraba como se esforzaban por tratarse de moverse.

Doppel: JAJAJA que no pueden?, Nunca esperaba tanto poder de un corazón como este… Quien sabe que cosas puediera hacer con el.

¿?: Cosas buenas no creo.

El Doppel volteo a mirar el origen de la voz, pero solo se topo con un gran arcoíris ir directo a el, una luz evito que los atacantes vieran lo que sucedia pero cuando la luz ceso, miraron al doppel tirado en el suelo con el corazon oscuro a varios metros alejado de el.

Doppel: Porque… Me afecto tanto…

Cuando el Doppel miro a los atacantes miro a 6 ponis frente a el junto a una Fenix de color dorado. La cual estaba al lado de Twiligth.

Doppel: Lyrina… debí imaginar que Lyandri te mandaría.

La actitud de la fénix cambio a una mas triste mirando hacia abajo, el Doppel se extraño de esto.

Doppel: Que pasa?... Por fin lo hartaste tanto que decidió echarte?

Lyrina: CALLATE.=Dijo enojada=

Doppel=Se puso de pie= Y que? Sabemos que sus elementos tardan en cargarse para otro hechizo… Tiempo suficiente para…

No acabo la frace cuando miro una luz verde frente ha el cuando sus ojos pudieron ver, solo pudo entrar en pánico ante lo que el Doppel vio.

Doppel: P-pero…

Luna: Nunca… Pero NUNCA, te metas con mi hermana.

Dicho esto el cuerno de Luna brillo, la criatura solo miro como su cuerpo se desvanecía parte por parte, sin poder evitarlo, solo pudo blasfemar ante Luna cada cosa que le cruzaba por la cabeza al Doppel, cuando ya no quedaba nada todas las ponis y guardias respiraron aliviados pues esa criatura ya no estaba… Solo que Cuando pensaron que había acabado, el mismo Doppel apareció justo al lado del corazon oscuro.

Doppel: No es por nada… Pero siempre me gusto usar dobles.=Se agacho a tomar el corazon.=

¿?: El pensamiento es mutuo.

El doppel abrió los ojos como platos y miro como una lanza dorada estaba enterrada de lado a lado de su lomo entro y atravesó hasta su pecho.

Doppel: N-no es justo…

El doppel apenas con sus ultimas fuerzas pudo mirar a su atacante, quedo impactado al ver a un ser bípedo de tras de el, quien sostenía la lanza dorada con una mano, el bípedo removió la lanza y pateo al Doppel para que cayera al suelo, el cual solo estaba asustado.

Doppel:P-pero… No deverias estar aquí…=Dijo tartamudeando.=

Lyandri: Larga historia Doppel…

Flash back.

Podemos ver a Lyandri en la caza de Fluttershy quien llevaba un vestido verde con bordados naranjas.

Fluttershy: No tardes, estaré en la estación.

Lyandri: Aja… Allá te veo.

La pegaso salió del lugar, fue ahí donde Lyandri se divido en dos permitiendo ver a dos bípedos los cuales se miraron entre si por un momento, uno de ellos salió por la puerta mientras que el segundo se acostó en el sofa

Lyandri: No voy a porquerías…=Miro una jaula donde estaba una fénix dorada= PUTA.

Dicho esto Lyandri chasqueo los dedos para volverse invisible, la fénix se despertó alterada y miro que Lyandri ya no "estaba", por lo cual salió por la ventana apurada, Lyandri volvió a chasquear los dedos para poderse ver ahora y dijo.

Lyandri: A descansar…

Fin del flash back.

Lyandri: No eres el único que usa dobles, te conozco lo suficiente, Digo… Varios miles de años juntos me hizo darme una idea de lo que tu arias.

Doppel: Eres un tramposo=Escupio algo de sangre=

Lyandri: Lo se muchos me lo dicen verdad?=Miro a las ponis quienes asintieron con la boca abierta al igual que la Fenix= Me diste muchos problemas Doppel Ganger…

Dicho esto Lyandri toco el piso con su mano para crear un pequeño portal de color naranja, el cual absorbió al Doppel, el cual solo fue arrastrado a el.

Lyandri: Me extrañaron?.

Fin del Cap.

Y ami me extrañaron?. Me tarde… T_T Lo siento.


	12. Te extraño

Lyandri estaba frente a las 6 manes, la princesa Luna y una fenix la cual estaba roja de enojo, Lyandri se acerco al corazon oscuro y lo tomo en sus manos, miro momentáneamente a trabes del corazon, miro la silueta de Celestia, sin embargo parece ser que una fenix en particular fue volando hasta el bipedo el cual parecia algo sorprendido de que la fenix estubiera en el imperio.

Lyandri: Hola querida.

Pero estas palabras no parecieron si quiera tranquilizarla, la fenix comenzo a picotear la cabeza del humano quien trataba en barias ocasiones de detenerla pero solo lograba, que le picotearan las manos, cuando Lyandri pudo tomar con su mano libre a la fenix le dijo.

Lyandri: Que sientes?.

Lyrina: Me diste un susto de muerte, COMO CREES QUE DEVO DE ESTAR.

Lyandri: Porque?...=Miro a Luna= Que le hicieron a mi doble?.

Tanto las portadoras miraron a Luna quien solo prefirió quedarse callada, cuando miro a los guardias los cuales no podían moverse, Lyandri tomo el corazon en su mano y le dio un ligero golpe, hecho esto los guardias pudieron moverse nuevamente.

Luna: Que paso con Armor y Cadence?.

Lyandri: Yo que se, acabe de llegar.

Flash: Ambos están abajo, un escudo impide que nosotros entremos.

No hizo falta mas que decir, todos se dirigieron a la zona del corazon de cristal, donde ahi encontraron a barios ponis cristalinos los cuales solo miraban a sus dos gobernantes en el suelo, a un lado de un corazon de cristal partido en dos. Tanto Twiligth y Luna al mirar esto fueron directo a ambos pero solo miraron que un escudo no les permitia pasar, cuando Lyandri se puso frente al escudo solo lo toco con su mano izquierda para que este escudo dejara de estar presente y todos pudieran entrar, Lyandri miraba con miedo al corazon el cual estaba dividido en dos partes iguales, las manes fueron a ayudar a Cadence y a Shining quienes apenas estaban consientes.

Twiligth: H-hermano...=Dijo asustada=Cadence...

Fluttershy: Lyandri no puedes ayudarlos?.=Miro al bipedo.=

Applejack: Si usa tu magia.

El bipedo camino hasta los dos, miro las heridas las cuales desde el punto de vista de el no parecían la gran cosa, tomo primero a Shining, lo recostó en el suelo de pecho arriva para poder mirar mas afondo la herida, Shining miraba con confucion a Lyandri quien puso su mano en la herida de Shining al principio recibio quejas del semental, pero Armor comenzo a sentirse cada vez mejor ademas que un sentimiento calido recorria todo su cuerpo, cuando Lyandri quito su mano del pecho de shining lo unico que quedo fue la sangre en el, Shining se puso de pie mirando a Cadence quien no pudia ponerce de pie.

Shining: Cadence...

Todos fueron con la Alicornio rosa, Lyandri hizo lo mismo que hace un momento con Armor, recosto a la Alicornio con el pecho hacia arriba para mirar la herida, pero Lyandri se extraño, pues la Alicornio no tenia pulso, trato de comprobar poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar los latidos del corazon pero no escucho nada, Lyandri solo miro a Shining quien solo callo en la negación como cualquiera haría en estos casos.

Shining: C-Cadence...=Tomo el cuerpo en sus cascos= No cariño...=Dijo casi llorando=No me hagas esto...

Todos o casi todos solo agacharon la cabeza excepto Lyandri quien miraba el corazon oscuro, Puso el corazon en el suelo, Lyandri aplaudió, una luz blanca envolvió al corazon oscuro cuando la luz dejo de brillan con intensidad, todos pudieron ver a la princesa Celestia, quien trato de ponerce de pie torpemente, cuando estuvo de pie Celestia miro a Lyandri quien tenia una cara de decepcion hacia Celestia, la Alicornio blanca miro hacia donde estaba Shining y miro lo mismo que todos.

Celestia: Cadence...

Luna: Hermana.

Luna y Celestia intercambiaron miradas, Luna señalo a Lyandri por un momento y Celestia entendió mas afondo, Celestia se trago el orgullo y se acerco a Lyandri quien tenia las dos mirades del corazon de cristal.

Celestia: Ly...=Trago saliva= Lyandri.

Lyandri: Si?=Dijo poniendo ambos pedazos en el suelo=Que quieres?

Celestia: No puedes ayudar a Cadence?.=Dicho esto a Shining se le endulzo el oído=

Shining: P-puedes ayudarla?.

Todos miraron a Lyandri con esperanzas, pero el solo dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pues sabia lo que ellos le pedirian.

Fluttershy: La ayudaras?.

Rarity: Vamos cariño...

Twiligth: Por nosotras?.

Luna: Es nuestra única familia Lyandri.

Celestia: Por favor.

Lyandri miro a todos los cristalinos, guardias, princesas, portadoras, incluso a su fenix la cual solo asintio con la cabeza.

Lyandri: Vale...=Dijo con tristeza=

El bipedo metio su mano a uno de sus bolsas del pantalon y saco una pequeña esfera de color azul, Lyandri miro el corazon de cristal por un momento pero... Su mirada se fue hacia con Cadence, fue hacia donde estaba la Alicornio rosa, aparto a Shining Armor para acomodarse, tomo la cabeza de Cadence con su mano libre mientras que con la mano que tenia la esfera azul la metio en la boca de la Alicornio, Lyandri guio su mano de la boca hasta el pecho de Cadence, una pequeña estrella salio por donde estaba la herida de Cadence, esta estrella se posiciono en la mano de Lyandri, cuando pasaron dos minutos la volvio a meter en la herida de Cadence, esta herida comenzo a sanar sola de manera acelerada, Lyandri escucho un respiro profundo departe de la Alicornio rosa, quien comenzo a abrir los ojos lentamente, Cadence miro a Lyandri y luego miro de un lado a otro.

Cadence: Quien eres tu?.

Lyandri: Esto no queria que pasara...=Se llevo una mano a la cara=

Cadence: Tranquilo Lyandri...=Rio un poco= Solo bromeaba... Muchas gracias... Por todo.

El bipedo se aparto de Cadence para que un alegre semental fuera a abrazar a Cadence, los gritos de alegria no se hicieron esperar, todos agradecieron a Lyandri pero a el no le importo en lo mas mínimo, el solo miro el corazon de cristal que estaba en el suelo y lo tomo en sus manos nuevamente, los cristalinos miraron su corazon parido en dos, la mayoria se puso triste ante esto, Lyandri dirigio su mirada hacia su fenix la cual solo nego con la cabeza.

Lyrina: Claro que no ni se te ocurra.

Lyandri: Lo haces tu o lo hago yo tu decide=Dijo algo enojado=

Lirina:=La fenix miro a los cristarilos y luego miro a Cadence.= Hazlo tu, solo se gentil.

La fenix esturo su ala derecha, Lyandri tomo una pluma y jalo con fuerza para quitarle la pluma, de la ala solo se escucho un pequeño grito de parte de la fenix quien trato de aguantarse las lagrimas.

Lyandri: Buena chica...=Acaricio la cabeza de la fenix=

Lyrina: Solo... Porque diste tu Nameles lo hice...=Dijo adolorida=

El bipedo junto ambas partes del corazon de cristal, al hacerlo la pluma de la fenix, levito hasta el corazon de cristal justo donde estaba la grieta que dividía al corazon, una pequeña luz dorada cubrio a las grietas, cuando la luz ceso, el corazon estaba en una sola pieza, Lyandri llevo al corazon hasta su estante, apenas lo coloco y este comenzo a brillar como siempre mientras giraba.

Lyandri: Una noche agitada...=Toco el corazon= Pero... todo vuelve a hacer igual que antes...

¿?: Gracias Lyandri...=Escucho una voz suave=

Lyandri: Por ti lo que sea mi amor...=Dijo algo triste=

¿?: Que sucede?...

Lyandri: Es solo que...Extraño mas que solo tu voz...

¿?: Entiendo cariño... Pero me alegra mucho que usaras tu Nameles para darle la vida a Cadence... Se que podras crear otra... y cuando lo hagas... Volveremos a estar juntos querido.

Lyandri: Si espere miles de años... creo que puede esperar un poco mas.

¿?: Solo que te quiero pedir algo.

Lyandri: Lo que quieras.

¿?: Ven de visita de vez en cuando... Me agrada oirte y verte.

Lyandri: Porti cualquier cosa... Y note preocupes por el Doppel ya nunca mas sera un problema.

¿?: Y de nuevo gracias...

La voz dejo de escucharse Lyandri se aparto del corazon y paso a dirigirse a la estacion de trenes, en su camino solo escuchaba agradecimientos de los cristalinos y de uno que otro poni comun.

Lyrina: No me agrada...=Dijo indiferente=

Lyandri: Estas celosa.

Lyrina: Claro que no.

Lyandri: Tu negacion dejo salir la verdad.

Lyrina: Siguele y no te ayudare a hacer otra Nameles.

Lyandri: Bien... Te dare la lista para que ballas a buscarlas cosas.

Lyrina: Y porque yo?.

Lyandri: Porque yo te lo digo.

Lyrina: Y si me niego?.

Lyandri: No esperes que te vuelva a chiquear y no te dare de comer de nuevo tus Zargon.

Lyrina: RETRACTATE.

Lyandri: Ya sabes lo que se tiene que hacer para que te comida.

Lyrina: Tramposo...

Lyandri: Siempre lo he sido.

FIN DEL CAP.

Y bien?.


	13. cambió de rutina

Habian pasado unos dias despues de lo ocurrido en el Imperio de Cristal, Lyandri permanecía en la casa de Fluttershy... o al menos por ahora, pues un dia Fluttershy tubo que pedirle a Lyandri un favor.

Fluttershy: Oye... Espero no te moleste pero, mañana traerán unos cachorros desde Ponidelphia, y... estaran aquí en la casa y pues... Te tendria que pedir que si pudias buscar otro lugar en loque los cachorros crecen.

Lyandri: Vale... No hay problema.

El bipedo tenia que buscar una nueva casa al menos hasta que esos cachorros crecían, mas tarde que nunca las demas de las portadoras se enteraron de esto asi que una de ellas se ofreció a darle alojamiento, esta era Applejack, quien lo invito a la granja de los Apple, para fortuna de Lyandri, Lyrina ya no estaba al lado de el, las portadoras le preguntaron pero el solo dijo que salio de paseo, pero Lyandri sabia que no era cierto, Lyrina habia ido a buscar ciertas cosas que Lyandri le encargo.

Al llegar a la granja de Sweet Apple Acres, Lyandri solo miraba un sin fin de manzanos por doquier, manzanas amarillas, rojas, verdes y algunas que lo extrañaron estas tenian los 7 colores del arcoiris.

Lyandri: Las pintaron?.=Miro las manzanas=

Applejack: Claro que no, esas manzanas son asi. Adiferencia de las demas estas son mucho mas sabrosas.

Lyandri: Enserio?=Dijo mientras se acercaba a tomar una=

Applejack: NO!=Lyandri se de tuvo y miro a la poni= Aun no estan maduras tienes que dejarlas o de lo contrario todo el árbol se podria secar a demas de darte un fuerte choque electrico.

Lyandri: Ok...=Se alejo del árbol= Tu familia solo trabaja la manzana?-

Applejack: Asi es, es buen negocio aun que no lo creas, Solo que ahi un problema... Dormiras en el granero esta bien?, es que la habitación que tenemos para huéspedes esta algo...=Se apeno un poco= Desordenada, ademas tiene demasiados insectos, mañana la arreglaremos.

Lyandri: Porque no mejor me dejas a mi arreglarla? No tardare mucho.

Applejack: Creo que no hace falta saber que usaras Jajaja.

Lyandri: Es demasiado obvio?.

Applejack: la verdad si, pero como quieras ven pasa, mi casa es tu casa.

La poni abrio la puerta cuando ambos pasaron Lyandri se encontró con una poni terrestre de ya avanzada edad, y una poni que el ya conocia, la abuela miro a este bipedo de pies a cabeza por un momento y la abuela lo saludo de buena manera.

Abuela: Hola joven Mis nietas me platicaron mucho de ti... Cual era tu nombre?=Trato de recordar= Toledo?, Roverto?,=El bipedo nego= Ly... era algo de eso no tengo muy buena memoria.

Applebloom: Es Lyandri Abuela.

Abuela: Eso dije no?.

El bipedo solo rio ante esto, la abuela lo invito a pasar a la cocina donde tres pays grandes de manzana esperaban a todos, cuando ellos cuatro tomaron asiento la puerta de la entrada se escucho, al poco tiempo un semental rojo entro en la cocina, quien miro a Lyandri de forma extraña, el semental tan solo tomo asiento al lado de sus hermanas, teniendo al bipedo frente a el.

Abuela: Espero que no hallas tenido problemas Bigmac.

Bigmac: Nop...

Applejack: El es nuestro hermano BigMac.

Lyandri: No tienes una lengua muy suelta verdad?=Se refirió a que no habla mucho=

Applejack: Que?... El no es mentiroso.

Lyandri: No me refiero a que el no habla mucho.

Bigmac: Sip...

Applebloom: Oye muestrale a la abuela lo que puedes hacer Lyandri.

Ly con todo gusto acepto, 5 platos levitaron hasta cada uno de los presentes mientras que los cuchillos comenzaron a partir en rebanadas a los pays poco despues cada uno tenia su plato listo con una rebanada de pay en ella, para finalizar 5 vasos grandes fueron llenados de sidra de manzana, los cuales se colocaron al lado de cada plato.

Abuelo: Y dime donde tienes tu cuerno?.=Miro al Humano=

Lyandri: No soy un unicornio.

Abuelo: No seras uno que esta convertido en otra cosa?

Lyandri estaba apunto de contestarle pero prefirio no hacerlo, la abuela no tuvo problemas sin mas comieron pero un silencio los incomodaba a todos, al menos para un semental rojo a el no parecia molestarle en lo mas minimo, cuando todos terminaron de comer Applejack y Applebloom fueron a mostrarle la habitacion, era justo como Jack lo describió era todo un desastre, incluso se miraban algunas arañas en las esquinas, uno que otro alacrán paso entre las ponis, Lyandri miro sorprendido pues nunca habia visto algo como eso en toda su vida.

Lyandri: Ni siquiera mi cuarto lucia así.

Applejack: Por eso te decía que si querías dormir en el granero hasta que acomodáramos aquí.

Lyandri: No tranquila.=Entro a la habitacion y se coloco en medio= Como iba el hechizo... Piquitus piquitos sam...No... Estrin lor... No... YA YA, Lure Mob Lemer.

Dicho esto dos escobas que estaban a un lado de la habitacion comenzaron a barrer el lugar mientras que los objetos que estaban en el lugar comenzaron a moverse para sacudirse y quitarse el polvo, tanto como arañas, cienpies y alacranes comenzaron a salir de sus escondites, Lyandri no tardo en chasquear los dedos para que estas plagas desaparecieran de la habitacion.

Lyandri: Odio los insectos... Dejemos que esto este listo salgamos meintras terminan.

Dicho esto cerraron la puerta y fueron a fuera de la casa donde se encontraron con el semental el cual llevaba una carreta bacía.

Applejack: BigMac te ayudamos?.

Big: Nop.

Applebloom: Bamos hermano siempre trabajas de mas deja que te ayudemos.

BigMac siempre ha tenido una gran debilidad ante su hermanita el solo asintio con la cabeza, todos siguieron a BigMac, tanto Applebloom como Applejack cargaban tambien con sigo una carreta, llegaron a una zona donde las manzanas rojas abundaban acomodaron las carretas en circulo al rededor de el y Applejack pateo fuerte el arbol haciendo que las manzanas cayeran sobre las carretas.

Lyandri: Cuantos arboles tendran que patear?.

Applebloom: Todos los arboles que tengan las manzanas rojas, las verdes dejamos que se maduren al igual que las amarillas.

Lyandri: Van a tardar?.

Big: Sip...

Lyandri solo sonrio, los tres ponis miraron la sonrisa de Lyandri, cuando menos esperaba todos volteron a ver a sus carretas y vieron como las manzanas comenzaron a levitar hasta las carretas, cientos de estas manzanas se arrancaban solas de los arboles, para dirigirse a las carretas de estos ponis, al cabo de unos minutos las carretas se llenaron, para Bigmac estaba algo molesto, pero para Applejack y Applebloom, era diferente, los tres ponis tomaron sus carretas y se regresaron a la bodega donde dejaron caer las manzanas y fueron de nuevo a llenar las carretas donde Lyandri volvió a repetir el proceso, esto siguio asi hasta ya entrada la noche, donde los tres ponis y Lyandri llevaban su ultima carreta llena del dia, o mas bien de toda la semana hasta que maduraran las siguientes.

Applejack: Muchas gracias Lyandri, Nos ahorraste casi una semana de trabajo, solo tendremos que esperar a la siguiente tanda, para entonces ya habremos vendido estas manzanas.

Applebloom: Si, eres muy bueno con la magia, no has planeado dar clases?... OPS... Ya lo hiciste perdon.=Se disculpo=

Lyandri: Descuida, pero la verdad no quiero enseñar al menos no por ahora.

Applejack: Que pasa BigMac no has dicho ni una sola palabra, desde que empezamos?.=No recibió respuesta= Si es porque tu querías hacer esto tu solo ya te dijimos que lo sentimos.

Applebloom: Vele el lado bueno Mac, Ahora si, no podras decir que no tienes tiempo para salir y buscar a alguien=Bromeo un poco=

Lyandri: Vamos rojo no te pongas mas colorado.=Bromeo=

Bigmac solo citaba oraciones a regañadientes, cuando dejaron la ultima carga todos entraron de nuevo a la casa donde la Abuela los esperaba con otra tanda de comida y para varear basada en manzanas, esta vez pudieron platicar un poco, sobre lo que hicieron para tener gran parte de la semana libre y solo vender lo que cosecharon, la abuela parecia contenta por esto pues agradeció al "Unicornio"JAJAJA que estaba disfrazado de otra cosa, apenas era temprano eran las 8 de la noche pero tanto la abuela como Bigmac y Applejack, ellos tenian que dormir temprano para madrugar temprano, era siempre la rutina de la vida en el rancho o granja, por lo cual Applebloom llevo a Lyandri a su habitacion, al llegar la poni se quedo con la boca abierta, el cuarto estaba completamente recogido, estaba la cama lista, justo al lado de ella habia una mesa de trabajo junto a dos velas y una silla, habia grandes cajas las cuales eran las que estaban en la habiacion desde un principio.

Lyandri: Que hay en las cajas?.

Applebloom: Creo que Ropa o algunos objetos de cocina, o quizas objetos de trabajo. Eres realmente bueno con la magia.

Lyandri: Apenas te das cuenta?=Jugo con ella=

Applebloom: Lo savia desde el primer dia que te mire, por cierto queria decirte algo...

Lyandri: Si?.

Applebloom:=Le mostró el collar de oro, el cual tenia un corazon= Porque nos diste esta a mi y amis amigas?

Lyandri: Te diré un secreto= Se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de la poni=Mientras tu y tus amigas lo lleven, nunca... Pero nunca nadie les podra hacer daño, siempre y cuando lo lleven puesto, si por alguna razon ustedes anhela algo con toda el alma, pueden cambiar eso por su collar.

Applebloom: Osea que podemos pedir un deseo?.

Lyandri: Algo por el estilo, pero no abuces de ese deseo piene que venir del corazon... o de lo contrario tanto tu como tus amigas podrian salir lastimadas si su deseo nace del odio, o de la venganza entendiste?.=Le hablo seriamente=

Applebloom: Claro Lyandri.

Lyandri: Bien... Ve a dormir que mañana tienes clases.

La poni se fue del lugar despidiéndose de Lyandri, el bipedo cerro la puerta y tomo lugar en la cama, dejándose llevar por los sonidos de la noche, aquellos sonidos de la nada, como el viento y aquellos grillos...

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Todos los Apple estaban despiertos y una poni fue a despertar al unico que faltaba en la mesa, la poni pateo fuerte la puerta mientras golpeo una cacerola con una cuchara.

¿?: ARRIVA ES HORA.

El bipedo callo de la cama sudando frio por el susto, miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que era muy temprano cuando se puso de pie dijo.

Lyandri: Todavia no amanece.=Le reclamo a la anciana=

Abuela: Que mejor al que madruga Celestia lo Ayuda.

Lyandri: Pues ami nunca me ayudo esa niña, si me disculpa me tumbare en la cama, con la esperanza de que su princesa amanezca debajo de un puente.=Dijo dejándose caer en la cama=

Apenas toco la cama con su cuerpo sintió algo en los pies Lyandri miro una soga atada en sus dos pies, esta soga se tenso y tiro al suelo al bipedo quien no podia ponerse de pie, solo miro a una poni terrestre con sombrero, quien lo miraba.

Applejack: Lo siento vaquero pero una de las razones por la cual Fluttershy quiso que te fueras era porque te levantabas ya entrando el medio dia, y mientras estes aquí te despertaras a la misma hora que nosotros...

Abuela: Como decimos aquí: Todos coludo todos rabones.

Lyandri: Por favor ni siquiera el sol ha salido.

Dicho esto el sol comenzó a alzarse desde el horizonte, todos escucharon a un gallo cantando dando a entender que ya era hora de despertar, Lyandri solo suspiro mientras se daba por vencido.

Lyandri: Bien BIEN.=Se quito la soga de los pies y se puso de pie= Los sigo.

Las horas pasaban y Applejack estaba en Poni Ville a primera hora para vender sus manzanas, a esas horas se encontró con dos de sus amigas, Twiligth y Rarity quienes al parecer venian de comprar, cuando se acercaron al puesto de Applejack dijeron.

Rarity: Y bien?

Twiligth: Como reacciono?

Applejack: Es muy perezoso, pudimos despertarte quizas en unos dos meses tendra listo un metabolismo madrugador, es un poco caprichoso a la hora de despertarse, la abuela lo despertó pero se volvió a dormir y tuve que sacarlo de la cama.

Twiligth: Pues lo siento por el, pero tiene que despertarse mas temprano, incluso Fluttershy lo dijo, y eso que ella es la mas calmada de todas termino hartandola.

Rarity: Y que lo pusiste al menos a trabajar?.

Applejack: De hecho el nos ayudo, terminamos la cosecha de esta semana, por lo cual tendre un poco mas de tiempo libre.

Twiligth: Genial y donde esta ahora Lyandri?.

Applejack: Con BigMac, ayudándolo a llenar barriles con sidra de manzana para llevarlos a Ponidelphia.

Rarity: Crees que todo este bien?.

Applejack: Claro, ambos son muy calmados, solo espero que empiecen una relación entre ellos dos.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GRANJA.

Lyandri: DE SEMENTAL NO TIENES NADA.=Dijo en el suelo sosteniendo los cascos delanteros de Bigmac=

Bigmac: ENCLENQUE LAMPIÑO.=Dijo enojado=

EN Poni Ville.

Applejack: Creo que se llevaran bien.

Rarity: Bien entonces te dejamos iremos a comprar otras cosas.

Applejack: Adios.

Una vez que Twiligth y Rarity se fueron pasaron por las tiendas comprando diversas cosas entre ellas globos, confeti y un pastel de vainilla en Sugar Cube, tanto Rarity como Twiligth tenian llenas sus alforjas, por lo cual fueron a la biblioteca donde se encontraron con un dragon purpura, el cual acomodaba unos libros en sus respectivos lugares, Spike habia crecido por lo cual ya no ocupaba la escalera, cuando la puerta se abrio miro como si nada a ambas ponis.

Spike: Como les fue con las compras?.=Dijo acomodando los libros=

Twiligth: Bien hasta eso...=Dijo poniendo sus alforjas en el piso= Vinieron por libros?

Spike: llego Zecora, Lyra, Thunder y Spore.

Twiligth: Bien los anotaste?.

Spike: Claro.

Rarity: Spike me podrias hacer un favor?=Dijo esto el dragon apuro su trabajo dejo todos los libros en su lugar y fue frente a ella= Podrías ir a mi casa y traerme una caja la cual tiene un moño verde?

Spike: Por su puerta... Digo claro=Dijo mientras salia a toda carrera de la biblioteca=

Twiligth: Veo que aun lo tienes flechado.

Rarity: Lo se.

Twiligth: Enserio que eres mala, cuando le daras una oportunidad?

Rarity: Hasta que sea mayor de edad... hasta entonces que solo se haga ilusiones.

Twiligth: No te baya a salir el tiro por la culata.

Rarity: Tu tranquila y yo nerviosa ahora ayudame a acomodar esto.

Mientras tanto en Sugar cube.

Podemos ver a Pinki sentada en una silla con su mascota Gummy el cocodrilo, quien solo miraba la tienda sola, Pinki se levanto de la silla al mirar a Lyandri entrar por la puerta quien no parecia estar de muy buen humor que digamos.

Pinki: Uhy que paso? Tu cara parece la de Gruñon.

Lyandri: No es solo que BigMac no quiso que le ayudara y tuvimos una... Discusión.

Pinki: Bueno y dime lo de siempre?

Lyandri: Si Pinki,

Dicho esto la poni rosa entro a la cocina y alcabo de unos segundo salio con una malteada de chocolate y un pastelillo de Vainilla, Lyandri miro al cocodrilo de Pinki quien parecía tener la vista perdida.

Lyandri: Tu mascota?.

Pinki: Si es Gummy Saluda Gummy.

Lyandri: No creo que pueda hablar.

Pinki: DAA claro que no puede pero lo intenta... bueno cuando quiere.

Lyandri:=Dio un sorbo a la malteada= Pinki... Tengo entendido que conoces a todos aquí es cierto?.

Pinki: Por supuesto, de quien ocupas saber?, alguna chica en especial?, te recomiendo a Colgate es una poni unicornio dentista, o tambien Rose, es una poni terrestre que tiene una floreria y...

Lyandri: No nada de eso Pinki.

Pinki: Ah no?...=Miro a Gummy y le susurro= Cancela la operación conquista...

Lyandri: Ocupo que me digas quien de aquí sabe sobre pociones.

Pinki: HUY te agradan las rallas verdad?

Lyandri: PINKI NO SE TRATA DE ESO ENTIENDE.=Dijo algo enojado=

Pinki: VALE perdón=Se acerco a Gummy y le susurro= Cancela operación conquista rallada.

Lyandri: Conoces a alguien que sepa de pociones?

Pinki: Sip.

Lyandri: Bien donde vive?

Pinki: Pues en el bosque everfree pero, solo viene aquí por las mañanas.

Lyandri: Podrias decirle que me hurgue hablar le?=Se pudo de pie=

Pinki: Por su pollo, yo le digo descuida, ahora adonde te diriges?

Lyandri: A entretener a los potrillos.

Pinki: UH puedo ir?.

Lyandri: Me ofendes al preguntar ven... Solo que te usare para unas cosas esta bien?

Pinki: Me puedes convertir un un dragonsote?.

Lyandri: En lo que tu quieras es solo para entretener a los potrillos.

Pinki: YESS=Dijo victoriosa=

Pinki cerro el establecimiento para ir con Lyandri, el lugar en el cual Lyandri entretenia a los potrillos era la fuente, justo en el centro de poni Ville, ya habia potrillos acompañados por sus padres esperando al bipedo, y al igual que con Reinbow, Pinki esta vez fue la voluntaria, para empezar Lyandri le pidio a un potrillo que se acercara a el, al principio se pusieron nerviosos por lo regular cuando hacia esto Lyandri convertía a los potrillos en algún animal o incluso los volvía otro poni como terrestre, unicornio o pegaso, una poni pegaso se acerco a Lyandri.

Lyandri: Me dices tu nombre?.

Poni: Soy RoseCross.

Lyandri: Bueno Rose, Dime te gustaria jugar con Pinki?.

Rose: Si.

Dicho esto la poni se puso enfrente a la Pinki quien la cargo en su lomo, Lyandri chasqueo los dedos, y una luz cubrio a las dos ponis, cuando la luz dejo de estar precentes se miraba a una pegaso adulta arriba de una dragona rosa de largas escamas y una figura muy delineada.

Pegaso: Pinki eres enorme=Dijo alegre=

Pinki: Aque si verdad?=Dijo feliz=

Justo al igual que el otro dia Spike llego al lugar junto a una caja algo grande con un moño verde en el, Spike miro a la dragona rosa la cual tenia en su espalda a la Pegaso.

Spike: Fiuuu, Fiuuu=Chiflo= Que hermosura.

Pinki: HOLA SPIKE.

Clara mente Spike conocio la voz de la dragona, Lyandri aplaudio con fuerza para que Pinki y la pegaso volvieran a ser como eran antes, Pinki miro a Spike quien parecía algo decepcionado, y la poni pegaso volvio con sus padre.

Spike: Porque las mejores dragonas suelen ser mis amigas...=Dijo cabizbajo mientras se largaba.=

Lyandri: Perdon supongo?.

Pinki: Ahy muchas dragonas Spike solo que nosotras no somos. Jijijiji.

Spike se fue del lugar.

HORAS DESPUES EN LA GRANJA.

Vemos a Applejack llegar a al granja y miro a Bigmac quien estaba amarrado en un arbol junto a un papel en la boca de bigmac, Applejack se acerco apurada para desatarlo, cuando lo hizo le dijo.

Appeljack: Que paso?.

Bigmac: Pues... Tu amigito.

Una luz ensegesio a Applejack y Bigmac, cuando la luz dejo de esta presente miraron a Lyandri.

Lyandri: No es cierto lo que este colorado te diga no es cierto.=Se puso en frente de BigMac=

Bigmac: Tu me ataste al arbol enzima que tu te fuiste.

Lyandri TU empezaste con caprichos de que: YO PUEDO HACERLO SOLO. Y recordemos que Jack dijo que nos queria a los dos trabajar.

Bigmac: Tu solo estorbas=Encaro a Lyandri= Si no tuvieras tu magia tu serias el que estaría en el arbol.

Lyandri: No es mi culpa que no seas un unicornio. Terrestre.

Applejack: BUENO BASTA LOS DOS, TU MAC SIGUE PREPARANDO LAS COSAS PARA EL BIAJE Y TU TERMINA DE ACOMODAR LA BODEGA.

Ambos a regañadientes hicieron lo que dijo la poni, cada uno se fue a diferentes lados, Applejack puso respirar tranquila, pero fue un grabe error dejar a los dos juntos, y ni hablar de la comida la cual cuando estaban los dos era un concurso de miradas fieras entre ambos, ni uno ni otro despegaba o apartaba la mirada, incluso solo por "competencia" comian mas uno y otro, y al final por hacer esto ambos terminaban vomitando por esto, solo cuando llegaba la hora de dormir podían olvidarse de lo ocurrido en el dia...

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Empezó la desgracia para Lyandri esta vez no fue ni la Abuela, ni Applejack sino Bigmac quien lo despertaría, Bigmac llevaba con sigo una cubeta grande de agua bien helada, no hace falta decir los resultados verdad?, en cuanto el agua toco a Lyandri este miro enojado a Bigmac quien tenia una cara maliciosa, Lyandri sabia que no tenia que hacer nada en la Madragada por obvias razones, pues era obligación de los Apple despertar a Lyandri para que su metabolismo cambiara. Apenas Lyandri estaba apunto de lanzar le una gran bola de fuego, pero cuando la Abuela llego a la habitacion Lyandri apago la bola de fuego y recibió a la abuela con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Abuela: Que bueno que ya estas despierto aprendes rápido, ven vamos a almorzar.

Llegada la tarde Lyandri al cumplir ciertas tareas en la granaja por parte de Applejack fue a Poni Ville, mas precisamente a Sugar Cube como era de costumbre, se encontró con que el lugar estaba algo lleno por lo cual solo pidió lo de siempre para llevar, Pinki le dijo que Zecora la cebra estaria en poni ville en la fuente esperándolo por lo cual Lyandri se dirigió allá. Cuando estuvo en la fuente tomo asiento en la orilla para comer, pasaron al rededor de media hora y unos potrillos se acercaron a el.

Potrillo: Oye hoy tambien nos entretendrás?.

Lyandri: Hoy no chicos, tengo cosas que hacer.

Poni: Luego lo haces.

Lyandri: Perdon pero hoy no sera.

Los ponis se fueron algo tristes, solo para evitar que se fueran deprimidos, Lyandri aplaudio cuando separo sus manos varias palomas salieron de sus manos volando al rededor de los ponis quienes comenzaron a jugar con las palomas.

¿?: Veo que te agradan mucho los potrillos.

Lyandri: Son tiernos como cual niño curioso.

Cuando Lyandri volteo miro a una Cebra, con aretes (Pendientes) dorados, y unos aros en su cuello y pesuñas delanteras.

Lyandri: Usted es Zecora verdad?.

Zecora: Efectivamente, Pinki dijo que aquí lo podia encontrar a alguien de corta edad.

Lyandri: Vera necesito saber si usted tendrá en su posesión una poción.

Zecora tengo muchas, medicinales, o para ayudar a la memoria, o incluso para la vista cual es tu opción?.

Lyandri: Esta poción es algo... Peculiar, esta pocion sirve mas que nada para alargar la vida...

Zecora: Me pides algo que esta prohibido por la misma princesa Celestia.

Lyandri: Escuche, yo mismo podria hacerla, sin embargo tengo enzima mio a estas 6 portadoras de los elementos.

Zecora: No querrás eso para malas intenciones verdad?

Lyandri: Te puedo dar mi palabra Zecora.

Zecora: Bien... Pero acambio ocupo algo de ti.

Lyandri: Loque voz quieras.

Zecora: Veras ahi ciertas pociones que ocupan las escamas de dreagones, y tambien el veneno de una manticora, es mas que nada para medicinas, crees poder hacerte con algunas?

Lyandri: Mañana a primera hora las tendra.

Zecora: Bien, entonces te tendre tu pocion lista para en...=Penso un poco= Una semana te parece bien?.

Lyandri: Perfecto, solo le pido que no diga nada de esto, De por si tengo a Celestia en mi lomo.

Zecora: Solo te vuelvo a pedir que no la uses para cosas malas.

Lyandri: Asi sera.

FIN DEL CAP.


	14. Dicho y hecho

Era de dia en Poni Ville para evitar ser despertado, Lyandri habia madrugado, cuando Applejack habia entrado a la habitacion de Lyandri se topo con que el no estaba en la cama, ni siquiera en la habitacion. Lyandri ce encontraba caminando por las calles de Poni Ville, la confianza de ellos habia aumentado considerablemente, Lyandri tenia como destino la biblioteca, al llegar toco la puerta y un dragon purpura le abrio la puerta sorprendido por ver al bipedo a esas horas del dia.

Spike: L-Lyandri?.=Dijo sorprendido=Q-Que haces aquí?.

Lyandri: Veras, da la mera casualidad de que ocupo tu ayuda.

Spike: ahora?...=Miro a dentro de la biblioteca= Estoy algo ocupado… Twiligth me pidio que acomodara los libros y esperara un paquete que se supone llegaria hoy.

Lyandri: Donde esta ella?.

Spike: Adentro acomodando los libros.

Lyandri: Puedo pasar?.

Spike: Claro adelante.

Spike se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Lyandri, al entrar Lyandri miro varios libros levitar gracias a una aura morada, los cuales eran acomodados en las estanterias, Twiligth estaba en el centro de la sala sentada con los ojos serrados, al parecer estaba sumamente consentrada, para Lyandri le parecio gracioso asustarla, por lo cual aplaudio fuertemente haciendo que la aura de Twiligth dejara de estar precente sobre los libros y estos calleran al suelo asustandola, cuando Twiligth dirigio la mirada al responsable miro a Lyandri quien estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a la unicornio.

Twiligth: Porque hiciste eso?=Dijo algo enojada=

Lyandri: Porque es divertido?.

Twiligth: Si… Muy divertido=Dijo con sarcasmo mientras su cuerno comenzo a brillar para levitar los libros y acomodarlos de nuevo=Que ocupas?, un libro?.

Lyandri: No, ocupo a Spike.

Twiligth: Lo tengo ocupado con unas cosas… Quizas en unas horas…

Lyandri: Spike=Interrumpio a la Unicornio= Cuanto te esta pagando?.

Spike: No lo hace=Se cruzo de brazos=

Twiligth: Porque me esta ayudando.

Lyandri: Spike te doy una esmeralda si me ayudas tu a mi.

Twiligth: pero me esta ayudando a mi.

Spike: Un rubi y la esmeralda y voy.

Lyandri:=Metio su mano a su bolsa y saco las dos piedras y se las lanzo= Hecho sigueme.

Spike: Claro jefe.=Dijo tomando ambas piedras=Nos vemos Twiligth=Salio de la biblioteca con Lyandri=

Twiligth: Spike…SPIKE TIENES QUE AYUDARME.

Afuera de la biblioteca.

Spike: Crees poder borrarle la memoria?... Temo por mi bien estar.

Lyandri: Claro.=Comenzo a caminar.=

Spike: Y adonde vamos=Dijo siguiendo a Lyandri=

Lyandri: a conseguirle unas cosas a Zecora.

Spike: Ah… Aja…=Dijo comiendo el Rubi= Que Cosas?.

Lyandri: Escamas de dragon y veneno de Manticora.

Spike: Y como las piensas obtener?.=Comenzo a comerse la esmeralda=

Lyandri: Para eso estas tu… Eres la carnada.

Spike al escuchar esto erupto una gran flama verde, Lyandri miro al Dragon el cual estaba asustado, cuando pudo recuperar la calma Spike miro a Lyandri y dijo.

Spike: COMO CARNADA…Lo siento pero no pienzo ayudarte con eso=Se dio media vuelta mientras se cruzaba de brazos=

Lyandri: Entonces me podrias regresar mis gemas?=Dijo estirando la mano=

Spike: Yo… Bueno…

Lyandri: Eso pasa por comertelas antes de tiempo, ahora sigueme tenemos mucho camino que recorrer.

Spike le gustara o no tenia ahora que ayudarlo, desde ahí comenzo a maldecir todo mas que nada su hambre hacia las gemas preciosas.

Lyandri: Tranquilo si tenemos suerte te dare una docena de gemas te parece mejor?.

Spike: Es una pregunta capsiosa?. CLARO.

Lyandri: Obvio le quitare dos por las que te comiste.

Spike: PERO.

Lyandri: Hechale la culpa a tu estomago.

Sin mas habian llegado a la entrada del bosque Ever Free, habia un cendero el cual comenzaron a seguir, habia avez cantando, incluso algunos sapos saltando, terminaron llegando a una pequeña planicie donde Lyandri le dijo a Spike que se quedara ahí, que solo tomara asiento en miedio de la planicie, Spike estaba aburrido paso media hora… una hora… hasta que escucho un ruguido que el pudo identificar, Spike miro a Lyandri quien estaba a un lado suyo el solo le dijo que esperara y se tranquilizara, desde los arboles vieron a una manticora correr a gran velocidad hacia ellos, Spike queria moverce del lugar pero Lyandri lo detuvo, la manticora estaba a 500m, 300m… se acercaba auna velcidad vastante rapida, cuando estaba a 50 metros, Lyandri toco el piso con su mano al hacerlo un gran muro de piedra muy maciza se coloco enfrente de la manticora probocando que ella chocara contra el muro( DURO CONTRA EL MURO), La manticora cayo inconciente al suelo, mientras que Lyandri fue hasta la cola de escorpion de la manticora, mientras que Spike trataba de controlar el paro cardiaco que estaba apunto de hacer efecto.

Lyandri: Veamos…=saco un recipiente de su bolsa, lo destapo.=

Lyandri comenzo a llenar la el recipiente con el veneno de la manticora, cuando el recipiente se lleno lo tapo, Spika para entonces estaba a un lado suyo mirando el recipiente, solo miro a Lyandri meterlo en su bolsa preguntandose solo una cosa.

Spike: Como haces para que todo quepa?

Lyandri: No crees que la respuesta es obvia?.

Spike: De hecho… y… no te dijo que escamas de dragon ocupaba?.

Lyandri: Podria quitarte unas cuantas.

Spike: I crees que YO dejare que me quites mis bellas escamas?.

Lyandri: Si quieres las gemas si… Pero me pidio a ultima hora que fueran de dragon adulto… asi que tu que eres un dragon dime… donde se esconden?.

Spike: Bueno por lo regular los volcanes son buenos lugares, digo la mayoria de ellos estan en esos lugares por que aman estar en la lava... es como el agua para ellos.

Lyandri: Bien… la mas cercana esta a una hora de camino.

Spike: Ah…=Dijo desanimado=

Lyandri: Pero como tanto tu como yo somos unos flojos...=Chasqueo los dedos=

En un dos por tres aparecieron en el vorde de la cima del volcan mas cercano, Spike miro hacia abajo tratando de no vomitar por la altura, Lyandri por suparte trato obcervar si habia dragones y efectivamente, justo abajo, dentro del volcan, tanto Spike y Lyandri miraron a 24 dragones de diferentes colores, por lo visto el color Rojo era el color que predominaba en los dragones.

Spike: Te parece si te espero aquí?

Lyandri: Tu conoces mas a tu especie sirve que me dices quien es adulto y quien no, no quiciera arrancarle escamas a un adolecente.

Spike: P-pero.

Lyandri: Mira, no te haran nada mientras yo este aquí asi que abajo=Dijo empujando a Spike=

Al empujar a Spike este callo varios cientos de metros hasta caer en la lava, Spike salio a la superficie a respirar aire, los dragones que estaba ahí lo miraron por un momento y contunuaron con sus cosas, solo 3 dragones que parecian ser de su edad solo que un poco mas altos que el, aun que Spike ahiga crecido aun asi parecia un pequeño ante estos tres.

Dragon: Valla no te dio miedo saltar desde lo alto?.

Spike: B-bueno… No claro que no.=Dijo algo nervioso= Pero me empujo…=Dijo para sus adentros=

Dragon 2: y porque no tienes alas?.

Spike: Me he preguntado eso desde hace mucho.

Dragon: De donde vienes?.

Spike: Pues…

Estos cuatro dragones miraron a una criatura caminar por encima de la lava, al poco tiempo subio a una parte donde la lava lla estaba endurecida, los dragones tanto a dultos como jovenes miraban a esta criatura, Lyandri ce acerco a Spike, los dragones no ce asustaron pues Lyandre era mas bajo que cualquiera de los dragones del lugar, por lo cual no tardaron en ponerce territoriales ante el.

Dragon: Que haces tu aquí.=Dijo empujandolo=

Lyandri: El que meveas pequeño no significa que no pueda contra ti.

Dragon: Asi?... Por que no mejor te vas por donde veniste aquí solo pueden estar dragones.

Lyandri: Porque no me lo pruevas?.

El dragon no tarde en contestarle pero con una accion, como la lava estaba sercas uso su cola para lanzarle gran parte de esa lava, esta lava cayo enzima de Lyandri, pero lejos de loque el dragon esperaba solo miraron como la lava comenzo, a evaporarce, los dragones asombrados ante esta accion Lyandri dijo.

Lyandri: No tengo porque pelear contra adolentes, asique aganme el favor de quitarce de en medio.

Dragon: Muy maduro no?.

Lyandri: No entiendes verdad?.

Dragon: No tengo porque escucharte, enano o te largas o te saco del lugar.

Lyandri: Intentalo.

El dragon gruño y fruncio el seño, el dragon inhalo y escupio una gran vocanada de fuego que envolvio a Lyandri, pero el aliento del dragon comenzo a perder fuerza al igual que el fuego, cuando el fuego dejo de envolver el cuerpo de Lyandri, solo miraron que Lyandri tenia un pequeño cigarro en su boca mientras comenzo a fumar tranquilamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lyandri conjelo al dragon en un gran bloque de hielo grueso, los otros dragones solo comenzaron a volar para apartarce del bipedo, a ecepcion de los dragones adultos quienes poca atancion le daban.

Spike: Desde cuando fumas?.

Lyandri: No lo hago…COF=Comenzo a tocer mientras dejo caer el cigarro= Nunca me veras fumar de nuevo.

Spike: Eso espero a Applejack no le gusta y menos a Twiligth.

Lyandri: Bien diviertete un rato en la lava deja hablo con uno de los dragones adultos.

Spike: De hecho tengo miedo mejor te espero arrica del volcan.=Dijo saliendo de la lava y comenzar a escalar.=

El bipedo fue hasta el primer dragon adulte el cual era de color naranja, este dragon era enorme de grandes cuernos y colmillos gigantes, el dragon miro al bipedo acercarse hasta el, cuando estuvo a un lado el dragon dijo.

Dragon: Ocupas algo?.

Lyandri: Me podria hacerme el favor de darme unas escamas?.

Dragon: Que obtendria acambio?.

Lyandri: Le doy un zafiro.

Dragon: Dos y es un trato.

Lyandri:=Sonrio= Hecho.

Sin mas el trato ce hizo pero como conosemos a los dragones, este cuando recibio los zafiros se quedo extrañado.

Dragon: No tienes mas grandes?.

Lyandri: Faltaba mas.

Dicho este Lyandri chasqueo los dedos, para hacer que ambos zafiros crecieran considerablemente, hasta que el dragon estubiera satisfecho, una vez que ambos estubieron de acuerdo, Lyandri Comenzo a quitarle escamas al dragon un total de 15, tanto Lyandri como el dragon se despidieron amablemente.

MEDIA HORA DESPUES.

El la sima del volcan estaba Spike esperando a Lyandri, cuando miro a tras observo que Lyandri ya estaba a un lado suyo.

Spike: Nos vamos?.

Lyandri: Si es todo por ahora… vallamos a Poni Ville.

Ly chasqueo los dedos y ambos desaparecieron del lugar, ahora lo que ambos miraban era la fuente de Poni Ville, Spike solo estiro sus garras para recibir el pago por su accion con la manticora, Lyandri le dio lo acordado 10 gemas de diferentes colores, cuando recibio su pago Spike se fue del lugar feliz por tener lo que mas le gusta. Lyandri tomo aciento en la fuente esperando tranquilamente, los potrillos de diario aparecieron frente a el saludandolo euforicamente, todos estos potrillos venian acompañado de sus padres, al parecer tambien a ellos les agradaba ver la magia de Lyandri, como que los volvia a ellos niños por una vez.

Pegaso: Y bien?.

Lyandri: Que?=Dijo jugando=

Unicornio: Has tu magia.

Lyandri: No chicos esta vez no.

Potrillos: AHHHHH.

Lyandri: esta vez sera un cuento usando mi magia les parece bien?.

La respuesta fue obvia muchos ponis tanto potrillos como adultos comenzaron a acercarce cuando escucharon la palabra cuento, Lyandri se puso de pie y aplaudio con fuerza, al hacerlo un dragon pequeño hecho de fuego comenzo a volar alrededor de todos, asombrando los ante la acción al poco tiempo Lyandri chasqueo los dedos para hacer un pequeño humano de piedra con armadura, una espada y un escudo.

Lyandri: No es lo mismo un noble… que un caballero… Un caballero puede ser noble, pero un noble es muy dificiel que sea caballero. Esto me lo dijo un amigo mio, por lo cual cuando el se bolvio maestro estubo deacuerdo en crear su orden llamada "Los Nobles Caballeros" Como requisito tenian que encontrar un dragon.

La estatua del humano se puso frente al dragon y el dragon solo volo frente al humano.

Lyandri: No… ninguno pelearia, sedice que los dragones tiene uno de los corazones mas nobles en todo el mundo y que ellos pueden verlo, por lo cual si querias pertenecer a los Nobles Caballeros, el dragon que te miraba tenia que confirmar que fueras alguien noble, y el dragon dice si, este sera tu compañero hasta que tu mueras o el muera, sin embargo…

La estatua del humano se puso frerme con su espada y su escudo frente al dragon.

Lyandri: Si el dragon confirma que no tienes ni una pisca de noble…

El dragon de fuego escupio a la estatua convirtiéndolo en cenisas.

Lyandri: Los Nobles caballeros, tienen como prioridad mantener la paz en el reino, ellos dejaron su legado el cual siempre a sido: Si eres caballero… eres noble… si eres noble eres caballero… pero si eres un Noble Caballero… Eres un dragon.

El dragon de fuego exploto dejando ver a varias estatuiyas de humanos, con espadas y escudos los cuales tenian a su lado un dragon, la ilucion acabo y los potrillos le aplaudieron a Lyandri, cada uno de los potrillos se pusieron de pie mientras que se iban del lugar acompañado de sus padras, Lyandri tomo asiento en la fuente pero al poco tiempo escucho una voz atrás de el.

¿?: He de suponer que muchos de ellos eran tus amigos verdad…

Al voltear Lyandri miro a Zecora quien llevaba unas alforgas.

Lyandri: Cada uno de ellos se convirtio en Noble Caballero… Incluso recuerdo que ellos me pidieron que fuera con ellos para hacer la prueva.

Zecora: Y los acompañaste?.

Lyandri: No… En ese entonces no era alguien muy noble que digamos… Mis amigos fueron los mejores y no los culpo, ellos ya eran nobles desde que nacieron.

Zecora: Si hubieras sido noble habrias aceptado?.

Lyandri: No… la verdad no me arrepiento de haber estudiado la magia.=Metio su mano a su bolsa= Toma estas son las escamas y el veneno de manticora.

Zecora:=Las tomo= Bien…=Las puso en sus alforjas=Yo vendré a darte la poción pero… aun no me has dicho para que la ocupas?.

Lyandri: Es para un projecto que estoy haciendo… y un regalo para alguien especial.

Zecora: Bien, regresare a mi trabajo.=Dijo retirándose=

Tras irse Zecora, Applejack se acercoa Lyandri, nuestro amigo estaba algo nervioso por lo que pasaria pues se fue de la granja sin decir nada.

Applejack: Donde estabas te busque por todas partes?.

Lyandri: Ocupado, ademas… si mal no recuerdo… tienen libres la semana.

Applejack: Si pero, aun ahí cosas que hacer.

Lyandri: Pues lo siento mucho, como tu tienes cosas que hacer yo tambien, ademas no pienso estar al lado de ese Colorado.

Applejack: Solo tubieron un disgusto, no volvera a pasar.

Lyandri: Segura?.

Applejack: Tienes mi plabra vaquero.

Los dias pasaron y al parecer Lyandri se entero de algo, un evento muy festejado en toda Equestria llamado La Noche De Nigtmere, al enterarce de esto supo tambien por parte de Twiligth que la Princesa Luna estaria en Poni Ville a peticion de ella, sin embargo dado que la rutina de Lyandri en estos dias fue solo ayudar a los Apple decidio un dia atar cabos sueltos, con esto se referia a su doble, por lo cual se adentro en el bosque para buscar un lugar calmado.

Termino llegando a un rio donde una gran cascada dejaba caer el agua fria, Lyandri solo tomo asiento un momento mientras serro los ojos… Tras media hora…

Lyandri: Se que estas ahí desde hace 10 minutos.

Una poni de pelaje de color crema y crin roja aparecio de entre los arbustos, llevaba unas alforjas llenas de plantas.

Lyandri: Eres Rose verdad?. La poni que tiene la floreria.

Rose: S-si Como sabias que esta ahí?.

Lyandri: Haces mucho ruido.

Rose: Pero el unico ruido que se escucha es el de la cascada.

Y si efectivamente solo se escuchaba el sonido de la cascada, la poni estaba algo confundida, al cabo de un momento Lyandri se puso de pie y miro a la poni.

Lyandri: Pensaba que nadie mas venia a este bosque por las criaturas.

Rose: Vengo aquí porque ahí plantas muy bonitas es todo.

Lyandri: Bueno… Bamonos.

Sin mas tanto Lyandri como Rose siguieron el sendero directo hacia poni ville, no tardaron al salir del bosque Rose se dirigio a su floreria, pero como la biblioteca queda para el centro siguio a Rose por un momento mas, ya en el centro Lyandri quedo frente a la biblioteca donde toco y una unicornio lo recibio.

Twiligth: Hola Lyandri, ocupas algo?.

Lyandri: Si entregale esto a Celestia=Le entrego un pergamino=

Twiligth: C-claro… que dice?.=Dijo apunto de abrirlo=

Lyandri: Si lo abres te quedas sin pelaje captas?, son cosas que tu no tienes que leer, solo daselo, tiene un sello si lo abres no podras bolverlo a cerrar se marcara como leido y te ira mal conmigo asi que solo daselo.

Twiligth: B-bien pero no hace falta que lo digas así.

Lyandri se fue mientras que Twiligth entro a la biblioteca mirando el pergamino, al poco rato Spike miro el pergamino, y por gran curiosidad dijo.

Spike: El reporte de hoy?.

Twiligth: No una carta de Lyandri para Celestia.

Spike: Creo que va llover.

Twiligth: Es posible mandale el pergamino.

Spike tomo el pergamino con sus garras y escupio su fuego verde, convirtiendo al pergamino en cenizas las cuales volaron en dirección a Canterlot, donde minutos despues Celestia recibio la carta de Lyandri, Celestia se encontraba en plena comida junto a su hermana, quien se extraño por el pergamino.

Luna: De Twiligth supongo?.

Celestia: Eso parece… deja veo…

Celestia extendio el pergamino y comenzo a leer.

Luna: Leelo en voz alta quiero saber que dice.

Carta: Celestia… Me termine enterando que la causa de muerte de mi doble fue por causa tulla… la verdad no se que pensar ahora, pero has de saber una cosa, la razon por la que el doble murio fue porque este doble, era una ilusion mágica, y según tengo entendido que lo que le pusiste fue algo para drenarlo de la magia, así que lo que ocurrió iba a pasar por obvias razones.

Otra tengo entendido que Tu y tu hermana controlan el sol y la luna… No permitiré que ustedes tomen crédito de algo que ustedes no hacen, asi que si descubro que ustedes se volvieron governantes por esta mentira me encargare personalmente de mostrarle al pueblo lo contrario, porque ustedes no tienen la suficiente magia para mover dos astros tan grandes como la tierra misma.

En cuanto a Discord… Ya tiene sus dias contados asi que le pedire que le diga que si lo vuelvo a ver yo mismo lo convertiré en piedra y lo aventare del edificio mas alto para que se vuelva pedazos.

Y en cuanto a usted Celestia… No crea que no tomare medidas por haber tratado de quitarme mi magia… si usted quiere jugar has de saber que ese juego solo se puede jugar de dos, porque si metes a alguien mas en este juego, sabrán lo que ocultas, porque ustes no son quienes dominan los astros.

Luna: H-hermana…

Celestia: Todo en esta carta es mentira hermana…=Aplasto el pergamino=

Luna: Si movemos los astros verdad hermana…=No recibio respuesta= Hermana?.

Fin del cap.

AVISO: Estare fuera unos dias asi que no podre subir capítulos lo siento, cuando suba creo que se daran cuento los que siguen la historia.

COMENTEN ESTO ME AYUDA A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA.


	15. El tesoro de Lyandri

Next Day, Sin mas Lyandri se encontraba caminando por las calles de poni ville, habían pasado unos cuantos días y el clima comenzaba a hacerse mas frio, Lyandri se detuvo en una cafetería cercana a Sugar Cube, donde un poni terrestre con un traje negro sele acerco y pregunto amablemente.

Poni: Que puedo servirle?.

Lyandri: Esa cosa llamada café… Nunca había escuchado de el, tráeme uno, quisiera probarlo.

El poni asintió y fue directo por le pedido de Lyandri cuando el poni regreso tenia una taza grande llena, el poni solo quiso ver que actitud tendría el bípedo al probar el café, cuando Ly dio el primer sorbo su actitud no fue la mejor, al principio su cara fue de disgusto pero no se enojo, solo miro al poni y le dijo.

Lyandri: Esta un poco amargo para mi gusto… No tendrás algo de azúcar?... quizás un poco de leche.

Poni: Si claro deje se lo traigo.

Cuando el poni se fue al poco tiempo una poni se acerco a Lyandri, tomando asiento aun lado de el Ly miro a la poni y dijo.

Lyandri: Ocupas algo Rarity?.

Rarity: Para nada, puedo acompañarte?.

Lyandri: Mientras no me pidas nada… Quédate el tiempo que quieras.

Rarity: Crees que me acerco a ti cuando ocupo algo?, crees que soy alguien interesada?.

Lyandri:=Miro a la poni= Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?.

La unicornio se puso roja con unas ganas de darle un golpe, pero al poco tiempo llego el mesero a dejarle el azúcar y la leche a lyandri, quien tomo la cuchara para ponerle 4 cucharadas de azúcar y algo de leche, cuando Lyandri probo, su cara paso a ser mejor que la ultima ver con una cara de satisfacción.

Lyandri: Que diferencia, ya veo porque les gusta tanto esto.

Rariry: Nunca habías probado el café?.

Lyandri: De donde vengo nunca había escuchado de esto.

Rarity: Supongo que no conoces muchas cosas de aquí.

Lyandri: Da igual…=Dio un sorbo al café= Cuéntame algo no se no quisiera tener este silencio incomodo aquí con nosotros.

Rarity: Bueno dado que se acerca la noche de Nigthmere tengo muchos encargos para disfraces, además, dime de que te disfrazaras?.

Lyandri: Yo no me disfrazo.

Rarity: Vamos al menos participa en esta celebración.

Lyandri: Participe en la tal carrera de las hojas, sin mencionar que fui yo quien dejo caer todas… además ya estoy grandecito para estarme disfrazando.

Al decir estas palabras una poni rosa apareció atrás de Lyandri con una cara de asombro, sin poderse creer lo que el bípedo había dicho.

Pinki: Grande para disfrazarse y pedir dulces gratis?=Dijo algo sorprendida= ESO JAMAS=Dijo encarando al bípedo= No puedes decir que estas grande Digo no te ves con una barba grandota y con pelo canoso y menos decrepito, a un estas en buen estado.

Lyandri:=Aparto a la poni= Y lo seguiré siendo Pinki, sin embargo, son cosas que ya son para niños, pero no se porque hablo contigo… Sigues teniendo una mente de niño.

Pinki: DAAA claro de otro modo solo seria una amargada como Rarity que solo se preocupa por ella misma.

Rarity: Que dijiste?=Dijo algo enojada=

Pinki: No te ofendas Rarity pero siempre te preocupo el dinero.

Rarity: Eso no es cierto.

Pinki: Sin mencionar las joyas.

Rarity: CLARO QUE NO.

Pinki: Ya olvidaste la vez que fuimos a ahuyentar a ese dragon, y que tu solo fuiste para tratar de quedarte con las joyas.

Rarity: PU-PUES.

Punki: Además no olvidemos a que ya vez que usaste a Spike para cavar y sacar tus joyas algo mas?.

Lyandri: Sin mencionar que siempre bienes pidiéndome algo relacionado a las joyas.

Rarity: No se ni para que vine si solo me están criticando.=Dijo bajando de la silla para irse= Me largo.

Pinki:Se enojo.

Lyandri: Mientras lo recuerde.

Dicho esto cuatro estrellas entraron en el cuerpo de Rarity, tras dos segundos estas estrellas salieron y desaparecieron dejando a Pinki con la boca abierta.

Pinki: Oye y dime de que te vas a disfrazar?=Dijo interesada=

Dicho esto también hizo lo mismo con Pinki al poco tiempo las estrellas salieron de su cuerpo y desaparecieron sin embargo hubo un lijero problema con este hechizo.

Pinki: Y… Dime de que te vas a disfrazar para la noche de Nigthmere?.

Lyandri: Pinki eres mas rara que la función agraria.

Pinki: No soy rara.=Temblo un poco= CUIDADON CON…

No termino la frase cuando una poni que traía una carreta tropezó y hizo que las cosas que llevaba en la carreta salieron volando en dirección a Lyandri, quien lejos de moverse solo apareció un escudo de color azul evitando que fuera lastimado por los objetos.

Lyandri: Que sercas…=Dijo aliviado=Estar sercas de ti es un peligro por lo visto.=Dijo poniéndose de pie= Nos vemos luego.

Lyandri dejo unas monedas en la mesa antes de irse, en el camino que tenia se encontró con Zecora quien al parecer ya tenia el encargo listo, Zecora metió una de sus pesuñas en su alforja y saco un pequeño frasco circular y se lo entrego a Lyandri.

Zecora: Toma, espero y te sirva.

Lyandri: Lo ara, y gracias.

Zecora: Una última cosa.

Lyandri: Si?.

Zecora: Tengo entendido que tienes un fénix,=Lyandri asintió= Crees poderme facilitar unas 4 plumas?

Lyandri: Claro cuando llegue te las daré, la mande por unas cosas no ha de tardar en llegar.

Zecora: De acuerdo fue un gusto Lyandri.

Lyandri: Lo mismo digo.

Ambos se despidieron, al poco tiempo Lyandri miro la botella y solo sonrio, sin embargo el tiempo que tardaba en llegar Lyrina ya casi terminaba, Lyandri guardo la botella en su bolsa.

Lyandri caminaba en hacia la Casa de Fluttershy, pues la ultima vez que Lyrina estuvo al lado de Lyandri fue en casa de la pegaso, cuando llego a esta casa árbol lo primero que vio fue a Fluttershy dándole de comer a barios cachorros, quienes al mirar al Lyandri se escondieron atrás de la pegaso, Lyandri se acerco a la pegaso y dijo.

Lyandri: Toda vía no llega Lyrina?

Fluttershy: No aun no, pensé que llegaría en la mañana pero se esta tardando… Asta donde la mandaste?.

Lyandri: Por unas cosas, ella siempre llega puntual… de hecho si estuviera aquí me estaría regañando.

Fluttershy: Bueno si quieres puedes esperarla, Quieres algo de tomar?.

Lyandri: Algo de agua.

Fluttershy: Bien dame un minuto.=Dijo mientras se dirija a su casa.=

Los cachorros se quedaron frente al bípedo esperando solo a que este se fuera, Lyandri tomo asiento a un lado de un árbol mirando el pequeño riachuelo que había en la casa de la pegaso, el sonido del agua parecía calmarlo, los cachorros prefirieron irse a corretear a las gallinas de Fluttershy quien al salir de su casa miro esto, fue tras los perritos para evitar que lastimara a sus gallinas, los perritos al parecer no estaban felices de que la pegaso a ruinara su diversión, por lo cual solo jugaron sercas del pequeño riachuelo entre ellos, cuando Fluttershy le dio el baso de agua a Lyandri, el comenzó a beber lentamente, fue ahí donde escucharon un aleteo algo fuerte, tanto la pegaso como Lyandri pusieron atención y era una fénix la cual parecía llevar una péquela mochila en su espalda.

Lyandri: Bien venida querida.

La fénix se dejo caer en los brazos de Lyandri quien la atrapo, la fénix estaba muy cansada, se notaba en su respiración, Fluttershy estaba apunto de tomar a la fénix para ayudarla pero…

Lyrina: Solo quítame esto Pegaso…=Dijo refiriéndose a la mochila.=

Fluttershy: C-claro…

Fluttershy le quito la mochila y la coloco al lado de Lyandri, pasaron unos minutos y la respiración de la fénix parecía calmarse, Lyandri sonrió ante esto, la fénix alzo la mirada a su dueño y le dijo.

Lyrina: Tengo hambre…

El bípedo se movio un poco incomodando a la fénix, pero de su bolsa saco una pequeña esfera de color verde muy profundo, la fénix sonrio, pero la pegaso se extraño al ver la esfera que tenia Lyandri.

Fluttershy: Que es eso?.

Lyandri: Su comida favorita verdad.

Lyrina: No finjas, te agrada mimarme.=Dijo sonrojada=

Lyandri: Desde que te encontré…=Dijo con nostalgia= Pero parece que eso poco te importa.

Lyrina: No digas eso… Tu me importas mucho…

Fluttershy: Como se conocieron?

Tanto Lyrina como Lyandri se miraron entre si por unos pocos segundos, Ly le dio la esfera a Lyrina quien la sostuvo con sus alas y comenzó a picotearla.

Lyandri: Es una historia curiosa…

MUCHOS AÑOS ATRÁS…

Podemos ver un bosque donde un joven va caminando sin apuro ni calma, mirando todo su alrededor, poniendo atención a los sonidos del bosque, este joven era Lyandri quien en ese entonces no llevaba las ropas que ahora tiene sino una simple camisa de manga larga de color blanca y unos pantalones azules, y sus ya identificados lentes (ante ojos) rectangulares, el llevaba una bolsa la cual llevaba un mapa, brújula y comida. Tras una hora de caminata termino frente a un rio, donde decidió tomar un descanso, la fogata ya estaba encendida para alejar a los mosquitos del lugar, tenia dos pescados empalados cercas del fuego.

Lyandri: Ah…=Miro el mapa= Veamos… Dos kilómetros al norte me encontrare con Kredox… ya de ahí comienzo con mis estudios…=Guardo el mapa= Bueno mañana por la mañana estaré ahí.

Lyandri estuvo a punto de dar el primer bocado cuando escucho un ruido proveniente del mismo ruido, extrañado ante esto se puso de pie, dicen que la curiosidad mata al gato, pero la curiosidad en un humano hace grandes cosas, Lyandri se acerco al rio y lo que sus ojos miraron fue una pequeña fénix de fuego dorado, la cual trataba de en balde de bolar, pero se miraba que una de sus alas estaba rota.

Lyandri: Bueno…=se acerco= Mejor yo que un animal no crees pequeña?.

Ly trato de acercarse a la fénix lentamente para no asustar a la fénix, cuando esto cercas de ella la tomo en brazos, la fénix parecía inquieta trataba de zafarse pero cuando Lyandri acerco a la fénix al fuego esta comenzó a calmarse.

Lyandri: No te gusta el agua verdad?.=La recostó cercas de la fogata= para tu mala suerte no tengo nada que pueda ayudarte… tendrás que esperar hasta que lleguemos a Hizlude, ahí Kredox tal vez pueda ayudarte.

HORAS DESPUES…

Lyandri se encontraba por un sendero cargando a la pequeña fénix la cual dormida, Lyandri miro a lo lejos a otro humano el cual tenia un traje negro y un bastón en su mano derecha.

Lyandri: Kredox, hola.

Kredox: Hola Lyandri, me alegra que hayas decidido estudiar la magia…=Miro a la fénix= Te la encontraste?.

Lyandri: Si tiene un alas lastimada.

Kredox: Bien ven sígueme, tenemos que llegar a Hugel para que empieces tus estudios.

Lyandri: Ok…

PRESENTE EN EQUESTRIA.

Lyandri: Kredox fue mi maestro por 4 años… Curamos a Lyrina y cuando esperábamos que ella tomara su camino…=Le sonrio a la fénix= Parece ser que se encariño con migo.=Acaricio a la fénix=

Fluttershy: Es cierto eso?=Dijo riendo=

Lyrina: Si…=Dijo sonrojada= Para Kredox le pareció bien que yo estuviera con Lyandri, con la condición de que hiciera ciertas cosas…

Fluttershy: Que cosas?.

Lyrina:=Picoteo la mano de Lyandri= USARME COMO PALOMA MENSAJERA Y ESTAR DE TRALLENDO COSAS.=Dijo algo enojada=

Lyandri: Pero te querías quedar con migo no?.=Dijo sobándose su mano=

Lyrina: Odiaba mucho las noches que pasabas en vela estudiando…

Fluttershy: Porque?.

Lyrina: Hablaba solo mientras estudiaba.=Dijo algo enojada= Y por eso no me dejaba dormir.

Lyandri: A pero si te mandaba Kredox por algo terminabas llegando lo mas rápido solo para verme ya lo olvidas?

AÑALES ATRÁS.

Kredox: Lyrina hoy iras a Niffelhiem, Esta águila te guiara para que te aprendas el camino de regreso y de ida, te mostrara con quien tienes que ir para que te de los mensajes o cosas que quiere que traigas esta bien?

La fénix solo asintió.

Kredox: Bien Silver cuida bien a Lyrina de acuerdo?.=La águila asintió= Ahuecando el ala vallan. Tu Lyandri ven te mostrare quien será tu maestro de necromancia y tu maestro de defensa.

Lyandri: Bien.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos de una gran mansión.

Kredox: Dime… Como sete ocurrió el nombre de Lyrina?.

Lyandri: Es mi nombre solo que le quite la "D" y acomode "ri" y "an" para que sea Lyrina.

Kredox: Ingenioso… Dime te gustaría hacer que Lyrina te pueda hablar?.

Lyandri: Se puede?.

Kredox: Todo es posible, para la magia no hay límites que no puedas romper.

PRESENTE EN EQUESTRIA.

Fluttershy: De tu nombre salió el nombre de ella?.

Lyandri: Sip, antes de Lyrina debes de saber que antes pensaba en el nombre de…

Lyrina: NO LO DIGAS.

Lyandri: Ya tu no seas exagerada.

Lyrina: No me gusta.

Lyandri: Bien… JERTRUDIS.=Dijo riendo=

Lyrina: TE ODIO.

Fluttershy: Ese era el nombre que le ibas a poner.

Lyandri: Jajaja si, la verdad me abria odiado por toda la vida, pero cuando pensé en el nombre de Lyrina no lo pensé dos veces y ese se lo di.=Miro a la fénix y la abrazo contra el= Quien la quiere a mi Jertrudis.

Lyrina: NO ME DIGAS ASI.=Dijo tratando de zafarse del abraso=

Lyandri: Yo te digo como quiera.

Fluttershy: y que hiciste para que ella pudiera hablar?.

Lyrina se puso algo triste, al igual que Lyandri, el bípedo tomo la mochila de Lyrina y la coloco en su espalda, Lyandri prefirió esta vez llevar a Lyrina en brazos.

Fluttershy: Que pasa?... Dije algo malo?.

Lyandri: Algo asi… No te ofendas pero lo que ocurrió ese dia solo es para Lyrina y para mi… Nos vemos.

Fluttershy: D-disculpa yo no quería…

Lyandri: Olvídalo es lo único que te pido…

Lyandri llevo a la fénix hasta la granja de las Apple, al principio se disgusto por esto pero al saber que Fluttershy tenia cachorros que cuidar, tubo que soportar el lugar esta que los cachorros ya no estuvieran, Lyandri le presento a la Abuela a Lyrina, sin embargo también tubo que hacer lo mismo con Big Mac, algo curioso fue que Lyrina y Big Mac pudieron hablar con toda confianza a excepción de Lyandri y Big Mac, llegada la noche y tras una buena cena, Lyandri fue a su habitación, Lyrina pareció un poco mas contenta al mirar un cuarto solo para los dos, Lyrina no tardo en ponerse en la cama, esperando a Lyandri quien parecía tener la vista perdida en la nada de la habitación.

Lyrina: Que pasa?=Dijo extrañada=

AÑOS ATRÁS…

Era una noche tormentosa, Kredox había dejado a Lyandri en una habitación junto a Lyrina.

Kredox: Bueno…=Dijo algo triste= Ya sabes que hacer… Em… En tres días mas vendrán los maestros para continuar con las clases, puedes pasear por la mansión si gustas… Mañana la comida se servirá a las 11:00 AM te esperare…

Lyandri: Si… Gracias Kredox.

Kredox cerro la puerta de la habitación, la fénix estaba en la mesa de estudios de Lyandri, con ayuda de sus alas Lyrina encendió las velas para que Lyandri pudiera estudiar… Pero Lyandri tenia otros planes en su cabeza, de un movimiento rápido Lyandri tomo a la fénix con su mano izquierda y la puso en la mesa, la fénix parecía asustada trataba de zafarse de las manos del bípedo, pero Lyandri con su mano libre aparto todo objeto que estuviera en la mesa, dejando solo a la fénix ahí.

Con su mano libre acerco esta mano hasta el pecho de la fénix la cual comenzó a chillar con fuerza, el ruido ere fuerte, de no ser por la tormenta todos los estudiantes habrían escuchado esto, la fénix no paraba de chillar, además que este chillido le molestaba mucho los oídos a Lyandri, la mano que estaba en el pecho de la fénix comenzó a brillar y a entrar en el cuerpo de la fénix.

La fénix tenia lagrimas en los ojos tratando de contener el dolo pero le era imposible el chillido era cada vez mas fuerte, Lyandri guio su mano hasta el cuello de la fénix la cual en ese momento ya no pudo chillar mas si no a gritar como cualquier ser consciente, Lyandri en ese momento supo que casi terminaba, pero conforme la fénix gritaba y lloraba el sentía que no podía seguir con eso, tras media hora de intenso dolor para la fénix, Lyandri saco su mano con sangre en ella, la fénix estaba desmallada, Lyandri guio su mano limpia hacia el pecho de la fénix, lo toco para que una pequeña luz cubriera la herida y se curara, Lyandri llevo a la pobre fénix hasta la cama y la recostó, a Lyandri le aliviaba mucho ver que la fénix respirara.

Lyandri salió de la habitación con su mano ensangrentada y fue hasta la fuente de la mansión, frente a esta fuente sus manos temblaban inconscientemente, metió las manos en el agua de la fuente para lavarse la cara y las manos, fue ahí donde escucho unos pasos aun con la gran tormenta que se escuchaba.

Kredox: Y bien?.

Lyandri: Lo hice…=Dijo algo triste=

Kredox: Tranquilo Lyandri, esto pasara y no será mas que un recuerdo olvidado… Ve ahora a dormir.

Lyandri: Y que pasara si… ella…

Kredox: Quedo inconsciente no?

Lyandri: Si.

Kredox: Solo dile que fue una pesadilla no tiene que saber mas…

PRESENTE EN EQUESTRIA.

En la habitación de los Apple.

Lyrina: Que pasa?.=Dijo preocupada=

El bípedo tomo asiento a la orilla de la cama, la fénix se puso a un lado suyo preocupada, al poco tiempo Lyandri tomo a la fénix para abrazarla, la fénix estaba confundida, pero cuando miro el rostro de Lyandri fue la única y primera vez en la vida de la fénix que miro a Lyandri llorar, la fénix trato de regresarle el abraso pero para ella era imposible por su tamaño, solo acerco su cabeza al pecho de Lyandri, mientras escuchaba las palabras=Perdóname… Perdóname Lyrina…=

Lyandri: Lyrina… Yo no quería hacerte tanto daño solo por querer oír tu voz... Lo siento mucho… y lo peor de todo es que…

Lyrina: Shhh…=Lo callo=Ly… Tu crees que estoy enojada con tigo?... Lo se fue algo muy doloroso… pero la verdad estoy muy feliz por poderte hablar… quizás no lo demuestro mucho por la forma en la que te trato pero… la verdad es que yo estoy muy agradecida de estar contigo… Si no me hubieras encontrado, quizás ni siquiera estaría viva…

Lyandri: Pero…

Lyrina: Ademas… De no ser por ti no estaría aquí…=Le sonrió= No te preocupes por eso Ly… Tu solo querías lo mejor para mi, me cuidabas… me dabas de comer… me tratabas bien… cuando me enfermaba tu me curabas… Yo nunca podría pagar todo loque tu has hecho por mi… pero…=Se acerco al rostro de Lyandri y le dio un beso en la mejilla= Puedo al menos tratar de hacerte feliz a ti.

Lyandri: Lyrina…

Lyrina: Te quiero Ly…=Dijo llorando= Y quiero que te quede claro, YO NUNCA TE VOI A ODIAR.

Lyandri: Gracias…

Lyrina: No… Gracias a ti Ly… Por todo… No te queda mas zargon?.

Lyandri: Vas a engordar.

Lyrina: Pero tengo hambre.

Lyandri: Ya comiste.

Lyrina: No me vas a dar de comer?=Dijo algo triste=

Lyandri: No no pongas esa cara.

Lyrina: Pero...

Lyandri: Bien toma... Contigo no puedo discutir.=Dijo dándole otra esfera verde=

Lyrina: Es que si no discutes no es divertido JAJAJAJA

FIN DEL CAP.

ALCANCE HACER OTRO ANTES DE IRME YES


	16. Noche de duelos

Era una noche muy conocida, todos los ponis disfrazados, cada uno de ellos jugando, asustando, corriendo y sobre todo pidiendo dulces, a si es en el planeta tierra conocida como el dia de brujas y en Equestria conocida como la noche de Nigthmere, cada poni en esta celebración se disfraza para evitar ser tomados por el terror de la noche Nigthmere Moon, cada potrillo sabia la historia, con excepción de alguien en especial Lyandri, supo del evento pero no sabe de la historia.

Era una noche estrellada, con una enorme luna llena en lo alto del cielo, Lyandri junto a Lyrina caminaban entre los potrillos disfrazados de diversos tipos, desde Piratas, hasta fantasmas, como princesas para unas como brujas para otras, los disfraces vareaban tanto en tamaño como en formas, pero hubo uno que le causo gracia fue el traje típico de Twiligth, aquel traje en el cual consistía en…

Twiligth: Hola Lyandri.=Dijo alegre= Hola Lyrina.

Lyandri: Twi…=Dijo casi riendo=

Twiligth: Dime que te parece? Te gusta?

Lyandri: p-porque…=Aguantando la risa= De… JA… p-p-porque te vestiste asi?.

Twiligth: Te lo dire si adivinas quien soy.

Lyrina: Creo que mejor empieza a decirle Twiligth.

Twiligth: Porque aun no dice quien soy.=Dijo esperando la respuesta=

Lyandri: Bueno… DIGO de tantos magos que hay porque a Starwirl?

Twiligth:=Miro su traje= Fue uno de los padres de la magia mas importantes en la historia oscura de los unicornios, por eso. Ademas que siempre fui una gran fan de su trabajo.

Lyrina: En casos como esos te hubieras disfrazado como Ly.

Twiligth: de hacerlo es muy probable que el no hubiera estado de acuerdo.

Lyandri: Correcto, por cierto me dijiste que la princesa Luna llegaría.

Twiligth: Si, pero llega a media noche…=volteo a ver el reloj de la torre= Faltan 2 horas… Ven divierte es una celebración muy divertida.=Dijo empujando a Lyandri al centro del pueblo=

Lyandri fue guiado hasta el centro de la ciudad donde había una música de un toca discos, juegos que consistían en lanzar una calabaza de una catapulta, como lanzar arañas a la red, al igual que tomar manzanas de una gran tina con agua, Lyandri miraba el lugar esperando encontrar algo de su agrado pero…

Lyandri: Y… No hay duelos de magia al menos?

Twiligth: Bueno si… pero de cual hablas tu?

Lyrina: Como de que cual habla?, el único duelo de magia que siempre a habido.

Twiligth: Esque aquí tenemos dos… veras deja te explico: Dos contrincantes usan sus mejores hechizos mientras que el público decide cual de los dos fue el mejor, esto se hace unas cuantas veces hasta que el ganador tenga 3 puntos a favor y el otro… Bueno ese duelo fue prohibido porque algunos unicornios salían lastimados o incluso morían…

Lyrina: Por algo son duelos, la idea de ellos es que Dos magos peleen entre si.

Lyandri: Imagino que fue también idea de Celestia prohibir ese tipo de duelos mágicos.

Twiligth: Pues… Si…=Dijo algo desanimada=

Lyandri: Me lo imaginaba… Pero=Puso su mano en la cabeza de Twiligth= Dime de que trata ese juego de la calabaza?.

Twiligth: Aclaro ven te explicare.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de Poni Ville.

Podemos ver Rainbow disfrazada de guardia real mientras que Pinki llevaba un gran pastel enzima suyo, ambas caminaban con destino al centro de Poni Ville, hasta que a la pegaso sele ocurrió.

Rainbow: Oye Pinki.

Pinki: Sip?=Dijo mientras comía unos dulces=

Rainbow: Dime te gustaría participar en una broma?.

Pinki: Cual?.

Rainbow: Tenia pensado… Ya que este dia justifica mucho las bromas y los sustos… Que te parece si…=Le comenzó a susurrar al oído=

Mientras tanto con Lyandri.

Al parecer su puntería con una pequeña catapulta no era la mejor del mundo, de 5 intentos solo logro un acierto en el blanco, Lyrina no podía parar de burlarse de el por mas que ella lo intentara, lo mismo paso con los potrillos y algunos adultos, pero Lyandri no miraba problema después de todo era solo un juego, Twiligth luego lo llevo a lanzar arañas de plástico, aquí fue un cambio diferente, fue mucho mas fácil para el tirar al blanco, a diferencia con la catapulta el no fallo ninguna esta vez, por lo cual pudo dejar callada a la audiencia que se había burlado de el con excepción de Lyrina…

Lyrina: Presumes mucho usando tus manos…

Lyandri: El practicar magia con ellas me ayudo en la puntería.

Twiligth: Oye veamos que tan bueno eres pescando manzana con la boca.=Dijo retándolo=

Lyandri: Escucho un tono competitivo en ti… Me agrada.

Twiligth: Ágamos esto… Si atrapo mas manzanas que tu, me ayudaras a limpiar el sótano de la biblioteca.

Lyandri: Applejack te conto sobre la habitación que limpie verdad?.

Twiligth: Es probable.=Dijo aun con su tono retador= Y bien?.

Lyandri: Vale pero si yo gano, tendremos un duelo de magia.

Twiligth: Pero…

Lyandri: Del que tu dices que esta permitido te parece mejor?.

Twiligth: Si.

Casi de inmediato dos ponis les acercaron dos grandes tinas con agua, aun lado de ellas les pusieron dos cubetas para poner las manzanas, una pegaso se acerco a ellos con una pequeña bandera de cuadros blancos y negros, al parecer ellos ya estaban preparados para esto, La fénix de Lyandri se alejo de el para no ser salpicada por el agua, cuando la pegaso agito la bandera dio a entender a ambos que era hora de comenzar, tanto Lyandri como Twiligth metieron la cabeza al agua y cuando la sacaron, cada uno tenia una manzana en sus bocas las cuales las pusieron en sus cubetas…  
5 MINUTOS DESPUES…

La pegaso dio el final y detuvo a ambos, tanto Twiligth como Lyandri tenían sus atuendos mojados, pero la verdad es que Lyandri tenía una sonrisa que no podía ocultar, su cabello tapaba un ojo suyo, Applejack tomo las cubetas de ambos y comenzó a sacar las manzanas, una por una contándolas en silencio, hasta que termino de contar dijo el numero de ambos.

Applejack: Twiligth tienes 16 manzanas… Y tu Lyandri tienes 16… Ocupamos un desempate, ideas?.

Uno de los potrillos se acerco a ellos dos diciendo lo siguiente.

Potrillo: Un lanzamiento en la catapulta.

Todos no pudieron aguantar la riza, sabían que el ganador seria Twiligth, digo a comparación de la puntería de Lyandri, Twiligth tiene mas oportunidades de ganar, por lo cual fueron al área de las catapultas cada uno de ellos escogió una y puso la calabaza, cuando contaron hasta tres, ambos soltaron los resortes de las catapultas dejando que ambas calabazas volaran, sin embargo algo curioso paso que la calabaza de Lyandri se desvió y golpeo a la calabaza de Twiligth sacándola de su curso y chocando contra una casa, mientras que la de Lyandri cayó en el blanco que tuvo que haber sido golpeado por la calabaza de Twiligth, cada poni miro esto y quedo con la boca abierta.

Twiligth: ERES UN TRAMPOSO LYANDRI.=Dijo enojada= Por eso querías esa catapulta, porque el viento golpeaba para este lado.

Lyandri: A esto se le llama aprovechar el terreno en esta caso el viento Twiligth.=Dijo sonriendo= Si no te molesta… Hace mucho que no tengo un duelo de magia que te parece si empezamos.

Para los potrillos esto les gustaba pues de una u otra manera los esta entreteniendo, los ponis guiaron a Twiligth y a Lyandri al escenario del centro de la ciudad, donde se supone recibirían a la princesa Luna cuando ella llegara, Twiligth y Lyandri subieron a este escenario donde Twiligth le explico las reglas del tipo de duelo de magia que llevarían a cabo.

Twiligth: Tu y yo aremos un hechizo, y el publico decidirá cual de los dos fue el mejor, a dos de tres se gana de acuerdo?.

Lyandri: Me parece bien… En cuyo… Las damas primero anciana.=Dijo haciendo burla al traje de Starwirl= Veamos que te enseñan.

Twiligth iso brillar su cuerno, el viento comenzó a golpear ciertas cosas especificas, entre ellas ramas huecas que hacían un sonido de música lenta, al igual que hacía sonar los cascabeles que llevaba Twiligth dando un conjunto musical muy bonito, pero su acción no terminaría ahí, su cuerno brillo un poco mas haciendo que el viento tomara algo mas de fuerza y con eso algunas botellas basias que estaban por ahí comenzaran también a escucharse con una melodía hermosa, para terminar su acto Twiligth Lanzo una especie de rayo al cielo haciendo que este explotara como los fuegos artificiales.

Twiligth dejo de hacer brillar su cuerno, al hacerlo la melodía que ce había creado gracias a esto dejo de escucharse, los ponis comenzaron a patear el suelo con alegría eran como aplausos pero al suelo en cierta forma, Lyandri también aplaudió cosa que sorprendió a Twiligth.

Lyandri: Pones atención a tu alrededor, eso es muy bueno porque de ese modo usaste las cosas que te rodeaban para hacer esa melodía, la verdad te felicito, su fuera tu maestro de música te habría exentado del examen.

Twiligth: Gracias…=Se sonrojo=Es tu turno.

Lyandri: Vale… Cielos no me agrada presumir…=Dijo riendo=

Lyrina: MENTIROSO TE GUSTA.

Ly respiro profundo pero sabia una cosa no podía hacer hechizos que ninguno de ellos conociera seria algo injusto, además que el orgullo de Lyandri es mucho, por lo cual solo aplaudió con fuerza hecho esto un gran bloque de hielo apareció frente a todos en medio del escenario.

Lyandri: Twiligth sabias que el aire que se respiras contiene agua?.

Dicho esto Lyandri paso su dedo índice desde la punta del bloque hasta la base haciendo que se agrietara, cada pedazo cayó al suelo dejando ver una estatua de hielo de un Pegaso de los que Lyandri conocía, de aquellos pegasos grandes de alas enormes, los cuales solo cabalgaban las Valkirias.

Lyandri: Y aquí decide el público no?.

Twiligth: Sip.

Dicho esto el nombre que mas se escuchaba era el de Twiligth por lo cual Twiligth tiene un punto a favor.

Twiligth: Quieres empezar?.

Lyandri: Bien…

Dicho esto Lyandri alzo su mano derecha al hacerlo un rayo callo arriba de su mano pero no fue todo si no que también una pegaso azul, la cual cayo enzima de Lyandri quien ya estaba en el suelo, la pegaso sonreía nerviosamente mirando a Lyandri.

Rarinbow: jeje… Hola.

Lyandri empujo a la pegaso para ponerse de pie miro a todos y dijo.

Lyandri: BIEN TU GANAS.=Dijo bajándose del escenario=

Twiligth: P-pero…

Lyandri: De que sirve ya no puedo seguir con el hechizo la pegaso lo arruino.

Twiligth:=Miro a Rainbow=DASH.

Rainbow: Em… Feliz noche de Nigthmere?.

Lyandri fue hasta con su fénix la cual estaba en una mesa tomando un gran baso de si sidra de manzana, la fénix miro a Lyandri y dijo.

Lyrina: Y ganaste?.=Dijo riendo=

Lyandri: No molestes.

Lyrina: Ya, no es para tanto, de igual manera no hubiera sido justo, digo… ella no conoce nada de la magia que tu conoces.

Lyandri: Por eso mismo no seria justo…

Lyrina: Un duelo normal lo hubieras aceptado verdad.

Lyandri: Si.

Lyrina: Oye y que te falta para hacer la Nameles?.

Lyandri: El otro dia me conto Applejack que una tal Nigthmere Moon había controlado a la Princesa Luna…

Lyrina: No será que… tu sabes lo de la botella hace tiempo?.

Lyandri: Si, me dijeron también que le habían quitado esa esencia maligna, pero si algo he aprendido es que esa esencia de Nigthmere no se va tan fácil y con eso al menos podre terminar la Nameles, solo hay que esperar a la princesa.

¿?: Para que ocupas a la princesa?.

Ambos voltearon y miraron a Fluttershy quien parecía era la única que no iba disfrazada.

Lyandri: Para nada en particular…

Lyrina: Porque tu no te disfrazaste.

Fluttershy: Porque ya estoy grande para eso… además solo vine porque la princesa Luna vendrá.

Lyandri: Tan devota?=Dijo extrañado=

Fluttershy: Pues si… Ella y la princesa Celestia son quienes nos traen la noche y el dia.

Lyandri: ASI?=Dijo con algo de sarcasmo= Y supongo que… Por eso son las gobernantes no?.

Fluttershy: Si… los libros de historia lo dicen, ellas son quienes llegaron aquí para darle equilibrio al dia y la noche.

Lyandri: Algo mas.

Fluttershy: Pues son nuestras deidades, además de ser las descendientes de los dioses.

Lyandri: Me podrías decir el nombre de esos dioses?.

Fluttershy: La verdad no se… quizás sepa algo Twiligth.

Sin reparo alguno Lyandri chasqueo los dedos para aparecer a Twiligth a un lado suyo quien estaba algo sorprendida por estar al lado de Lyandri y Fluttershy.

Twiligth: Que pasa?

Lyandri: Dime tu sabes algo de los padres de Celestia y Luna?.

Twiligth: La verdad no… de hecho no hay datos de ellos porque?.

Lyandri: Según tengo entendido acà por la pegaso, que Celestia y Luna descienden de Dioses no es asi?.

Twiligth: Bueno… eso nos dijeron. No estarás pensando que ellas mienten o si?.

Lyandri: No para nada…Supongo que Luna ya esta aquí.

Todos miraron un carruaje negro el cual era tirado por cuatro ponis oscuros con alas de murciélago, Luna estaba en este carruaje, al bajar de el los ponis hicieron una reverencia ante esto, al igual que Fluttershy y Twiligth, Lyandri solo miro esto y comenzó a hervirle la sangre, al nunca fue gran partidario sobre la reverencia ante al guíen, fuera quien fuera.

Lyrina: La pregunta es… seguirá teniendo la esencia de los Nigthmeres horse?

Twiligth: De que hablan ustedes dos?.

Lyandri: Espero…

La princesa Luna paso entre los ponis los cuales se fueron poniendo de pie, Luna camino hasta Lyandri quien era el único que no había hecho la reverencia, cuando Luna estuvo frente a se extraño por la mirada que Lyandri tenia.

Luna: Me miras como su yo fuera tu enemigo, y sabes que no lo soy.

Lyandri: Luna… se muy bien que tu estabas cuando Celestia recibió la carta…

Luna: Si estuve ahí… Discord no te dara la cara, ya hable con el.

Lyandri: ese es otro problema princesa.

Dicho esto Lyandri chasqueo los dedos y mostro una pequeña botella donde dentro de ella estaba un pequeño draconecus el cual trataba de salir golpeando la botella, Luna miro sorprendida la botella, cuando Discord miro a Luna este tan solo llevo sus garras y patas atrás de su espalda mientras silbaba inocentemente.

Lyandri: El otro dia en la noche cuando Lyrina y yo estábamos platicando de algo muy serio apareció este burlándose… y sabe muy bien sobre lo que le advertí si volvía a mirar la cara de este dracunecos.

Luna: No tienes porque hacerlo, Discord fue reformado el nunca aria algo para lastimarte.

Discord: Bueno…=Dijo algo avergonzado= Ocurrió algo gracioso cuando Lyandri estaba en las celdas del castillo de canterlot…

Luna: Discord que hiciste?.

Lyandri: No es lo que hizo… Es loque me pudo haber hecho si no hubieras llegado tu.

Luna: Y que harás con el?.

Todos los ponis miraban a Lyandri quien sostenía la botella donde estaba Discord, Lyrina solo aparto la mirada, dándole a entender que hiciera lo que el quiera, Luna miraba a Lyandri esperando una reacción pero ocurrió algo.

Lyandri: Ágamos un trato, usted tiene algo que yo ocupo y yo tengo algo que Celestia, tu y todos pueden llegar a ocupar. Te parece si intercambiamos?

Luna: Pero que tengo yo?... Que te pueda interesar?.=Dijo algo confundida=

Lyandri: se hará el trueque o no?

Luna pensó por un rato todas sus posibilidades, pero ninguna de ellas contestaba a la pregunta, que quería Lyandri?, era la pregunta que ella se hacía, por un momento Luna dudo en aceptar pero, Discord para Celestia y el resto de los ponis siempre ha sido alguien que a tomado cariño de muchos.

Luna: De acuerdo Lyandri… Pero deja ir primero a Discord.

Lyandri: Con gusto=Sonrió=

Dicho esto arrojo la botella con fuerza contra el piso, esto aturdió al Dracunecus, el cual comenzó a hacerse grande hasta estar de su tamaño original, cuando estuvo frente a Luna dijo.

Discord: GRACIAS LUNA=Dijo abrazándola=

Luna: Suéltame…

Discord: De acuerdo…

Luna: Que quieres de mi?.

Lyandri: Solo dolerá un momento.

Dicho esto el brazo izquierdo de Lyandri comenzó a brillar y en un movimiento rápido, metió la mano en el cuerpo de Luna quien quedo con la boca abierta al sentir como la mano de Lyandri entraba cada vez más adentro de ella, Luna cerro los ojos tratando de aguantar las lagrimas, los ponis que miraban esto trataban de separar a Lyandri de Luna, pero lejos de loque esperaban la fénix se interpuso frente a ello evitando que dieran un paso mas, los guardias iban a intervenir de no ser por la misma fénix que los detenía, al cabo de unos segundos mas, Lyandri saco lentamente la mano del cuerpo de Luna, todos miraban una aura de color azul muy oscuro el cual las manes y Luna conocían muy bien, Luna sintió un alivio y un sentimiento cálido cuando Lyandri saco su mano de ella.

Lyandri: Savia que todavía lo tenia. Si no seme hubiera caído la botella donde lo tenia hace tiempo no hubiera tenido que hacer esto.

Discord: Espera… Dices que eso escapo?.

Lyandri: Si fue ase mucho tiempo, Yo camina cuando solo escuche algo romperse… la verdad no le di la menor importancia cuando tome un descanso y mire mis cosas descubrí que esta cosita no estaba…=Dijo mostrando la Aura azul= Ya había perdido toda esperanza pero la encontré JEJEJE no creo que allá causado problemas. Osi?.

Luna: P-porti… PORTI MI HERMANA ME MANDO A LA LUNA=Dijo enojada=

Lyandri: Ahora si puedes nombrarte gobernante de la Luna no crees? Eres la única que llego a ella.

Luna: NO TE BURLES, por ti y esa cosa estuve fuera 1000 años.=Dijo furiosa=

Lyandri: Escuche hasta donde yo se esta cosa solo controla a las personas que están celosas, en tonces es SU culpa no MIA. Si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer.

Luna: HEY ADONDE VAS EXIJO QUE VENGAS Y ACLARES LAS COSAS.

Lyandri: Princesa lo acabo de hacer… además Usted no esta en una situación conveniente recuerde muy bien loque decía la carta, tanto usted como su hermana tuvieron mucho tiempo en el trono y todo ese tiempo solo lo han desperdiciado prohibiendo cada tontería.

Luna: No me estés amenazando Yo no ocupo de nadie para ponerte en tu lugar.

Lyandri: Es un duelo lo que escucho?

Luna: SI.

Lyandri: Seria capas una princesa como usted… De ignorar tal prohibición solo por mi? Me alaga princesa.

Luna: No te dejare ir hasta que respondas… Como es que tu llegaste aquí?, por que estas aquí y sobre todo TU QUE SABES DE NOSOTRAS Y LOS ASTROS.

Lyandri: Para eso tendrás que ganarme en el duelo princesa.

Dicho esto un pentagrama apareció en el centro de Poni Ville era de 50 M de diámetro.

Lyandri: Reglas simples:  
La Primera: Un ganador un perdedor.  
La Segunda: Solo magia de ataque y defensa.  
La Tercera: No se puede hacerse invisible.  
La cuarta: Solo se puede declarar un ganador cuando el contrincante esta Inconsciente o Muerto.  
La quinta y ultima: No se trata de ganar… Se trata de vencer a tus adversarios y ganar.

Luna: La sexta no tienes permitido usar dobles.

Lyandri: Que pasa princesa? Me cree un tramposo?

Todos los ponis: QUE VAAAA

Lyandri: De acuerdo, no ocupo dobles para ponerte en tu lugar…

Luna: Solo eres un mortal que juega a ser dios NIÑO INGRATO=Dijo enojada=

Lyandri: Y tu una diosa que juega a ser mortal… O perdón eres mortal es solo que los Alicornios viven Diez mil años.

Luna: Si tanto quieres pelear…=Dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno y apareció dentro del pentagrama= Entra te espero.

Lyandri: Las damas primero=Sonrio=

Lyrina tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro miro a su amo entrar en el pentagrama, Lyrina se coloco a fuera del pentagrama esperando a que la pelea empezara, todos los ponis fueron alrededor del circulo, por curiosidad algunos ponis tocaban adentro del circulo pero recibían una descarga eléctrica, la cual evitaba que entraran.

Lyandri: Cierto debes de saber que si sales del circulo Mueres.

Luna: Me preocupo mas por ti.

Ambos se miraron entre si esperando a que uno se distrajera cuando de pronto Lyandri fue el primero en atacar, el suelo debajo de luna comenzó a moverse tangándosela como arenas movedizas, pero Luna con ayuda de sus alas evito que las arenas cumplieran con su objetivo, Luna no se quedo atrás y hizo brillar su cuerno provocando que no una sino 15 espadas hechas de electricidad golpearan a Lyandri, pero lejos de lo que Luna esperaba Lyandri sostenía dos de esas espadas en sus manos, Lyandri avento la primera hacia Luna quien volaba, ella alcanzo a esquivar la primera pero la segunda apenas y roso su costado, Luna descendió al suelo mientras su cuerno aun brillaba.

Lyandri: La princesa se canso?

Luna: Callate…Nunca me caíste bien desde que te mire y ahora tengo la oportunidad de deshacerme de ti… NO LA PIENZO DESAPROVECHAR.

Luna apareció atrás de Lyandri quien apenas pudo verla fue cuando recibió un fuerte golpe de un rayo departe de Luna, Lyandri casi sale del Circulo, con algo de dificultad Lyandri se puso de pie mientras se sacudía el traje.

Luna: Eres un arrogante…=Dijo entre dientes=

Dicho esto Luna volvió a lanzar un rayo pero choco con un escudo de color rojo el cual regreso el rayo directo a Luna, ella abrió sus alas para esquivar el rayo, pero cuando miro hacia donde estaba Lyandri sedio cuenta que el ya no estaba ahí.

Lyandri: No me miras?.

Luna volteo hacia atrás y miro que en su lomo estaba parado Lyandri quien toco el lomo de Luna.

Lyandri: Sabias que tu cuerpo esta compuesto por 75% de agua?

Dicho esto una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Luna quien cayo al piso mientras que Lyandri se quedo esperando a que Luna se pusiera de pie, Luna con gran esfuerzo se coloco de nuevo en posición esperando esta vez a Lyandri, pero Lyandri solo chasqueo los dedos y fue ahí donde Luna alzo la vista y miro cuatro grandes flechas hechas de fuego las cuales cayeron alrededor de Luna haciendo una jaula.

Lyandri: Para el gran final…

En la mano derecha de Lyandri se comenzó a ver una llama azul la cual se transformo en electricidad, la cual se dirigió a Luna… Algo con que Lyandri no contaba era que Luna desapareciera fuera de la vista de Lyandri, el comenzó a voltear de un lado a otro pero recibió una embestida de Luna, ella tenía sus pesuñas delanteras encima de las manos de Lyandri aplastándolas, se podía escuchar un pequeño gemido de parte del bípedo pero Luna poco le importo.

Luna: Asustado?.

Lyandri: Bromeas?... Estoy emocionado, no he tenido una pelea magia en años y no pienso hacer que dure poco.

Luna: Pues mal por ti…

Dicho esto Luna cargo energía en su cuerno y lo coloco en el pecho de Lyandri un rayo atravesó de lado a lado a Lyandri quien solo tenia una cara de asombro, por un momento Lyandri escupió sangre, casi como por desesperación Lyandri uso sus piernas y golpeo el vientre de Luna sofocándola y quitándosela de enzima.

Lyandri no desaprovecho llevo una mano a su pecho y su herida comenzó a sanar rápido.

Luna: Eres un tramposo…Ah…=Dijo adolorida=

Lyandri: No es trampa, es mirar las posibilidades que uno tiene… Te pondrás de pie o no?. Para acabar con esto.

Luna miro a todos los ponis alrededor de ella, por lo cual con esfuerzo se volvió a poner de pie, sus patas temblaban mientras que trataba de mantenerse en pie, Lyandri al notar esto solo dijo.

Lyandri: Segura que quieres continuar?.

Luna: Si no intento protegerme a mi misma… Nunca podre ser capaz de defenderlos a ellos.

El bípedo solo suspiro y chasqueo los dedos haciendo desaparecer el pentagrama que los rodeaba, Luna al mirar esto se extraño, miro a Lyandri el cual le dio una señal a su fénix para que se acercara a Luna, cuando la fénix se puso frente a Luna esta estiro su ala izquierda dejando caer una pluma, la pluma callo en la frente de Luna al tocarla las heridas que tenia la Alicornio se curaron. La fénix fue hasta su dueño donde se coloco en su hombro fue ahí donde Lyandri dijo.

Lyandri: Bien dicho… Para poder proteger a alguien mas necesitamos tratar de defendernos nosotros… =Sonrio= No imagino mejor Princesa que usted Luna. Como forma de Respeto le contestare sus preguntas.

Fin del cap.


	17. La verdad

Una fría noche estaba presente en Poni Ville donde toda la población estaba presente para escuchar lo que Lyandri estaba por decir, La princesa Luna esta frente al bípedo mientras que las manes y los guardias nocturnos estaba rodeando a ambos, todos esperaban ansiosos las preguntas de Luna.

Lyandri: Eres libre de preguntar lo que tu quieras.

Luna: Absolutamente lo que sea?=Quiso aclarar las cosas, pero solo miro que Lyandri asintió con la cabeza.= Como fue que tu llegaste a nuestro mundo?... Porque razón lo hiciste?.

Lyandri: Muy simple princesa.

FULL TIEMPO ATRÁS…

Para Lyandri… El aun no había llegado a ese mundo, se podría decir que hubo un punto en que la magia no satisfacía a Lyandri, por lo cual se harto de quedarse en su mundo y explorar nuevos con o sin el consentimiento de la orden de los magos…

Kredox: Lyandri… A mi tampoco me gustan las normas, pero por algo se hicieron, no puedes estar viajando de universo en universo a placer.

Lyandri: Tu me dijiste que no ahí limites que nos aten… Porque no me apoyas en esto? No sabes las cosas que podremos encontrar, mas como nosotros… O incluso otras civilizaciones, quizás un mundo donde los humanos como nosotros no usen magia, solo su cabeza para progresar.

Kredox: De igual manera, no puedes hacer eso… No puedes seguir jugando a hacer dios.

Lyandri: No estoy jugando a nada, quiero romper los limetes tanto de la magia como la de mi cuerpo y si no quieres acompañarme.=Tomo su mochila= Es tu problema… Lyrina vámonos.

La fénix fue hasta el hombro de su dueño mientras que Kredox trato de detener a Lyandri.

Kredox: En tonses es todo?... te iras solo porque si?.

Lyandri: Ven Kredox, Mundos como este esperan ser descubiertos, tu y yo podríamos averiguar mucho… Explorar mejor la magia sin normas que nos detengan por la moral humana, poder hacer todo y aprender mas.

Kredox: Lo siento Lyandri… No puedo acompañarte… He dicho muchas cosas pero aun asi trato de tener un poco de moral… y lo que tu me pides es solo olvidarme de ella.

Lyandri: No entiendes? Tu una vez me dijiste que hay que romper reglas para progresar y eso lo voy hacer y aremos si me acompañas.=Estiro su brazo=

Kredox solo aparto el brazo de Lyandri dejando a Lyandri algo triste.

Kredox: Perdon Lyandri… la verdad es que prefiero dar clases… no fui hecho para loque tu me pides además yo tengo mi familia aquí… Al menos despídete de tus maestros.

Lyandri: Ya lo hice… solo faltabas tu.

Kredox:=Suspiro= No me gustaría que te fueras… pero no puedo detenerte porque se que no me arias caso.

Lyandri: Lo hago cuando es necesario.

Kredox:=Sonrio= Vale ve… Solo una cosa.

Lyandri: Que?.

Kredox: No lo olvides Somos magos… No dioses.

Lyandri: Descuida… Eso lo se muy bien no me puedo convertir en uno pero… Soy mejor como un humano.=Le sonrio=

Kredox: Cuidate Ly.

Lyandri: Igual tu…=Un portal apareció frente a Lyandri y entro= Que vivas bien… Mi amigo…

Kredox: De igual manera.

PRESENTE EQUESTRIANO.

Luna: Solo por aprender mas?

Lyandri: Si… Viaje por universos, mire cientos de mundos seres y civilizaciones, los cuales están mucho mas desarrollados. Aprendi mucho sobre la Astromancia.

Twiligth: Astromancia?.

Lyandri: La magia espacial… aquella magia que puede crear mundos… estrellas… Astros, de ahí el nombre de la Astromancia…=Miro a Luna= As escuchado ese nombre al menos Luna?.

Luna: No…Esa magia… Ase lo que sea también con los Astros?.

Lyandri: Asi es… también con ella puedes moverlos.

Reinbow: Como alzaste la Luna y el Sol el dia que tu y yo peleamos en el tren.

Lyandri: Asi es, por eso pude yo moverlos…

Luna: Otra cosa… Esa cosa llamada Doppel, dijo que tu estabas mucho antes que nosotras… Que hiciste en ese tiempo?

Lyandri: Te sorprenderá Luna…

Luna: Quiero saber.

FULL TIEMPO ATRÁS…

Era un pasado muy remoto, donde los ponis nunca habían estado deacuerdo en nada… donde tanto unicornio como, pegasos y terrestres estaban por su cuenta, nadie estaba para ayudar a ninguno de ellos, pero las cosas eran muy diferentes en el imperio de cristal…  
Una Alicornio de crines azules en dos tonos de colores Azul marino y azul eléctrico estaban en sus crines y cola, su pelaje era un tono de azul cielo, un par de ojos de color azul zafiro, su cutiemark era de un zafiro junto con dos alas blancas y dos espadas atravesando el corazón, esta Alicornio respondía al nombre de Zafire Hearth, quien en el tiempo de antaño era la gobernante del imperio.

Lyandri había aparecido en el imperio de cristal de aquel tiempo, justamente en plena plaza central, donde los cristalinos estaban festejando, pero al mirar a esta criatura bípeda en medio de la festividad, la música y las platicas pararon de golpe mirando a Lyandri, pero mas tarde que temprano los guardias de cristal de aquel tiempo actuaron, Lyandri hizo un ademan con su mano para dormir a los guardias… Pero quieren oir algo curioso?, esta vez la magia de Lyandri no funciono ante estos guardias quienes lo teclearon con fuerza.

Lyandri trato de defenderse pero le fue imposible mover si quiera su cuerpo, barios guardias evitaban que moviera cualquier parte de su cuerpo, la fénix para entonces se había alejado pero tres civiles la agarraron y la metieron en una jaula para evitar que escapara.

Lyrina: Ly… ¡Deja de jugar con los guardias y sácame!=Dijo algo enojada=

Lyandri: Si pudiera no crees que ya lo hubiera hecho?.

DIAS DESPUES…

La fénix se encontraba en una jaula en una sala la cual era muy concurrida por los guardias del palacio de cristal, Lyandri se encontraba en las celdas con unos grilletes de cristal los cuales brillaban en un tono verde, parecía ser que ese cristal evitaba que Lyandri pudiera usar su magia, Lyandri se encontraba en la celda mirando la nada del lugar hasta que escucho unos pasos, Lyandri levanto la mirada hacia la puerta de la celda y miro a aquella Alicornio azul quien lo mirada con una mirada fija. Lyandri trato de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta, cuando estuvo frente a la Alicornio escucho.

Zafire: Veo que no te gusta estar aquí.

Lyandri: Que perceptiva es.=Dijo con algo de sarcasmo=

Zafire: Ven=Las puertas se abrieron= No tienes porque estar aquí.

El cuerno de la alicornio brillo y los grilletes que tenia Lyandri se rompieron dejando que Lyandri pudiera ahora mover sus manos a voluntad.

Zafire: Lamento que los guardias te aprendieran de ese modo… pero debes entender que apareciste de la nada asustando a muchos.

Lyandri: Si entiendo… Lamento haber arruinado la festividad.

Zafire: Tranquilo ven acompáñame.

Lyandri siguió a la Alicornio por los pasillos seguidos por los guardias de cristal quienes mantenían la guardia alta, terminaron en la sala común donde los guardias entraban y salian del castillo y Lyandri miro la jaula donde la fénix estaba, quien no tenia un buen humor por lo visto, tenia el seño fruncido.

Zafire: Tu fénix es algo… peculiar.

Lyandri: Si te refieres a la forma de hablar? Si … es muy grosera.

Lyrina: VEN Y DIMELO EN MI CARA.

Zafire: Jajaja… ve libérala.

Lyandri hizo que la jaula levitara hasta que llegara hasta sus manos, cuando la tenia abrió la puerta para que la fénix saliera volando, parecía un poco mas alegre se paseo por toda la sala para estirar sus alas y cuando parecía terminar se coloco en el hombro de su dueño.

Lyandri: Eres muy grosera.

Lyrina: Y que.

Lyandri: Muchas gracias… vuelvo a pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido.

Zafire: Ya te dije que esta bien, Pero quisiera saber algo… porque viniste aquí?.

Lyandri: Vengo para investigar los mundos y civilizaciones que existen.

Zafire: Planeas estar mucho tiempo aquí?

Lyandri:=Miro a la alicornio= La verdad es muy probable.

Lyrina: QUE!?=Dijo desconcertada= Se supone que estaríamos en las Lunas de… MHHH, MHHH.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, Lyandri había tomado a la fénix en sus manos tapándole el pico.

Lyandri: Ademas el lugar es muy hermoso como para no disfrutarlo correctamente.

Zafire: Si ese es el caso.=Le sonrio= Eres bien venido, siente libre de pasear por el imperio de cristal.

Lyandri: Gracias.

PRESENTE EQUESTRIA.

Luna: Espera espera… Dices que había una reina de cristal llamada Zafire?.

Lyandri: Exactamente.

Twiligth: Habias llegado mucho antes de que si quiera los ponis fundaran Equestria?.

Lyandri: Si… me informe y viaje por este mundo, supe de los problemas que tenían las tres razas de ponis. La verdad me parecía absurdo que las tres pelearan siendo las tres Equinos… pasaron unos años y decidí crear un hechizo para hacer unos Ice Horse, estos arian que las tres razas se unieran o ese era mi plan.

Twiligth: Aguarda… Tu mandaste a los Windigos¡? Unos caballos hechos de hielo que hacían que nevara por toda la antigua Equestria?.

Lyandri: Si ese fue el nombre que ustedes les dieron si… Habia hablado con Zafire diciéndolo lo que tenia planeado ella estuvo de acuerdo, ella conocía también la disputa entre ustedes por lo cual ella no protesto, fueron meses de intenso frio para su raza.=Sonrio descaradamente= La verdad casi sentía pena por hacer que ellos se murieran de frio, JAJAJA. HUVIERAN VISTO A LOS PEGASOS JAJAJA no podían volar porque las alas les temblaban.=Dijo riendo a carcajadas=

Ha ningún poni le pareció gracioso esto, pero cuando Lyandri paro de reir se puso un algo extrañado.

Lyandri: Vamos no me meren con esos ojos todo era por una buena causa.

Luna: Continua.

Lyandri: Bien… Cuando todos estaban al borde descubri que la Princesa Platinum , Clover la Sabia, La Canciller Punkin su asistente, La comandante Hurracane y una subordinada suya irían a buscar nuevas tierras, decidi dejar de someter con frio a los otros ponis y seguir a estas 6 de sercas… Ese lugar era aque que ven alla=Señalo el castillo de Canterlot= Al principio pensé que estarían deacuerdo en compartir pero solo mire una pelea de niños diciendo que eso era mio…

Tiempo atrás…

Hurracane: ESTA TIERRA NOS PERTENECE A NOSOTROS.

Canciller: NO.

Hurracane: QUE SI.

Princesa: Se equivocan es nuestra.

A lo lejos se miraba una Criatura bípeda mirando a estas discutir, al cabo de unos minutos aquellos caballos de hielo se pusieron a lado de la criatura quien señalo con su dedo índice a las 6 ponis.

Fue ahí donde todas ellas miraron la nieve que las rodearon y tuvieron que irse a una cueva para evitar ser conjeladas.

Lyandri: De que les sirve esconderse…

La entrada de aquella cueva se había conjelado, Lyandri estaba parado frente a esta entrada, pero parecía que las ponis estaba mas concentradas en pelear por una simple PIEDRA, Lyandri vio tal acto con vergüenza, como era posible que solo pelearan por una piedra, la nieve ya estaba dentro de la cueva, junto a aquellos caballos de hielo, quienes hacían que el lugar fuera cada vez menos soportable.

Hurracane: LOS TERRESTRES SON UNOS INUTILES.

Platinum: LOS PEGASOS SON UNOS INMORALES.

Pumkin: LOS UNICORNIOS SON UNOS ARROGANTES.  
(Al final de cada palabra termina con ES… Curioso cuando lo revise me dio risa)

Lyandri solo suspiraba decepcionado, lideres habían sido conjeladas en tres diferentes bloques de hielo, cuando Lyandri se iria del lugar escucho a una palabra curiosa.

¿?: Yo no las odio… Solo odio a la comandante por su forma de actuar… la odio mas que ustedes.

¿?: A pesar de todo… somos iguales.

Lyandri con una grata sonrisa solo chasqueo los dedos para desaparecer a aquellos caballos de hielo, dejando que el calor natural del hambiente volviera apoderarce de todos, haciendo que el hielo que estaba en la cueva comenzara a derretirse al igual que los bloques de hielo que tenían a las tres lideres.

PRESENTE EQUESTRIANO.

Lyandri: Es estúpido que sean la misma raza y peleen entre si siendo lo mismo…

Reinbow: D-dices que tu fuiste quien ayudo a la fundación de equestria.

Lyandri: No, solo separe a tres niños que peleaban para que se dieran la mano.

Luna: Por que hacerlo?... Digo porque dicidiste hacer tal cosa no era tu problema.

Lyandri: Otra pregunta que le responderé princesa…

TIEMPO ATRÁS EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL.

Lyandri se encontraba con Zafire en una comida junto a la fénix quien aun seguía molesta, no por ser encarcelada sino por otra cosa, Zafire tenia una cara algo triste mirando la nada del lugar, Lyandri se percato de esto y pregunto.

Lyandri: Ocurre algo?.

Zafire: Lo mismo de siempre… las tres razas de ponis están peleadas aun, escuche que abria una junta para arreglar esto, pero resulto un total fracaso.

Lyandri: Ahí algo que pueda hacer?.

Zafire:=Suspiro= Al menos que seas capas de unir a estas tres razas… =Se puso de pie= No creo que puedas hacer nada…=Dijo triste mientras se retiraba del lugar.=

Cuando Zafire salió del comedor solo quedaron Lyrina y Lyandri, al poco tiempo la fénix fue hasta Lyandri quien le dijo.

Lyandri: Lyrina voy a salir, y quiero que te quedes aquí.

Lyrina: P-pero… No pretendas ir arreglar los problemas de esos no es nuestro problema.

Lyandri: De igual manera… son una simple raza que pelea entre si, sino hago algo pasara lo mismo como aquel planeta que fuimos… Dos guerras mundiales, pos guerra, guerra fría, además mucho antes la guerra de 100 años que no duro 100 años si no muchos mas… No dejare que en este mundo ocurra lo mismo, si no será mucho mas difícil en un futuro arreglar este problema.

Lyrina: Supongo que no puede detenerte… Pero esta vez si saldremos verdad? Hace mucho que no caminamos juntos desde que estas aquí por estar con la reinita de cristal.

Lyandri: Tienes mi palabra querida.=La acaricio=

Lyrina: Eso espero… Pero no tardes.

PRESENTE EQUESTRIANO.

Pinki: UHHHH TEGUSTAAA=Dijo alegre= YO SABIA QUE UN CORAZON COMO EL TUYO ERA UNICO.

Rarity: Unir a las 3 razas solo por ella?... Tienes mas puntos a favor querido.

Twiligth: Todo lo hiciste por Zafire?=Lyandri asintió=

Luna: Eso me deja en claro muchas cosas… Pero tengo otra pregunta… ¿Qué relación tienes con el corazón de cristal? Doppel dijo que eso era la mas valioso para ti.

Lyandri: Lo es… tienes que enterarte que en ese entonces no había un corazón de cristal… nada que defendiera a los ponis de cristal, Des pues de lo que hice para unir a las razas, Zafire y yo tuvimos una relación mas cercana…

TIEMPO ATRÁS…

Podemos ver a Zafire junto a Lyandri quien llevaba en su mano derecha una pequeña flor roja de cristal la cual entrego a la Alicornio, habían pasado unos meses después de lo ocurrido con las razas y la relación entre Zafire y Lyandri era cada vez mas intima entre ambos, los días se convertían en semanas las semanas en meses y los meses de nuevo pasaron a días… Tanto para Zafire y Lyandri amaban estar juntos… sin embargo un dia ocurrió un ataque de unos cerberos aquellos perros de 3 cabezas. La guardia apenas pudia hacerle frente a esta gran criatura, pero cuando apenas Zafire interfirió los cerberos se fueron del lugar…

Unas horas después, Zafire preocupada fue con Lyandri quien se encontraba leyendo un libro en la gran biblioteca de cristal.

Lyandri: Ocurre algo querida?=Dijo poniéndose de pie=

Zafire: Si… La verdad es que tu sabes que amo mucho este lugar y a los ponis de cristal… y como su gobernante tengo que protegerlos.

Lyandri: Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras amor…

Zafire:=Lo miro con algo de tristeza= No me odies por pedirte esto cariño… por favor…

Lyandri: Sabes que no puedo odiarte… Vamos dime.

Zafire: Una vez me contaste que el palacio de la magia de donde tu bienes fue atacado…

Lyandri: Si y que un mago uso al ser al que amaba para…=Miro a Zafire= No Zafi… De todas las cosas porque me pides esta…

Zafire: Sabes que yo quiero proteger a todos aquí… Y también a ti amor… Y la verdad no es la primera vez que ocurre esto… Manticoras… hidras… cerberos… Que ocupas que venga aquí para hacer lo que te pido?...

Lyandri: Si pero…=Acarisio la cara de Zafire= No quiero apartarte de mi…

Zafire: Encontraras una forma de crear otro corazón sin la necesidad de usarme a mi… hasta entonces… te pido… que lo hagas… Por favor…

Lyandri: Si eso quieres Zafi, lo hare…

Zafire: Gracias Ly…=Lo abraso= Te amo…

PRESENTE DE EQUESTRIANO.

Se podían escuchar algunos llantos de la mayoría de los ponis, para los guardias se miraban que trataban en balde de aguantar el llanto.

Luna: Yo… Perdón Lyandri no quería hacerte recordar un recuerdo asi…=Dijo algo apenada=

Lyandri: No Luna… estoy feliz de que lo haigas hecho… sabes el dia que converti a Zafire en un corazón de cristal para defender todo el imperio de cristal y partes alejadas… nunca pude verla tan feliz que ese dia… le dije que tendría que viajar para averiguar como crear un corazón de cristal sin tener que usarla a ella, por lo cual tuve que abandonar el mundo e ir a investigar…

Twiligth: Pero cuanto paso?.

Lyandri: No sabria decirte… Zafire dejo a un unicornio para que la sucediera hasta que ella regresara a la normalidad. Lyrina se quedaría en el imperio hasta mi regrezo, para que mantuviera altanto de todo… Pero… cuando regrese no encontré nada mas que solo nieve…

TIEMPO ATRÁS.

Era un lugar desierto donde el hielo y el frio solo abundan, Lyandri miraba desesperado de un lado a otro buscando el imperio… Apareciendo en uno y otro lugar… pero por mas que buscaba no encontraba nada, Lyandri cayó de rodillas al suelo helado golpeándolo una y otra vez preguntándose que paso… hasta que recordó algo… antes de irse supo que hubo dos nuevas al trono de Equestria, por lo cual el se dirigiría hacia ese lugar.

Pero algo con que no contaba era que al llegar a ese lugar todo estaba derrumbado, aquel castillo estaba en ruinas, Lyandri no podía aceptar lo que pasaba, la negación lo invadía al igual que la ira por no saber nada…

¿?: Que bueno saber que te estas nublando…

Lyandri: Do…

¿?: Que lastimas que reaccionaste tarde…

Sin poder oponerse a la voluntad de aquel ser, solo camino por los pasillos hasta salir del castillo derumbado, cuando salió había un gran bosque donde comenzó a caminar con un paso algo idiota, parecía que Lyandri se negaba a avanzar.

¿?: BUENO PORQUE NO COPERAS, SERA MENOS DOLOROSO Y MAS RAPIDO=Dijo muy enojado=

Lyandri termino tropezando, pero antes de si quiera levantarse había aparecido un gallo dragon frente a el, el cual rápidamente puso una mirada fija y roja contra Lyandri, quien lentamente fue convirtiéndose en piedra.

PRESENTE EQUESTRIANO.

Lyandri: La demás de mi historia la conocen… las potrillas me encontraron y bueno todo se desenvuelve.

Luna: Es mi deber decirte que aquel unicornio que Zafire dejo como sucesor hasta que regrezara a la normalidad fue el Rey sombra… MI hermana y yo tratamos de detenerlo pero… uso un hechizo para hacer desaparecer el imperio de cristal por mil años… y cuando tu fuiste a nuestro castillo… Fue cuando yo me convertí en Nigthmere moon…=Dijo algo apaenada=

Lyandri: Si lo se…

Luna: Pero si tu hiciste que Zafire se convirtiera en el corazón para proteger a los cristalinos… ¿Porque no detuvo al Rey sombra?

Lyandri: De hacerlo ella tendría que erradicarlo… Zafire nunca le gusto hacer eso, trataba solo de detener a alguien, nunca matarlo… Ella prefería solo alejarlo, o en su defecto hacer que nunca volviera. Es probable que nunca aya tenido la oportunidad.

Twiligth: Es cierto porque cuando fuimos al imperio para buscar el corazón estaba oculto.

Lyandri: Algo mas Luna?.

Luna: Una ultima cosa… Enserio mi hermana y yo no movemos los astros?.

Lyandri: Esa respuesta te la respondiste al decir que no conocías la Astromancia. Este arte es muy complejo que solo se puede estudiar si viajas en el espacio y tiempo… paro para eso tienes que entender la magia llamada Kronomancia, Krono que viene del dios Kronos dios del tiempo. Tras aprender estas dos ramas de la magia puedes viajar a donde quieras.

Luna: Pero… Que pasa pues? Mi hermana dice que si movemos los astros.

Lyandri: Acompáñame Luna=Estiro su brazo= Quieres saber la verdad?

La princesa asintió y puso su pesuña en la mano de Lyandri, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Luna ya no estaba en Poni Ville, sino en un lugar muy alejado de la tierra misma, un punto donde Luna podía ver su planeta justo frete a ella, una pequeña Luna junto a su planeta y un enorme sol alejado del planeta.

Lyandri: Tu planeta al igual que muchos giran en forma elíptica alrededor del sol, lo mismo ocurre con la luna, pero tu planeta gira muy lento… es aquí donde entra el engaño de tu herman… Ella es posible que conosca un poco de la Kronomancia, y lo único que ella ase es adelantar el tiempo para que el planeta gire rápido y dar la ilusión de que ella puede mover ambos astros… ella te enseño este truco.

Luna: Entonces… Que pasara ahora?.

Lyandri: Tu ya sabes la verdad… no culpo a Celestia por querer ser gobernante, muchos queremos eso poder gobernar… Pero el que tu y ella lo tomaran diciendo que controlan los astros es una forma muy descarada. No tengo nada en contra de la monarquía, es solo que es una forma de gobierno muy controladora.

Luna: Yo nunca he podido si quiera hacer algo relacionado a las leyes casi siempre lo hace mi hermana.

Lyandri: Ese es otro problema, ustedes tendrían muchos avances si no fuera por tu hermana… Avances médicos, tecnológicos, industriales, muchas cosas Luna… Ya sabes que paso deves de dar.

Luna: Una Revolución…

Lyandri: =Sonrio= Felicidades Luna… Eres la primera en tocar el area de la era del renacimiento Equestriano.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tanto Luna como Lyandri estaban en Poni Ville, donde los ponis miraban a ambos.

Luna: No creo poder hacerle frente a mi hermana…

Lyandri: Quizas pero mientras mas tiempo pase, las clases elitistas como los nobles aran lo necesario para evitar que la revolución pase.

Luna: Porque arian eso tendrían que apoyarnos en esto.

Lyandri: La codicia mas grande siempre fue de nosotros no de los dragones, apenas digas que abra cambio de gobierno los nobles rápidamente protestaran en contra... Para eso tendras que tener una mano firme en tu caso pesuña y hacer que estos nobles corruptos pagen, con su tiempo en la cárcel o vida eso ya depende de ti. Tanto tu como tu hermana tienen el mismo poder. Si Ella se opone te daras cuenta de las intenciones que ella tiene para este mundo Luna. Quieres que tus ponis progresen y tengan una mejor vida?.

Luna: Siempre lo mejor para ellos.

Lyandri: Entonces ya sabes que hacer, no digo que no dejes de gobernar si no que también el pueblo tiene derecho a hablar y decidir. Des prohibir muchas cosas para permitir que muchos puedan dar a conocer sus ideas y inventos. Piénsalo.=Se marcho del lugar=

Todos abrieron paso para que Lyandri se fuera del lugar, la fénix fue volando hasta el dejando a Luna sola, ella pidió irse a Canterlot rápidamente sus guardias fueron por el carruaje donde al poco tiempo Luan subió a el para irse del lugar.

FIN DEL CAP.

Es muy necesario que comenten en este capitulo quiero saber que opinan de lo que sucedió y lo que pasara… quiero saber que opinan de Lyandri ahora… háganme ese favor.


	18. Preparativos

Han pasado unos días después de lo ocurrido, Lyandri se encontraba en el granero de los Apple, preparando aquella cosa llamada Nameles, usando los objetos que la fénix busco y usando aquella poción que Zecora le entrego, todo debería salir perfectamente, no tiene que salir nada mal o al menos eso tratara, sin embargo no todo en la vida es color de rosa un color muy particular que le recordara a Lyandri ser muy precavido de ahora en adelante…

Lyrina: Ya acabaste?.

Lyandri: No…

Lyrina: Ya acabaste?.

Lyandri: Sigue molestando y te quito el pico.

Lyrina: Tenemos toda la noche haciendo esto…=Dijo casada=

Lyandri: ¿Tenemos? Yo soy quien la esta haciendo.

Lyrina: Y yo ayudo con apoyo moral.

Lyandri: Ni siquiera estas haciendo eso…

Lyrina: Sabes que me aburre esto de estar trabajando como un alquimista…

En medio del grenero había una esfera brillando de diferente color.

Lyrina: Al menos les dijiste a las ponis que no te molestaran?.

Lyandri: No…

Lyrina: Te dije que lo hicieras.

Lyandri: Ve y diles que no entren aquí hasta que termine.

Lyrina: ¡NO¡ Yo te avise con tiempo y que tu no lo hallas eso es tu problema.=Dijo cruzándose de alas (Brazos)=

Lyandri: Por el amor a la creación del Big Bang del los universos hazme un favor en la vida.

Lyrina: Lyandri siempre te estoy diciendo que hacer casi parezco tu madre, al menos ten la idea de saber que decir porque si alguien entra por esa puerta te arruinara todo.

Lyandri: Si no me estuvieras regañando y fueras a hacer lo que te dije no pasaría asi que ve.

Lyrina: ¡NO¡ Aprenderás de los errores señorito, veras que no todo en la vida es color de rosa.=Dijo saliendo por una de las ventanas del granero.=Vete haciendo responsable.

Ly solo suspiro algo cansado, tan solo chasqueo los dedos y la esfera se fue encogiendo poco a poco, hasta ser del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, cuando Lyandri la sustubo en sus manos, la poción que Zecora le entrego, la destapo y vertió el liquido en el, al poco tiempo el color de esta se torno de color azul marino, dándole a entender a Lyandri que el "producto" ya estaba terminado, con una gran felicidad imposible de ocultar tomo la esfera en sus manos, un sentimiento cálido recorrió su cuerpo en ese momento, pero escucho algo detrás de el, al voltear miro que la puerta se estaba abriendo.

¿?: SORPRESA LYANDRI.

Se escucharon muchas voces diciendo esto pero la luz del sol lo había cegado por un momento evitando ver a los que entraron, cuando menos espero sintió que lo habían envestido, para el no fue bueno pues tenia la esfera en mano y el miedo a que sele quebrara era grando, pero la tenia bien sujeta para que esta no se callera.

Pinki: SORPRE SORPRE LYANDRI.=Dijo saltando arriba del pecho del humano=

Lyandri: Pinki quítate de enzima.=Dijo algo enojado=

Pinki: No seas boso, no sabes que dia es?.

Lyandri: No y me importa poco asi que quitate=Dijo empujando a la poni a un lado= Que tiene que hacer uno para que hagas lo que te dicen?=Dijo poniéndose de pie=

Pinki: No te enojes, hoy es un dia muy importante.

Lyandri: Asi?

Pinki: Que no lo sabes?

Lyandri: Que?.

Pinki: No te contaron?.

Lyandri: Pinki no le des mas vueltas al asunto y habla.

Pinki: Pues alguien me conto un secreto… y dice que hoy es tu cumpleaños tontito.=Dijo feliz=

Lyandri: Aja y?... Si solo viniste para eso te puedes ir.

Pinki: Como que irme y apenas vamos a empezar con algo muy divertido.

Lyandri: Pinki las palabras divertido y mi nombre integrado solo pueden estar juntas si la palabra NO esta en medio.

Pinki: Por favor, solo por hoy.

Lyandri: No Pinki tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Pinki: Mas importantes que festejar tu cumpleaños?.

Lyandri: Si además quien te conto que hoy es mi cumpleaños?

Pinki: Un pajarito me lo dijo.

Lyandri: No y no.=Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta= Lo único que no se recicla en esta vida es el tiempo y estoy escaso de e…so…

Al ver afuera del granero se topo con la sorpresa de que el resto de las manes, las CMC y unos cuantos mas habitantes de Poni Ville estaban frente a el, Miro a las 3 potrancas y vio un pastel el cual tenia el nombre de el junto a una fénix la cual estaba en la cabeza de Sweetibell.

Lyandri: Mi respuesta sigue siendo…

Pinki: Es de vainilla con chocolate.=Dijo aun lado de el.=

Lyandri: Bueno solo un pedazo…=Dijo resignado=

La celebración no tardo, la fénix se miraba que estaba feliz al ver a Lyandri, fue ahí donde escucho algo esta.

Pinki: Como sabias que funcionaria?.

Lyrina: No le gusta hacer drama cuando hay mucha gente además… Siempre a tenido debilidad por la vainilla y el chocolate.

Pinki: Pues funciono.

Lyrina: Me alegra.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS LEJANIAS DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL…

Aun que no lo pareciera, tanto Candence y Shining pasaban algo de tiempo frente al corazón cada dia, esperando a que este les hablara, pero cada dia que pasaba las esperanzas de escucharlo se esfumaban, incluso algunos cristalinos se acercaban, pero un pasaba nada, un dia que ambos príncipes estaban en la comida Candence dijo.

Candence: Sabes… nunca pensé que habría alguien dentro del corazón de cristal.

Shining: Hablando de eso…ayer me llego una carta de Twiligth.

Candence: Que decía?.

Shining: El nombre de quien esta dentro del corazón.

Cadence: Como se llama?.

Shining: Zafire Hearth.

La platica abria seguido de no ser por algo en particular, uno de los dos guardias de crista acompañaban a ambos príncipes dijo algo.

Guardia: Su majestad…=Dijo a su compañero=

Guardia 2: Aun esta aquí con nosotros…

Shining: Que saben ustedes de ella?.=Dijo algo interesado=

Guardia: Es nuestra reina señor Armor…

Candence: Reina?.

Guardia 2: Si… ella quiso protegernos a todos pidiéndole ayuda a Lyandri.

Shining: Que mas saben de ambos?.

Guardia: Que tanto nuestra reina como Lyandri tenían una relación como ustedes. Ella quiso protegernos convirtiéndose en el corazón de cristal… Al principio Lyandri se negó al igual que todos nosotros pero ella insistía en hacerlo, por eso hacemos el festival del corazón de cristal cada año… para agradecer a nuestra reina el que nos este protegiendo.

Candence: Cierto… Dentro de dos semanas será el festival.

Shining: Ustedes conocían a la reina?.

Guardia: Nosotros no… pero el que zabra darte una respuesta como esa seria Librariant la bibliotecaria del imperio, ella fue una de sus amigas al igual que Cristal Ice la mucama… ambas fueron amigas muy cercanas a ella.

Shining: Gracias.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CANTERLOT…

Tanto Celestia como Luna se encontraban en una sala platicando… En un tono un poco fuerte, desde que Luna llego a Canterlot estuvo hablando con su hermana muy seria mente sobre lo que Lyandri le dijo, y parece ser que todo lo que Lyandri había previsto de Celestia parecía ser cierto Celestia se rehusaba al cambio de gobierno.

Luna: Hermana esto no puede seguir, Y todo lo que Lyandi ha dicho es cierto, por ti muchas cosas no pueden ser realizadas por tus prohibiciones y negarte a que todos tengan un libre albedrio.

Celestia: Luna tienes que entender que No puedo.

Luna: Pero porque no puedes?, no entiendo esto… llevo días hablando contigo y solo dices que no puedo, además…=Miro a su hermana= Al menos sabes lo que es la Astromancia?.

Celestia: Claro que la conozco, es la magia del espacio.

Luna: Crees que no se que usaste tu visión para ver a Lyandri la noche de Nigthmere? Estoy casi segura que el también sintió que tu nos estabas viendo.

Celestia: Y porque tendría que hacer eso?.

Luna: Desde que Lyandri te envió la carta, y desde lo ocurrido en la gala no creo que estés muy confiada de el, además que cuando entre hoy a tu habitación te encontré viéndolo.

Celestia: Que tengo que hacer para que entiendas.

Luna: No hermana que tengo que hacer yo para que TU entiendas, esto ya acabo, tu dices que controlas el sol y la luna… Dime porque no lo muestras?... Ahora si lo haces no volveré a tocar este tema nunca mas.

Celestia: Si ese es el caso…

El cuerno de la Alicornio blanca comenzó a brillar, pero también el de Luna, pasaron dos minutos… tres… pero no paso nada… cuando el cuerno de Celestia paro de brillar miro a su hermana.

Celestia: Que hechizo estabas haciendo?.

Luna: Lyandri me dijo como contrarrestar la Kronomancia hermana…=Dijo decepcionada= Tal parece que solo dabas la ilusión de que podías hacerlo jugando con el tiempo… Siendo que tu misma prohibiste usar los hechizos relacionados con el tiempo.

Celestia solo se sentó en el suelo, mirando la nada, al poco tiempo Luna se puso a un lado de ella y dijo.

Luna: Hermana… Seria mejor hacerlo, Quien sabe quizás hoy no… Quizas mañana no… un dia veremos a todos los ponis y sabremos que fue bueno hacer este cambio… ellos estarán muy felices por esto y también nosotras… No dijiste que siempre estaba ellos primero?.

Celestia: Lo están hermana… Pero… No quiero que pasen cosas malas si muchas cosas se des prohíben, la magia mas que nada… Dejar un gobierno que tenga mas libertades para todos siempre he pensado que es bueno, pero las reglas dejan un orden social, y una estabilidad que impide que el caos se desate.

Luna: Tus ideas son de buen corazón hermana… pero ellos también tienen derecho de hablar y participar en la construcción de Leyes… Prohibiciones y también de estar al poder, un nuevo punto de vista de algún poni dejaría ver un gran futuro.

Celestia: Que pasara con la magia… sabes que pueden pasar muchas cosas por eso.

Luna: Lo se… Pero muchos son de buen corazón y como dijo Lyandri, si estudiamos de cercas estas magias podremos progresar mucho… Quizas muchos mas unicornios se interesen en estudiarla y puedan darnos mejores resultados… Ponis que nos muestren sus inventos revolucionarios.=Rio un poco= Seria como tener de nuevo a Starwirl a nuestro lado con muchos inventores.

Celestia: Siempre has tenido una gran relación con el.

Luna: Entonces que dices?.

Celestia: Este es el problema Hermana… Yo mucho antes de que regresaras de tu destierro pensaba en el cambio de gobierno pero… Resulta que hay muchas familias de nobles y aristócratas que la verdad tienen mucha influencian con los guardias y no solo eso si no también con gran parte de Equestria.

Luna: Pues será mejor descubrir a los corruptos no crees?=Dijo sonriéndole= Creo que alguien nos puede ayudar con este problema.

Celestia: Después de ti hermanita.

Luna: Podemos tomar vacaciones después del cambio de gobierno?.

Celestia: No…

Luna: Pero no hemos ido a la playa desde hace mucho.

Celestia: No hay objeción digo.=Dijo riendo=

MIENTRAS TANTO EN PONI VILLE.

Podemos ver que Lyandri tenía una vara en ambas manos junto a un pañuelo que le taba los ojos impidiéndole ver, se miraba que golpeaba de un lado a otro sin conseguir dar al blanco el cual era una piñata de apariencia de una manticora.

Pinki: ALA IZQUIERDA NO DERECHA, ARRIBA DIGO ABAJO… CASI.

Lyandri: PINKI NO AYUDAS.

Los gritos de muchos eran para darle las indicaciones de donde tenia que dar el golpe, pero por mas que golpeaba no podía dar en el blanco, hasta que se escucho una camapa resonar barias veces dando a entender que el tiempo acabo.

Lyandri: ES BROMA?.=Dijo quitándose el pañuelo y mirando la piñata la cual estaba a 5 metros alejado de el=

Rainbow: MI TURNO=Dijo quitándole la vara y el pañuelo=

La pegaso tomo el bastón y Lyandri amarro el pañuelo para que no pudiera ver, alejándose lo suficiente la pegaso espero a que comenzara el juego.

Pinki: Lista Rainbow? AHORA.

Para mala suerte de Lyandri parecía que la pegaso conocía muy bien su entorno aun con los ojos tapados, por lo cual pudo ver como se acercaba a la piñata, pero fue ahí donde todos comenzaron a gritar hacia que lado tenia que golpear, cuando Rainbow daría el primer golpe Lyandri hizo un ademan con su mano para elevar la piñata y evitar que Rainbow la golpeara, muchos comenzaron a reírse por este acto porque no ocurrió una si no 7 veces mas, cada vez que la pegaso daría un golpe certero Lyandri hacia que la piñata cambiara de lugar o se moviera, evitando que ella la golpeara, muchos reian a mas no poder, la pegaso algo enojada se quito el pañuelo y miro que la piñata se movía de un lado a otro, Rainbow volteo y miro a Lyandri quien movía su mano haciendo bailar a la piñata.

Rainbow: ERES UN TRAMPOSO LYANDRI.

Lyandri: No te divestiste?.

Rainbow: Cuanto tiempo tienes haciendo eso?.

Lyandri: Cuando fue que empezaste?.

Rainbow tomo la vara y fue directo con Lyandri para golpearlo Lyandri al ver esto solo creo un escudo naranja impidiendo ser golpeado por la pegaso.

Rainbow: ABRE ESTE ESCUDO.=Dijo golpeando el escudo=

Lyandri: Nop… Yo puedo estar aquí toda la vida no se tu.

Rainbow: Asi?.

Lyandri: Asi es.

Acto seguido Reinbow fue hasta con pinki quien tenia el pastel de Lyandri.

Lyandri: NI SETE OCURRA PAJARRACO.

Rainbow: Querías jugar verdad… pues este juego se puede de 2=Dijo dejando caer la vara sobre el pastel=

Todos miraron la varas sobre el pastel inmediatamente Lyandri hizo desaparecer el escudo y fue con un paso rápido hasta la pegaso quien comenzó a volar para evitar ser atrapada.

Lyandri: BAJA Y REPRESENTA A TU ESPECIE COMO LA RAZA MAS FUERTE EN GUERRA.

Rainbow: Nop…=Dijo cruzada de cascos=

Lyandri: Asi quieres jugar

Rainbow: Que no me puedes atra…

No acabo la frase cuando un pedazo de paste callo en su cara, cuando ella se quito todo el glaseado miro a Lyandri quien tenia otro pedazo en su mano, pero antes de que el lanzara el proyectil una luz blanca se hizo presente, cuando la luz dejo de estar presente todos ahí miraron a ambas princesas.

Luna: Celebran algo?

Pinki: SIPI.

Celestia: Se puede saber q…

No pudo terminar su frace cuando un pedazo de pastes golpeo su rostro, cuando Celestia se limpio el rostro todos los ponis apuntaron rápidamente a Lyandri, quien apunto a su fénix quien estaba en su hombro, pero la fénix apunto con su ala a Lyandri.

Lyandri: Le juro princesa que yo no fui…

Luna: Te quedo algo de Glaseado en la mejilla hermana.

Twiligth: Que hacen aquí princesas?.

Celestia: Agh… odio la vainilla…

Luna: Ver si Lyandri nos podía hacer un favor.

Lyandri: Ahora si soy de importancia?

Luna: Nos podrías ayudar Lyandri?.

Lyandri: Eso depende… De que se trata.

Celestia: Podríamos hablar en un lugar más privado?.

El bípedo solo chasqueo los dedos crando un escudo de color negro, que cubrió a las princesas y a Lyandri, ninguno de los ponis pudia escuchar nada y ver dentro de el.

Luna: Que hechizo no te sabes?.

Lyandri: El de la vida eterna aun trabajo en eso… Voy a ¾ de camino, solo necesito una estrella azul y unos tres soles tamaño miniatura. Es todo.

Ambas princesas se miraron entre si por un momento hasta que Luna golpea un poco a su hermana para que hable, pues Luna sabia que Lyandri pediría que las palabras de Luna salieran de Celestia misma.

Celestia: Crees poder ayudarnos Lyandri para un cambio de gobierno?.

Lyandri: Haber… La gran y poderosa princesa del sol me pide ayuda a mi?...=Dijo sorprendido= Esto si no lo esperaba… Pero como no siempre tengo el placer de verla asi tendre que desfrutarlo por favor sea lenta y concisa.=Dijo cruzado de brazos con una gran sonrisa= Cuenteme porque ocupa mi ayuda en un cambio de gobierno ese es su problema no mio, además que yo no puedo influir en asuntos políticos y militares porque no tengo nada que ver con eso.

Celestia:=Suspiro= Mi hermana estos últimos días estuvimos hablando… Y hoy decidimos hacer el cambio de gobierno.

Lyandri: Y porque no lo hacen?.

Celestia: Por los aristócratas… los nobles, muchos de ellos tienen poder con algunos militares ecuestres además de que no hablamos de muchos, yo antes trate el cambio de gobierno pero recibi muchas amenazas anónimas, supuse que eran familias adineradas o algo que tuvieran que ver con la corona… en mi caso… Y como zabras ahí días en que la corona no siempre puede sustentar al pueblo y pide ayuda a los aristócratas.

Lyandri: Entiendo… Recibió ayuda de estos aristócratas ósea las familias adineradas y ellas pidieron tomar ciertos beneficios a su favor me equivoco?

Celestia: Asi es… Entre ellos fue tener cierto poder sobre las fuerzas defensoras, tener influencia militar, al igual que poder político, yo acepte los términos.

Luna: Pero porque?.

Celestia: Cuando tu no estabas hermana ocurrían ciertos incidentes en las fronteras de los otros reinos, entre ellos tomar territorios nuestros, y ocupaba sustentar a las tropas para evitar una posible guerra en ese entonces.

Lyandri: Ya veo… Le sere franco princesa este problema le guste o no terminara en confrontación, las familias adineradas siempre han sido un problema, por el simple hecho de seguir en el poder o tener dinero como siempre… Ahora si usted entre en guerra es muy problable que los otros reinos tomen ventaja de una guerra civil que se crearía entre aristócratas, y ustedes, también es posible que algunos traten también de apoyar otras causas…

Luna: Si queremos hacer el cambio nos guste o no habrá una confrontación verdad?.

Lyandri: En efecto, Pero si pueden controlar a estos aristócratas no habrá problema… Pero… Si ellos se enteran es obvio que puedan avisar de esto a los reinos y ellos participaran aprovechando el momento.

Celestia: Si ese es el caso… Creo que puedo hacer que guardias estén a la defensiva en las fronteras, dejando solo a las tropas que tengo confianza.

Lyandri: Si cree que es conveniente agalo… pero hasta el corazón mas leal a la corona se corrompe, le sugiero que hagan esto con suma cautela primero, de lo contrario solo lograran que los adinerados tomen el poder y esto termine como una Aristocracia o algún tipo de gobierno vasado en los adinerados

Luna: Bien…

Lyandri: O también hay otra solución… digamos que esta la use en un mundo algo caótico ante la monarquía pero funciono… no aseguro que aquí funcione pero… Creo que les dara ventaja de esto.

Luna: Antes de hacerlo tendremos que reforzar las fronteras, de lo contrario como dijiste los otros reinos tomaran ventaja de esto.

Celestia: Es posible que los cristalinos nos ayuden ellos son de otro reino, y quizás con ayuda de Cadence y Armor, podamos hacer una guardias temporal para que proteja el bien estar hasta ya hecho el cambio de gobierno… Pero cual es tu plan Lyandri?.

Lyandri: Ustedes no sabran nada de el… dejemos que todo se desembuelba les parece? Ustedes no saben nada… vallan a su castillo preparen el papeleo del tipo de gobierno que ustedes quieren que haiga…=Metió su mano a su bolsa y les entrego una pequeña lista= Estos son los gobiernos que estudie en los diferentes mundos que yo he visitado, quizás les sea útil.

Lyandri chasqueo los dedos y desapareció el escudo al hacerlo muchos ponis calleron dentro del perímetro donde estaba el escudo al parecer trataban de escuchar lo que hablaban estos tres.

Luna: Entonces solo actuaras?.

Lyandri: Como ya le dije princesa… yo no puedo hacerlo otra cosa Vigilen a Discord, el que diga que es reformado y leal a ustedes no asegura nada, y no dudo que el saque probecho de este caos para tomar el mismo el poder.

Celestia: Gracias Lyandri.

Lyandri: Cual gracias esto cuesta, creen que les ayudo de agratis?=Estiro su mano=

Ambas princesas suspiraron tanto Celestia y Luna hicieron brillar sus cuernos y una bolsa apareció en la mano de Lyandri.

Lyandri: Un placer hacer negocios con usted.

Luna: No entiendo para que ocupas el dinero.

Lyandri: Claro… CLARO. Como ustedes solo tienen que llegar y pedir sin pagar nada, uno tiene que romperse el lomo para tener dinero.

Luna: Em tiene razón hermana.=Dijo mirándola=

Celestia: Nos retiramos…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambas princesas desaparecieron dejando a Lyandri frente a unos ponis muy curiosos.

Twiligth: Que te dijeron?.

Lyandri: Que aran una guerra por el poder es todo.

Twiligth: JAJA ya en cerio que?

Lyandri:… Dime Twiligth te gustaría aprender magia?.

Twiligth: Ya tengo mentora, y no evadas la pregunta.

Lyandri: Estos no son los androides que están buscando…=Dijo miviendo su mano frente a la unicornio=

Twiligth: Que?... Además eso sirve con los débiles de mente.

Lyandri: Mi cumpleaños mis reglas, por cierto=Miro a la pegaso= Donde nos quedamos pajarito…=Dijo tronándose los huesos de la mano=

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CANTERLOT.

Luna y Celestia se encontraban en una habitación mirando la lista que Lyandri les entrego

Celestia: Veamos…Tipo de Gobierno

El Gobierno normalmente con tipo de legisladores, administradores y árbitros. El gobierno es el medio por el cual se hace cumplir la política del Estado, así como el mecanismo para la determinación de la política del Estado. Los gobiernos pueden clasificarse en varios tipos. Algunas de los tipos más comunes de los gobiernos son:

Democracia - Tipo de Gobierno  
La palabra "democracia" significa literalmente "gobernados por el pueblo". La democracia es un tipo de gobierno en el que todos los ciudadanos elegibles tienen el mismo peso en las decisiones que afectan sus vidas. La democracia permite a los ciudadanos elegibles a participar por igual, ya sea directamente o a través de representantes elegidos en la creación de leyes.

República - Tipo de Gobierno  
Literalmente una democracia es imposible en un tipo político que contiene más de unas pocas personas. Todas las "democracias" son realmente repúblicas. En una república, el pueblo elige representantes para elaborar y hacer cumplir las leyes. Una república es dirigida por los representantes de los votantes. Cada uno está individualmente elegido por un período de tiempo determinado.

Monarquía - Tipo de Gobierno  
Una monarquía es un tipo de gobierno que consiste de un rey o una reina que a veces tiene el poder absoluto. El poder se pasa a lo largo a través de la familia. A veces, un rey se llama "emperador", sobre todo si hay un gran imperio, como China antes de 1911. No hay grandes monarquías hoy. El Reino Unido, que tiene una reina, es en realidad una república porque la reina no tiene prácticamente ningún poder político.

Aristocracia - Tipo de Gobierno  
Una aristocracia es un tipo de gobierno de los aristócratas.  
Los aristócratas son típicamente personas ricas y educadas.  
Muchas monarquías realmente han sido gobernadas por aristócratas.  
Hoy en día, por lo general, el término "aristocracia" se utiliza negativamente al acusar a una república de estar dominada por los ricos, como diciendo: "Estados Unidos se ha convertido en una aristocracia".

Dictadura - Tipo de Gobierno  
Una dictadura consiste en estar gobernada por una persona o un grupo de personas. Muy pocos dictadores admiten que son dictadores y casi siempre dicen ser líderes de las democracias. El dictador en este tipo de gobierno puede ser una persona, como Castro en Cuba o Hitler en Alemania, o un grupo de personas, como el Partido Comunista de China. Esta tipo de gobierno se rige por un único líder que no ha sido elegido, y puede usar la fuerza para mantener el control. En una dictadura militar, el ejército tiene el control. Por lo general, hay poca o ninguna atención a la opinión pública o a los derechos individuales.

República Democrática - Tipo de Gobierno  
Por lo general en este tipo de gobierno, una "república democrática" no es democrática y no es una república. Un gobierno que oficialmente se llama una "república democrática" suele ser una dictadura.  
Las dictaduras comunistas han sido especialmente propensas a utilizar este término. Por ejemplo, el nombre oficial de Vietnam del Norte fue  
"La República Democrática de Vietnam." China utiliza una variante,  
"La República Popular de China."

Totalitario - Tipo de Gobierno  
Esta tipo de gobierno es gobernada por un solo partido político.  
Las personas se ven obligadas a hacer lo que el gobierno les dice y también se les puede impedir salir del país.

Teocracia - Tipo de Gobierno  
Es un tipo de gobierno donde los gobernantes afirman estar gobernando en nombre de un conjunto de ideas religiosas, o como agentes directos de una deidad.

Parlamentario - Tipo de Gobierno  
Un tipo parlamentario está dirigido por representantes del pueblo.  
Cada uno es elegido como miembro de un partido político y se mantiene en el poder mientras su partido se encuentre en el poder

Anarquía - Tipo de Gobierno  
La anarquía es una situación donde no hay tipos de gobierno. Esto puede suceder después de una guerra civil en un país, cuando un gobierno ha sido destruido y los grupos rivales luchan por ocupar su lugar.

Luna:Son muchas

Celestia: Lo son… parece que se tomo su tiempo para investigar… Que te parece mejor?

Fin del cap…

AQUÍ USTEDES DECIDIRAN QUE TIPO DE GOBIERNO TENDRA EQUESTRIA QUIERO QUE PARTICIPEN Y DEJEN SU OPINION.

CUAL CREEN QUE ES MEJOR Y PORQUE NO SOLO DIGAN QUE " ESTA PORQUE DIGO" NO DIGAN PORQUE.

PARTICIPEN POR FAVOR OCUPO AYUDA AQUÍ NO ME DECIDO. PORQUE PUSE LAS DEMAS QUE NI ALCASO? PORQUE QUIERO QUE SEPAN CUANTOS TIPOS DE GOBIERNO EXISTEN, ADEMAS PARA QUE SEPAN QUE PUEDE PASAR SI LAS PRINCESAS NO GANAN, Y QUE TIPO DE GOBIERNO TOMARIA EL CONTROL.


	19. Vuelta con cristal

Y pensar que Shining y Candence harían caso a los guardias para saber sobre Zafire, no tuvieron problemas en encontrarse con la mucama, ella siempre estuvo presente cuando los príncipes lo ocupaban y hoy no era la excepción, la poni era blanca de "crin" tocando el color azul y blanco, esta mucama se encontraba ya con ambos príncipes quienes le comenzaron a preguntar.

Candence: Ice… podrías decirnos cual era tu relación con la reina Zafire?.

Ice: Q-quien les dijo eso?=Dijo sorprendida=

Shining: Los guardias Cristal Bird y Crome.

Candence: No estamos enojados en nada Ice, solo queremos saber un poco de ella.

Los tres estaban en una habitación donde ahora podían platicar mas tranquilamente, la poni de cristal temblaba un poco, aun la intención de ambos no era hacer nada malo ella tenia miedo de decir algo que a ambos no les pareciera.

Candence: Tranquila Ice… No tienes porque asustarte, solo queremos saber como era Zafire.

Ice: B-bueno… Nuestra relación comenzó cuando entre a trabajar como mucama para ella… Ella trataba de hablar con migo era muy timida en ese entonces, ella simpre platicaba con migo sobre todo, yo la escuchaba y también hablaba sobre mis cosas… ambas nos volvimos muy unidas, siempre platicábamos sobre los pretendientes que venían a visitarla, pero a ella nunca le llamo la atención ninguno de ellos…=Rio un poco= Una vez recuerdo que ella dijo que ojala solo estuvieran los pretendientes que no le importa la corona… y yo le dije que en cuyo caso no tendría mas pretendientes.

Candence: Jajaja… si tienes razón.

Shining: hubo algo que no le gustara?.

Ice: Si…ella odiaba mucho a la gente que se creía superior… ella miraba a todos por igual, ella misma modifico la ley para que la misma corona no fuera impune ante la ley. Quizas era por esto que muchos nobles se negaban a venir aquí por miedo a que las leyes del imperio los afectaran.

Candence: Ya veo… Que era lo que mas le fascinaba a ella?.

Ice: Bueno, muchas cosas princesa… pero la que mas amaba era el romance… Pero ella no tenia a nadie asi…

Candence: Hasta que apareció Lyandri verdad?.

Ice: Si princesa… La verdad nunca la había visto tan feliz desde que ellos dos se volvieron pareja, Lyandri siempre sorprendía a la reina de forma in imaginables, era lo que ella amaba de el… Un dia Lyandri creo una rosa de cristal solo para dársela… Ella amaba estas cosas, no solo eso también una noche el mismo hizo que hubiera una lluvia de estrellas solo para ella porque era su cumpleaños…

Shining: Valla… Que fue que hizo que ambos comenzaran con su relación?.

Ice: Antes de eso la reina estaba triste porque las razas de los ponis no dejaban sus diferencias a un lado, Lyandri solo por ver feliz a la reina hizo que estas razas dejaran de pelear, aun no se como Lyandri hizo eso… Pero al dia siguiente que acompañaba a la reina por los pasillos solo mire que alla se acerco a el y le dio un beso… Des pues de eso su relación se hizo oficial, ella me dijo que nunca esperaba que Lyandri hiciera tal cosa solo por ella, y la verdad ni yo tampoco.

Candence: Alguna vez tuvieron una pelea?.

Ice: Como toda pareja princesa, para mi mala suerte yo estaba presente la mayoría de los casos.

Tiempo atrás…

Zafire: Siempre te vas sin siquiera decirme nada Lyandri, para que regreses no una sino semanas después..=Dijo enojada=Dejandome a mi preocupada.

Lyandri: PERDON?... Tu saber muy bien que yo estoy aquí para estudiar el entorno. Y TU BIEN LO SABES.=Dijo enojado=Sabes que yo estoy aqui para investigar, no solo para jugar contigo cada vez que quieres.

Zafire: Ahora resulta que YO soy tu juguete?=Dijo enojada=

Lyandri: No me refería a eso.

Zafire: Entonces que?...

Lyandri: Es solo que tu sabes a lo que vine Zafire… Hay veces que ni siquiera puedo pasar un dia contigo porque estas adentrada en el estúpido papeleo de todos los días.

Zafire: Perdoname por hacer mi trabajo Señor todo lo puedo hacer, son cosas que te guste o no tengo que hacer.

Lyandri: Es exactamente mi punto yo no te reclamaría nada si tu no lo hicieras. Justo asi como ese es tu trabajo el mio es estudiar.

Zafire: Ahhh!, No tengo porque estar aquí.=Dijo saliendo de la habitación=

Lyandri: Y yo aquí aguantando tus estupideces de cada dia…

Zafire: Si te vas a largar hazlo, pero no te quiero en este mundo.

Lyandri: BIEN.=Chasqueo los dedos y un portal apareció= Me largo.=Dijo entrando al portal.=

Presente…

Ice: La verdad… eran peleas muy…

Shining: Peligrosas?

Ice: Si… tenían que pasar no días si no meses para que las cosas entre ellos se enfriaran y volvieran a intentar seguir con la relación… Casi siempre que se miraban para hablar, terminaban diciendo lo mismo.=Rio un poco= Clara muestra que eran el uno para el otro.

Tiempo atrás.

Zafire estaba en el comedor, junto a su mucama de siempre Ice, al poco tiempo las puertas del comedor ce abrieron dejando ver a Lyandri quien caminaba en dirección hacia Zafire, Ice ya sabia lo que pasaría al igual que la reina… pero como tenemos todos bien planteado que que por lo regular el hombre siempre da el paso porque sabemos también que las mujeres tienen mucho mas orgullo que los hombres… Este no fue el caso…

Lyandri: Zafi… yo…

Zafire: No Ly… yo soy quien tiene la culpa… y es cierto… no debería reclamarte nada, así como es tu trabajo o el mio también y no siempre podemos estar juntos.

Lyandri: Si, pero en parte tienes razón, al menos tuve que avisarte que yo saldría.

Zafire: Ly…

Zafire se levanto de la silla y fue a abrazar a Lyandri quien correspondió al abrazo dela alicornio.

Zafire: Te parece si vamos hoy al parque central?.

Lyandri: Solo si estaremos solo.

Zafire: Tu y tus condiciones… Pero me agradan cariño...

Presente.

Ice: Como toda pareja siempre tenían problemas, pero siempre terminaban reconciliándose, era la magia que su relación tenia.

Candence: Nunca platicaste con Lyandri?.

Ice: No… Solo lo conocía por la reina, de ahí en mas no.

Shining: Una ultima cosa…Si Zafire saliera del corazon de cristal supongo que ella tomaría de nuevo el mando.

Ice: Asi es… ella esta aquí cuidándonos dia y noche, es justo que cuando ella salga tome el lugar que le corresponde, si pregunta, todos los cristalinos le responderán de la misma manera.

Candence: Muchas gracias Ice, puedes retirarte.

La poni dio una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Candence: Supongo que solo cuidamos el trono de Zafire.

Shining: Eso parece… llego una carta de Celestia pidiendo que le mandemos unas tropas porque ara un cambio de gobierno.

Candence: Si… muchos nobles no estarán de acuerdo porque perderán el poder… Sin mencionar mi primo Blueblood…

Shining: Sera el primero en negarse ya lo conoces.

Candence: Si, ven vamos a preparar las cosas.

Mientras tanto en Poni Ville.

Lyandri se encontraba en la estación de trenes, esperando a que este llegara Lyrina se quedo con la pegaso Fluttershy al parecer no quería ir al lugar que Lyandri se dirigiría, cuando el tren llego solo entro al primer vagón donde un poni con un uniforme entro y le dijo.

Poni: Boleto.

Lyandri: No ocupas boleto.=Movio su mano frente a el=

Poni: No, si ocupo, de otro modo tendras que bajar.

Lyandri: Carajo funcionaba tan bien la ultima vez…=Le entrego el boleto=

El poni tomo el boleto y lo rompió, una ves que el resto de lo ponis entrara y tomaran su asiento el tren comenzó a avanzar, al principio lento pero luego con mas velocidad, el bípedo llevo una mano a su bolsillo y saco un relog donde miro la hora actual.

Lyandri: 3:15… Estare ahí a las 6:45… creo que podre dormir un rato, estar toda la noche creando una Nameles no me deja un buen metabolismo…

Sin mas Lyandri solo trato de ponerse cómodo para poder descansar un momento.

HORAS DESPUES…

Solo se escucho un fuerte estruendo de un silbato que era del mismo tren anunciando la llegada al destino, Lyandri abrió los ojos y lo primerio que vio afuera de la ventana fue humo blanco que era del tren, se puso de pie y se dirigió a las salida. Al salir del vagon de pasajeros miro una gran estación donde muchos ponis estaba comenzando a subir al tren, mientras que otros salian con equipaje, Lyandri miro mas allá y observo el gran palacio de cristal.

Lyandri: Que agradable es regresar…

Sin prisa camino hasta la calle principal que da al palacio, los ponis de cristal conocían muy bien a Lyandri, muchos de ellos lo saludaban alegremente, al estar frente al palacio Lyandri no sabía ahora que mas hacer, uno de los ponis de cristal se acerco a Lyandri diciendo…

Poni: Lyandri vas a liberar a la reina?.

Lyandri: Aun no… Pero podrías hacerme un favor?.

Poni: Claro.

Lyandri: Te parece si les dices a todos que vallan preparando la celebración del corazón de cristal?.

Poni: SI.=Dijo alegre.=

El poni se fue del lugar, Lyandri dirigió su mirada al corazon de cristal, camino hasta el y dijo…

Lyandri: Como estas?...

¿?: Mucho mejor sabiendo que estas aquí amor… Piensas adelantar la celebración?.

Lyandri: No, solo quiero que todo este preparado para ese dia querida.

¿?: Ly… Siempre haciendo todo antes de tiempo.

Lyandri: Te molesta?.

¿?: Algo.

Lyandri: Esa era la idea.

¿?: Muy gracioso… Veniste a preparar todo para el festival verdad?.

Lyandri: Asi es… Quiero prepararte el mejor de todos.

¿?: Estoy impaciente por verlo.

Lyandri: Bien si me disculpas ire a buscar una posada, me acuerdo que Lybrariant me daba alojamiento.

¿?: Sabes que puedes estar en el palacio Ly…

Lyandri: Solo cuando estas tu, de lo contrario no tengo porque entrar. Espera aquí un momento luego vendré.

¿?: Pues no tenia planeado ir lejos Lyandri. Piensas que me saldrán piernas en tu ausencia? De ser ese el caso ya no estaría aquí.

Lyandri: Lose me justa jugar contigo.

Lyandri tomo camino hacia la biblioteca de cristal la cual no quedaba lejos era una de los edificios cercanos al palacio de cristal, al entrar a esta gran biblioteca, encontró a una poni de cristal ya entrada en sus años, la cual miro a Lyandri con alegría.

Poni: Lyandri… cuanto tiempo la verdad pensaba que ya no te veria.=Dijo feliz=

Lyandri: A mi también me da gusto verte Librariant.

Librariant: Supongo que no solo bienes por libros como antes o si?.

Lyandri: De hecho no se si te acuerdas pero cuando había llegado por primera vez aquí al imperio, tu me diste alojamiento… crees poder hacerlo otra ver?.

Librariant: Me ofendes al preguntar claro que si, Pero las fechas en las que estamos… creo que te quedaras para el evento del corazon de cristal verdad?.

Lyandri: Asi es.

Librariant: Bien… toda via te acuerdas donde vivo verdad?.

Lyandri: Si la cuarta casa a la derecha,.

Librariant: Tienes buena memoria, bueno adelante mi casa es tu casa Lyandri, si me disculpas tengo que terminar de hacer el papeleo de siempre.

Lyandri: No quieres que te ayude?.

Librariant: No aun tengo fuerzas en estas viejas patas, además acabando esto…Ya me jubilo.

Lyandro: Bien Librariant, entonces te preparare algo para cuando lleges a tu casa.

Librariant: Espero anciosa saber que es.

Sin mas que decir Lyandri salió de la biblioteca, la verdad no esperaba el que muchos ponis de cristal lo recordaran, pero le agradaba poder volver a estar con ellos.

MIENTRAS EN CANTERLOT.

Guardia: Princesas…=Entro el guardia ala habitación=

Celestia: Que ocurre?.

Guardia: muchos de los guardias escuchan rumores que los nobles están preparando una guerra civil.

Luna: Quien inicio esto?.

Guardia: No lo se princesa, al principio fue un guardia y luego otro y otro.

Celestia: como se enteraron de esto?.

En las calles de Canterlot un poni terrestre de pelaje blanco y barba de chivo estaba junto a dos nobles de la ciudad.

Poni: Solo digo, que es bueno actuar ahora, de lo contrario será tarde y las princesas lograran el cambio de gobierno.

Noble: Bien en cuyo caso deja platico con mis contactos, ellos también querrán participar en esto.

Noble2: Bien tengo algunos guardias del palacio que trabajan a mi cuidado, creo que podemos sacar ventaja de esto.

Poni: No hagan aun nada, solo preparen todo, cuando todo este listo iniciaremos dame una lista de cada nombre de los que participaran a nuestro favor deacuerdo?.

Noble: Descuida la tendras, no queremos que otro noble que no hizo nada llegue diciendo que hizo mas que todos.

Poni: Esacto, nombre de cada guarda también, si todo sale según lo planeado las princesas serán derrocadas y aprovecharemos el que ellas hayan iniciado un cambio de gobierno.

Noble: Bien, tomaremos los barrios bajos de ahí iremos al castillo no esperaran que un golpe desde ahí.

Poni: Bien… Cuando todo termine veremos que ciudades nos tocara gobernar a cada uno bien?.

Noble2: Perfecto.

Poni: Entonces no veremos en dos semanas en el punto de reunión.

Cada poni siguió con su camino perdiéndose entre el resto de los ponis.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	20. Contingencia

EN CANTERLOT…

Habian pasado unos días y las cosas no parecían calmarse en esta ciudad, los rumores seguían y Celestia y Luna tenían que evitar un caos en la ciudad, por mas que pensaban en que ellas hablaran solo lograrían que los nobles tuvieran luz verde en su plan.

Luna: Hermana, Donde esta Discord?.

Celestia: La verdad no se… estos últimos días no estuve poniéndole la mas mínima atención.

Dicho esto Luna hizo brillar su cuerno para que un Dracunecus en especial pareciera en la habitación, pero no estaba solo el estaba sentado en una silla junto a una mesa la cual tenia cartas enzima, en posición de ul solitario.

Discord: Saben al menos tengan la decencia de decir que me ocupan, eso de que me aparezcan cada vez que quieren me molesta.

Luna: Esa es la idea.

Discord: Jaja que graciosa=Chasqueo los dedos y desapareció la mesa y la silla= Ocupan algo?

Celestia: Si Discord, ya que por lo regular no haces nada…

Discord: Perdon?, pero con eso de que el señor dos patas mágico me sentencio a muerte cuido los lugares donde aparezco.

Luna: Pues mal por ti, pero hay un problema que ocupamos que nos ayudes a controlar por el momento.

Discord: y de que trata?.

Celestia: Veras hay mucho rumores sobre nobles que quieren evitar el cambio de gobierno, y pensamos que ellos verán el modo de evitarlo, ocupamos que trates de calmarlos.

Discord: Y como piensas que debería hacerlo?

Luna: Pues haciéndote pasar por un poni importante.

Discord: Espera Poni?.

Celestia: Veras Discord, necesitamos trates de calmar las cosas solo en lo que mi hermana y yo encontramos a los nobles corruptos. Por que de lo contrario habrá caos en las calles.

Discord: Caos que hermosa palabra… si tuviera un hijo asi lo llamaría.

Luna: Que bueno… ahora si no te molesta, te convertirías en un poni?.

Discord: P-pero, me gusta como me miro=Dijo algo triste=

Celestia: Tendras que hacer tu vanidad a un lado Discord.

Luna: Si además muchos ponis no estas muy confiades que un Dracunecus este por las calles diciendo que hacer.

Discord: Esta bien…=Dijo resignado mientras chasqueaba los dedos=

Una luz cubrió a Discord cuando la luz dejo de estar presente, ambas princesas quedaron boquiabiertas al mirar a un Semental unicornio de pelaje café, ojos verdes, crin y cola blanca, con una cutie mark de un pergamino al lado de dos libros y una pluma, Discord llevaba un traje negro de corbata roja.

Discord: Que les parece?.

Luna: vas vestido como un Licenciado?.

Celestia: O un juez?.

Discord: De hecho técnicamente son casi lo mismo, ambos hacen valer las leyes solo que el juez hace valer con mas poder las normas de las leyes y derechos.

Celestia: Bien, entonces puedes irte.

Discord: Claro solo quiero algo acambio.

Celestia: Que?.

Discord: Que quiero una cita.

Celestia: No tendras tanta suerte Discord.

Discord: Y quien dijo que la cita era contigo?=Miro a Luna=

Luna: Prefiero estar otros mil años en la luna.

Discord: BIEN… Al menos déjenme comer con ustedes debes en cuando, siempre me toca comer solo.

Celestia: Trato.

Discord: YES.=Desapareció=

Luna: Tengo que estar esta noche en la cena?.

Celestia: Si.

Luna: Pero no quiero.

Celestia: No te pregunte si querías… Si me toca sufrir con el tu estaras también ahí.

Luna: Si me toca ir al infierno te arrastrare conmigo pues.

EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL.

Los preparativos dejaban ver a la ciudad de una forma muy festiva, muchos adornos de cristal estaban en los edificios, al igual que listones de colores muy brillantes, los ponis acomodaban grandes antorchas para el dia del evento fueran encendidas, y permitieran que todos pudieran ver aun en la noche, Cadence y Shining se enteraron Lyandri fue el que dio la idea a los cristalinos de empezar con los preparativos por lo cual lo mandaron a llamar, para que fuera al palacio.

Lyandri se encontraba caminando por los pasillos hasta que se topo con una gran puerta la cual daba a la sala del trono, dos guardias de cristal cuidaban la entrada, ambos abrieron la puerta para dejar pasar a Lyandri quien entro a la sala, donde ahí se encontró con ambos príncipes.

Cadence: Hola Lyandri.

Lyandri: Tambien me da gusto verte, también a ti Armor.

Shining: Porque el afán de decirme Armor?.

Lyandri: Porque? Te molesta?.

Shining: Algo.

Lyandri: Ahora entiendes porque lo hago.

Shining: Que gracioso.=Dijo con sarcasmo=

Lyandri: Y porque me mandaron hablar?.

Cadence: Pues supimos que estas preparando todo para el festival.

Lyandri: Si incluso estamos tomando algunas cosas del mismo palacio para terminar, como mesas y sillas.

Shining: Hey quien te dio permiso para hacer eso?.

Lyandri: No les llego la garta? Hace poco que la mande, decía que si me daban permiso de usar algunas cosas para los preparativos, como no me respondieron pensé que no me dejaron pero cuando vi a unos guardias sacando unas mesas, supuse que cambiaron de opinión.

Cadence: No… Esa carta creo que nunca llego.

Al poco tiempo un guardia entro con una carta en su casco derecho, una vez frete a Cadence este guardia le entrego la carta.

Shining: Es esta?.

Lyandri: Si…=Miro al guardia= Porque tardaste?.

Guardia: Tenia que ir al baño… Con su permiso.=El guardia salió de la sala=

Cadence: Les falta mucho para terminar los preparativos?.

Lyandri: No pero si gustan ayudar, son bien venidos.

OShining: Que dices Cadence? Vamos?.

Cadence: Esperaba que dijeras eso.=Dijo feliz= Vamos.

Lyandri: Luego los alcanzo no he comido nada hoy.

Cadence: El comedor esta e…=No termino pues fue interrumpida=

Lyandri: Se donde queda princesa… Solo espero que Cristal Cooking este aun es servicio.=Dijo saliendo de la sala=

MIENTRAS TANTO EN PONI VILLE…

Lyrina se mantenía con Fluttershy quien cuidaba de ella estos días, la fénix ayudaba a la pegaso en lo que podía, como cuidar a los animales y darles de comer, la rutina solia ser la misma por los días, sin embargo había días que Lyrina acompañaba a Fluttershy a Poni Ville para hacer las compras… Ahora ambas llegando a la casa de la pegaso, donde al entrar ella dejo sus alforjas en la mesa.

Fluttershy: Fiu… Que dia… Gracias por acompañarme Lyrina.

Lyrina: No hay de que…=Dijo algo triste=

Fluttershy: Que pasa?... Estos últimos días has estado muy decaída, Te sientes mal? Te duele algo?.

Lyrina: No… Es solo que=fue hasta la mesa para mirar a la pegaso= Bueno… Cuando Lyandri y Zafire se conocieron pues… Ly en ese entonces poco caso me hacia… y la verdad no es que no quiera que ambos estén juntos pero… Siento que me ara de nuevo aun lado cuando Zafire vuelva a la normalidad.

Fluttershy: Sabes que Lyandri también te quiere, eres alguien muy importante para el.

Lyrina: Pues eso no pareció importarle cuando le pedi que me dejara ir al imperio de cristal con el.=Dijo enojada=

Fluttershy: Pense que tu te había quedado por decisión propia.

Lyrina: Si y no… Lyandri solo me dijo que el saldría, pero yo quería ir con el, el solo me dijo que no varias veces, y le pregunte adonde iria y dijo que al imperio. Entonces supe para que y porque no quería que fuera… Para no arruinar el reencuentro de la feliz parejita…=Dijo casi de mala gana al final=

Fluttershy: Pero Ly no aria eso.

Lyrina: EL SOLO PIENSA EN EL=Dijo enojada= Ni siquiera me dijo gracias cuando le preparamos la fiesta de su cumpleaños…

Fluttershy: Bueno quizás…

Lyrina: Nada de quizás pegaso, el solo quiere estar con esa Alicornio que conmigo…=Dijo casi llorando=

Fluttershy: No llores Lyrina=La tomo encascos=

Lyrina: Esque yo no quiero estar sola… El fue el único que cuido de mi.=Dijo llorando= Y tengo miedo de que cuando llegue de nuevo Zafire… El me pida que yo me valla, o busque otro lugar.

Fluttershy: Pero porque crees que el aria algo asi?.

Lyrina: El tiene muchas razones para hacerlo…

EN CANTERLOT… Dos días después…

En una de las mansiones de esta gran ciudad, se encontraba el poni blanco junto a 10 nobles mas en un gran comedor, con un gran festin en esta mesa.

Poni: Me alegra que todos pudieran venir.

Noble: Si debemos hablar sobre aque unicornio café… Dice que no habrá cambio de gobierno.

Noble3: Yo digo que es mentira.

Nobl 2: Pensamos lo mismo.

Poni: Entonces no hay razón para no dejar de preparar todo… Ya tienes la lista de los que participaran?, no quiero que nadie llegue diciendo que participo y no este su nombre aquí.

Noble: Si todos los nombres, de guardias nobles, empresarios están ahí anotados cada uno, también Blueblood.=Le entrego un alibreta=

Poni: Asi que decidió apoyarnos?.

Noble: Ya lo conoces el haría cualquier cosa por mantenerse al poder.

Poni: Como cualquiera de nosotros…=Miro la lista detenidamente= No esta FancyPans?.

Noble 5: Trate de convencerlo, usando indirectas pero parece ser que apoya mucho mas a las princesas en el cambio de gobierno.

Poni: Que me dices de su esposa?

Noble 6: De eso yo me encargue para ver si ella podía convencer a Fancy pero… Resulto igual.

Poni: Confió en que no los hayan descubierto.

Noble 6: Para nada, todo lo hicimos con sumo cuidado, para poder evitar sospechas, pero no…

Noble5: O no entendían las indirectas, o de plano eran unos idiotas.

Poni: Opino que la segunda.=Muchos nobles se rieron= Bueno a todo esto donde esta BlueBlood?

Noble 7: Debería estar aquí, le dije a que hora debía venir.

Poni: Siempre llega tarde…=Suspiro= Bueno, cuantos guardias tenemos a nuestro favor?.

Noble: 57 en Canterlot… 154 en PoniHattan… 65 en PoniDelphia.

Poni: Ya les pidieron que vinieran?.

Noble 3: Estaran aquí en una semana.

Noble: Pero que hacemos… y si no hacen cambio de gobierno?.

Poni: Dejaremos los preparativos como plan de Contingencia no hay que dejar nada a la suerte.

Noble4: Muy bien planeado… Ahora otro detalle, que aremos con los elementos de la armonía y Discord?.

Poni: Discord no desaprovechara una oportunidad asi, mas cuando el podría derrocar a las princesas para el estar al poder. Si los elementos participan tanto Discord como ellos tendría que pelear, y es aquí donde nosotros entraríamos entre el caos.

Noble 5: Vale… Tu plan parece bastante sólido… solo ahí un problema el festival del corazón de cristal hará que muchos ponis se vallan al imperio.

Poni: Que mejor no tendremos a nadie estorbando y estaremos mucho mas preparados, porque tendremos las calles para nosotros y lo mejor…=Sonrio= No habrán muchos testigos que silenciar.

Una mucama se acerco al poni blanco.

Mucama: S-señor el príncipe BlueBlood ya llego.

Poni: Gracias querida hazlo pasar.

Al cabo de un tiempo Blueblood entro por la puerta tomando asiento en una de las sillas disponibles, mientras miraba a cada noble.

Poni: Pensaba que llegarías mas… Tarde.

Blue: Jaja Risa… habría llegado mas temprano, pero tuve que estar convenciendo a muchos guardias y la verdad creo que no podre seguir haciéndolo porque estoy corriendo demasiado riesgo a que me descubran mis tias.

Poni: El que no arriesga no gana Principe… Digame con cuantos guardias favorece a nuestra causa?.

Blue: Y se lo que pude pero consegui a 54 mas.

Poni: Bien bien… Tiene los nombres?.

Blue:=Le entrego una lista= Si como pediste.

Poni: Me parece formidable. Alguna novedad que quieras compartir antes?.

Blue: Si mis tias, usaron a Discord para dar un aviso a todos los que el cambio de gobierno no se hara.

Noble: Puedes verificar?.

Blue: Ellas seguirán con su plan, solo lo hicieron para calmar los rumores.

Noble 2: Seria bueno hacer que ellas piencen que tienen todo controlado solo para darles seguridad.

Poni: Buena ida muy buena y asi se ara…=Pasaron unos minutos de silencio y dijo= Como ya no veo mas uso a esta junta les parece bien si comemos?.

EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL.

Lyandri se encontraba en el gran comedor del imperio el cual consistía en una gran mesa rectangular con un total de 30 sillas, donde solo una de ellas estaba siendo usada por Lyandri, al poco tiempo una poni de cristal con un sombrero de chef entro por una puerta con una charola en la espalda la cual dejo en la mesa para que Lyandri comiera.

Lyandri: Siempre me sorprendes con tu comida Cooking… Es tan exquisita como siempre.

Cooking: Hay Ly me alagas…=Se sonrojo= Sabes que siempre lo mejor para ti.

Lyandri: Lo se y gracias.

Cooking: Oye=Tomo asiento en una de las sillas al lado de el= Escuche que tu estas preparando el festival de este año.

Lyandri: Asi es… Te gustaría participar?.

Cooking: Dime que te hace falta?.

Lyandri: La comida, crees poder hacerlo?.

Cooking: Me ofendes al preguntar querido, claro que lo hare, después de todo para pasado mañana será el dia. Asi que tengo tiempo de pensar que estaría bueno hacer.

Lyandri:=Sonrio= Bien, por cierto que fue de Cristal Ice?.=Dijo tomando la cuchara para comenzar a comer=

Cooking: Solo se que hace unos días los Príncipes, querían hablar con ella, supongo que saben sobre la reina Zafire.

Lyandri: Ya veo…

Cooking: Pero háblame de ti que fue de ti todo este tiempo.

Lyandri: Tu sabes buscando el modo de hacer que Zafire salga de ese lugar y crear otro corazón sin tener que usarla a ella.

Cooking: Y ya lo encontraste?.

Lyandri: Oye no tendras mas jugo de Naranja?=Mostro el baso vacio=

Cooking: Claro permíteme.

Afuera del palacio, Shining y Cadence miraban asombrados el imperio de cristal, los adornos… Listones que decoraban cada edificio, los dejaba maravilladlos con solo ver el lugar, ambos se encontraban al lado del corazón de cristal, mirando el imperio y a los cristalinos.

Cadence: Este festival promete mucho este año por lo que veo.

Shining: Si… Parece que esta vez será algo único… Se puede sentir en el ambiente.

Cadence: Lyandri se esmera mucho en hacer este festival… No culpo a Zafire que se haya enamorado de el…=Suspiro=

Shining: Eso que quiere decir?=Miro a Cadence=

¿?: No tienes porque ponerte celoso Shining Armor.

Ambos escucharon aquella voz calmada y serena… por un momento pensaron que era algún otro poni pero no había nadie cercas de ellos, ambos voltearon a ver al corazón de cristal y volvieron a escuchar.

¿?: Ademas… Tienes razón Fue una de las razones por la cual me enamore de el…

Cadence: Za-Zafire?.

¿?: Si Cadence? Que pasa?.

Cadence: Quisiera saber que fue lo que hizo que estuvieras con Lyandri.

Shining: Si yo también quisiera saber.

¿?: Ah…=Suspiro= Tantas cosas, nombrar todas seria un cuento de nunca acabar… pero una de ellas y la mas importante fue las cosas que hacia, el nunca se conformaba con una cosa, siempre buscaba sorprenderme de manera inimaginables, ya sea una lluvia de estrellas, o… una hermosa rosa de cristal… siempre buscaba como hacerme feliz y siempre lo lograba…. Y ahora con el festival, solo puedo esperar una gran sorpresa de su parte. Si les puedo ser sincera estoy ansiosa por ver el festival.

Cadence: Zafire… no extrañas estar fuera de ese cristal?.

¿?: Si… no saben lo que to daría por poder caminar entre todos los ponis de cristal y sobre todo poder estar frente a Lyandri y poderlo abrazar… Tanto tiempo aquí encerrada… Pero solo mantengo la esperanza que Lyandri encontrara el modo he sacarme de aquí… y crear otro corazón.

Cadence: Volverías a tomar el trono Zafire?.

¿?: Si mis ponis lo permiten si, de lo contrario no veo necesidad de hacerlo… pero creo que tu también odias el papeleo verdad?.

Cadence: Si.

¿?: No te culpo es tedioso y aburrido… Pero al fin de cuentas algo que debe hacerse…

Paso el tiempo y no volvieron a escuchar esa voz, tanto Shining como Cadence voltearon atrás y miraron a Lyandri quien los miraba con una sonrisa.

Lyandri: Parece que le caen bien. Pero no es pretexto hay cosas que hacer y el festival será mañana.

Sin reparo Lyandri tomo a ambos y los arrastro hasta el centro de todo el imperio para preparar lo que falta.

Fin del cap.


	21. Dia antes del festival

EN CANTERLOT…

Las princesas Luna y Celestia se encontraba en el gran comedor comiendo (Me senti pendejo al escribir eso) ambas princesas escucharon entrar a un guardia el cual parecía tener una carta con el.

Guardia: Carta para usted majestad.=Le entrego la carta=

Celestia: De quien es=Miro la carta=

Guardia: De uno de los ponis nobles.

Luna: Gracias puedes retirarte.

El guardia obedeció y salió del comedor dejando a ambas princesas extrañadas, Celestia abrió la carta y miro las letras, pero las líneas no decían nada eran solo palabras mal acomodadas y no tenían significado alguno.

Celestia: Que se supone que debería decir esto?=Le entrego la carta a Luna=

Luna:=La tomo= Estará en clave… Quizas podamos usar los libros de la biblioteca basados en este tipo de letra para entender mas afondo.

Celestia: Quieres hacerlo?.

Luna: Si.

Celestia: En un momento mas te alcanzo, tengo que terminar de pulir algunos detalles de la Constitución…

Luna: Esta bien, estaré en la biblioteca descifrando esto.

Luna se puso de pie y salió del lugar, cuando Luna salió paso un unicornio café con traje y corbata roja.

Celestia: Como te fue Discord?.

Discord: Fue un poco mas difícil de lo que pensé… Pero pude calmar a muchos de los nobles no todos… Por cierto me entere que barios nobles tienen planeado hacer algo el dia del cambio de gobierno.

Celestia: Que planean hacer?.

Discord: No pude obtener muchos detalles pero, solo te puedo decir que tu sobrinito esta involucrado, también unos 300 guardias en contra sulla.

Celestia: Blueblood?=Dijo confundida=

Discord: Si,es eso o yo escuche mal pero no creo hoy si me lave bien los oídos…=Suspiro= Y que hay de comer hora?=Dijo tomando ha ciento al lado de Celestia=

Celestia: Como tu necesito hablar con Blue.

Discord: Pero…

Celestia: Ya estas grandecito para que puedas comer solo Discord.

Discord: Bien…=Dijo cruzandoce de cascos= Ya puedo tomar mi forma normal?.

Celestia: Aun no… Y… Te sienta bien esa apariencia el café te hace verte mas sabio.

Discord: Hay=Dijo sonrojado= ME ALAGAS PRINCESITA.

Una vez que Celestia salió del lugar camino por los pasillos buscando una habitación en particular, al cabo de unos minutos encontró lo que buscaba, la puerta de esta habitación se abrió dejando salir a un guardia, el cual saludo a Celestia, ella entro a la habitación topándose con Blueblood apunto de salir.

Celestia: Te dirigías a algún lado sobrino?.

Blue: Solo al comedor tia… Ocupabas algo tia?=Dijo un tanto nervioso=

Celestia: ocupa hablar contigo un momento…=Dijo entrando a la habitación=

Blue:C-claro.

Celestia entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta, por un momento hubo un silencio incomodo para los dos, hasta que Celestia decidió hablar.

Celestia: Blue… Me llego la noticia que tu estas encontrar del cambio de Gobierno… Es verdad?

Blue: B-bueno yo…

Celestia: Solo dime Blue, es un si o un no?.

Blue:=Trago saliva=Quien te dijo tal cosa?.

Celestia: No te preocupes por eso solo respóndeme.

Blue:=Miro a Celestia= No.

Celestia: Ahora dime, porque debería creerte?.

Blue: Porque mas que nadie sabe que no haría algo asi.

Celestia: Blue, no me quiero enterar que estas apoyando a los nobles y mas para irte en contra mia y de mi hermana. Te quedo claro?.

Blue: Como el agua tia.

Celestia: bien… Ve a almorzar.

HORAS DESPUES EN LA BIBLIOTECA CON LUNA.

Ella se encontraba en una mesa junto a 5 libros los cuales ablaban sobre los códigos que existen, pero por mas que ella los usaba la carta parecía no tener significado alguno.

Luna: AGH! Que tiene que hacer uno para poder descubrir el código principal?.=Dijo arta=

Paso el tiempo y Celestia había entrado a la biblioteca, Luna ce miraba que estaba irritada por no encontrar una forma de hacer legible la carta.

Celestia: Como vas hermana?.

Luna: MAL!. Maldita carta no puedo encontrar una clave para esta.

Celestia: Uhm… Quizas si transcribes la primera fila y luego la tercera, para que la segunda quede al final y te de algo?.

Luna: Deja lo intento.

Pasaron unas horas y lo que había dicho Celestia era cierto con esa clave pudieron decifrar toda la carta, pero no decía nada solo había nombres en ella nombres de cada noble, guardia en servicio, algunos empresarios y banqueros importantes.

Luna: No creo que nos hayan querido decir algo.

Celestia: Es una lista…

Al poco tiempo otro guardia entro a la biblioteca por lo visto este también llevaba consigo dos cartas, las cuales entrego a Celestia.

Celestia:De quien son?

Guardia: Una es anónima, otra pertenece a Lyandri.

Luna: Ah?.

Guardia: Con su permiso.=Se inclino un poco y se retiro=

Luna: Que dice la carta de Lyandri esta vez?.

Celestia:=extendió la carta y comenzo a leer= Un amigo me debía un favor ahora esta entre los nobles tomando apuntes de cada nombre, de los que están en su contra princesas, creo que con eso seria mas que suficiente para que ustedes puedan ancerrar a estos nobles…

Posdata: No quiero que me molesten el dia del festival del corazón de cristal.

Luna: Pero quien era ese amigo suyo?.

En las calles de poni ville.

Un poni blanco de barba de chivo caminaba entre los demás ponis, este entro por un callejón oscuro donde al poco tiempo este poni se puso en dos patas mientras que comenzó a cambiar de forma a una apariencia humana, este llevaba una gabardina verde junto a unos pantalones azules, al poco tiempo apareció una carta frente a el junto a ella una pequeña bolsa con dinero.

Carta: Gracias por ayudarme Yariza, creo que con esto estamos amano, pero si no te molesta me quedare con la lanza Gungnir, al menos que quieras volver a pelear de nuevo esta vez tengo la espada de Arturo por si te interesa. Confio en que le allas dado todos nombres a Celestia.

Yariza: Agh…=Aplasto la carta con su mano= Gungnir ahora escalibur… No me ganaras en la búsqueda Lyandri, a un nos falta el Arco de Bio Lab y el baston de los Kronomalis. Hasta entonces y suerte amigo.=Aparecio un portal frente a el= tu llevas dos es justo que al menos yo busque las otras dos.=Apareció un lápiz y papel y comenzó a escribir= Nos veremos cuando las tenga.=Quemo la carta.=

EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL.

Mañana seria el gran evento del corazón de cristal, Lyandri estaba sosteniendo una escalera para que un poni de cristal podiera colocar unos listones mas, al poco tiempo una carta apareció a un lado, y la tomo en sus manos.

Lyandri: Veamos…=Comenzo a leer= Bien si las vas a buscar no te detendré. Me ahorras el trabajo a mi, Como no te invite al festival del corazón de cristal…=Dijo llevándose una mano a la cara.=

Sin darse cuenta Lyandri solo escucho un grito y un golpe fuerte, al voltear a tras miro a un poni de cristal en el suelo con la escalera en sima de el y barios listones en su cuerpo.

Lyandri: Ups perdón Cristal Romer.=Miro la carta= Entonces iras por el arco de los Nekros? Solo espero que te allas superado en el combate mágico…=Quemo la carta= Porque yo no te ayudare mas.=Miro al poni el cual se iba enojado=ROMER, no te vallas solo me distraje por un momento no es para que te enojes.=Fue tras el=

Rome: NO!.=Dijo mientras se alejaba de el con barios listones aun atados a el=

Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

Ambas princesas miraban la ambas cartas las cuales tenían los nombres, cada uno de ellos guardias, nobles, empresarios, banqueros, ponis de grandes influencias que no querían el cambio de gobierno para no perder sus beneficios al estar con la monarquía.

Luna: Vamos atando cabos sueltos?.

Celestia: Si hermana, quiero que todos ellos estén apresados antes que llegue el dia de mañana.

Luna: En ese caso que lo haga mi guardia no hay ninguno anotado, en esas listas, además que los mios saben hacer todo con siguilo.

Celestia: Bien, primero los guardias luego los demás.

Luna: De acuerdo ire a dar la orden.=Dijo saliendo de la biblioteca=

Los guardias de luna no tardaron en hacer lo que ella les pidió, cada guardia en compañía de tres iban tomando a cada guardia del palacio que estaba anotado en la lista… en cuanto a los guardias que estaba fuera, en la segunda carta decía cuando llegarían a Canterlot, por lo cual los esperarían, hasta entonces una vez que los guardias fueron arrastrados, pasaron a las calles da canterlot puerta por puerta sacando a cada noble que estaba en la lista, al igual que banqueros y empresarios, donde cada uno de ellos se nagaba a la participación que tenían, Los guardias poco caso hacían a esto ellos solo cumplieron con lo que pidió la Princesa Luna, cada uno fue llevado a las mazmorras de Canterlot, el caos en ellas era grande, preguntando el porque, para tratar de hacerse los inocentes pero una vez que los guardias nocturnos salieron de las celdas…

Noble: Como paso esto no podían atraparnos.

Escucharon todos las pisadas de que alguien se aproximaba todos miraron a este poni blanco de barba de chivo frente a ellos.

Noble: TU NOS TENDISTE ESTA TRAMPA.

Banquero: Se suponía que estabas de nuestro lado.

Poni: Deje pistas mas de una sola ves… deje indirectas en nuestras conversaciones en mas de una ocacion además.=Se convirtió en un humano= Nunca me gusto tratar con engreídos que se creen superior a los demás. Si me disculpan terminare el trabajo que Lyandri me pidió, se que las princesas los liberaran, pero yo no puedo permitir eso porque sabemos el y yo que solo buscaran el modo de ponerse de nuevo al poder

El humano de gabardina verde chasquelos dedos.

Banquero: Y que aras con cada uno de nosotros?.

Yariza: Existen mundos que Lyandri y yo encontramos… No solo somos el y yo, somos barios que decidimos entrarnos en la búsqueda del conocimiento.

Justo debajo de la primera celda apareció un pequeño vórtice el cual trago a todos los que estaban en el.

Yariza: Mundo Zerg como lo conocen unos humanos un mundo de insectos de un video juego… pero ustes los mandara al mundo de Secharin y creo que les gustara.=Chasqueo los dedos=

En todas las demás celdas un vórtice apareció debajo de todos ellos, siendo tragados por este, solo se escucharon gritos por unos segundos hasta que Yariza volvió a chasquear los dedos para evitar que los gritos se escucharan.

Yariza: Fui… Veamos…=Aparecio una lista frente a el=Cierto tengo que pasar por las perlas de Dungeon, de seguro se enojara si no se las llevo.=Desaparecio del mundo.=

En una habitación se miraba que Celestia estaba enojada gritando de tal manera a Blueblood que el no podía hacer nada… mas que solo esperar a que su infierno terminara, pero lamentable mente esto hubiera seguido de no ser por un toqui do en la habitación.

Celestia: Y sobre todo…=Escucho el toqui do.= Adelante=Dijo casi de mala gana=

Guardia: P-princesa lamento interrumpir pero… no hay nadie en las celdas, buscamos por todos lados pero es como si no hubiera rastro de ellos, no se ve que haiga fardado las puertas de hecho están cerradas.

Celestia: Tu que sabes de esto?=Miro a Blue=

Blue: T-t-te juro que nada tia.

Celestia: No me mientas Blood. Que estoy dispuesta ha hacer que tomes tu camino lejos de aquí.

Blue: Tia nada en cerio esta vez te digo la verdad…

Celestia: Agh… Eres un caso perdido… Diganle al resto de la guardia que busque por todos lados.

Guardia: Si princesa.=Salio del lugar=

Cuando el guardia salió del lugar cerro la puerta para dejar en lo que estaba ambos.

Celestia: Blue… En cerio no me cabe en la cabeza que yo allas querido quitarnos del trono a mi y a mi hermana… Porque lo hiciste?.=No recibió respuesta= Blueblood te estoy hablando contesta.=Dijo enojada=

Blue: De que otra forma abria podido tomar el trono? Tanto tu como yo sabemos que no lo dejarías hasta tu muerte, tomando en cuenta que es obvio que tus años de vida superan a los de cualquier otro poni, y déjame decir que no fui el único en pensar eso, todos lo nobles estaba de acuerdo, en lo personal ellos tenían mejor vista al futuro que pudo haber tomado Equestria en nuestros cascos.

Celestia: Blue…

Blue: Ademas por que esperar a que decidas un sucesor si bien se que eso será cuando yo no este vivo… No era el momento perfecto para actuar, además muchos ponis siempre han estado limitados a tus prohibiciones estúpidas lo primero que hubiera hecho seria quitar todo eso para que? Para dejar que otros ponis se dieran a notar y sobretodo llevar a Equestra a un punto mas alto.

Celestia: Veo que tenias buenos pensamientos pero no fue la forma correcta de haber actuado, Blue, y menos contra mi hermana y yo ciendo yo quien te cuido durante todos estos años…

Blue: No nos pongamos sentimentales tia, si vas hacer algo haslo ahora, de igual manera dudo mucho que otros nobles no estén felices por loque tu haras, y si no te diste cuente el guardia dijo que cada uno de ellos escapo.

Celestia: Lose... Pero mi palabra siempre fue firme Blue… Tomas tus cosas y te vas del castillo hoy mismo.=Dijo saliendo de la habitación.= Pues a partir de que mi hermana y yo demos el cambio de gobierno ni tu ni yo tendremos poder sobre nada ni siquiera mi hermana.

Fin del cap.


	22. Una noche de Zafiros

El dia del festival había llegado al imperio de cristal y con el muchos ponis que venían de diversas partes de Equestria, muchos de ellos turistas, que solo querían presenciar el evento del dia y la noche, el evento tenia todo preparado, desde bebida hasta comida, la música era orquestada por pequeños tambores y trompetas solo hasta que llegaran el resto de los instrumentos, Lyandri se encontraba junto a dos potrillas de cristas quienes esperaban ansiosas a que Lyandri terminara de hacer dos rosas de cristal.

Lyandri: Tomen pequeñas.=Les entrego una rosa amarilla a cada una=

Potrilla: Gracias Lyandri=Dijo feliz=

Ambas potrillas se fueron del lugar junto a sus padres, la verdad es que Lyandri no esperaba que muchos ponis estuvieran en el lugar, y la magia que emanaba el corazón era mucha, parecía que los cristalinos disfrutaban mucho el evento, al grado de que se podría decir que ellos influenciaban a los demás ponis a participar en los bailes o incluso en los multiples juegos,

Lyandri: =Volteo a ver el corazón= Lo que daría porque estuvieras a mi lado Zafire…

¿?: Lo mismo digo cariño… Te acuerdas del bailable de la graduación de los cristalinos de la secundaria?.

Lyandri: Como olvidarlo…

¿?: Si, tienes dos pies izquierdos.=Dijo en burla=

Lyandri: Vamos no bailaba tan mal.

¿?: Quizás para ti, pero eras pésimo bailando.=Se escucho una risa=

Lyandri: Agh… si que sabes como arruinar un recuerdo.=Dijo algo enojado=

¿?: Vamos no te enojes sabes que solo juego contigo... Desde cuando te volviste tan sensible?

Lyandri: Tengo que contestarte ahora ahora?.

¿?:Si.

Lyandri: Ahora?, en este lugar?, tiempo?, espacio?, siglo?.

¿?:BIEN, Si no quieres no me digas es todo ya.=Dijo algo harta=

Lyandri: Tienes una forma muy curiosa de decir las cosas en un tono de voz, que me da entender que me valla.

¿?: Pero te gusta no?

Lyandri: Para mi mala suerte asi es.

¿?: Pues tu mala suerte un dia terminara Lyandri y yo estaré ahí cuando eso pase.

Las horas pasaban y la noche había llegado al Imperio, fuegos artificiales eran lanzados al cielo cada cierto tiempo, la festividad aun no terminaba y Lyandri tenia planes aun… Lyandri tomo en sus manos el corazón de Cristal Y fue hasta donde estaba aquella música ahora orquestada por muchos mas instrumentos, los ponis miraban de forma extrañada a Lyandri quien llevaba el corazon pero nadie lo detuvo, solo lo dejaron hacer, cuando estuvo frente a la orquesta escucho...

¿?: Que haces?=Dijo extrañada=

Lyandri: Hace mucho que no bailamos es todo.

¿?: Lyandri no seas payaso se supone que en un baile la pareja tienen que bailar junta no solo.

Lyandri: Crees que eso no le se?, siempre decias que te gustaban mis sorpresas querida…Espero que esta te guste mucho.

¿?: Lyandri tu y yo sabemos que eres pésimo bailando solo harás el ridículo si lo haces.

Lyandri: No quieres bailar con migo?, Eso dices?...

¿?: No... es solo que yo sigo aqui encerrada.=Dijo triste= Créeme que quiero bailar contigo.

Lyandri: Solo eso quería escuchar mi vida.=Chasqueo los dedos=

Una luz envolvió al corazón de cristal, todos los presentes miraban a Lyandri quien en sus manos sostenía los cascos delanteros de una Alicornio azul, la cual estaba en dos patas mirando a Lyandri mientras un sonrojo invadía a la alicornio azulada, ella permanecía sorprendida a quien tenia enfrente suyo, ella no podia si quiera mover un musculo por lo que habia pasado, solo hasta que sintió un beso en sus labios de parte del bípedo pudo entender lo que habia pasado, ella termino correspondiendo el beso mientras lo abrazaba contra ella lo mas fuerte que ella podia, pasaron unos minutos y la alicornio se separo del beso mirando a Lyandri a los ojos.

Zafire: Lyandri...=Acaricio la cara del bípedo= Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

Lyandri: Contando el tiempo que el imperio desapareció y me convertí en piedra… mil cuatrocientos años cariño…

Zafire: Sabes…=Lo abrazo= parece que fue ayer el dia que nos conocimos.

Lyandri: Zafi…=Correspondió al abrazo=No sabes lo mucho que anhelaba una noche como esta...

Zafire: y yo lo mucho que anhelaba poder tenerte en mis cascos de nuevo...=Recargo su cuerpo contra el de Lyandri= Muchas gracias Ly.

(Si gustan inserten la cancion My Heart will go, es para darle mejor entendimiento a las siguientes lineas y poder tratar de presenciar el momento.)

La alicornio se separo y miro a todos los ponis a su alrededor entre ellos a Cadence y Shining quien al igual que el resto de los ponis estaba con la boca abierta, ella solo dejo salir una pequeña risa, mientras que los cristalinos no tardaron en hacer una pequeña reverencia ante la reina, seguidos por los demás ponis normales y los príncipes, la Alicornio miro al bípedo y lo acerco con fuerza a el diciendo lo siguiente.

Zafire: Tu querías bailar no?...=Lo acerco a ella= Ahora me cumples.

Lyandri: =Chasqueo los dedos y la música comenzó a tocar mágicamente= Y lo pienso cumplir, yo nunca te dejaría a la mitad de mi sorpresa o si?

Zafire: My heart will go?... La cansion de aquella vez?.

Lyandri: No te gusta?.

Zafire: No… Me encanta amor… gracias.=Recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Lyandri=

Todos miraron como esta pareja comenzó a bailar, con ritmo de la canción, no tardaron mas parejas en unírseles en esta hermosa melodía, la cual a mochos les encanto para ellos no habia nadie mas solo ellos dos.

Zafire: No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe…=Dijo casi llorando=

Lyandri: No tanto como yo amor… Solo que esta vez no dejare que te alejes de mi=Dijo susurrándole al oído.=

Zafire: Es una amenaza?=Dijo un poco mas calmada= o es broma?

Lyandri: Es una amenaza… porque si no te quedas a mi lado…

Zafire: Dime que me haras?.

Lyandri: Te dejare encerrada en ese corazon de cristal toda la eternidad.

Zafire: Serias capas de hacerme eso?.

Lyandri: No... La verdad querida es que no puedo volverte hacer eso.

Zafire: Lo sabia... Asi que puedo aprovechar eso a mi favor=Dijo dandole una mirada picara=

La música continuo al igual que el baile, Zafire mantenía corta distancia con Lyandri, muy pocas veces se miraban a los ojos pero perecía que preferían estar abrasados uno al otro mientras bailaban, inportandole muy poco las miradas del resto de los ponis, mientras que ellos seguían con su baile que parecia no tener fin alguno.

Zafire: Ly… No sabes lo mucho que esperaba un momento como este… Siempre supiste como hacerme feliz… Por eso te odio… nunca puedo enojarme contigo por eso=Le sonrio mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla=Es por eso que no puedo separarme de ti.

La alicornio tomo en sus cascos la cabeza de Lyandri y la dirigió a sus labios para darle un beso el cual Lyandri correspondió, cuando ambos se separaron se miraron a los ojos y la alicornio dijo.

Zafire: Sabes Ly… Cuando te conocí créeme que ganas me sobraban de dejarte en esa celda.

Lyandri: Y porque no lo hiciste?.

Zafire: Me dabas lastima jajaja..=rio un poco=

Lyandri: Sabes porque uní a las razas?.

Zafire: Porque me amas cariño.

Lyandri: No porque quería dejar de ver esa horrenda cara que llevabas diario que te miraba… ajaja

Zafire: No es gracioso.=Dijo algo enojada=

Lyandri: Vedad que no es gracioso cuando te regresan la broma?.

Zafire: Nunca te gusta reírte de mis bromas…=Dijo triste=

Lyandri: No… Pero me gusta lo mucho que me gustas.

Zafire: Te quiero Ly… Apesar de todo, siempre fuiste alguien con un corazon de cristal, siempre cuidando que no se rompa... Por eso mismo te quiero.

Lyandri: Igual yo Zafi, y es por eso que pase lo que pase en un futuro cuidare de ti.

La música continuo al igual que el baile, pero la canción no duraría para siempre, esta canción se fue terminando poco ha poco dejando a las parejas estéticas mirando a Zafire y Lyandri quien para entonces solo estaba unidos en un beso que nadie podía interrumpir para esta feliz pareja. Los cristalinos comenzaron a aplaudir alegremente seguidos por los demás ponis, cuando Zafire y Lyandri se separaron del beso miraron a su alrededor y no pudieron evitar una pequeña risa al mirar lo que los cristalinos y el resto hacia.

Zafire: Después de todo aprendiste a bailar en el tiempo que estuve encerrada. Es eso o usaste un hechizo.

Lyandri: Tu que crees?.

Zafire: Como eres tramposo.

Lyandri: Nunca fui bueno para el baile como dijiste., asi que tuve que hacer algo a mi favor=Le sonrió=

Zafire: Tonto…

Lyandri: Si lo soy.

Zafire: Sabes que no eres divertido cuando me das la razón sin discutir?

Lyandri: Si.

Zafire: Ahhh me desesperas Lyandri.

Lyandri: Eso me recuerda…=Metió su mano a su bolsa y saco una esfera azul= Feliz dia del corazón de cristal amor mio.

Dicho esto la esfera brillo por unos segundos, cuando la luz dejo de estar presente todos miraron otro corazón de cristal el cual al igual que el anterior comenzó a brillar.

Zafire: Por fin pudiste hacerlo Ly.

Lyandri: Te habría liberado hace días, pero=Miro a Cadence= Tuve que usarla para alguien mas.

Zafire: Lose y por eso estoy orgullosa de ti Ly.=Le dio un beso en la mejilla=

Muchos cristalinos comenzaron a celebrar con mas esmero, Zafire fue hacia con los ponis de cristal quienes no tardaron en dar una paqueña reverencia a esta reina, en el trayecto se encontró con Shining y Cadence, quienes al igual que los cristalinos dieron una pequeña reverencia.

Zafire: No veo necesidad que ustedes se inclinen…=Les sonrio= Despues de todo ustedes son quienes gobiernan el imperio de cristal.

Shining: P-pero, es usted la Reina este lugar.

Cadence: Si además todos los cristalinos la quieren de vuelta al trono.

Zafire:=Miro a los cristalinos= Es eso cierto?=Dijo confundida=

Poni de cristal: Mi reina... Usted nos protegió todo este tiempo..

Guardia de cristal: Es justo, que usted vuelva al lugar que le corresponde mi reina...=Se inclino ante ella=.

La verdad la respuesta era mas que obvia tanto para los cristalinos como para Zafire, la alicornio solo sonrio agradecida ante esto, pero fue ahí donde cintio algo atrás de ella cuando volteo miro a Lyandri quien la abrasaba por la espalda.

Lyandri: Ya escuchaste al pueblo querida.=Dijo feliz= Quieres volver hacer la reina de mi corazón?.

Zafire: Claro que si…=Dijo sonriendo le=

Lyandri: Eso quería escuchar.=Chasqueo los dedos.=

Muchos dirigieron la mirada al cielo nocturno donde un centenar de estrellas fugases comenzaron a pasar a gran velocidad perdiéndose en la oscuridad del espacio, esto continuo por 10 minutos mientras que los fuegos artificiales alumbraban gran parte del lugar con la explosión, Rojas, azules, verdes, naranjas, cada fuego artificial era diferente, por otro lado Se notaba que la fiesta aun no terminaba para todos, Zafire y Lyandri fueron a una mesa donde los esperaba un gran pastel y también refrescos, la verdad no esperaban menos de la ponis que estaba en la mesa esperándolos.

Zafire: Me da gusto verte de nuevo Crista Cooking.=Dijo feliz mientras la abrazaba=

Cooking: Ami también mi reina. Le prepare su favorito. Pastel de fresa de tres leches…

Zafire: Hay Cooking… Gracias.

Cooking: La idea fue de Lyandri yo solo lo hice= Dijo señalando al bípedo=Por que no toman asiento y disfrutan de la noche.

Tanto Lyandri y Zafire tomaron asiento, miraban a ponis bailando y jugando, miraban como cada uno de ellos se divertía y la verdad Lyandri no había visto a Zafire divertirse tanto.

Zafire: Ah, las estrellas fugases el baile… Sacarme del corazón para poner otro… Que mas tienes?=Dijo en tono picaro=

Lyandri: Mucho querida… y entre ellos uno muy importante…

Zafire: Asi?.=Dijo interesada= Como cual.

Lyandri: Solo te pido que cierres los ojos.

Zafire: No, ni de broma la última vez que hiciste eso fue en mi cumpleaños y me estampaste con el pastel.=Miro el pastel que había en la mesa= Esta vez no caire en ese truco barato.

Lyandri: Me crees capas de repetir algo asi?.

Zafire: Si y no una, si no varias veces.

Lyandri: Vamos Zafi…=Dijo en tono tienro=

Zafire: No me convencerás…=Dijo cruzándose de cascos= Hagas lo que hagas.

Lyandri: Segura?=Dijo apunto de chasquear los dedos=

Zafire: ¡NO TE ATREBAS KISNARA ZAREPTIR NERUMTER LYANDRI!.

Lyandri: Lo haces tu o lo hago yo?.

Zafire miro de un lado a otro procurando de que al menos nadie viera lo que pasaría, para evitar que algunos se rían de lo que Lyandri podría hacer, Zafire estaba indecisa por un lado ella podría hacerlo y abrir los ojos cuando sienta que algo anda mal, o por otro dejar que Lyandri lo haga y solo abrirlos ya cuando el quiera, que según la Alicornio después de la broma que el le haga.

Zafire: Bien…=Dijo resignada= Pobre de ti con que me salgas con una broma Lyandri.=Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.=

Lyandri: Créeme que no te arrepentirás…

Pasaron unos segundos y Lyandri le dio la señal a Zafire, ella abrió los ojos con algo de desconfianza, esperando lo peor ya sea un pastelazo o una metida de pata de Lyandri, pero nunca se esperaba lo que Lyandri tenia planeado para ella.

Zafire: L-Ly… Yo…=Dijo casi sin palabras, mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de ella=

Lyandri: Lo se… Sabes… No te culpo que no confiaras en mi… suelo comportarme como un inmaduro la mayoría de los casos, pero… Esta vez lo hago seriamente querida y solo quiero saber solo una cosa Zafire Hearth… Te cazarías conmigo?.

Ante los ojos de Zafire, Lyandri estaba de rodillas sosteniendo con una mano suya una pata de Zafire, mientras que con su mano "libre" sostenía una pequeña caja de color rojo en la cual estaba un aniño de oro junto a un pequeño zafiro en el.

Lyandri: Si… mil cuatrocientos años son muchos y no haberte podido pro ponértelo me hace sentir casi un idiota=Dijo casi riendo= Que me dices amor?.

Zafire: Tu que crees?=Dijo casi llorando= Eres un idiota=Lo tumbo al suelo mientras ella quedo arriba de el= Sabes que mi respuesta siempre fue si.=Dijo dándole en beso en los labios.=

Ambos quedaron unidos por un buen rato hasta que Zafire se separo y dijo con una voz casi en suplica y felicidad

Zafire: Quiero casi comerte…=Lo beso= Tienes suerte de que no coma carne…

Lyandri: Agradezco mucho eso mi corazón de zafiro…

Zafire: Sabes que no me gusta que me llames asi…

Lyandri: Yo te diré como quiera…=Acaricio la cara de Zafire= Mi querida esposa.=Le sonrió=

Zafire: Kisnara… Que la muerte sea la única capaz de separarnos.

Lyandri: Y no nuestras peleas.=La abrazo=Verdad?.

Zafire: Si…=Lo miro= Pero sabes que?.

Lyandri: Que?.

Zafire:=Le susurro al oído= Esta vez no te escaparas tan fácil de mi… tengo casi mil quinientos años de abstinencia=Dijo en tono seductor= Y quiero que pages esa deuda tuya.

Lyandri: Crees poder aguantar mi ritmo?.=Dijo jugando con ella=

Zafire: La pregunta es TU podrás aguantar?.=Dijo en tono burlón= Debilucho?

Lyandri: Comprobemos después del festival=Dijo besándola=

Zafire: Reglas de diario?=Dijo en tono picaron=

Lyandri: El primero en llegar a la cama le toca arriba.

Zafire: A dos de tres rondas.

Lyandri: No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.

Zafire: Claro que puedo=Dijo indignada=

Lyandri: Ya veremos.… Pero antes de todo.

Dicho esto Lyandri chasqueo los dedos y la pesadilla que Zafire tenían en mente paso, solo sintió algo muy pegajoso y húmedo en su lomo y su hermosa crin, Zafire quedo en choque por un momente con la mirada perdida, la alicornio miro a Lyandri con enojo fue ahí donde Lyandri se separo de ella y comenzó a correr.

Lyandri: PERDON PENSE QUE ERA EL TAZON DE LA BEBIDA.=Dijo riendo=

La verdad muchos miraron lo que Zafire tenia en la cabeza y solo pocos fueron los que se rieron, solo miraron como el bípedo corria fuera del alcance de la alicornio quien corria atrás de el enojada.

Zafire: ¡ME LAS PAGARAS KISNARA ZAREPTIR NERUMTER LYANDRI!.=Dijo enojada=

Lyandri: Solo dices mi nombre completo cuando estas enojada... Si estas enojada verdad? Pero te dije que no queria darte con el pastel si no con el tazon de la bebida.

Pero estas palabras no ayudaron a calmar el enojo de la alicornio, pues si no era el pastel era otra cosa que Lyandri hubiera lanzado para que ella se enojara, Zafire uso sus alas y envistió a Lyandri quien termino estampándose contra el piso mientras tenia a una alicornio enojada frente a el.

Lyandri: Mira.

Lyandri llevo su dedo índice a la cara de Zafire quitándole algo de glaseado y llevándoselo a su boca para probarlo.

Lyandri: Despues de todo sabe bien… Tienes algo de glaseado en el crin cariño.

Zafire: Tu crees?.=Dijo en tono malicioso=

Lyandri: No- NO.=Dijo en tono de suplica= Sabes que tardo mucho para limpiar este traje.

Zafire: Eso debiste pensar cuando dejaste caer el pastel sobre mi.

Dicho esto no hubo marcha atras Zafire estaba haciendo brillar su cuerno para quitarse todo el gloseado que la cubria para dejarlo sobre Lyandri quien parecía indignado por lo que tenia ahora en su ropa.

Lyandri: NO ES GRACIOSO.

Zafire: Y quien dijo que lo era?.

A pesar de todo fue una noche que nadie olvido… La celebración termino ya entradas las 3 de la mañana donde ya cada poni se había ido a su casa mientras que otros regresaban a sus ciudades, para Cadence y Shining no se fueron aun, por lo cual regresaron al imperio de cristal, con la petición de Zafire quien fue quien les dijo que se quedaran, ellos no prostestaron sin embargo cuando Lyandri y Zafire entraron a lo que era antes la habitación de Zafire…

Lyandri: Son apenas las 3:14 de la mañana.

Zafire: Estas listo cariño?, que como te dije esta vez tu no te escaparas de mi… Tendras que pagar mil quinientos años de abstinencia.

Lyandri: Te espero con los brazos abiertos.

Zafire: Muy valiente eh.

Lyandri: No eres la única que extrañaba esto.

Zafire: Solo esto?... O me extrañabas a mi=Dijo confundida=

Lyandri: En cerio tienes que preguntar?

Zafire: Olvídalo...

FIN DEL CAP.

(Lo lamento aun no se escribir Limón… Sigo trabajando en eso) Y la palabra "trabajar" es solo leer otros fic relacionados a eso y ver porno.


	23. Adios Mi gran amiga

El pasar de tiempo dejo ver muchas cosas, pero una de ella fue el cambio de gobierno que Celestia y Luna propusieron, sin embargo a muchos ponis les parecio indignante que ellas ya no seran sus gobernantes, muchos se opusieron a esto y eran simples ponis comunes sin poder alguno que se negaban, ellas no esperaban esta reaccion sin embargo Un juez de Estado llamado Judmen preparo una asamblea con las princesas, Politicos y Licenciados de Canterlot en lo que es la corte real, no habia ningun Aristocrata, solo ponis que sabian como funcionaba la ley, muchos aun estaban extrañados por lo ocurrido con los Aristocratas, pero no hubo nadie que pudiera decir que paso con ellos, una vez que iniciada la cesion…

Judmen: Bien princesas… Es mas que obvio que ningun poni quiere que ustedes dejen el gobierno…

Licenciado: Se puede crear otro tipo de Monarquia, como parlamentaria o constitucional.

Politico: Es cierto, ninguna de ellas tendria influencia sobre nada, ni politica ni militar… Solo estarian como un simbolo de unidad.

Licenciada: Cierto solo harian validar el estado a un patrimonio social y cultural, solo estarian como un acto seremonial, ya saben solo para firmar leyes o cualquier tratado que se ocupara, in cluso firmar nuevos derechos.

Judmen: Eso suena bien, no creo que los demas ponis se opongan a esto princesas.

Celestia: Pero Judmen… Solo estariamos sin hacer nada.

Jadmen: Princesas que no lo entienden?, ya han hecho mucho que cualquiera de nosotros podria hacer en diez vidas… Ademas todos aquí piensan lo mismo, seria como su… Em Jubilacion.

Licenciado: Princesas mas de mil años ustedes han ciudado de toda Equestria, la verdad yo estoy feliz que ustedes confien en nosotros para tomar el curso de este reino.

Luna: Si eso quieren.

Judmen: Es lo que todos queremos… Denme los papeles.

Una poni se acerco hasta la mesa de Judmen y le entrego una carpeta.

Judmen: Entonces… Veamos todo de ser una democracia=Rompio el documento= No sirve les parece si entre todos hacemos la pilitica que piden?

Luna: Una monarquia Constitucional?.

Judmen: Si… Ahora… BookLaw podrias traer nuestro documento?.

Uno de los politicos se puso de pie y le entrego una carpeta.

Judmen: Princesas… En este documento se encuentra las nuevas politicas que cada poni quiere, y si es cierto… no tendran poder politico y militar y cada sierto tiempo se eligiar a un reprecentante en cada ciudad de Equestria, al igual que un reprecentante para toda Equestria para que pueda tener relacion con los demas reinos…

Celestia: Cuanto durara el tiempo que gobernara?

Judmen: 6 Años y cambio… para los que tienen en su control una ciudad seran 3 años… Si estan deacuerdo quiero que fiermen ambas este documento.

Celestia uso su magia para traer el documento, Celestia y Luna dieron una leida rapida, al documento y estubieron completamente deacuerdo con los terminos que estaban en este documento, ambas pusieron sus firmas y se lo dieron de nuevo a Judmen.

Judmen: Bueno…Como no veo mas uso para esta junta… La corte real sera destruida… No creo que sea usada mas que la corte politica. Se levanta la secion señores y señoritas.=Dio un golpe a la mesa con un martillo= Pueden retirarce.

Cada politico, Licenciado y las princesas salio del lugar, donde los esperaban un sinfín de ponis reporteros los cuales comenzaron a preguntar sobre lo ocurrido en esta samblea, pero no solo eso aun estaban las preguntas sobre los nobles que habian desaparecido.

Reportera: Princesas aun no saben nada sobre los ponis que mandaron arrestar por estar encontra sobre la nueva forma de gobierno?.

Luna: Solo encontramos restos de magia… la verdad quien lo alla hecho… solo…

Celestia: Los hizo es capar del lugar=Completo rapidamente=

Reportero: Princesas que podrian decirnos sobre la Reina que tomo el trono en el imperio de cristal.

Luna: Que?=Dijo confundida=

Reportero: Si una tal Zafire Hearth timo el trono… Saben algo de ella?.

Celestia: Pero que paso con Cadence y Shining Armor?

Reportera: Al parecer ellos cedieron el lugar, ademas que los ponis de cristal dicen que llevaban tiempo esperandola, eso que quiere decir?.

Luna: La verdad no tengo idea… Pero=Miro a su hermana= Seria bueno ir hablar con ella.

Celestia: Estoy de acuerdo iremos ahí hoy mismos… Me acompañas hermana?.

Luna: Despues de ti.

EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL.

Zafire estaba junto a Shining armor quien le fue explicando lo acontecido estos ultimos años, como se administraba ahora la guardia, entre eso cientos de cosas que para Zafire le fue algo dificil memorizar.

Shining: Y es por eso que cada mes se hace los eventos militares para tener mejor rendimiento en las tropas.

Zafire: Ya veo… Shining respondeme una cosa, que fue lo que paso con el Rey sombra… La verdad nunca espere que el hiciera algo fuera de lugar… ya hasta que Lyandri tubo que irce, el parecía muy enojado… nunca espere que el hiciera algo asi.

Shining: Nosotros no sabemos que fue loque hizo que sombra actuara de ese modo, pero cuando el imperio regreso, nos dimos la tarea Cadence y yo de cuidar este lugar… Mi hermana fue la que encontro el corazon de cristal en una habitacion escondida por el palacio de cristal. Que era de ti Sombra?.

Zafire: Solo un amigo mio desde hace mucho tiempo… El sabia mi relacion con Lyandri y cuando le pedi que me convirtiera en el corazon de cristal para proteger a todos los ponis, le pedi a Sombra que se hiciera cargo hasta que yo regresara a la normalidad.

Shining: Ya veo… Por cierto donde esta Lyandri?. Esperaba que estubiera contigo.

Zafire: Durmiendo.

Shining: Durmiendo?=Dijo extrañado=

Zafire: Si…=Sonrio picaramente= La verdad no creo que se levante en un buen tiempo después de la guerra de anoche =Rio un poco=

Shining: Que paso anoche?.

Zafire:=Miro al semental= Tu que crees shining?.

Shining: Ah… =Dijo ya captado el mensaje que le dio Zafire= Auch…=Dijo algo incomodo=

Zafire: Jajaja no tienes porque ponerte asi no creo que Cadence y tu aun no lo hayan hecho.

Shining: No es eso, pero… Solo no quiero imaginarme eso.

Zafire:Hay, eres de mente muy serrada Armor. Ven acompáñame despues de todo ocupo a alguien encargándose de las tropas, no te gustaría seguir con ese trabajo al menos?.

Shining: Para mi seria un honor.

Zafire: Asi me gusta Shining… Por cierto donde esta Cadence?.

Shining: Creo que preparando las cosas para irnos…

Zafire: No les gustaria quedarse?... Creo que ella y yo podriamos dividir el trabajo del papeleo, despues de todo sirve que tu y ella se quedan aquí, por lo regular cuando yo estaba aquí, el castillo quedaba solo, seria bueno que al menos se quedaran aquí. No imagino mejor manera de agradecerles por cuidar a mis ponis de cristal en mi ausencia.

Shining: Muchas gracias.

Zafire: No Shining gracias a ustedes dos… Ve a decirle a Cadence por favor.

Shining: Claro.=Dijo feliz=

Zafire solo miro con Shining se alejaba, al poco tiempo un guardia de cristal llego con ella y dijo.

Guardia: Mi reina… Las princesas Celestia y Luna están buscándola.

Zafire: Celestia… Luna?. Que haran aquí?...

Guardia: Dicen que solo quieren verla mi reina… las hago pasar?.

Zafire: Si al comedor… Sirve que todos comemos.

Guardia: De acuerdo cun su permiso.

Zafire: Adelante…

Mientras tanto en Poni Ville…

Una fenix estaba al lado de un dragon purpura, el cual tenia un libro en sus garras leyéndolo, el lugar mas preciso donde se encontraban era en la salida de la biblioteca, donde Spike estaba sentado al lado de la fenix.

Spike: Oye…=Cerro el libro= No quieres buscar gemas?

Lyrina: No.

Spike: O que quieres hacer?.

Lyrina: Te diria que volar pero da la casualidad de que no tienes alas.

Spike: Uhhh golpe bajo(Dijo su cerebro) al menos no me dejaron aquí abandonado.

Lyrina: Ah!, CALLATE.=Dijo enojada=

Spike: Perdón se me paso la garra.=Dijo arrepentido=

Lyrina: Eres un idiota.

Spike: Ya te pedí perdon, no es para que agrandes el problema… Ya veo por que Lyandri no te quiso llevar al imperio.=Dijo en voz baja solo que la fenix lo escucho=

Lyrina: Pues me alegra que Lyandri no me llevara con el.=Dijo enojada mientras abría sus alas para irse volando=

Spike: Creo que la flamee…

Twiligth: Que haces Spike=Dijo mientras salia de la biblioteca= Escuche que hablabas con alguien.

Spike: No solo con Lyrina… Oye Twiligth porque no tengo alas?.

Twiligth: Asi como hay dragones marinos y aéreos hay terrestres, solo que estos cresen mucho más que los otros.

Spike: Ah… Bueno oye quieres ir a buscar joyas?.

Twiligth: Para que te las comas como la ultima vez? No…=Entro a la biblioteca mientras cerraba la puerta.=

Spike:=Suspiro= Porque nadie quiere buscar joyas…

Rainbow: Hola Spike quieres buscar joyas?.=llevo volando hasta donde estaba Spike sentado=

Spike: ¡SI!

Rainbow: Pues te quedaras con las ganas porque me pidieron que fuera Clausdale… Parece ser que estan teniendo problemas con la máquina de nubes… y quieren que las esfume.

Spike: Pues suerte…=Dijo gruñendo=

Rainbow: BIEN ADIOS=Dijo abriendo sus alas para largarse del lugar=

Spike: maldit…perr…desgra…put…malpari… Un dia… un dia tendre muchas gemas y no le dare ninguna a nadie.=Dijo poniendose de pie= TWILIGTH VOY A BUSCAR GEMAS.

Twiligth: PONTE SUETER QUE LAS NOCHES SON MUY FRIAS.

Spike: AGH BIEN.=Dijo entrando a la biblioteca.=

Spike Entro a la biblioteca y subio las escaleras, solo miro a Twiligth dibijando un pentagrama en una hoja de papel cuando, antes de preguntarle fue por un suetes de color café y bajo por las escaleras.

Twiligth: Spike que sueter llevas?.

Spike: El café.

Twilgth: Ponte el que yo te teji.

Spike: PERO YA ME PUSE ESTE.

Twiligth: o no sales.=Dijo siguiendo con su dibujo=

Spike: mer…por…asdasd=Mientras subia fue maldiciendo cada palabra que el se sabia, cuando bajo de nuevo dijo= Ya feliz.

Twiligth: Mmmm… No, es cierto te queda mejor el café ponte mejor ese, tengo que cambiarle algunas cosas al que te hice.

Spike: AGH.=Dijo de mala gana.=

Una vez cambiado de nuevo…

Spike: Que haces con eso?.

Twiligth: Trato de aprender un poco de la magia de Lyandri.

Spike: ¿No seria mejor que le dijeras que te enseñara?. Puede ser peligroso aprender magia que no conoces.

Twiligth: Hay Spike Conozco mucho de magia, soy el elemento de la magia con quién crees que estas…(Ka-bum?)

El papel donde Twiligth estaba haciendo el pentagrama exploto dejando la cara de Twiligth muy negra.

Twiligth: Que salio mal? COF COF=Tosio un poco=

Spike: Te dije.=Dijo saliendo de la biblioteca=

Twiligth: TRAES LECHE CUANDO VENGAS.

Spike:=Fue hasta Twiligth= Dame dinero.=Estiro su garra=

Twiligth: Toma…

Spike: Bien vengo noche.

Twiligth: 9.

Spike: 10.

Twiligth: 9.

Spike: 9:30.

Twiligth: Ni un minuto mas.

Spike: Si…=Dijo saliendo de la biblioteca=

EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL…

Luna, Celestia y Zafire se encontraban en el comedor, para ambas princesas les parecia curioso mirar a otra alicornio frente a ellas, Cuando ambas princesas se decidieron hablar, escucharon.

Zafire: Que bueno es conoserlas directamente princesas… Diganme que las trae por estos lares?.=Dijo amable=

Celestia: Bueno… Es solo que escuchábamos de ti.

Luna: Si… Lyandri fue quien nos contó sobre ti.

Zafire: valla… Pues son bien venidas cada vez que quieran.

Luna: Oye, como fue el festival del corazon de cristal?.

Zafire: La verdad fue magico, me abria gustado que toda Equestria hubiera estado presente.

Celestia: Algo especial?.

Zafire:=Sonrio= El mejor dia de mi vida Celestia…

Luna: Me alegro… Por cierto donde esta Lyandri? Esperaba que estubiera contigo.

Zafire: JAJA=Rio= nunca adivinaran porque aun no despierta… Tomando en cuenta que a el nunca le gusto despertar temprano… siempre despierta ya entrado el medio dia.

Celestia: Son las 2 de la tarde, aun no?.

Zafire: te dire que lleva dos dias dormido.

Luna: Dos?=Dijo sorprendida=

Zafire: Si…

En el comedor entraron 3 ponis de cristal los cuales llevaban en sus lomos las charolas con la comida, cada uno de estos ponis se dirigio a cada alicornio dejando la charola.

Zafire: Gracias.

Celestia: Veo que no fue dificil que tomaras de nuevo el trono.

Zafire: Ellos querían que yo siguiera en el… Les agradezco por eso, y como va su cambio de gobierno?.

Luna: Ya es oficial.

Zafire:Bien.

Celestia: Solo que hay un problema… Pensamos que Lyandri fue quien desapareció a los corruptos que nosotras encarcelamos.

Luna: Si, encontramos magia muy parecida a la de el, sobre todo, una nota de uno de los ponis que trato de decir la palabra humano… solo anoto las cuatro primeras letras… de ahí en mas no sabemos dónde quedaron.

Zafire: Tendría que hablar con el… Por lo regular el nunca toma partido.

Celesita: Que harás con Cadence y Shining armor?.

Zafire: La verdad eso de las nuevas politicas militares no las entiendo muy bien… por eso le pedi a Armor que fuera el encargado, en cuanto a Cadence… Bueno espero guste ayudarme aquí en el castillo veo que tiene buen conocimiento, ademas sirve que nos dividimos el trabajo a la mitad, y de ese modo tendrá mas tiempo libre para estar con Shining.

Luna: Bueno… Podemos comer ya?.=Dijo mirando el plato de comida frente a ella=

Zafire: Adelate.

Pasaron las horas y Lyandri habia despertado, camino por los pasillos como buscando algo o a alguien, al poco tiempo se topo con Cadence y Shining quienes se dirigial al comedor.

Shining: Dura la pelea?=Dijo en tono burlon=Al menos ganaste?.

Lyandri: Muy gracioso…

Shining: Que pasa no es divertido cuando te regresan las bromas?.

Lyandri: Ah…=Suspito= Que noche, la verdad doy gracias de estar cociente.

Cadence: Por la cara de Zafire creo que pudiste corresponderle muy bien.

Lyandri: Se hace lo que se puede con lo que hay, ademas, no se ustedes pero tengo un hambre que quiero saciar.

Cadence: Pues acompáñanos vamos al mismo lugar.

Sin prisa algono todos fueron directo al comedor, donde al entrar Lyandri recibió las miradas de Tres alicornios las cuales buscaban respuestas sobre lo ocurrido.

Zafire: Lyandri ven aquí por favor.

Lyandri: Eh…=Miro a Celestia y a Luna= Están ocupadas asi que las dejo=Salio del comedor=

Zafire: Kisnara ven para acá.

La alicornio azulada hizo brillar su cerno haciendo aparecer a Lyandri aun lado de ella, para entonces por lo visto Cadence y Shining habían tomado lugar en las sillas cercanas.

Celestia: Lyandri estuviste en Canterlot?.

Lyandri: No porque la pregunta?

Zafire: Las princesas me dijeron que tienes algo que ver con la desaparición que hubo de los aristócratas y guardias.

Luna: Encontramos restos de magia muy parecidos a la tuya, además alguien trato de escribir la palabra humano en un papel.

Lyandri: Objeción yo he estado aquí en el imperio desde hace dos semanas, y todos los cristalinos están de testigos que yo no he dejado este lugar.

Luna: Podra ser, sin embargo bien pudiste haber dejado un doble o haberlo mandado a hacer ese trabajo.

Lyandri: Yo no haría tal cosa=Se cruzo de manos= Tengo ciertas morales, yo no les hice nada.

Celestia: Puedes probarlo? Tenemos varias pruebas en contra tuya.

Lyandri: Se muy bien tres cosas… Que primero Yo tengo que cometer un crimen para que luego puedan culparme… segundo Que sin una evidencia que concluya que yo exactamente fue el que lo hizo no hay sentencia alguna.. Ademas…No existe el homicidio hasta que el cuerpo no aparezca, hasta entonces, solo desaparecidos o secuestrados.

Zafire: Fuiste o no Lyandri no le des vueltas al asunto.=Volteo a mirarlo=

Lyandri: No.

Shining: Espera… habías dicho que tu no harias tal cosa… Pero si otro.

Lyandri: Cierra el hocico Armor.=Dijo enojado=

Zafire: Ah…=Se cruzo de brazos (Cascos)=Quien de tus amigos?. Kizan?, Yariza?, Yaichi?, Enichi?, Kagemucha?, Mizuo?, Kragueky?, Zanji?, Acetis?, Nemtis?, o Shi-En?. Quien fue Lyandri.

Lyandri: Em si te dijera que ninguno de ellos fue cariño?=Miro a Zafire=

Zafire: No te creo.

Lyandri: Me crees un mentiroso?=Dijo indignado=

Zafire: El problema Lyandri es que tu nunca supiste mentirme ese es tu problema.

Lyandri: Me crean o no es su problema yo no hice nada. Si me disculpan perdí el hambre, saldré de aquí un buen rato.

Zafire: Adonde crees que vas?.

Lyandri: Por Lyrina hace mucho que no la veo=Desapareció del comedor.=

Luna: Le creemos o no?.

Zafire: Ah=Suspiro= No creo que los encuentren, delos por perdidos.

Celestia: Y dejar a esas familias sin explicación?

Zafire: Celestia, Lyandri nunca toma partido, si participo en esto fue para evitar que ellos tramaran algo de poder y fueran de nuevo contra ustedes en un futuro… Ademas, no veo problema ya todo quedo solucionado gracias a eso no?.

Luna: En eso tiene razón hermana.

EN LAS LEJANIAS DE PONI VILLE.

Spike caminaba tranquilo hacia la bitique de Rarity, fue y toco la puerta tres veces, al poco tiempo Sweetibell abrió la puerta mirando a Spike quien pregunto.

Spike: No esta tu hermana?.

Sweetibell: Si esta ocupada haciendo unos vestidos y sombreros para el evento del dia de los corazones calidos.

¿?: Quien es Sweeetibell?.=Se escucho adentro de la butique=

Sweetibell: Es Spike.

¿?: Ahora bajo dame un momento.

Sweetibell: Bueno tienes suerte, Ven pasa Spike.

Spike entro a la butique, y lo primero que sus ojos vieron son maniquíes de ponis los cuales llevaban en ellos vestidos de diferentes colores, con bordados entre dorado y plateado. Spike escucho que alguien bajaba por unas escaleras, al voltear se topo con que Rarity bajo por estas escaleras hasta ir con el.

Rarity: Ocurre algo Spike?.

Spike: Bueno…=Dijo algo nervioso= Pues tenia planeado ir a buscar gemas y me preguntaba si tu…

Rarity: Claro, necesito muchas de ellas para los vestidos que tengo encargados, solo dame un momento… Sweetibell=Volteo a verla=

Sweetibell: Si?

Rarity: No toques nada… La ultima vez me tarde horas tratando de desenvolver varios hilos.

Sweetibell: Pero te dije que fue Opal. El siempre me culpa por sus cosas.

Rarity: Opal seria incapaz de hacer algo asi… Te encargo la butique si alguien me busca diles que llego aquí en la noche.

Sweetibell: Bien=Dijo casi de mala gana=

Rarity: Bueno vámonos.

Sin mas Rarity tomo unas alforjas y una bufanda, Spike camino hasta la puerta para salir de la butique, al salir miraron algo peculiar, miraron a un bípedo caminando por la calle principal.

Rarity: No es Lyandri?.

Spike: Si conoces a otro bípedo estirado?.

Rarity: No seas grosero Spike.

Spike: ¿Qué?, Solo soy honesto.=Se defendió=

Sin mas y con la curiosidad enzima fueron con Lyandri, el solo los miro a ambos quienes parecían ir a algún lado y dijo.

Lyandri: Van a algún lugar?.

Rarity: Por gemas… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en el imperio de cristal.

Lyandri: Si pero estoy buscando a Lyrina. Fui a casa de Fluttershy pero dijo que estaba contigo=Apunto a Spike=

Spike: Si estaba… Solo se enojo y se fue.

Lyandri: ¿Enojarse? No es raro de ella.. No dijo algo en ¿particular?.

Spike: Solo entendí que estaba enojada que no la hayas llevado al imperio.

Lyandri: Ya veo… Ya sele pasara el enojo, quieren que les ayude?.

Rarity: Eres bien venido querido, ven síguenos… Sirve que si alguna criatura aparece nos puedes proteger.

Spike: O solo congelarlo como las ultimas veces.

Lyandri: No quieres ir a nadar de nuevo el lava?.

Spike: Estoy feliz en tierra.

Lyandri siguió a Spike y a Rarity preguntándose donde podría estar Lyrina, miraba de un lado a otro buscando solo una señal de ella pero no la encontraba, sin darse cuenta Lyandri se encontraba en una zona montañosa y rocosa, piedras de gran tamaño se miraban por todas partes, y Spike se miraba cavando donde Rarity le señalaba con su cuerno iluminado.

Lyandri: ¿Un hechizo de búsqueda?

Rarity: Si y funciona muy bien todo el tiempo.

Lyandri: No seria mejor que aprendieras de que están hechas las gemas para que solo hagas esto.=Chasqueo los dedos=

Al chasquearlos muchas gemas de diversos colores salieron del suelo mismo, en dirección a las alforjas de Rarity quien parecía maravillada ante esto.

Rarity: Me facilitaría mucho el trabajo.

Spike: ¿Perdon? Siempre soy el que se ensucia.

Rarity: Perdon nos facilitaría mucho el trabajo… Dime como lo haces?

Lyandri: Primero.=Metio su mano en una de sus bolsas= Apréndete la tabla periódica de los elementos=Dijo sacando una gran hoja= Aprendete los 118 elementos de ahí sete facilitara mucho poder encontrar, todo lo que quieras, entre ellas las gemas claro esta. Solo que debes tener algo de cuidado porque algunos elementos son muy peligroso y.

Rarity: Perdon pero no me meto con el peligro, además si lo que querías era enseñarme lo siento, mejor pidele a Twiligth eso yo no soy muy buena con la física.

Lyandri: Quimica.

Rarity: Lo que sea, pero como te dije no entiendo mucho de eso, no es que no sea estudiosa si no que… nunca me gusto ese tipo de materia en la escuela.

Lyandri: Tu te lo pierdes=Guardo la hoja de papel en su bolsa.=

Spike: ¿Cómo haces para que pueda caber todo eso?

Lyandri: Bolsa sin fondo=Miro a Rarity=Si quieres lo hago con tus alforjas… Solo que tiene un pequeño defecto, no guardes comida en el suele ser muy difícil sacar algo y perderse.

Rarity: Si estoy bien querido, Pero creo que con las gemas que me dejaste en las Alforjas esta bien.

Spike: ¿Y yo que?

Rarity: No ocupo todas las gemas Spike puedes llevarte las que quieras.

Spike: Bueno, al menos tardamos mucho menos que la ultima vez.

Rarity: En eso tienes razón Spiky… Volvamos la noche se acerca.

Ya sin mas enfilaron a Poni Ville, pero Lyandri seguía revisando el lugar de un lado a otro, sin pistas de Lyrina, al llegar a las calles de poni ville se miraba que muchos de los ponis comenzaban a cerrar sus negocios, fue ahí donde miraron a Applejack quien tiraba de una carreta de manzanas.

Applejack: Hola Lyandri… Rarity, Spike, ¿Vienen de hacer algo?

Rarity: Nada en particular, solo buscar gemas.

Applejack: Y por lo que veo tuvieron suerte.=Miro las alforjas de Rarity=

Lyandri: Applejack.

Applejack: Sip.

Lyandri: ¿No habras visto a Lyrina? La estoy buscando y no la he visto en todo el dia.

Applejack: De hecho si, esta tarde la vi volando en dirección hacia el bosque everfree, pero no la detuve pensé que había ido a un encargo que tu le habías hecho como la ultima vez.

Lyandri: ¿Y hasta ahora no has visto que regrese?

Applejack: No, Pero quizás ya regreso a casa de Fluttershy, ella es quien la esta cuidando.

Lyandri: Bien gracias.

Applejack: No hai de que.

Rarity: Supongo que iras con Fluttershy.

Lyandri: Si, con su permiso.=Dijo retirándose del lugar.=

Ly se ecamino hacia la casa de la pegaso, la noche se estaba haciendo presente junto a un gran aire helado, tu podias respirar y tu aliento se podía mirar, pero algo que consolaba a Lyandri era que no faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa de la pegaso, Lyandri termino pasando un pequeño puente, fue a la casa y toco la puerta 5 veces, al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la pegaso amarilla.

Fluttershy: Hola Lyandri.=Miro a los lados= No esta Lyrina contigo?=Dijo algo preocupada=

Lyandri: Pense que estaba contigo.

Fluttershy: Esta mañana estaba… pero ella me dijo que saldría a dar un pase por poni ville… esperaba que estuviera aquí desde hace horas.

Lyandri: Applejack me dijo que la ultima vez que la vio fue volando al bosque everfree.

Fluttershy: P-pero el bosque es muy peligroso de noche, ya le había dicho eso a Lyrina.

Lyandri:=Suspiro= ¿Puedes estar atenta por si regresa? Ire al bosque a buscarla.

Fluttershy: ¿Estas seguro? No es muy seguro… además que los animales son muy activos en la noche, mas los Timverwolf.

Lyandri: Fluttershy… Lyrina es alguien muy importante para mi.

Fluttershy: De acuerdo… Pero si gustas puedes llevarte a Cintia, es una halcón muy hábil para buscar.

Lyandri: No, si lo que dices es cierto me será difícil proteger a tu halcón mas por la noche… Ademas hace mucho que no viajo de noche solo.=Se marcho del lugar=

Fluttershy: ¿No quieres algo para cubrirte del frio?

Ly solo le dijo que no con su mano mientras se dirigía a la entrada del bosque, casi en el momento en que el entro sintió que el frio era mas intenso en esa parte, pero poco le importo, pudo haber seguido por ese camino del sendero por el que el iba pero miro algo en el suelo, fue a recojerlo y miro con mas detalle que era una pluma de fénix dorada… mas precisamente de Lyrina, Lyandri miro su alrededor para ver si no estaba por ese lugar, pero no fue haci, Lyandri chasqueo los dedos y apareció un fuego en su mano para poder guiarse por la oscuridad.

Arbustos, ramas las apartaba de su camino, pero lo hacia con sumo cuidado, algo que a el no le gustaba era el silencio lo asustaba en cierta forma, podría ser que ya una manticora lo este observando, o uno de esos lobos, pero algo volvió a captar su atención, otra pluma dorada, de igual manera la recogió teniando ahora dos, miraba de un lado a otro buscando si la fénix estaba ahora aquí pero no encontró nada.

Lyandri: Lyrina… donde estas…=Dijo preocupado=

Volvió a adentrarse en el la maleza buscándola, pero no encontró nada mas que una amarga sorpresa frente a el, miro solo a 5 de estos lobos de madera durmiendo, Lyandri con sumo cuidado se retiro del lugar, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno, pero algo que lo inquieto mas fue que cuando dirigió su mirada a los lobos, miro una pluma dorada justo debajo de pata de uno de ellos.

Lyandri no podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos… trato de buscar mas plumas doradas pero… solo encontró otras 5 alrededor de estos lobos, las lagrimas recorrían el rostro de Ly mientras que la negación se hacia presente en el… No quería creer loque sus ojos miraban… El solo quería que fuera un horrible pesadilla, pero no era asi.

Ly cayo arrodillado mirando las dos plumas que tenía en sus manos tratando de aguantar las lagrimas, pero parecía que mientras mas lo hacia mas lloraba. Lyandri apretó sus puños con fuerza al grado de que comenzaron a sangrar, Ly miro a estos lobos con ira irrefrenable,, tal fue el grado que no en su mente ya no cavia la palabra piedad, o razonamiento… Lyandri solo golpeo el piso con su puño haciendo que dos de estos lobos los atravesara una estalactita hecha de piedra.

Los otros tres lobos se pusieron alertas buscando al atacante, pero cuando lo divisaron solo miraron que dos grandes arboles caer sobre estos tres lobos, dejándolos reducidos a solo pedasos de madera, estos pedazos de madera comenzaron a ternarce de un color verde, mientras comenzaban a unirse, pero Lyandri no estaba para juegos esta vez… Chasqueo los dedos y cada pedaso de madera comenzó a arder en llamas, mentras se escuchaban unos aullidos de dolor, cada pedazo de madera fue quemado, dejándolos reducidos a simples brasas que aun estaba rojas, estas se fueron consumiendo poco a poco hasta quedar solo cenizas, Lyandri miraba cada brasa y la iba pisoteando mientras un pequeño aullido se escuchaba cada vez que hacia esto…

Las horas pasaron, y Lyandri no se movía del lugar, solo recogió las otras plumas doradas que había en el suelo mientras lamentaba mucho lo que había pasado con su querida amiga… Cada pluma la miraba con melancolía y Con tristeza, solo deseando haber llegado a tiempo… El pasar de los minutos no mejoraba el estado de animo de Lyandri, el aire era frio y se miraba como su respiración era muy agitada, mientras que sus lagrimas solo caian en la tierra…

Con apenas esfuerzo, solo hizo un pequeño agujero y coloco adentro las 5 plumas que tenia en sus manos, cubrió el agujero con tierra para taparlo y para evitar que nadie viera estas plumas… Lyandri se puso de pie y con un ademan de su mano, hizo que arriba de la improvisada tumba apareciera una pequeña rosa roja… Lyandri tomo barias rocas y las fue colocando alrededor de esta rosa.

Cuando termino Lyandri acaricio la rosa imaginando que era la fénix a quien el acariciaba… Lyandri no quería moverse del lugar, el quería estar ahí pero el tiempo sigue su curso… El tiempo es cruel, no tiene piedad y no piensa en ti. Lyandri sin ganas de levantarse del suelo, lo hizo con apenas esfuerzo. Una ultima mirada a la rosa hiso que Lyandri no pudiera evitar derramar otras lagrimas de tristeza…

Lyandri: S-solo… Desearía haber llegado a tiempo Lyrina… Pendón…

Lyandri se fue alejando poco a poco sin despegar la vista de la rosa… en su mente imaginaba que una fénix se despedía de el, por lo cual el solo regresaba el saludo, sin poder evitar derramar lagrimas… Lyandri para evitar aun mas dolor solo desvio la mirada de aquella rosa y solo siguió el camino el cual lo regresaría a Poni ville…

Su paso era lento, algo que le sorprendió fue que cuando llego a la salida fue que miro la casa de la pegaso con la luz encendida, Lyandri se seco las lagrimas y toco la puerta y la misma pegaso fue quien lo recibió.

Fluttershy: Lyandri…=Dijo algo canzada= Ven pasa.

Lyandri acepto y entro pero mas grande fue su sorpresa al mirar al resto de las ponis en la casa de la pegaso.

Rainbow: ¿Oye que te pasa?=Miro el rostro de Lyandri=

Applejack: ¿La encontraste?.

Twiligth: ¿Pero donde esta?=Dijo pues no miraba a la fénix a un lado de el.=

Lyandri Solo mostro una sola pluma la cual estaba muy maltratada, al igual que tenia esta un poco de sangre, Lyandri la verdad no quería llorar frente a ellas… pero lamentablemente el sentimiento fue mas fuerte que el orgullo, Fluttershy fue la primera en abrazar a Lyandri quien solo les explico lo que había pasado y lo que hizo… Pero por mas que cada poni trataba de consolar al bípedo solo lograban que el se pusiera mas triste, Pinki pie no tenia su pelo lacio con solo mirar a Lyandri en el estado en el que se encontraba, Twiligth por su lado trato en balde de hablar con el para ayudarlo pero no funciono.

Lyandri: Solo… Quisiera haber llegado.

Fin del Capitulo.

(Puta madre… cuando lo hice llore… aganlo con una canción triste y verán que si…) Perdon por tardarme pero también tengo una vida. Y no toda la vida es escribir.


	24. Tu renacer

Era una mañana fría, los copos de nieve caían de las nubes grises, dejando un manto de nieve por toda Equestria, Lyandri se encontraba en la casa de Fluttershy sin poder haber conseguido conciliar el sueño, tenia la mirada perdida mirando hacia la ventana, esperando a que aquella fénix entrara en cualquier momento por la ventana, la pegaso iba bajando por las escaleras y miro a Lyandri quien por su cara seguía aun triste…

Fluttershy: Ly… No dormiste?=No recibió respuesta= B-bueno… El dia es algo frio, hare un poco de Tè.

Sin mas la pegaso entro a la cocina dejando a Lyandri sentado en aquel sillón que apuntaba a la ventana, pasaron los minutos y Flutteshy fue hasta el tomando asiento a un lado de el mientras le entrego una taza de tè. El silencio se mantuvo entre ambos mientras Fluttershy le daba sorbos a la tasa, la pegaso apenas miro que Lyandri le daba uno que otro sorbo de vez en vez…

Fluttershy: Oye Lyandri… Se que no es algo bueno pero… Debes saber algo…

Lyandri: ¿Qué?=Dijo algo forzado a responder=

Fluttershy: veras un dia Lyrina, me hablo que cuando tu y Zafire se enamoraron… Me dijo que desde ese entonces no le prestabas mucha atención… =Dijo algo tímida, pues no sabía la reacción que Lyandri podía tomar= Y-y que solo cuando Zafire estuvo en el corazón le prestabas atención, solo porque ella no estaba.

La pegaso solo miro a Lyandri quien suspiro pesadamente, mientras ponía la su tasa de Té a un lado de.

Lyandri: Shy… Es cierto… Desde que me encontré con Zafire, Lyrina había desaparecido para mi en ese entonces, pero… cuando me convertí en piedra y la encontré de nuevo… No me dio más alegría que solo verla, incluso lamento no haber pasado mas tiempo con ella…

Fluttershy: Ella también había dicho que… Bueno… Que tu le pedirías que se fuera por estar de nuevo con Zafire… Creo que pensó que ella seria un estorbo con ustedes… Creo que por eso ha estado muy deprimida.

Lyandri: Ella ha sido muy sentimental… Pero yo nunca le pediría que se alejara… mucho menos que se fuera.

Fluttershy: Solo te digo lo que ella me conto Lyandri…

Lyandri:=Suspiro=Lo se… Es solo que aun ne me hago a la idea…=Se puso de pie= Saldré a caminar aun poco.

Fluttershy: Quieres que te acompañe?

Lyandri: No… Solo quiero estar solo un momento…

Ly salió de la casa de la pegaso, mirando un gran manto de nieve por doquier, cuando ly respiraba podía mirar su aliento en el aire, comenzó a caminar entre la nieve con dirección hacia poni ville, como era de esperar… Muchos de los locales de los ponis estaban siendo colocados con dificultad por la nieve, pero eso no impedía que ellos se colocaran, Despues de todo era su trabajo. Ly paso entre los puestos como buscando algo, al poco tiempo miro a una poni saltando sin parar en dirección hacia el.

Pinki: Halo Lyandri.=Dijo saltando frete a el= No te gusta la nieve?, es un buen momento para hacer pegasos de nieve mira.

La poni rosa se dejo caer de espaldas en la fría nieve y comenzó a mover sus patas delanteras formando unas alas pero a ojos de Ly era un Angel.

Pinki: Que dices?=Dijo poniéndose de pie mientras miraba el Pegaso= No me quedo bien… Pero bueno seguro tu lo haces mejor.

Lyandri: No Pinki… No estoy de humor.

Pinki: Vamos Ly, no estés triste a Lyrina no le agradaría verte de ese modo.=Dijo sonriéndole=

Lyandri: Pinki… Entiende que no estoy de humor=Dijo algo enojado=

Pinki: Pero..

Lyandri: QUE NO PINKI PIE.=Dijo largándose del lugar=

Para entonces Pinki tenia el pelo lacio mirando a Lyandri alejarse de ella, mientras que el resto de los ponis miraban con un poco de sorpresa a Lyandri por lo ocurrido con pinki, las huellas que dejaba Lyandri eran muy notorias gracias a la nieve, al igual que las huellas de los ponis que para desgracia de la mayoría eran todas iguales, Lyandri miro a lo lejos y observo una figura muy peculiar, no sabia si era su mente jugándole una broma o simple mente las ganas de mirar a su fénix lo mataban por dentro… Pero la cuestión es que Lyandri miro algo volando a lo lejos con un color amarillo casi dorado.

Lyandri: Crueles recuerdos…=Dijo triste= Hacerme esto es ir en mi contra.

Por mas que Lyandri miraba aquella figura lo incitaba a ir hacia ella, su esperanza y cruda realidad lo obligaron a ir en dirección de donde miraba aquella figura voladora, Su andar era rápido, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente sercas solo miro a una pegaso de color naranja que llevaba una alforja con algunas cartas, que hacia que a lo lejos el color de su pelaje fuera dorado.

Pegaso: oh… Hola=Saludo alegre a Lyandri=

No contesto el saludo de la pegaso, Ly solo dio media vuelta decepcionado por sus crueles recuerdos y sus ojos que le jugaron una muy mala broma, por causa de andar en vela toda la noche. Quizas sea cierto y Ly aun este en negación pero el solo pedia a los cielos que solo le permitieran ver a la fénix al menos una vez mas y no por causa de su imaginación.

Lyandri: Lyrina… Querida… A pesar de todo… Tu forma de hablarme… tratarme… De alguna manera me hacían sentirme bien…

Ly decaído solo tomo haciento en una da las bancas de poni ville mirando a los ponis ir y venir constantemente, cuando escuchaba el aleteo de unas alas Lyandri miraba al cielo rápidamente con la esperanza de que al menos, o de solo pura casualidad fuera Lyrina pero siempre eran pegasos que bajaban, ya sea para saludar a un poni o hacer negocio. Pero esta clase de cosas de sanimaba mucho a Lyandri. Al poco tiempo una poni se acerco a el tomando asiento aun lado de la banca.

Twiligth: Ly… Se que no es buen momento pero…

Lyandri: Exacto no es buen momento.=Dijo en un tono de voz algo fiero dándole a entender a Twiligth que era mejor irse.=

Twiligth: Solo dejame hablar Lyandri… Estube hablando con las chicas y bueno… fuimos a investigar un poco al bosque everfree y encontramos el lugar donde encontraste las 5 plumas que enterraste.

Lyandri: Si?... Descuiden la rosa nunca se secara…

Twiligth: No es eso Ly… es solo que no encontramos rastros en los escombros de los lobos.

Lyandr: Como pensabas encontrarlos si para entonces ellos la digirieron…

Twiligth: Bueno, es solo que…=Fue interrumpida=

Lyandri: Twiligth de ser ese el caso… no crees que almenos yo hubiera revisado?, animales como esos lobos no ocupan mucho tiempo en digerir no hablamos de una serpiente que tarda semanas o meses…

Twiligth: Me refiero que es posible que los Timverwolf no le hayan hecho nada, y solo le hayan arrancado plumas. Es una posibilidad.

Lyandri: Si… Es posible…

Twiligth: No tienen algún hechizo para que sepas donde esta?

Lyandri: Lo tengo… sin embargo, por mas que lo hago… no logro encontrarla y mucho menos siento ya la presencia de ella.

Twiligth: Bueno… Quizas con los elementos podamos ayudarte… Al menos para amplificar el efecto del hechizo, que dices?.

Lyandri: Supongo que no dejaras de insistir verdad?.=Dijo algo desganado=

Twiligth: Es un si?.

Lyandri: Vene… te sigo.

Con una caminata algo forzada Lyandri siguió a la Unicornio hasta la biblioteca donde se topo de nuevo con el resto de las manes y un dragon el cual estaba sentado en una silla mirando una revista.

Spike: Oigan supieron que Pottofinish hizo el ridículo en Poni Hattan?.

Rarity: QUE DEJAME VER=Le quito la revista= Bla bla bla, Etc etc… La señorita Finish se le encuentra en OHHHHH NO LO CREO.

Spike: Es mia la revista y yo estoy leyendo=Dijo mientras se la quitaba=

Twiligth: Tomen pónganselos.=Dijo entregándoles a cada una los collares=

Rainbow: Tengo una duda.

Twiligth: Cual?

Rainbow: Si Lyandri que no encuentra a Lyrina con su magia que asegura que nosotras lo encontraremos usando los elementos.

Lyandri: La verdad no tengo buen conocimiento de toda Equestria… Es posible que ustedes tengan un poco mas de oportunidad, dado que conocen mejor el lugar.

Rainbow: Dices que ahora si necesitas nuestra ayuda?=Dijo frotándose los cascos= Pues quiero aprovechar eso.

Lyandri: Aver como lo haces yo soy quien tiene el hechizo no ustedes… si lo supieras quizás si dejaría que te burlaras de mi.

Rainbow: Auwww…. Porque no eres divertido?.

Twiligth: Ya basta Rainbow… Ly nos puedes decir como hacer el hechizo.

Lyandri: Tienen en mente como es Lyrina verdad?.

Las chicas: Si.

Lyandri: No hace falta mas… A delante, solo necesitan pensar todas en ella…

Tanto Twiligth como las demás asintieron con la cabeza… Twiligth hizo brillar su cuerno haciendo que los Elementos brillaran al igual que la tiara, tras minuto y medio una pequeña flecha apareció frente a Lyandri mostrándole por la ventana el bosque Everfree, Lyandri tomo la flecha con su mano y creo un escudo alrededor de ella. Las 6 ponis una vez ya en sus 5 sentidos miraron a Lyandri que sostenía aquella esfera con la flecha dentro.

Twiligth: Que hiciste.

Lyandri: Una brújula mágica… aprendes a improvisar mucho con Kredox.

Pinki: Y adonde apunta adonde apunta.

Todas miraron por la ventana de la biblioteca y miraron que apuntaba de nuevo al bosque Everfree.

Twiligth: Bueno… Te dimos la herramienta, te toca seguir con la búsqueda Ly.

Rainbow: Si quieres podemos acompañarte.

Lyandri: No, Me estorbas.=Salio por la puerta de la biblioteca=

Rainbow: Estorbar yo?... OYE VEN AQUÍ.=Fue tras el=

Applejack: Dejamos que valla solo?.

Twiligth: No veo porque no.

Ly caminaba directo al bosque everfree, seguido por aquella pegaso que solo seguía preguntándose una sola cosa.

Rainbow: Dime porque yo soy un estorbo.

Lyandri: Porque sigues volando frente a mi evitando que vea de frente que mas quieres que tediga?.

Rainbow: Dame otro ejemplo.

Lyandri: Que si una criatura va tras de ti no te voy ayudar y estamos la mitad del bosque donde ni el mismo dios podrá oírte y ayudarte,

Rainbow: No tengo miedo ir por estos lugares, e entrado aquí muchas veces.

Lyandri: Sola?.

Rainbow: Pues claro.

Lyandri: Miro Rainbow lo único que impide que te regrese a Poni Ville es que quiero ver que tu misma grites pidiendo ayuda.

Rainbow: JA eso nunca pasara.

Lyandri: Bueno… No se tu pero nos vienen siguiendo 3 lobos desde que empezaste a volar frente ami.

Rainbow: Y que…=Dijo algo nerviosa=Yo puedo volar y alejarme de ellos.

Lyandri: Y que pasaría si una manticora también?=Señalo atrás de la pegaso=

Rainbow volteo y miro a la manticora, la cual solo saco su lengua pasa pasarla por toda su boca, dando a entender que el hambre estaba presente en ella, Rainbow solo miro a Lyandri quien estaba de brazos cruzados, esperando a que las criaturas vinieran por ellos.

Rainbow: Cuando quieras Ly.=Dijo nerviosa mirando como la manticora y los lobos se acercaban.

Lyandri: Yo no tengo porque hacer algo…

Las criaturas comenzaban ha acercarse lentamente, mientras que los Timverwolf comenzaban a rodearlos, Rainbow solo miraba como los lobos se acercaban lentamente a ellos… Y en un dos por tres tanto la manticora como los lobos saltaron sobre estos dos mientras un rugido largo de las 4 criaturas se escuchaba.

Rainbow: LYANDRI HAS ALGO.

Esto solo hizo que Lyandri sonriera, pero solo paso lo siguiente la manticora solo choco contra un escudo de colo rojo que cubria a Rainbow y a Lyandri, la manticora solo cayo inconsciente al suelo mientras que los lobos solo se despedazaron.

Lyandri: Miedosa.

Rainbow: Engreído.

Lyandri: Gallina.

Rainbow: PALO DE ESCOBA.

Lyandri: MALDITO DODO.

Rainbow: Eh?=Dijo confundida=

Lyandri: Ademas de cobarde, ignorante…=Dijo llevándose una mano a la cara= Ahora si… Largate.

Rainbow: NO=Dijo cruzándose de cascos=

Lyandri: Rainbow… Te voy a quitar esas alas y se las voy a dar a una poni terrestre.

Rainbow: Cálale.

Lyandri solo suspiro y chasqueo los dedos desapareciendo a Rainbow del bosque y regresándola a Poni Ville.

Lyandri: algo de paz al fin…=Dijo mas aliviado=

Ly tomo en sus manos la esfera la cual tenia la flecha, esta señalaba un poco mas al norte, Lyandri siguió las indicaciones de la flecha alrededor de media hora, Ly termino adentrándose mas en el bosque, terminando en aquel lugar donde Doppel lo había tomado por primera vez… Lyandri miraba el castillo de las hermanas nobles, con melancolía de aquel dia que el perdió el control.

Lyandri: Enserio estas ahí Lyrina?...=Dijo un poco mas feliz=

Sin mas Lyandri paso un puente el cual estaba roto, no hubo problema pues golpeo el piso con su pie haciendo que el piso donde estaba una roca saliera del mismo suelo estirándose hasta llegar al otro lado. Lyandri cruzo el improvisado puente que había creado, mientras se dirigía a la entrada del derrumbado castillo. Ly miraba continuamente la flecha, la cual lo dirigía de arriba por unas escaleras hacia una torre, la flecha seguía dando indicaciones que subiera hasta lo mas alto… Al llegar a la sima de la torre miro una puerta… Una puerta la cual tenia un símbolo de una Luna en el, Lyandri empujo lentamente aquella puerta la cual comenzó a hacer un chillido algo extraño, Lyandri entro a esta habitación y miro tres estantes llenos de libros, aun lado una mesa de trabajo y una cama cercas de una ventana la cual deja ver gran parte del bosque Everfree.

Lyandri: Aquí?=Miro la flecha=

Justo en ese momento la Flecha había desaparecido junto al escudo que había creado para esta flecha, Lyandri busco de arriba debajo de la habitación buscando una señal de aquella fénix, bajo la mesa, la cama, movió todo patas arriba pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera algo que dijera que estaba ahí…

Lyandri: Era de esperar…

Abatido solo se dejo caer en la cama la cual estaba ahí, mientras que los recuerdos de la fénix inundaban su cabeza, un recuerdo tras otro cruzaba por su cabeza, aquellos recuerdos de cuando el la encontró… recuerdos cuando Ly le daba de comer, donde Lyrina se enfermaba y se negaba a comer la medicina que Lyandri le daba.

Lyandri: Nunca te gusto la medicina… Preferías cualquier cosa menos eso…

Flash back.

Habia una habitación la cual en ella había una cama, una mesa de trabajo con pergaminos libros, y lápices, también ahí Vemos a una fénix la cual tenia sus plumas rojas mientras esta tocia mucho, al poco tiempo Lyandri entro con un pequeño baso en sus manos, con un liquido verde en el… Lyandri tomo en sus brazos a la fénix, tomo haciento en la cama y dijo.

Lyandri: Tomo Lyrina.=Dijo acercándole el vaso.=

Lyrina: No quiero…=Dijo apartando el vaso de ella=

Lyandri: No empecemos Lyrina.

Lyrina: Esa cosa sabe feo…

Lyandri: Si me hubieras hecho caso y no hubieras salido ha volar con la tormenta estarías de maravilla, pero la señorita quiso ir verdad. Ahora se aguanta y se lo toma

Lyrina: NO.

Lyandri: Lyrina lo estoy haciendo por las buenas hazlo.

Lyrina: Porque no mejor me curas con la magia… En ves de tomar eso.

Lyandri: Porque aun no estoy estudiando magia medicinal, ahora tomatelo.

Lyrina: Pues dile a Kredox me que cure…

Lyandri: Esta de viaje Lyrina no le des mas vueltas al asunto.

Lyrina: Y si solo le modificas el sabor para que AWWWW.

Dicho esto Lyandri no desaprovecho que la fénix hablaba para hacer que ella se bebiera todo el contenido mientras una mueca de desagrado se formaba en la cara fe la fénix, ella mobia mucho la cabeza tratando de percibir aquel mal sabor de boca.

Lyandri: Ten un vaso de agua.

Lyrina: ME QUERIAS MATAR.

Lyandri: No seas exagerada, tomo esto para que sete quite el mal sabor.

Lyrina: Como no se que es otra medicina.

Lyandri: Mira=Le enseño el baso.

Lyrina: Ya que…=Dijo resignada=

Lyandri le puso el baso de agua y ella comenzó a beber, Lyandri pudo mirar que el corlor de las alas de la fénix comenzaban a tornarse de nuevo de su color Dorado, pero la tos de parte de la fénix aun seguía presente.

Lyandri: Aun te duele?.

Lyrina: Solo cuando respiro…=Dijo cansada=

Lyandri: Bueno ya sabes que tienes que dejar de hacer=Dijo sonriéndole=

Lyrina: Muy grasioso…=Dijo enojada=

Lyandri: No te enojes… te sacaras plumas verdes y no me gusta ese color.

Lyrina: Pues si me sigues haciendo enojar lo aras.

Lyandri: Recuestate un momento en la cama… solo deja que la medicina haga el efecto y la tos se ira.=Dijo recostando a la fénix en la cama junto a una almohada.=

Lyandri se puso de pie, y fue hasta su mesa de trabajo tomando dos pergaminos y un lápiz, cuando los tubo en sus manos fue a la puerta pasa salir pero escucho…

Lyrina: Ly… No podrías quedarte Hoy?.

Lyandri: Sabes que hoy tengo clase de Fisiología.

Lyrina: No me dejes sola Ly…=Dijo con una voz dulce.=Solo hoy…

Ly solo suspiro y cerro la puerta mientras dejo de nuevo las cosas en la mesa.

Lyandri: Solo por hoy.

Lyrina: Gracias Ly…

Lyandri: Por ti lo que sea mi pollo…

Lyrina: LYANDRI.=Dijo algo enojada, no agrito pues no podía hacerlo=

Lyandri: Jajaja… Te parece mejor Dodo?... Avestrus?.

Lyrina: Aprobecha ahora que puedes… cuando este mejor desearas no haber hecho esas bromas.

Lyandri: JA que es lo peor que puede pasar?.

Semanas después…

Lyandri: LIRINA SE SUPONIA QUE TENIAS QUE LLEVAR LA CARTA A KREDOX.

Lyrina: Asi?...=Dijo en un tono inocente=Porque crees que no la lleve?.

Lyandri: Además no me despertaste a la hora que te pedi sabes que soy muy flojo para eso y no pude presentarme al examen de Anatomia.

Lyrina: Porque crees que paso eso?=Dijo mirándolo con malicia= Un misterio no crees.

Lyandri: VEN PARA ACA PAJARRACO.=Dijo corriendo hacia ella=

Lyrina: No es para tanto=Comenzó a volar fuera del alcance del bípedo= Mira el lado bueno.

Lyandri: Que lado bueno.=Dijo mientras usaba una escoba para golpearla=

Lyrina: Almenos iras a los exámenes EXTRAORDINARIOS, ahora si podras presumir que realmente eres extraordinario.

Lyandri: SOLO DEJA QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENZIMA.

Lyrina: Que pasa no es divertido cuando se vengan de ti JAJAJA…Ups…

Dicho esto Lyandri tenia en sus manos ala fénix la cual solo tenia una risa nerviosa, esperanzada en no recibir un golpe.

Lyrina: Ly no te enojes te saldrán canas.

Lyandri: Ah…=Solto a la fénix= No puedo enojarme contigo…

Lyrina: Sabes…=Fue hasta su hombro= Al menos pudiste dormir mejor hoy. Bamos con Kizan quizás el te pase algo de apuntes para el examen.

Lyandri: Solo quieres que ballamos por que esta su hermano.

Lyrina: Esque es muy bonito… Cuantos años tiene.

Lyandri: 3 años.

Lyrina: Bamos si?.

Lyandri: Bien… Pero tendras que ayudarme con los estudios.

Lyrina: Porque yo?.

Lyandri: Porque yo te digo.

Lyrina: Bien…

Fin del Flash back.

Ly estaba aun acostado encima de la cama de la habitación, mirando por la ventana mientras todos esos gratos recuerdos pasaban por su mente… La noche comenzó a caer y Lyandri miraba aquella gran Luna la cual iluminaba la habitación con su luz.

Lyandri: No te saco de mi cabeza Lyrina… Y por mas que trato de no pensar en ti… No puedo… Solo quiero tenerte de nuevo aquí.=Dijo triste mientras miraba aquella gran luna, por la ventana= Tu me aceptaste con todos mis errores y te ries para evitar que yo llorara… y me contagiabas de tu fortaleza… y admito que tu misma me salvas de mi pereza…

En la mente de Ly solo pensaba en dormir… al menos ahí mismo, la desvelada que tubo no lo ayudaba, por lo cual solo dejo que sus ojos se cerraran solos perdiendo de vista la habitación y solo entrando en un mundo oscuro el cual solo era el de los sueños…

Decir que era lo que Lyandri soñaba, era mas que obvio, por alguna razón el tenia un sentimiento cálido, que recorría todo su cuerpo, podía sentir que entre sueños estaba de nuevo con Lyrina, era algo que consolaba a Lyandri, el solo abrasaba con fuerza a esta fénix quien apenas solo sonreía cálidamente para que Lyandri se sintiera mejor, pero un sonido hizo que el despertara de este sueño, alterado se despertó mirando que provoco aquel sonido, miro al suelo en medio de la habitación y miro un escombro que había caído del techo…

Lyandri: Lyrina…

¿?: ¿Si?.

La verdad no sabia si asustarse, estar feliz o simplemente pensar que era otra brama de su imaginación por solo querer ver a Lyrina, pero cuando volteo a un lado de la cama miro algo que lo lleno de alegría y felicidad, miro que aun lado de la cama estaba Lyrina acostada mirándolo con una sonrisa calida, Lyandri no se esforzó en disimular, y tomo a la fénix en sus manos con la esperanza de que no fuera una simple alucinación, pero no fue haci para su buena suerte… Lyrina estaba con el mientras que Lyandri solo abrazaba con fuerza a la fénix con miedo a que ella se fuera.

Lyandri: Lyrina… Crei que habías muerto.=Dijo feliz de verla=

Lyrina: Ly… Es cierto todo eso que dijiste=Miro a Lyandri mientras ella se ponía roja=

Lyandri: Cada palabra Lyrina... Solo quiero saber porque…. ¿Por qué te fuiste?... esos lobos… pensé que te habían matado.

Lyrina: Ly… Sete olvida una cosa… Soy una fénix, si muero… volveré a renacer, pero ellos no me hicieron nada… Es solo que cada cierto tiempo nos desasemos de nuestras plumas.

Lyandri: Pero no encontraba rastros de ti… ni siquiera tu presencia…

Lyrina: Solo porque para poder tener nuevas plumas tenemos que morir y renacer Lyandri… Crei que lo sabías… No quería preocuparte.

Lyandri: Lyrina…=La acaricio= Te juro que no te are aun lado solo porque Zafire regreso… Te quiero mucho… y no porque ella este, yo te pondré poca atención… Tu me importas mucho… nunca seria capas de decir que te fueras…

Lyrina: Ly…=Dijo feliz= Gracias… Perdon…

Lyandri: Porque?.

Lyrina: Por todo… Te prometo que te tratare mejor... Es solo que no quiero ser una molestia para ti y para Zafire.

Lyandri: Tu nunca molestas… Bueno habeces.

Lyrina: No empieces Ly.

Lyandri: Sabes porque lo hago.

Lyrina: Me quieres…

Lyandri: Alguna otra cosa?=Dijo dándole un beso en su frente= Mi pollo.

Lyrina: Tengo hambre.

Lyandri: Me lo esperaba…

Lyrina: Y bien?.

Lyandri: Que?.

Lyrina: Dime de nuevo lo que dijiste…=Dijo sonrojada=

Lyandri: No.

Lyrina: Anda… por mi.

Lyandri: Convénceme

Lyrina: Ly por favor… Quiero escucharte de nuevo decir eso…

Lyandri: Tengo que?

Lyrina: Si.

Lyandri: Bien…

Fin del cap.


	25. Como maestro

Era de dia, muy nevado, una manta de nieve cubría toda Equestria, eran días nublados, pues no dejaba de nevar, en el Imperio de cristal, muchos potrillos de cristal jugaban en la nieve, creaban muñecos de nieve, o simple mente se aventaban bolas de nieve uno contra otro, pero las risas era lo que sobraba en este lugar, solo el sonido de un silbato interrumpía cada sierto siempre el silencio del imperio, era el sonido del tren llegando a la estación, donde algunos ponis comenzaron a bajar de el seguidos por un bípedo, y una fénix, quienes salieron del vagón.

Lyrina: Tengo frio.

Lyandri: Pues no te creo, eres una fénix y da la casualidad que son de elemento de fuego.

Lyrina: Me da frio solo verte sin algo que te cubra.

Lyandri: Si mamà…=Dijo mientras caminaba=

Lyrina: No tienes frio…=Dijo mirándolo=

Lyandri: sabes que puedo hacer que el ambiente a mi alrededor sea calido.

Lyrina: No seria mas fácil que te pusieras algo?.

Lyandri: No… Ademas sirve que asì aumento mi rendimiento en la magia.

Lyrina: =Suspiro= Nunca cambiaras.

Lyandri: Si tienes frio adelantate.

Lyrina: No tienes que decirlo.=Dijo mientras abría sus alas para irse.=

Ly comenzó a caminar con dirección al palacio de cristal, el desviaba su mirada a los potrillos quienes jugaban felices en la nieve, pero el problema fue que una de estas bolas lo golpeo en la parte trasera de la cabeza, haciendo que se encoja de hombros mientras volteaba a buscar al responsable, el cual fue revelado por sus compañeros quienes lo señalaban con sus cascos.

Lyandri: Quien fue el payaso?=Dijo volteando a ver al poni señalado=

Potrillo: E-e… F-fue un acciden…

No termino de hablar cuando una bola de nieve le impacto en la cara, haciendo que el potrillo se sacudiera rápidamente, dejando ver a Lyandri con una bola de nieve en mano.

Lyandri: Quieren seguir jugando?

Los potrillos se miraron entre si, y cada uno tomo nieve y comenzó a aventarla hacia Lyandri quien comenzó a jugar con cada uno de los potrillos, solo se podían ver la bolas de nieve ir y venir a gran velocidad mientras impactaba tanto a Lyandri como a cada potrillo, pero las risas era lo que sobraba en ese lugar, pues resonaban por todo el imperio, tal fue el caso que algunos de los ponis un poco mas mayores tuvieron un poco de animos de seguirles el juego a ellos y unírseles a la lucha teniendo grupos de chicos contra adultos, donde creo que por muchas razones sabrán quien fue el ganador.

Potrillo: GANAMOS.=Dijo alegre=

Dificil de creer?... Los niños siempre han sido mas energéticos que los adultos, pero quien diría que los adultos teniendo a Lyandri perderían, después de todo no siempre se gana. Despidiéndose Lyandri tomo de nuevo su camino al palacio donde al llegar a la puerta dos guardias la abrieron permitiéndole pasar, al entrar observo a Shining Armor quien estaba platicando con Zafire, Ly no tardo en acercarse a ambos, pero casi al llegar se topo con una palabrita algo…

Zafire: Bien. Entonces puedes hacer el cambio de guardia cuando quieras Shining.=Dijo amable=

Shining: Me parece bien mi reina.

Lyandri: TUYA CUERNOS.=Dijo algo celoso poniéndose al lado de Zafire= Usted esta con Cadence, esta es mia.

Zafire: Lyandri, calmate…

Shining: Lo dije solo por respeto no por otra cosa en particular.

Lyandri: ¿Y?. Cuidadito donde de encuentre haciendo otra cosa como estas. Aunque…

Lyandri se acerco a Shining quien pareció extrañado, le dijo que se acercara y le susurro al oído teniendo cuidado de que Zafire no lo escuchara.

Lyandri: Aunque me toco ir a un mundo, donde por las noches hacen intercambio de pareja sin que las parejas mas que los maridos se dan cuenta.

Shining: Sera mejor hablar de eso luego=Señalo a Zafire=

Cuando Ly volteo a ver a Zafire, ella tenia una cara de cierto enfado por lo que Ly podía notar.

Zafire: Nos puedes dejar solo Armor=Dijo entre dientes, como aguantando el enfado=

Shining solo se alejo con algo de lastima hacia Lyandri quien solo estaba nervioso por la mirada de la Alicornio azulada.

Lyandri: Nos escuchaste?...=Dijo nervioso=

Zafire: Dime tu que crees?=Dijo haciendo brillar su cuerno=

Lyandri: No creerás que yo hablaba enserio verdad amor?

Dijo mientras se hacercaba a Zafire pero un rayo golpeo el suelo justo donde Lyandri estaba a punto de poner su pie, haciendo que Ly diera dos pasos atrás.

Zafire: Cambiarme por Cadence?=Dijo enojada=

Lyandri: Zafi solo era una broma.

Zafire: broma o no, son cosas serias Kisnara… Como saber que no estuviste con otra mientras yo estaba en el corazón.

Lyandri: Em… Piedra?... Mas de mil años?... Te suena a que yo podía haber hecho algo asi?.

Zafire: Lo único que evita que te mande a unas vacaciones al Sol Lyandri, es que no serviría de nada.

Lyandri: Si, pudria hacer al son una estrella Helada como GrenSun, la estrella del suroeste… Te estresas mucho=La abrazo= Me pensemos como será la boda querida.

Zafire: Crees que el cambio de tema cambiara el humor que tengo por lo que acabaste de hacer=Dijo mirándolo=

Lyandri: No…=Le sonrio= pero es un comienzo.

Zafire: Me dijo Cadence=Dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra= Que las portadoras le ayudaron con su boda… Y que les quedo bien te parece si les decimos a ellas que nos ayuden?.

Lyandri: Adelante, en este dia solo importaras tu.

Zafire: Como quieres el pastel?.

Lyandri: Mitad y mirad… A ti no te gusta la vainilla como ami, Mitad de Freza para ti y mitad de vainilla para mi te parece?.

Zafire: De tres leches?.

Lyandri: Antójame.=Dijo con una mirada picara=

Zafire: ESO NO TONTO. El pastel.=Dijo sonrojada=

Lyandri: Pues también, que te parece si le ponemos crema también?

Zafire: NO MEGUSTA LY, Y lo sabes

Lyandri: Bueno… Entonces quien quieres que de la ceremonia?.

Zafire: Dijiste que Shi-En, Tiene experiencia con eso.

Lyandri: Entonces me dejaras traer por fin a toda la raza?

Zafire: No quiero que hagan caos como la ultima vez.

Lyandri: Sabes que ellos les gusta tener duelos de magia.

Zafire: Ly… Es nuestra boda… Aun que no estaría mal que usaran su magia para hacer la noche mas hermosa.

Lyandri:=le dio un meso en la mejilla= Gracias querida.

Zafire: Bueno avizales a tus amigos, le dire a las portadoras que vengan para ayudarnos con esto.

Lyandri: Bien, No hay nadie en tu oficina? La ocupo para mandar las cartas.

Zafire: Creo que esta Cadence…

Lyandri: Bien=Se separo de Zafire= Nos vemos luego.

Zafire: Bien.

Lyandri: Sigues enojada?

Zafire: No.

Lyandri: Zafi.

Zafire: QUE NO LY.

Lyandri: Pero tu voz me da a entender lo contrario aquien le hago caso…

Zafire: SOLO VETE.=Dijo harta=

Lyandri: Bien… Shhh un reencuentro ya soy yo el enemigo.=Dijo mientras se iba.=

Ly camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta la cual tenia la Cutiemark de Zafire, la cual era un corazón de zafiro, con dos alas blancas junto a dos espadas atravesándolo, Ly al abrir la puerta no había nadie en esta sala de trabajo de Zafire, ni siquiera Cadence, supuso que ella ya se había ido del lugar.

Lyandri: Bueno… Mejor para mi…=Chasqueo los dedos.=

Hecho esto 11 hojas de papel comenzaron a flotar junto a el al igual que 11 plumas con tinta, las cuales comenzaron a escrbir rápidamente.

Lyandri: Chicos… y chicas en caso de Mizuo, Acetis y Nemtis, los invito al imperio de cristal… Sera un dia muy importante para Zafire y para mi…=Sonrio= Pues me cazare dentro de poco y quisiera que estuvieran presentes, Shi-En… Me agradaría que fueras tu el que diera la Ceremonia, Mizuo… Si toda via tienes tu florería… Creme que me gustaría que trajeras los adornos. El resto… Traiga el bufet para todos nosotros, eso si nada de perros.=Dijo mientras reia= Que grato recuerdo…

Flash back.

Vemos a Lyandri caminar por una calle, donde los veiculos pasan a cada momento, justo frente a el mira a alguien conocido, era un humano el cual estaba junto a un perro PASTOR ALEMAN comiendo en una taquería.

Lyandri: Hola Kagemucha, que haces?

Kagemucha: Aquí=Tomo un taco de carne al pastor y se lo dio al perro= Dándole tacos al Pastor.

Fin del flash back.

Lyandri: En cuanto a mi padrino… pues bueno no me gustaría elegir, por eso quisiera que ustedes decidiera quien quiere ser… De igual manera no tarden los esperare en la entrada del imperio de Cristal… Como gusten venir ya sea como humanos o ponis. Eso esta asu criterio.  
Un ultimo favor… Traigan buena bebida que la de este mundo no embriaga nada. Eso te lo encargo a ti Kizan, tu tuenes mejor gusto que toda la bola de cabrones.

Las hojas de papel se enrollaron creando pergaminos, cada uno fue encendido en una llama blanca la cual desintegro a los pergaminos.

Lyandri: Bueno ya esta… Deja voy al sotano… me acuerdo que tengo por ahí una botella de vino tinto… Bueno… Mil quinientos años añejada es toda mia.=Dijo mientras salía de la oficina=

El camino hacia aquel sotano eran unas escaleras las cuales eran cercanas al mural del castillo, bajo por las escaleras y miro una puerta de madera, la abrió y escucho el chillido de la puerta al abrirse, el lugar era oscuro, por lo cual hizo que en su mano derecha apareciera una flama roja que le permitiera ver parte del lugar, Ly solo miraba cajas empolvadas pero el buscaba un pequeño cofre, este cofre se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, el cofre era cafre con una cerradura, Ly metió su mano en su bolsa y saco una llave.

Usando la llave Lyandri abrió el cofre el cual dentro de el se miraba solo una botella de vino tinto, donde en la etiqueta decía "Made in Mèxico", Ly tomo la botella y la desempolvo un poco, con una botella en mano Ly decidió irse del lugar, pero algo con lo que no contaba era que como el lugar era muy viejo había ratas en el lugar, por lo cual sin darse cuenta Ly había pisado una rata, haciendo que esta chillara asustando a Ly, haciendo que el callera de espaldas atravesando un espejo el cual estaba detrás de el, pero el problema fue que este espejo no se rompió solo absorbió a Lyandri junto a una luz blanca, dejando al espejo intacto.

DEL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO?...

Lyandri había caído en pavimento, sus ropas habían cambiado drásticamente el solo llevaba una camisa de manga larga de color blanca, unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos, al igual que sus zapatos, Ly extrañado miro sus ropas y su botella de vino la cual ahora era una lata de refresco.

Lyandri: EH?=Miro la lata= Y mi vino?=Volteo de un lado a otro= Que es este lugar…

El lugar era como ver un mundo humano, solo que el color de piel de todos ellos vareaba en colores, Ly se puso de pie mirando el lugar, frente a el había una escuela en la cual muchos de chicos y chicas comenzaban a entrar, por parte de Lyandri prefirió guardar la lata en sus bolsa de los pantalones. Pero al poco tiempo una mujer de piel de color azul oscuro y pelo igual se hacerco a Lyandri.

Lyandri: E-e, Luna?=Dijo extrañado al ver a la humana=

Luna: Ya dieron el toque hace tiempo porque no entras a la escuela?=Dijo cruzándose de brazos=

Lyandri: Yo? Escuela? Debe estar mal yo…=Fue interrumpido=

Luna: El único que esta mal eres tu, si no entras sete pondrá reporte y te suspenderán asi que adentro.=Dijo mientras lo empujaba un poco=

Lyandri: Pero si yo no soy alumno.

Luna: No eres alum…=Recordo algo= Entonces eres el profesor que mi hermana Celestia esperaba ven sígueme..

Lyandri: Bueno usted no entiende que…Que…

No pudo tampoco acabar esta frase cuando la Subdirectora Luna tomo de la mano a Lyandri guiándolo por la fuerza a la escuala, muchos alumnos miraban a Lyandri de forma extraña, pasaron por los pasillos y terminaron en la dirección de la directora, donde al entrar Lyandri miro a Celestia, quien de hecho parecía esperarlo.

Luna: Yego el profesor de reemplaso, hermana.

Lyandri: Profesor? Se supone que yo...=Dijo algo nervioso=

Celestia: Que bueno es tenerlo aquí=Dijo interrumpiéndolo= Lamento llamarlo cuando esta ocupado, pero uno de nuestros profesores enfermo desde hace dos días y no ha podido dar clases… Sus orarios son estos=Le entrogo a Lyandrio una hoja de papel=

Luna:=Miro a Lyandri= Porque no trae sus cosas?=Dijo extrañada=

Celestia: De seguro solo enseña conforme sele ocurren cosas… Que mejor que un maestro improvisador, Puede retirarse.

Lyandri: Escuche bien yo no pienso dar clases a…

Luna: En la sala de maestros ahí comida por si gusta almorsar y comer.=Dijo mientras se dirrigia a Celestia=

Lyandri: Que salones dijo que tenia que impartir clases?

Celestia: tercero y segundo en las hora 6.

Lyandri: Pues al mal paso darle prisa=Dijo saliendo de la dirección.=

Una vez solas ambas hermanas.

Luna: No te pareció extraño?... Parecía no saber nada.

Celestia: Deberia de tener muchas cosas en la cabeza… Bueno como dime como fueron los asuntos de la junta de maestros?.

En una ventana de la dirección se miraba a un adulto afuera de la escuela con un maletín como buscando a alguien… Pero olvidémonos de el, Lyandri miro uno de los relojes del pasillo y observo que era la 1:34, y según le dijo la directora que a las 2 seria su clase, por lo cual fue en busca del salón de maestros, por muchas razones se empeño en encontrarlo… Y lo encontró ahí estaba, aquella gran sala de maestros… aquel lugar sin nombre para los estudiantes, El lugar prohibido para ellos.

Ly abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue una sala con barias silla y mesas, donde había un poco de comida, Café y una maquina expendedora, Ly le importo poco la maquina, solo fue hasta la mesa para tomar algo de pan y Cafè, pero justo cuando el estaba apunto de dar el primer mordiscor escucho el toque, aquel toque que daba el fin de la clase, Ly bolteo a mirar a un reloj digital en la pared y miro que faltaban 5 minutos para las 2, además que el no sabia donde quedaba el salón de segundo. Por lo cual algo amargado, solo se puso de pie mirando como otros profesores, entraban a risas y carcajadas, quienes poca atención le pusieron a Lyandri.

Lyandri:=Miro a una estudiante= Pinki Pie?=Dijo extrañado=

Dicho esto una chica humana de pelo rosa al igual que su tono de piel miro a Lyandri, esta chica se puso frente a el y con una voz tan idéntica a la poni dijo.

Pinki: Hola=Dijo alegre= Como te llamas?=Dijo curiosa=

Lyandri: No te acuerdas de mi?.

La chica solo se detuvo a mirarlo de pies a cabeza pero en sus recuerdos solo aparecia "DESCONOSIDO"

Pinki: Nopi… Aque salón vas?

Lyandri: Al de segundo.

Pinki: Pos sígueme, yo soy del salón de segundo, ven ven.=Dijo enérgica como diario.= Oye y como te llamas.

Lyandri: (Este será otro mundo alterno al de Equestria normal…)=Dijo para si mismo= Me llamo Lyandri.

Pinki: Bueno Ly, que bienes hacer aquí?.

Lyandri: Darte clases obviamente.

Pinki: Reemplazaras al maestro Sager? El que se puso enfermo.

Lyandri: Por hoy.

Pinki: Bueno, aun que muchos estaban felices de perder la clase, pero creo que ahora se pondrán triste, pero igual es tu trabajo.=Entro al salón de clases.=

Ly solo respiro profundo, pues parecía que al menos por hoy podría dar clases, algo que lo consolaba era que al menos podía comer gratis mientras estaba ahì, Lyandri entro y lo primero que vio lo dejo perplejo, estudiantes de arriba abajo, aventándose bolas de papel, la verdad un caos muy poco aceptable de donde el venia, los estudiantes poco caso le hacían pues Lyandri se hacia pasar casi por uno, Ly paso al frente mirando el pizarrón y tomo el gis escribiendo su nombre, para cuando acabo de escribir cada estudiante, miraba un poco asustado que ya tenían al maestro frente a el, por lo cual todos tomaron asiento y cada uno saco sus respectivas libretas, mientras solo esperaban instrucciones del "Profesor"

Lyandri: Bueno, después del relajo creo que será mejor empezar… =Tomo asiento en la silla principal frente a los alumnos.=Que clase les daba su profesor?

Pinki: OH NOS DA MATEMATICAS.

Lyandri: El premio gordo.=Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa= Bueno empezaremos con un problema fácil=

CUARENTA Y CINCO MINUTOS DESPUES.

Lyandri: Y es por eso que el cuadrado de la hipotenusa es igual a la suma de los cuadrados de los Catetos.=Dijo señalando un pizarrón lleno de formulas, resultados y un cuadrado= Dudas?

Lo único que tenia enfrente era estudiantes ya sea algo confundidos, dormidos , extrañados o sorprendidos por loque había en el pizarrón.

Lyandri: Recuerden no hay pregunta pendeja, solo pendejos que no preguntan… =Miro el reloj del salón= Ya anotaron todo?.

Rarity: TENIAMOS QUE?=Dijo sorprendida=

Lyandri: POS DAAA, que esperabas preciosa? Que yo te los anotara?

Los alumnos mas que asustados comenzaron a anotar cada traza que Lyandri había anotado en el pizarrón, pero el problema de los profesores es…

Lyandri: Ya terminaron?.

Los no faltaban pero esto hacia que a Lyandri se entusiasmara por borrar todo de un golpe y arruinarle la vida a todos, pero tenia que esperar al menos un poco mas.

Lyandri: Ya o aun no?.

Alumnos: NO.=Dijeron algo apresurados=

Lyandri: Voy a borrar.

Aun que los alumnos decían que no el comenzó aborrar de arriba del pizarrón, hacia abajo, lentamente, esto era como usar Psicología, pues obligaba a los estudiantes a escribir mas rápido, cuando borro todo miro el reloj y dijo.

Lyandri: Apunten su tarea…

Alumno: Como que tarea?

Lyandri: Agamos algo… Pondre dos problemas… uno lo resolverá uno de ustedes y yo otro, si su compañero me gana no pongo tarea pero si yo gano les dejo el Doble… Se animan?.

Cada alumno se quedo callado sin ganas si quiera de aceptar el reto que Lyandri les puso, pero solo una mano a lo lejos se lebanto, era una chica de pelo rojo y amillo y de color de piel amarillo.

Alumna: Yo acepto.

Lyandri: Bien. Si pierdes todos tus compañeros tendrán el doble de tarea. Estas conciente de eso verdad?.

Alumna: Si lose.

Lyandri: Bien, entonces aquí están.=Dijo mientras comenzaba a aponer dos ejercicios=Lista=Le dio un Gis= Cuando quieras.

Sin mas, cada uno comenzó a resolver el problema, Ly ya lo tenia terminado desde que había comenzado, solo quería ver si la chica, podía resolver el problema, unos 5 minutos, la chica había terminado, pero cualdo volteo a ver el problema de Lyandri se dio cuenta que el ya había terminado.

Lyandri: Veamos…=Miro el problema de la chica= Bien… Ve a tomar asiento.

La chica abatida y con malas miradas de sus compañeros escucharon.

Lyandri: Bueno, me da gusto ver que al menos Una de toda esta bola de inútiles hizo el problema…Pueden irse.=Dijo mientras borraba todo en el pizarrón= Su compañera los salvo de su tarea.

La verdad los festejos no se hicieron esperar mientras que los alumnos salian del salón de clases para ir al receso, pero Lyandri sintió que la chica estaba apunto de salir y le dijo.

Lyandri: Hay pelirroja.=La chica fue hasta Lyandri=

Chica: Si profe.

Lyandri: Como te llamas=Volteo a mirarla=

Chica: Sunset Shimmer.

Lyandri: Bueno Shimmer, tienes buena cabeza para esto… No caigas en malos pasos, siento que tienes algo que quieres demostrar… Pero no tienes que hacer las cosas a la mala, solo deja que las cosas pasen chica. Nunca sabes cuando sete presentara una buena oportunidad.

Sunset: Porque me dice esto=Dijo extrañada=

Lyandri: Por nada…=La miro= Solo procura no hacer algo malo. Retirate.

Sunset con algo de nervios salió del lugar, cuando Ly termino de borrar también salió del salón, para tomar el reseso, pero algo que le llamo la atención fue otra máquina expendedora, sin embargo el no tenia dinero de ese mundo por lo cual, solo se acerco a la maquina cuidando que nadie lo viera, metió su mano por el vidrio atrabezandola y tomando un chocolate, pero.

Chica: AH usted sabe magia?

Asustado Lyandri volteo y miro a una chica de piel azul cielo, y crin en tono blanco y azul.

Lyandri: Solo eres una… pensé que eran mas.

Chica: Trixie quiere aprender magia de verdad puedes enseñarle?=Dijo alegre=

Lyandri: Claro el dia que dejes de hablar en tercera persona yo mismo te enseñare todo lo que se.=Dijo mientras le daba un mordisco al chocolate= Asta entonces con permiso=Dijo mientras caminaba=

Trixie: Pero…

Lyandri: Ya saber condiciones si Lyandri te ensaña.=Dijo haciendo burla a la forma de hablar de la chica=

La chica solo frunció el seño ante este chiste, por lo cual fue a la sala de maestros, donde al abrir la puerta se topo con 10 maestros y ambas directoras, quienes al lado de ellas estaba un maestro adulto con el seño fruncido hacia Lyandri.

Luna: Creo que…=Miro a su hermana= Explicaciones sobran.

Lyandri: En mi defensa ustedes fueron quienes me confundieron por ese vejete=Señalo al maestro el cual solo se enojo=

Maestro: Me confundieron por este crio?, se suponía que ya habías escuchado de mi directora Celestia.

Lyandri: Crio yo? Tengo mas años que usted y no me veo tan acabado, además YO pude tener una clase decente. y están estas dos directoras de testigo pues ellas me miraban…

Luna:=Le susurro a su hermana= Cuando se dio cuenta de eso no vi que volteara.

Maestro: y cuatos años se supone que debería de tener usted? EH.

Lyandri:=Chasqueo los dedos haciendo que recoperara sus ropas normales= Ni la combinación de todos los años de ustedes y los estudiantes superan mi edad.=Volvio chasquear los dedos apareciendo un portal frente a el= y ESTO ES MIO.=Dijo tomando un pedaso de pan y chocolate caliente= Que descaro tienen algunos.=Dijo entrando al portal=

Ante los ojos de todos solo miraron con la boca abierta lo que había pasado, mientras que solo las Directoras fueron las únicas en reaccionar.

Luna: Bueno… Le toca dar clases en 3 a las 5 de la tarde, a las 6 hermana acompañame a ver el estado de cuenta.

DE REGRESO EN EQUESTRIA NORMAL…

Lyandri callo enzima de tres cajas de cartón en aquel sótano donde había llegado por primera vez, Ly solo volteo a mirar al espejo que lo había llevado, tomo aquel espejo y lo cubrió con una manta que estaba ahí, para evitar que futuras miradas tuvieran malos ojos sobre el.

Lyandri: Que horror…=Le dio un mordisco al pan= Nunca me vestiré de nuevo de blanco.

Ly comenzó a subir las escaleras, para ir hacia los pasillos del palacio, pero se encontró con una unicornio purpura, la cual estaba apunto de bajar por las escaleras.

Twiligth: Estabas en el sotano?.

Lyandri: Si.

Twiligth: Porque tanto tiempo? Zafire te esta buscando como loca.

Lyandri: Es una larga historia Twili…

Twiligth: Bueno tengo tiempo cuéntame.

Lyandri: Nunca viajes a un mundo donde existas tu pero en otra forma…

Twiligth: Porque?.

Lyandri: Por nada en particular, solo quería dormir un rato sin que Zafire me molestara.

¿?: ASI QUE SOY UNA MOLESTIA AHORA.

Ly rogaba a la infinidad de dioses inexistentes para que no fuera Zafire quien escucho eso pero al voltear…

Lyandri: HAY cariño

Zafire: Nada de cariño, se suponía que debías estar aquí para ayudarme con los arreglos.

Lyandri: Pero para eso llamamos a Twiligth y sus amigas.

Twiligth: Pero aun asi ocupamos el permiso de ambos para saber que cosas son las que quieren en la boda.

Lyandri: Yo que voy a saber de eso…

Zafire: Es nuestra boda Ly al menos finje que te importa un poco…=Dijo algo triste=

Lyandri: Me importa Zafire… Pero no tengo experiencia en nada de estas cosas, por eso les pedimos la ayuda a tus amigas y a ti Twiligth.=Abrazo a Zafire= Ademas se supone que no deberías estar escugiendo tu vestido?.

Zafire: Rarity me hara uno…

Lyandri: Entonces Que ocupas de mi pues?.

Zafire: Que estes presente es todo… No me gusta hacer las cosas solas y mas cosas como esta.

Lyandri: Vez era difícil decir algo hasi?... Ven vamos a comer.=Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla=

Zafire: Siempre tu estomago por delante verdad?...

Lyandri: Te molesta?.

Zafire: Algo.

Lyandri: Ahora entiendes la razón.

Zafire: Nunca cambiaras verdad?=Dijo mirándolo tiernamente=

Lyandri: Tu que crees?.

Zafire: Te quiero…

FIN DEL CAP.


	26. Sorpresa inesperada

Quienes son Kizan, Yarisa, Yaichi, Enichi, Kagemucha, Mizuo, Kragueki, Zanji, Acemtis, Nemtis, o Shi-En?, Son personas que ganaron la confianza de Lyandri… Son personas que ganaron su amistad con los años, cada uno de ellos fueron quienes aceptaron viajar por los multiverzos, con Lyandri, todos a deferencia de Lyandri sabe pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero en artes de magia ninguno de ellos, puede con Lyandri. ¿Cómo son?

Zafire: Cariño un poni te busca en la entrada del castillo=Dijo abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio mirando a Lyandri acostado= Aun no te despiertas?=Dijo entrando a la habitación=

Ly no despertaba, solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de este bípedo, Zafire se acerco a la cama mirando a Ly, tomo asiento a la orilla de la cama, aserco su cuerpo al de Ly, y le susurro al oído.

Zafire: Kisnara ya levántate.

Entre quejidos el bípedo le dio a entender que no, Zafire frunció el seño por un momento pero luego su mirada se suavizo.

Zafire: Entonces les dire a tus amigos que no pueden estar aquí.

Lyandri: Bien…=Dijo desganado= Ya voy…

Zafire: Eso esta mucho mejor=Le dio un veso en la frente= Estare con Rarity, me tomara las medidas para el vestido.=Fue hasta la puerta= No tardes que te están esperando.

Lyandri: Si…

Cuando Zafire salió de la puerta, Ly se quito la cobija de enzima, mientras iba por su ropa la cual estaba, en una silla, al cabo de unos minutos Ly salió del cuarto caminando en dirección hacia la entrada del palacio de cristal, en el camino se topo con Applejack quien junto a Pinki llevaban una gran cantidad de comida en dirección del comedor.

Applejack: Hola Ly.

Pinki: Aho Ly, que te parece?=Dijo señalando una gran carreta llen.=

Lyandri: E-es demasiado no crees?.

Pinki: Para nada, después de todo son muchos los que vendrán a la boda.

Lyandri: Pues yo tenia planeado hacer una boda un tanto privada…

Pinki: ¿!QUE!? Planeas dejar a muchos fuera?=Dijo indignada=

Lyandri: Pinki, La idea es solo disfrutar esto entre amigos.

Pinki: Pos DAAA, vendrán amigos.

Applejack: Pinki.. Toda Equestria es tu amiga.

Lyandri: Solo 4 invitados por cada una de ustedes… No mas.

Applejack: Me parece bien.

Lyandri: Donde esta Lyrina?.

Pinki: La vi con un poni afuera del palacio.

Sin mas Lyandri se alejo de ellas mientras se dirigía a la entrada. El no miro a nadie, por lo cual solo salió del palacio y miro a un Poni Terrestre de pelaje blanco, ojos cafez, crin y cola negros, el llevaba una armadura negra con bordes dorados, junto a una catana larga, mientras que en su casco derecho reposaba una fénix dorada la cual parecía sonrojada, el poni miro a Lyandri acercarse a el, la fénix solo saludo a Lyandri para luego dirigir la mirada al poni.

Poni: Que milagro Lyandri.=Dijo alegre de verlo=

Lyandri: Kizan?.

Poni: El mismo que calsa y viste… vine de poni para no espantar a todos, los demás harán lo mismo, solo hasta que sea el dia de la boda, volverán a hacer humanos…=Miro a la fénix= Hace mucho que no miraba a Lyrina… Como ha estado mi amor…=Dijo acariciándola=

Lyrina: Hay Kizan…=Dijo algo tímida, mientras se cubria con un ala suya para evitar que el viera un sonrojo de su parte=

Kizan: Dime, te ha tratado bien Lyandri?=Dijo mientras acariciaba a la fénix=

Lyrina: Cuando le conviene.=Volteo a ver a Lyandri quien estaba algo apenado=

Kizan: Asì?=Volteo a verlo= Que le hacias a mi chica?=Dijo riendo=

Lyandri: Sabes como se comporta… ven acompañame, hace tanto que no platicamos.

Kizan: Te sigo…=Dijo mientras caminaba hacia Lyandri= Donde esta la condenda al infierno?=Dijo riendo=

Lyandri: En la cárcel preparando su vestido para el juicio…=Dijo meintras entraba por la puerta principal al palacio=

Kizan: Veo que tu sentido del humor sigue siendo el mismo… Pero ya hablando enserio donde esta?

Lyandri: Tomandose las medidas para el vestido.

Kizan: Zafi se combertira en humana o tu seras quien se combierta en poni?

Lyandri: Hable con ella, pero ella quería darme la sorpresa el dia de la boda…

Kizan: Mmm… Creo que tengo la ligera idea pero, bueno dime que hacido de ti este tiempo.

Lyandri: Me convirtieron en piedra… Un gallo dragon.=Dijo entrando al comedor=

Kizan: Que mala suerte, pero tu mala suerte se compensa con tener a Zafire, a todo esto… Ya sabes a quien de nosotros quieres como padrino?.

Lyandri: No… No quiero escoger porque siento que otro me odiara si no lo elijo a el.=Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla=

Kizan: Pues eso esta a tu decisión, por certo…=Tomo asiento en otra silla=

Una luz apareció arriba de la meza rebelando una gran caja de cartón, Kizan la abrió dejando ver grandes botellas de champaña, vino y Whisky.

Kizan: Me pediste lo mejor y te traje lo mejor… Esta solo es una caja de 49 mas que traje para esta ocasión.=Dijo mientras tomaba una botella de vino y desapareció la caja= Gustas?.

Lyandri: Me ofendes al preguntar.=Aparecio dos copas=

Kizan comenzó a servir el vino, pero una luz enseguesio por un momento a ambos, mientras miraban a otro poni salir de una especie de portal, junto a otros dos, al igual ellos llevaban armaduras, algo parecidas, uno de ellos era un pegaso mientras que los otros dos eran eran terrestres, los colores de sus armaduras en eran diferentes uno de ellos era Roja con azul, mientras otro Amarillo con negro, y el ultimo naranja con verde.

Kizan: Kagemucha…=Miro al pegaso=

Lyandri: Yaichi y Kragueki, vengan acompáñennos .

Los tres ponis tomaron haciento en las sillas mientras Lyandri dijo.

Lyandri: Esperaba que llegaran un poco mas tarde.

Kagemucha: Lo habríamos hecho, pero nos entretuvimos en un mundo donde hacen muy buena birria.

Yaichi: Si además no podía llegar muy tarde a la boda de nuestro amigo.=Dijo el poni de armadura amarilla=

Kragueki: Si sobre todo, cuando han pasado mas de dos mil años sin vernos, y ahora el chico se caza, al menos nos tocaba llegar a tiempo… Por cierto donde esta la condenada?

Lyandri: Otro…=Dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza=

Las risas de parte de los otros cuatro no se hizo esperar, hacien que Lyandri al final se contagiara de la risa.

Yaichi: Me dijeron Acemtis y Nemtis que no podrían venir Ly.

Lyandri: Porque?.

Kragueki: Que hubo un problema, te acuerdas de Toribio?... El chico que se quedaba en la sala de detención de la academia?.

Lyandri: Si…

Kizan: Esta en guerra contra Wombo, y ya conoces a Acemtis y a Nemtis.

Lyandri: Bueno dos menos pero al menos quedan ustedes.=Dijo un poco mas alegre=

Mientras tanto en otra parte del Palacio.

Zafire: Estas segura de esto Rarity?=Dijo no muy confiada=

Rarity: Seguro querida…

Zafire se encontraba recostada en una cama, mientras Rarity parecía peinar el Crin de Zafire.

Rarity: Tu crin es muy hermoso, es algo que tienes que usar a tu favor el dia de la boda, de este modo… Lyandri quedara maravillado. No quieres eso?=Dijo extrañada=

Zafire: Si pero… HAY=Se quejo cuando siento un estirón de pelo=

Rarity: Perdon… Pero estaba enredado… Ahora ven vamos a darte un pequeño corte para emparejar bien tu crin.

Zafire: Pero mi crin me gusta largo.=Dijo mirando un espejo donde se miraba ella=

Rarity: No será mucho lo que tendre que cortar, es solo para emparejar.

Zafire: B-bien=Dijo no muy confiada=

Pasaron unos minutos y la puerda de la habitación en la cual se encantaban ellas se abrió dejando ver a un guardia de Cristal el cual llego con una carta.

Guardia: Mi reina… le llego una carta.

Zafire: De quien es?

Guardia: No tiene nombre su alteza.

Zafire: Gracias=La tomo= Puedes retirarte.

Gaurdia: Permiso…=Salio de la habitación=

Rarity: De quien es?=Dijo mientras tomaba unas tijeras con su magia y un peine.=

Zafire: Deja veo…=Abrio la carta y comenzó a leer=Zafire, Nos enteramos de tu boda con Lyandri… Por lo cual estaremos en el palacio de cristal lo antes posible, me alegra saber que te vas a cazar querida… Nos veremo hoy en la noche mi amor… Con cariño…=Miro la firma= Mis padres vendrán.

Rarity: P-padres?.=Dijo algo confundida=

Zafire: Si van a venir…

Rarity: P-pero de donde son o… Quienes son.

Zafire: Mi madre es Eart Hearth y mi padre es Infinity Cross.

Rarity: Y… Estaran presentes en la boda?

Zafire: No… Ellos por lo regular solo miran… estarán espiritualmente pero no físicamente. Al menos se que estarán presentes.=Dijo con una sonrisa.=

Rarity: Y, como se llevan con Lyandri.

Zafire: Mi madre le agrada, aun Ly no los conoce, Mi padre… Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que yo tuviera una relación con el, creo porque es de diferente especie.

Rarity: Le diras a Lyandri?

Zafire: Si tiene que conocer a mis padres tarde o temprano.

Horas después en una habitación donde se encontraban solo Zafire y Lyandri…

Lyandri: Tu-tus padres?=Dijo sorprendido= Nunca me contaste de ellos.

Zafire: No lo hice porque tu nunca preguntaste por ellos.

Lyandri: Porque a nadie la agradan los suegros por eso. Y como no decias nada pensé que no tenia… Pero veo que ese sueño no era para mi.

Zafire: Lyandri, ellos son buenos ponis… Solo quieren conocerte, a mi madre le caes bien.

Lyandri: Y tu padre?.

Zafire: Bueeeno…=Dijo algo nerviosa=

Lyandri: Bueno que Zafire?.

Zafire: Digamos… Que… el problema para el eres Tu…=Lo señalo=

Lyandri: Yo?

Zafire: Si…=Dijo algo apenada= Nunca estuvo deacuerdo con que tu seas de otra especie…

Lyandri: Y ahora que?.

Zafire: Pues al menos trata de hablar con mi padre… Para que te conozca, es alguien bueno, claro cuando se le conoce y tienes confianza de el. A demás mi madre tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

Lyandri: Bueno al menos tengo a tu madre de mi lado…=Dijo algo sarcástico=

Zafire: Solo… Se tu mismo cariño… Veras que les agradaras, mi padre solo esta algo enojado pero, si te conoce es probable que eso sele pase.

Lyandri: Pero amor…

Zafire: Por favor Lyandri… Solo conocelos.

Lyandri: Tu padre es grandote?

Zafire: Algo… Al visto a Celestia?

Lyandri: Si.

Zafire: Mas grande que ella.=Ly trago saliva=

Lyandri: Y tu madre?.

Zafire: Del tamaño de Celestia.

Lyandri: Y se llaman?=Dijo algo nervioso=

Zafire: Earth Hearh mi madre y Infinity Cross mi padre.

Lyandri: Algo mas que ocupe saber sobre ellos?.

Zafire: Si, vendrán esta noche.

Lyandri: E-esta NOCHE.=Dijo alarmado=

Zafire: Sip=Dijo abrazándolo= Suerte cariño=Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla=

Lyandri: Que consuelo…=Dijo desanimado.=

Zafire: Quieres algo de comer antes de que los conoscas?=Dijo con una sonrisa=

Lyandri: Estas incluida?.

Zafire: Porque?

Lyandri: Porque te quiero comer y adiferencia de ti yo si como carne.=Dijo mordiéndole suavemente el cuello=

Zafire: Auh eso duele Ly.=Dijo algo enojada=

Lyandri: Cuanto falta para que vengan?.

Zafire: dos horas.

Lyandri:=La miro picaramente= Creo que tenemos tiempo.

Zafire: Ahora Ly?=Dijo sonrojada=

Lyandri: Quizas podria ser la ultima vez... Antes de que tu padre me prohíba tocar este mundo.

Zafire: Bien...=Dijo en tono seductor= Pero me toca arriba esta vez.

Lyandri: Pero ayer te toco.

Zafire: Y?... Recuerda la regla...=hizo brillar su cerno=

La alicornio desapareció de los brazos de Lyandri, cuando Ly volteo a ver a Zafire, ella estaba sobre la cama mirando a Lyandri en una forma picara.

Zafire: El que llega primero a la cama... Le toca arriba lo olvidas?=Dijo riendo=

Lyandri: Tramposa...=Sonrio=

Zafire: No tanto como tu.=Le sonrio=

Lyandri: Me halagas, querida No pude haber pedido mejor yegua.

Zafire: Y yo mejor mago... Ven aqui cariño...

FIN DEL CAP.

Em… Perdon por tardarme?...


	27. Los suegros

Los suegros de un hombre… los suegros de una mujer… Es muy diferente como nos tratan, Si eres mujer la madre de tu esposo siempre esta en tu contra. Pero si eres hombre el padre de tu esposa esta contra ti, no siempre puedes caerle bien y mucho menos puedes estar a tan mal con el, pero eso ya depende de cuánto el te o ella te odie, Lyandri tenia que hacer lo necesario para no ser apaliado por el padre de Zafire, y solo por como el lo menciono Lyandri esta nervioso por lo que pueda pasar…

Zafire: Donde están tus amigos?

Lyandri: Se enteraron que vendría tu padre…

Zafire: Se fueron?=Dijo extrañada=

Lyandri: Vendran hasta que el se valla.

Zafire: Bueno al menos no le darán mala idea de ti cariño…

Ambos estaban sobre la cama de la habitación Lyandri estaba sentado en el borde mientras que Zafire solo lo abrazaba por la espalda, tratando de animarlo.

Zafire: Mira el lado bueno cariño…

Lyandri: Cual?

Zafire: Que al menos podras pedirles su permiso y su bendición=Dijo sonriéndole=

Lyandri: Es fácil para ti decirlo… tu no tienes suegros.

Zafire: Bueno… Por lo poco que me contaste creo que si les hubiera agradado…

Lyandri: Como será tu vestido?.

Zafire: No oh, no te dire nada, es de muy mala suerte decirte algo relacionado con eso… Tomando en cuenta que tu serte nunca fue de la mejor.

Lyandri: Tampoco me diras el color?

Zafire: Nop, Eso será sorpresa de mi…=Le dijo suavemente= Para ti…=Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla=

Lyandri:=Suspiro= Cuanto falta para que llegen…

Zafire: 10 minutos= Se rio un momento= Nunca te vi tan nervioso… Quien diría que mis padres te pondrían de ese modo.

Lyandri: Y… Enserio no nada mas que deba saber de ellos?

Zafire: Ya te dije… A mi madre le casi lo mismo que yo… Mi padre bueno tienen gustos un poco estrictos pero… Estoy segura que tu y el tendrán mucho en común.=Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.=

Acabado de decir esto escucharon un toqui do del otro lado de la puerta, Ly con el corazón latiéndole de manera exagerada, solo esperaba algo no muy malo para el.

Zafire: Adelante…=Dijo en tono amigable=

Del otro lado de la puerta un guardia de cristal entro, su armadura era azul marino y su lanza era de cristal, se inclino un poco y luego hablo.

Guardia: Mi reina… Em…=Dijo algo extrañado= Dos alicornios la buscan…

Zafire: Hazlos pasar por favor.

Guardia: De acuerdo…=Salio de la habitación.=

Cuando el guardia salió Zafire bajo de la cama mientras que Ly se puso de pie, mientras movía mucho las manos mientras unas chispas color rojo y azul salian de sus manos.

Zafire: Que haces?=Miro lo que hacia con sus manos=

Lyandri: Lo hago cuando estoy nervioso es todo…=Dijo mientras aceleraba el movimiento de sus manos, al igual que las chispas.= Sabes que mejor diles que no estoy.=Fue a la puerta=

Antes de si quiera dar un paso Zafire, hizo brillar su cuerno mientras que Lyandri era rodeado por una aura dorada, al poco tiempo Ly no podía mover un musculo apenas Zafire escucho un quejido de parte de Ly, Zafire se puso en frente de Lyandri quien aun seguía rodeado por la aura dorada, Zafire se paro en dos patas, apoyada con sus patas traseras mientras con sus patas delanteras abrazo a Lyandri.

Zafire: Crees que te iras tan fácil?=Dijo sonriéndole= Ellos ya están, no seria bueno que mis padres vieran a su yerno huir o si?...=Miro que Ly no podía moverse= O perdón no puedes hablar=Dijo algo apenada=

El cuerno de Zafire dejo de brillar, haciendo que el aura dorada que rodeaba a Lyandri desapareciera, Ly rodeo a Zafire con sus brazos y dijo.

Lyandri: Nunca te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión verdad?

Zafire: Si haces un buen esfuerzo es posible.=Le sonrio pícaramente=

Lyandri: En cuyo caso…=Acaricio la cara de Zafire= Tendré que esforzarme un poco mas…

Zafire: Inténtalo… Pero no podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión… Mucho menos cuando mis padres ya están aquí.=Se acerco a Lyandri=

Zafire se acerco al rostro de Lyandri, al mismo tiempo que el hacia lo mismo, ambos están apunto de besarse pero, un sonido los hizo somper ese momento, ambos voltearon a ver l apuerta y miron a dos Alicornios, Uno de ellos era de un tamaño demasiado grande, se podría decir que mas alto que Celestia, era macho, su pelaje era de color Rojo Carmesí, su crin era de color negro al igual que su cola, Sus ojos eran de color azul, el llevaba una Cutie mark de el símbolo del Infinito con una crus en ella, al lado de este alicornio macho, esta una alicornio hembra, la cual tenia un pelaje Azul, su crin llevaba un tono muy muy parecido al de Zafire, mientras que sus ojos eran de color Dorado, su cutie marck era de tres corazones uno de una esmeralda, otro de un zafiro y el ultimo de un rubí.

Infinity: Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada.=Dijo en un tono algo molesto=

Hearth: Hola cariño.=Dijo la yegua al mirar a Zafire.=

Zafire se separo de Lyandri, al hacer esto fue hasta con estos Alicornios, quienes rápidamente abrazaron a Zafire, sin embargo el macho no separaba la mirada de Lyandri, quien solo permanecia mirando a estos tres.

Hearth: Cariño… hacia mucho que no te miraba…=Volteo a ver a Lyandri= Valla tu eres Lyandri verdad?=Dijo en tono amigable.=

Lyandri: Asi es señorita Hearth.

Hearth: Zafire nos conto mucho de ti cariño… Y sobre todo lo que hiciste.=Se acerco al humano= Amor…=Volteo a ver al macho= No habías dicho que traías algo para Zafire?.

Infinity: Ah… Sierto, con esto se me olvido.

El Alicornio hizo brillar su cuerno, al poco tiempo una pequeña caja apareció apareció en el casco del alicornio.

Infinity: Toma hija…=Dijo sonriéndole=

La caja era alargada, pero pequeña, Zafire tomo la caja y la abrió, al hacerlo Zafire miro un collar de plata, con un pequeño zafiro en el.

Zafire: Papà…=Dijo mientras lo abrazaba= Gracias…

Infinity: Sabes que para ti lo mejor…=Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo= Nos podrías dejar un momento a solas con tu… Em…Amigo.

No encontró otra palabra, era eso o de plano no quería nombrarlo su novio… Zafire asintió con la cabeza, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Zafire solo se despidió de Lyandri quien parecía seguir con su movimiento de manos, haciendo que las chispas rojas y azules siguieran saliendo, ante esto Zafire solo rio un poco mientras cerraba la puerta… Casi instantáneamente al cerrar la puerta, el macho se acerco a Lyandri con paso firme. Por parte de la Yegua sulo tomo asiento en la cama mientras miraba la habitación.

Hearth: Dinos Lyandri…=Dijo amable= Que ocurrió… llevamos demasiado tiempo sin saber de Zafire… y cuando lo hacemos…

Infinity: Resulta que se cazara con alguien… Que ni siquiera es de nuestra especie.=Dijo mirándolo con enojo=

Lyandri: Em…=Sigio con el movimiento=S-si se los digo… No se enojan?...

Hearth: Claro que no cariño…=Dijo sonriéndole=

Infinity: Dilo por ti Earth… Que le hiciste a mi niña y con suerte no tendre que desterrarte de este mundo.

Lyandri: (JA CON SUERTE? ESTA HABLANDO CO MIGO)=Pensó para sus adentros=Es que bueno… Yo… Digo Ella quería que yo…=Dijo muy nervioso=

Infinity: Habla y no tartamudees.=Dijo enojado mientras golpeo el suelo con su pesuña=

Hearth: Infinity, cálmate de una vez lo asustas.

Infinity: Esa es la idea.=Dijo mirándolo=

Hearth: Si vas estar con esa actitud te pido que te vayas de la habitación.=Dijo en un tono un poco mas serio=

Infinity: Pero…

Hearth: Sin pero Cross. Te calmas o te vas.=Lo miro seriamente=

Solo se escucho un gemido ahogado de parte de Lyandri quien en su mente pensó ( Ya veo de donde saco el carácter Zafire…) Penso al mismo tiempo que miro a Hearth.

Infinity: Bien…=Dijo de mala gana mientras se dirigía con su esposa= Entonces tu habla…=Se sento a un lado de la cama al lado de Hearth.=

Hearth: Ven Lyandri.=Dijo en un tono amable=

Dicho esto, Ly se puso frente a ambos alicornios quien solo uno tenia el seño fruncido, meintras que otro tenia una cara amigable.

Hearth: Lyandri dinos que paso con Zafire…=Dijo en un de preocupación= Fue mucho tiempo que ella estuvo sin comunicarse con nosotros.

Lyandri: Pero no me hara nada?=Señalo a Infinity=

Infinity: Depende de lo que digas.=Dijo algo enojado=

Lyandri: Bueno…=Chasqueo los dedos=

Al hacerlo una silla apareció atrás de el y tomo asiento.

Lyandri: Ocurrio algo… Unos años después de que Zafire y yo tuvimos nuestra relación… Ella me pidió que…

Ly explico sobre lo ocurrido con Zafire, de que ella quería convertirse en el corazón de cristal para proteger a los ponis cristalinos, explico lo que el había hecho, Hearth tubo que sostener a Infinity para que el no fuera a golpear a Lyandri, explico también que el tubo que irse para buscar la forma de crear un corazón de cristal sin tener que usarla a ella… Sin embargo que cuando el había llegado de nuevo al imperio…

Hearth: Sabemos lo que ocurrió con el Rey sombra… Pero que paso con tigo cuando llegaste y no había nada?

Lyandri: Busque por todos lados pero… la verdad cai en una fuerte negación y bueno… se desembolbio mucho una criatura llamada Doppel, al parecer en el estado en que yo me encontraba… Deprimido, en negación, triste… aprovecho para tomar el control de mi cuerpo… sin embargo antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa… un gallo dragon me convirtió en piedra.

Infinity: Que lastima que no te quedaste ahí…=Dijo en susurro=

Hearth: De haverse quedado ahí Cross Zafire… Nuestra hija seguiría en el corazón de cristal.=Volteo a mirar a Lyandri= Me conto que… Tu uniste a las razas solo para poder estar con ella.

Infinity: Que el?=Señalo al humano= Ella nunca me dijo eso.

Hearth: Porque será que no te dijo nada?

Infinity: Digo, el no pudo haber acabado una discusión de tres razas.

Hearth: Fue lo que hizo Cross te guste o no… Aun que te sangre tu hocico fue lo que Lyandri hizo por Zafire… Y la verdad es toy muy feliz que ella este con tigo. Nunca la había visto tan feliz…

Infinity: Grrr… Como fue que le pediste matrimonio…=Dijo casi de mala gana pero con algo de interés, sin ver a Lyandri=

Lyandri: Bueno… Deje les explico.

Media hora después…

Por parte de Hearth ella reia de felicidad mientras que Infinity tenia la quijada en el suelo, mientras que Lyandri solo acababa de relatar lo ocurrido el ese dia.

Lyandri: Despues de eso lo hicimos oficial, tenemos planeado cazarnos una semana después del dia de los corazones cálidos.

Hearth: No seria mejor que se cazaran en una estación un poco mas alegre… No se primavera o verano.=Le susurro a Lyandri= A ella le gustan mucho las flores… Te recomiendo que sea en primavera…

Lyandri: Lo tendre muy en cuenta.

Hearth: Entonces…=Le sonrio= Por mi tienes mi bendición y mi permiso para cazarte con mi hija Lyandri.

Infinity: El mío no…=Se cruzo de cascos=

Hearth: Ya vas a empezar?=Volteo a mirarlo=

Infinity: Hearth este ni siquiera es de nuestra especie… Si unió a las razas y que?

Hearth: Que tu lo único que hiciste para pedirme que fuera tu novia, fue llegar y decírmelo.=Se cruzo de cascos muy enojada= Ademas recordemos que tu no eres un Alicornio muy puro… Recuerda que tu abuela era una dragona…

Infinity: Eso es diferente.

Hearth: No lo es… Ahora si no vas hacerlo, lo único que haras será alejar a Zafire de ti, sabes lo mucho que ella lo quiere.

Infinity: Pero esque… El es un humano…

Lyandri: Bueno… Siempre puedo cambiar de apareciencia.=Dijo algo timido=

Infinity: TU CALLATE.

Hearth: Eso me parece bien… Pero por mi cázate como quieras Lyandri, no por este amargado=Señalo a Infinity= Tienes que cambiar.

Infinity: Igual no voy a dar mi bendición.=Dijo aun cruzado de cascos=

Hearh: Pos ponte de pie y dirígete con Zafire y cuando estes frete a ella le dices que TU no piensas darle la bendición y mucho menos estas de acuerdo con que se case con el.=Dijo algo harta= Sabes porque no lo aras? Porque sabes que ella significa mucho para ti… Si la quieres seguir viendo feliz tendrás que aceptar a Lyandri en nuestra familia.

Infinity: Porque estas de su lado?=Dijo extrañado=

Hearth: Porque estas alejando a alguien que realmente quiere a tu hija, por eso mismo…

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio mientras que Infinity solo fruncía el seño, tratando de saber que decidir… tras unos minutos mas, Infinity volteo a ver a Lyandri con una mirada un poco mas suave…

Infinity: Es cierto… De hecho cuando la mire nunca la había visto tan feliz…=Sonrio un poco= Pero que te quede claro bípedo… Que solo te doy mi bendición y mi permiso porque no quiero verla triste ¿entiendes?=Lo miro seriamente mientras Ly asintió= Ella es lo mas importante que tengo.

Hearth: Ehm… Y yo que?=Dijo cruzada de cascos=

Infinity: Ademas de cazarme contigo cariño.=Dijo nervioso=

Haerth: Aja…=Dijo poniéndose de pie mientras se dirigía a la puerta=

Infinity:=Suspiro= No quiero enterarme, que a Zafire esta triste… Donde me entere yo mismo te tomare como saco de boxeo… Si le pasa algo sea incluso un rasguño yo mismo me desquito contigo.

Lyandri: Entiendo… Y… Gracias.

Infinity: Si le dices a alguien que yo fui amable contigo te despides de Zafire.=Dijo poneindose de pie= Nos veremos en primavera… Supongo que cambiaras el dia de la boda.

Lyandri: Si lo hare.

Infinity: Bien…=Salio por la puerta= Otra cosa mas… Cuida mucho a Zaifre en verdad… Ella significa mucho para nosotros. Si apruebo esto es porque quiero que este feliz… Y sobre todo segura.=Le sonrio= Espero que seas de buen beber porque el dia de la boda quiero ver que tanto aguante tienen con la bebida.

Lyandri: Hablando de eso… Espero que sea usted de buen beber, porque la bebida que traemos es muy fuerte.

Infinity: Veremos que… Nos vemos.

Lyandri solo miro como Infinity salió por la puerta, hecho esto Ly cayo al suelo temblando mientras se frotaba muy rápido sus manos.

Lyandri: Bueno… Al menos mi suerte mejora…

¿?: QUIEN ERES TU

Se escucho la vos de Infinity del otro lado de la puerta, Lyandri asustado fue hasta la puerta y la abrió dejando ver a Infinity y un humano mas el cual llevaba una armadura roja y dorada junto una espada muy larga en su cintura.

Infinity: Quien es el=Miro a Lyandri señalando al otro humano=

Lyandri: Em… El que hara la ceremonia=Dijo algo nervioso=

Humano: Legendary Six Samura Shi-En.=Dijo saludando al alicornio= Señor alicornio, Soy quien dara la ceremonia de la boda de mi amigo Lyandri y su esposa Zafire… Por sierto quien es usted?

Lyandri: Mi suergro…=Se llevo su mano a su cara=

Shi-En: Shiiin… Vea que Lyandri es muy buena persona señor=Dijo nervioso=

Lyandri: ven en primavera… Se cambio el dia.

Shi-En: Bueno… Nos vemos en Primavera, sierve que me hago mas tiempo, solo haría la ceremonia y me iria… Nos vemos señor.=Uso su espada y la enterro en una pared al hacerlo un portal apareció succionando lo.=

Lyandri: Esto da punto a favor o en contra?=Dijo mirando a Infinity=

Infinity: Te doy puntos por que parecía alguien ocupado… Solo espero que el resto de tus amigos no sean unos vagos.

Lyandri: Agradesco que ya no estén…=Penso para sus adentros=

Horas después en la sala del trono… Estaban Infinity Cross, Earth Hearth y Zafire Hearth quienes parecían despedirse.

Zafire: Muchas gracias Papà=Dijo feliz mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla= Tambien a ti Mamà.=Dijo abrazandola.=

Hearth: Nos tenemos que ir cariño… Nos veremos en primavera.

Zafire: Si, no llegen tarde para la boda.

Hearth: Claro que no mi vida…=Le dio un beso en la frente= Nos vemos cariño.

Infinity: Te cuidas mucho hija.=La abrazo= Si algo pasa, no dudes en mandarnos una carta.

Zafire: Claro papà…

Los cuernos de ambos Alicornios brillaron, una luz plateada embolvio a ambos, al poco tiempo esta luz dejo de estar presente, perdiendo de vista a ambos alicornios, al poco tiempo por la puerta entro Lyandri.

Lyandri: Ya se fueron?=Dijo entrando a la sala=

Zafire: Si como te fue con ellos… No quisieron decirme nada.

Lyandri: Bueno… Tu padre casi me quería aplastar con sus pesuñas… Pero tenias razón tu madre es muy buena poni...

Zafire: Te dije.=Dijo feliz= Y te dieron permiso?.

Lyandri: Tu madre no lo pensó dos veces… Tu padre… Bueno tu madre lo convencio, mientras a mi me condeno.

Zafire: El lo hace en broma cariño.=Le sonrio= Pero…

La alicornio se puso frente a Lyandri, con ayuda de sus patas traseras Zafire se puso en dos patas, mientras que con sus patas delanteras rodeo el cuello de Lyandri para acercarlo a ella.

Zafire: Pero… Lo bueno es que ellos están de acuerdo mi vida.=Dijo en tono seductor=

LyandrI:=La abrazo= Tienes razón como siempre… Te parece si para en primavera vamos a ver las flores en el jardín del palacio de Canterlot.=Dijo mientras la acercaba mas a el=

Zafire: Claro que si Ly…=Dijo sonrojada= Sabes que a mi me gustan mucho las flores.

Lyandri: Bien… Quieres acompañarme a cenar?.

Zafire: Me estas invitando?

Lyandri: Si no quieres venir… Solo dilo…=Dijo acercando su rostro al de ella=

Zafire: Y dejar que cenes solo… Eso… Nunca.

Ambos terminaron en un beso tierno, mientras la alicornio acariciaba la cabeza de Lyandri, tras unos momentos juntos, se separaron del beso y Zafire dijo.

Zafire: Que sete antoja para Cenar?

Lyandri: No se tu que quieras… Yo ya encontré algo muy sabroso…=Sonrio con una mirada picara=

Zafire: Que lastima… Yo no estoy en el menú… Ven vamos a Cenar.=Dijo poniéndose en cuatro patas mientras se dirigía a la puerta.= No vienes?

Lyandri: Claro…

Lyandri solo miro como Zafire salía por la puerta, mientras que el solo sonreía feliz mente.

Lyandri: A pesar de todo… Valió la pena toda la espera por estar con ella… Nunca pensé que Zafire quisiera estar con migo… y ahora…=Sonrio= No puedo separarme de ella.

Fin del Cap…


	28. Seleccion y invitados

SEMANAS DESPUES DE LA VISITA DE LOS SUEGROS… Que grato dia… El imperio de cristal brilla y Lyandri por primera vez en su vida fue quien se levanto mas temprano que Zafire, quien seguía dormida en la cama, solo se escuchaba la respiración de la alicornio en toda la habitación, Lyandri fue tomando sus cosas para vestirse, una vez listo se coloco sus lentes y miro a la alicornio la cual seguía dormida.

Lyandri: Al fin, ella fue quien se quedo dormida.=Dijo feliz en voz baja=

Por alguna razón la habitación estaba algo oscura, Ly se acerco a la ventana y miro que el sol aun no salía, cosa que lo sorprendió, metió su mano a su bolsa y saco un relog de bolsillo abrió aquella pequeña tapita y miro la hora en números romanos.

Lyandri: 4:57 de la mañana?=Dijo extrañado=

Volteo a tras suyo y miro que la alicornio se movia lentamente mientras llevo una de sus pesuñas a sus ojos y se lo tallo para mirar a quien estaba frente a su ventana.

Zafire: Ly…=Dijo adormilada= Es demasiado temprano… Ven y duérmete, porque si no volveras a despertar tarde…

Lyandri: Pero… pensé que era un poco mas tarde.

Zafire: Ly…=Bostezo= Es la quinta vez que haces esto… ya duérmete, si lo haces para ganarme en despertar pierdes el tiempo…=Dijo acomodándose en las cobijas=

Lyandri:=Suspiro= Creo que tienes razón…

Zafire: Ya que estas de pie… Puedes ir por agua.

Lyandri: ¿Ah?=Dijo extrañado= Soy tu sirviente o que?

Zafire: Por favor…=Dijo en tono dulce= Además lo eres desde que me propusiste matrimonio…

Lyandri: Vale… Ahora regreso.=Fue hasta la puerta del dormitorio= No quieres algo mas? No quiero dar vuelta en vano y regresar y que quieras otra cosa.

Zafire: No solo eso Ly.

Lyandri: Bien.=Dijo mirándola=

Sin mas Ly salió de la habitación, al hacerlo se encontró con un par de guardias los cuales hacían su turno nocturno, estoy guardias saludaron a Lyandri después siguieron con su rutina, camino por los pasillos buscando la cocina, al llegar a un comedor miro una puerta en el fondo, fue hasta ella y la abrió, pudo mirar toda la cocina recogida y ordenada, Ly busco un baso y lo lleno de agua de un garrafón, por buscar algo de comer solo tomo una manzana de un pequeño frutero y se regreso a la habitación, donde al llegar y abrir la puerta miro a la Alicornio azul sentada en el borde de la cama.

Lyandri: Ya te vas a alistar?

Zafire:=Suspiro= No puedo dormir ya… ¡TU! tienes la culpa por despertarme.=Dijo con cierto enojo=

Lyandri: Ahora resulta que soy el culpable?

Zafire: Si…

Lyandri:=Suspiro= Toma.=Le entrego el vaso=

Zafire: Gracias.

Zafire tomo con su magia el baso y comenzó a beber, al poco tiempo Zafire volteo a ver a Lyandri quien estaba algo extrañado por la forma en que Zafire lo miraba.

Lyandri: Ocurre algo querida?.=Dijo sentándose a un lado suyo.=

Zafire: Es solo que… Me cuesta trabajo hacerme a la idea de que nos vamos a cazar es todo…

Lyandri:=Sonrio= Quien dijo que me quería SOLO para ELLA y por toda la vida?=Dijo mientras la abrazaba contra el=

Zafire:=Se sonrojo= Yo… ¡Pero pudiste dudar en proponerme matrimonio!=Dijo dándole un leve golpe en el pecho=

Lyandri: y TU pudiste haberme dicho un NO como respuesta ¿no crees?

Zafire: ¿y dejarte ir tan fácil? No soy tonta Ly.=Dijo en un tono tierno=

Lyandri: Sabes en que me fijo en una chica cuando la voy a conocer?

Zafire: En el tamaño de sus flancos?=Dijo riendo=

Lyandri: Nop… Bueno también.=Dijo riendo con ella=

Zafire: LY=Dijo sonrojada=

Lyandri: Digo despues de todo eres la segunda.

Zafire: La segunda.

Lyandri: No has visto a Celestia?...

Zafire: Si... TANGRANDES LAS TENGO?

Lyandri: Quien quiere a mi petacona...=Digo abrazandola=

Zafire: Sueltame de una vez pervertido.=Dijo quitandole las manos de encima=

Lyandri: Pero ya encerio... En lo que me fijo en alguien es en su inteligencia querida .

Zafire: AJA SI LY=Dijo sin creerlo=

Lyandri: Sabes porque?.

Zafire: Porque haber=Dijo mirándolo=

Lyandri: Porque… Si se que ella no la tiene. VA SER MIA.=Dijo tumbándola en la cama=

Ly tumbo a Zafire en la cama dejándola a ella debajo de el mientras el solo la miraba de forma picara.

Zafire: NO LY AHORA NO.=Dijo tratando de alejarlo mientras reia=TENGO QUE TRABAJAR.

Lyandri: Empiezas tu trabajo a las siete… y son las 5:23… Tenemos mucho tiempo antes de eso.

Zafire: LY SABES QUE TENGO QUE ARREGLARME.=Dijo tratando de quitárselo de encima=

Lyandri: Lo haces cuando acabemos querida=Dijo besándola en la mejilla=

Zaifre: NO QUITATE PERVERTIDO.=Dijo riendo= ¡Guardias un pervertido quiere aprovecharse de!...

No acabo la frase cuando Lyandri beso los labios de Zafire quien correspondió el beso… Al poco tiempo, Ly se separo de ella y dijo.

Lyandri: No grites fuerte que te van a escuchar.=Dijo mientras la acariciaba la cara=

Zafire: ¡Y porque crees que lo hago!=Dijo riendo=

Lyandri:=Sonrio= Que sentido del humor tienes querida.

Zafire: Verdad que si.=Dijo mientras lo abrazaba contra ella= Empezamos o no?

Lyandri: Las damas primero.

Zafire: Esto acabara rápido…=Extraño a Lyandri= Recuerda que tengo que prepararme.

Lyandri: Bien… Solo una ronda.

Zafire: Gracias.=Dijo besándolo en mejilla=

Mientras tanto en los lejanos lugares de a la vuelta del castillo…

Las calles aun tenían nieve, los copos de nieve seguían cayendo dejando al imperio cubierto por una capa blanca, aun estaba oscuro, pero no tardarían en salir los primeros rayos del sol.

A lo lejos vemos a una fénix dorada volar tranquila, al poco tiempo miro a tres yeguas las tres eran de pelaje blanco, los crines y colas eran distintos, una de cola y crin roja, otra de crin y cola Amarilla y la ultima de crin y cola verde, eran tres terrestres las cuales caminaban en dirección al palacio de cristal, Lyrina al mirar esto voló hasta ellas quienes se extrañaron al ver a esta fénix frente e ellas.

Yegua: Lyrina?=Dijo extrañada la poni de crin roja=

Yegua 2: Hola querida. Cuanto tiempo.=Dijo la de crin amarilla=

Lyrina: Mizuo?=Miro a la pelirroja= Acetis,=Miro a la de amarillo= Nemtis?=Miro a la de verde=

Nemtis: Si Lyrina… Perdon por llegar tarde, pero los chicos nos dijeron que cambiaron la fecha de la boda y queríamos hablar de esto con Lyandri.

Lyrina: Claro… Pero saben que el no despierta hasta ya entrado el medio dia.

Mizuo: Tu tranquila querida… A nosotras nos ara caso le guste o no.

Lyrina: Bueno.=Fue hasta el lomo de Mizuo= Yo quiero ver esto.

Sin mas las 4 "chicas" 3 yeguas y la fénix… Se dirigieron al palacio donde al entrar dos guardias los detuvieron, pero al mirar a la fénix, supieron que eran amigos de Lyandri, por lo cual solo las dejaron pasar, siguiendo las indicaciones de la fénix, terminaron llegando a la habitación de Zafire y Lyandri, una de las yeguas estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta… Pero al acercarse, solo escucho unos sonidos del otro lado, la yegua se puso roja de la vergüenza y volteo a ver a las otras 2.

Mizuo: C-Creo que mejor venimos en otro momento=Su cara estaba roja=

Acetis: Pero porque?.

Las otras dos acercaron sus orejas a la puerta, y pasó lo mismo con la primera, ambas se avergonzaron, y solo voltearon a verse por un momento mientras la pura idea de lo que ocurría a dentro cruzaba sus mentes.

Nemtis: Yo… Tengo que caminar.=Dijo alejándose de las otras dos.=

Acetis: Te sigo.

Mizuo: No me dejen aquí.=Fue tras las dos=

Lyrina: Que pasa?=Dijo volando hasta la puerta= Pero que se supone que escucharon?.

La fénix volo hasta la puerta y acerco su cabeza, fue ahí donde entendió el porqué…

¿?: AH! LY… no es justo AH!... Sabes que soy muy AH!... sensible y mas en esta posición…

La fénix solo aparto su cabeza de la puerta mientras se ponía roja, ella solo volteo de un lado a otro buscando a las otras yeguas y las diviso dando vuelta en un pasillo.

Lyrina: ESPERENME.

Tiempo después.

Dentro de la habitación… Lyandri se estaba poniendo su ropa, mientras que Zafire estaba saliendo del cuarto de baño, Ly solo volteo a ver a Zafire salir del baño y miro que ella llevaba aquel collar que le había dado su padre, al poco tiempo Zafire se acerco a Ly, y usando sus patas traseras se puso de pie mientras que con las delanteras abrazaba del cuello a Lyandri.

Zafire: Eres un tramposo...=Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza=

Lyandri: No crei que aguantaras tan poquito.

Zafire:! TONTO! Sabias muy bien que no aguantaba en esa posición=Dijo mientras lo golpeo con su cuerno= Y toda vía te burlas de mi.=Dijo algo enojada=

Lyandri: Ese no era mi problema=Dijo mientras la tomaba por la espalda= Pero no crees que me tocaba ganar a mi al menos una vez?

Zafire: =Le sonrio= No siempre se gana…=Le dio un beso en los labios= Terminare a las 2 de la tarde, quiero que me acompañes para ver en que lugar hacemos la ceremonia y en que lugar la fiesta… ¿De acuerdo?=Dijo mirándolo tiernamente=

Lyandri: Vale…=La acerco a ella= No quieres algo mas?=Dijo en tono pícaro=

Zafire: ¡NO!=Dijo tratando de separarse del abrazo del humano= YA SUELTAME, YA TE COMPLASI POR HOY.=Dijo sonrojada=

Lyandri: Ah!? Si la que disfruto mas esto fuiste tu.=Dijo desconcertado=

Zafire: No es mi culpa, ahora sueltameeee=Dijo forcejando con el=

Lyandri: No… Falta media hora para que empiece tu trabajo.

Ly se dejo caer, cayendo en la cama mientras que Zafire arriba de el, Ly acerco a la alicornio para darle un beso en los labios, Zafire estaba a NADA de mandar todo al demonio y quedarse con Lyandri todo el dia, pero recordó que esta vez le habían llegado permisos para tener mercadeo con otras ciudades, y poder mejorar la economía en el imperio.

Zafire: No Ly… Perdona.=Lo acaricio= Aun que tu oferta sea tentadora tengo que irme a trabajar…

Lyandri: No discuto con eso… Pero antes déjame darte algo para el camino…

Zafire puso su casco delatento en la cara de Ly para detenerlo cosa que lo extraño.

Zafire: Ni lo pienses, que si lo haces no te levantaras de la cama en varios días y sabes que lo haría.

Lyandri: Si es amenaza… Quiero que la cumplas=Dijo en tono seductor=

Zafire: YA LY DEJAME IR.=Dijo tratando de quitarse el abrazo de Ly=

Lyandri: Quien me quiere?=Dijo abrazándola con mas fuerza para que no se soltara=

Zafire: YA KISNARA.=Dijo poniendo un poco mas de su fuerza= ME APRIETAS.

Lyandri: Quien me quiere?.=Dijo mientras reia=No escucho.

Zafire: LY YAAA=Comenzó ha hacer berrinche= DEJA QUE ME VALLAAAAA

Lyandri: Solo dilo…

Zafire: ¡AH!=Dijo harza= BIEN... Yo te quiero Ly.=Dijo sin mas=

Lyandri: Mmmm… No me convence…. Dilo de forma mas tierna.

Zafire: ¡¿Qué?!=Dijo sorprendida=

Lyandri: Te quedan 15 minutos…

Zafire dejo de luchar cayendo en el abrazo de Ly, mientras el sonreía victorioso ante esto, Zafi solo levanto la mirada para poder ver a Lyandri, quien solo esperaba esas palabras.

Zafire: Te amo Ly…=Dijo de forma tierna mientras que en sus cascos tomo la cabeza de Lyandri y la acerco a la de ella para darle un beso… Cuando se separaron= Yo me puedo ir?

Lyandri:=Sonrio=Nop…

Zafire: ¿!QUE!?, Despues de todo lo que hice?=Dijo indignada=

Lyandri: Segura que a las 2 terminaras?

Zafire: Ly voy ha seguir aquí no me voy a ir a ningún lado.

Lyandri: Bene…=La solto=

Cuando Ly la solto el tomo asiento en la cama mientras que Zafire pudo por fin ponerse de pie en el suelo para ir a la puerta.

Zafire: A las dos en la fuente. No llegues tarde.

Lyandri: Por ti cualquier cosa.

Sin mas Zafire salió de la habitación, Ly se puso de pie para también salir de la habitacion, pero tubo que volver a entrar al ver a tres yeguas entrar por la puerta.

Lyandri: Em… Y ustedes son?=Dijo mientras las miraba=

Mizuo: Que chistosito… Somos nosotras Lyandri.

Lyandri: Nosotras? Quienes?

Acetis: Yo, Mizuo y Nemtis.

Lyandri: Ahhh, y porque no lo dijeron antes. Que ocurre chicas?

Nemtis: Supimos de tu boda y nos dijeron que la cambiarias, venimos para que no dijeras cuando seria.

Lyandri: Pues mi idea era en primavera, pero la fecha aun esta a discusión… Podran venir o no primero quiero saber so.

Mizuo: Es muy probable, como pensamos que seria en invierno no podríamos porque tenemos cosas que hacer.

Lyandri: Si me dijeron de eso.

Acetis: Pero lo bueno, es que LY-SE-BA-A-CA-ZAR.=Dijo en tonadas=

Nemtis: La verdad esperaba que fueras el ultimo en cazarse.

Lyandri: Y parece que mas bien fui el primero. Me contaron por ahí que aun no tienen pareja verdad?=Dijo en burla=

Mizuo: ¡Quien es su maldita voz dijo eso!

Lyandri: No les agradara la respuesta.

Acetis: KIZAN VERDAD.=Dijo enojada=

Lyandri: Para nada.

Nemtis: AL NEGARLO LO DELATASTE LYANDRI.

Lyandri: Luego no quiero que me metan en sus problemas por mal entender.

Acetis: Lyandri, Kizan siempre a tenido una lengua muy suelta.

Lyandri: Entonces me estas afirmando que en verdad no tienen pareja?

Mizuo: Em… NO.

Lyandri: Me gustaría conocer a los condenados.

Ojala no hubiera dicho esto, pues las miradas de las 3 yeguas fueron de enojo, dos de ellas aparecieron espadas alargadas mientras que la tercera una gran lanza con un hacha en la punta, poniendo nervioso a Lyandri quien solo dio unas pasos atrás.

Lyandri: Vamos chicas era solo una broma.=Dijo mientras seguía retrocediendo=

Mizuo: Mira Ly… Lo único que evita que te matemos es tu amada Zafire…=Lyandri se alivio=

Nemtis. Pero eso no significa que te salvaras de una buena putiza.=Dijo poniendo su lanza en el cuello de Lyandri=

Lyandri: Em…=Aparto la lanza= No es para tanto=Pero la lanza regreso al cuello=

Acetis: Tedaremos 5 de ventaja para que corras Lyandri.

Lyandri: 5 que?

Mizuo: Horas…

Acetis: Minutos…

Nemtis: Segundos… Siempre fuimos malas para las matemáticas.

Ly sin muchas obciones estaba apunto de correr pero las tres yeguas brincaron con sus armas sobre de el, sin embargo frente a ellas en pleno salto, apareció un rectángulo de gran tamaño, dejando ver justamente el mundo de donde ellas venían, las tres sorprendidas solo sintieron como este rectángulo las absorbía.

Lyandri: Les avisare cuando sea la boda chicas… Y muchas gracias por venir a visitarme hacia mucho que no las veía.

Mizuo: LYANDRI ERES UN TRAMPOSO.

Lyandri: De primera Querida.=Le guiño el ojo=

Acetis: ESTA ME LAS PAGARAS LYANDRI.

Lyandri: Que no es por lo pronto, espero que traigan a sus chicos quiero conocerlos.

Nemtis: YA VERAS EL DIA DE LA BODA KISNARA.

Los gritos, insultos y demás sejaron de oírse cuando el rectángulo desapareció frente a Lyandri, quedando solo en la habitacion.

Lyandri:=Suspiro= Acepta chicas decían… Sera bueno decían…

Ly después de mucho pudo salir de la habitación, al hacerlo una fénix se poso en el hombro derecho de Lyandri, la fénix miro a Ly y dijo.

Lyrina: Oye Ly te encontraron Mizuo y las demás?

Lyandri: Si=Dijo mientras seguía caminando=

Lyrina: Por sierto…=Se puso roja= Que estaba haciendo tu y Zafire?.

Lyandri: ¿Por qué?=Dijo extrañado=

Lyrina: Esque las chicas y yo escuchamos ruidos en tu habitacion.

Lyandri: ¿!QUE!?=Dijo indignado= Aque hora escucharon eso?

Lyrina: En la mañana como a las cinco o las seis.

Lyandri: USTEDES CUATRO.=La fénix asintió= Que no sabes que espiar a las personas es de muy mala educación?=La fénix asintió de nuevo= Entonces que te enseñe todo este tiempo?

Lyrina: En mi defensa señor kamasutra, existen hechizos para aislar el sonido.

Ly estaba apunto de contestarle pero no lo hizo pues ella tenia la boca llena de toda su razón.

Lyrina: Vez tu eres quien tuvo la culpa.

Lyandri: No sabes que ganas tengo de comer pollo.=Miro a la fénix=

Lyrina: NO LY.

Lyandri: ¿Qué?=Dijo inocente=

Lyrina: No pienso ir hasta el reino grifo solo por un pollo.

Lyandri: QUE BUENA IDEA.

Ly en un movimiento rápido, coto con una mano a la fénix, mientras que la otra la llevo a sus bolsillos y tomo una pequeña mochila la cual se la puso a Lyrina.

Lyandri: llevas el dinero y el mapa.

Lyrina: SULTAME.=Dijo enojada=No pienso ir por pollo.

Lyandri: O te como a ti tu decide.

Lyrina: No te atreve… AH!=Se quejo al sentir que Lyandri le arranco un apluma= NO HAGAS ESO.

Lyandri: Hacer que?... Ahhh esto.=Le arranco otra pluma, sacándole otro grito a la fénix= Iras o no?

Lyrina: LY ESTAS PLUMAS SON NUEVAS Y LO SABES.

Lyandri: Que mejor.=llevo su mano a las alas=

Lyrina: NO estas no=dijo apartando sus alas de las manos de Ly=

Lyandri: Entonces iras?

Lyrina: Si pero deja de hacerlo.

Lyandri: Bien=La solto= Si vas en dirección oeste llegaras un poco mas rápido, pero cuidado que los pegasos dijeron que harian vientos fuertes y en algunos lugares nevaría con fuerza… No quiero que te enfermes.

Lyrina: Pues solo me curas=Le sonrio=

Lyandri: Te voy a curar de manera tradicional Lyrina, no creas que con magia.

Lyrina: NO PUAG… Esa cosa que me das sabe horrible.

Lyandri: Entonces no te enfermes. Si llegas rápido, te doy un Celly.

Lyrina: Si que sabes como motivarme… Bueno luego regreso

La fénix abrió sus alas y salió por una ventana.

Lyandri: Bien…=Suspiro= Que puedo hacer ahora…

Mientras tanto en Poni Ville.

El lugar estaba igual que el imperio, todo cubierto de nieve, donde lamentablemente el sol no podía atravesar las densas nubes las cuales dejaban caer copos de nieve.

Applejack: Que bueno que Ly cambio la fecha para en primavera.

Applejack estaba junto a su hermano Big Mac quien solo llevaba una carreta atrás de el la cual estaba vacia pues ya habían acabado de entregar un pedido de tartas.

Applejack: Oye Big Mac, Lyandri me dio cuatro boletos para poder asistir a su boda podremos ir tu, yo, la abuela y Applebloom, que dices.

Big Mac: Nop…

Applejack: Sigues enojado con el?

Big Mac: Sip…

Applejack: Ah… Por mis corrales Big Mac, vamos que perdemos.

Big Mac: Que en primavera tenemos mas trabajo.

Applejack: Si pero los arboles tardan en hacer las manzanas, comenzaríamos a mediados de mes.

Big Mac: De todas manera no pienso ir.

Applejack: Si no, le dire a la abuela que te obligue a ir.

Big Mac: Y que…

En otra parte de Poni Ville, Rainbow volaba tranquila mirando todo el pueblo con una delicada capa de nieve, Rainbow aterrizo y miro a Rarity quien llevaba una bufanda junto a una chaqueta grande que la cubria.

Rarity: Rainbow no tienes frio…=Dijo algo extrañada pues la pegaso no llevaba nada para cubrirse.=

Rainbow: No, estoy acostumbrada a los climas frios, mas que nada porque siempre tengo que estar cambiando el clima y porque yo vuelo muy rápido y el frio se siente mucho mas.

Rarity:=Suspiro= Ve solo respiro y veo mi aliento.

Rainbow: Adonde te dirijes?

Rarity: A la estación de trenes se supone que hoy me llegaría una tela para hacerle el vestido a Zafire.

Rainbow: Y como lo piensas hacer?

Rarity: Lo siento Rainbow, me pidió que fuera sorpresa y solo lo podras ver el dia de la boda.

Rainbow: Pero falta mucho para eso…

Rarity: Pues lo siento mucho, pero ella me pidió que no dijera nada.

Rainbow: Al menos dime que color usara.

Rarity: Que no Dash…

Ambas yeguas escucharon el silbato del tren llegando a la estación.

Rarity: Si me disculpas.

Rainbow: Pues ya que…

En Sugar Cube…

El lugar tenia a 5 ponis comiendo en las mesas mientras que Pinki tenia una cara de aburrimiento, ella estaba recostada sobre el mostrador, esperando al menos que mas clientes vinieran, mientras que al lado de ella estaba su mascota, el cocodrilo.

Pinki: Hay Gummy… Todo esta mas calmado aquí desde que Lyandri se fue al imperio…

El cocodrilo comenzó a morder la melena de Pinki como si fuera un algodón de asucar.

Pinki: Lo se… Se que también lo extrañas, pero el tiene que estar alla con Zafire, y no lo veremos hasta el dia de la boda… El cual falta MUCHO para que llegue el dia.=Dijo dejando caer su cabeza en el mostrador.=A sus ordenes…=Dijo desganada=

¿?: Me das una malteada Pinki.

Pinki: Si…

Pinki sin levantar la cabeza solo llevo un casco hacia abajo del mostrador, al levantar su carco dejo una malteada en el.

Pinki: Disfrútala Lyandri…=Dijo desganada=

¿?: Pinki… Soy Twiligth.

La poni terrestre levanto la mirada y confirmo que era Twiligth, con una bufanda purpura en su cuello.

Twiligth: Nunca te vi tan decaída Pinki.=Dijo preocupada=

Pinki: Esque Lyandri siempre entraba por ESA puerta y me pedia un malteada… Luego llegaba mas tarde y me pedia un pastelillo… Luego llegaba en la noche y… y … AHHHH PORQUE NO PUEDE VENIR A VISITARNOS.

Twiligth: Sabes que tiene cosas que hacer allà además de preparar la boda, a lo mejor nos pedirá que vallamos para practicar la ceremonia.

Pinki: Pues nos hubiera mandado una carta…. Y si se olvido de nosotros?=Dijo sorprendida= Y SI DE VERDAD NO SE ACUERDA DE NOSOTROS Y SE OLVIDO COMPLETAMENTE DE NOSOTROS POR NO VERNOS TODOS LOS DIAS.

Twiligth: Pinki…

Pinki: SI QUIZAS DEVERIAMOS IR AL IMPERIO PARA QUE NOS VEA ASI TALVEZ NOS RECORDARA… Pero si no nos recuerda aun asi necesitare un foto donde estemos todas… PERO NO ME TOME NINGUNA CON EL.

Twiligth: Pinki.

Pinki: A LO MEJOR ZAFIRE NOS AYUDARA VEN VAMOS NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER=Dijo arrastrando a Twiligth a la entrada= Busquemos a las demás para ir al imperio ahora mismo.

Twiligth: PINKI PIE.=Grito con fuerza=

Pinki: Si Twiligth?

Twiligth: tu sabes que Lyandri tiene muy buena memoria… Ademas.=Le entrego una carta a Pinki.=

Pinki: UNA CARTA DE LY.

Twiligth: No es de Canterlot, nos pidieron las princesas que fuéramos para que hiciéramos de nuevo la obra de teatro del dia de los corazones calidos mañana.

Pinki: Ah…=Dijo desilucionada=

Twiligth:=Suspiro= Bien…Spike…

El dragon estaba en otro mostrador mirando que pastelillo se compraría pero al escuchar a Twiligth fue hasta ella.

Spike: Si Twili?

Twiligth: Has una carta para Lyandri.

Spike: Sip.=Saco un lapiz y papel de atras de su espalda= Dime.

Twiligth: Como hiciste eso.?

Spike: Hacer que?=Dijo confundido=

Twiligth: O-olvidalo… Anota lo siguiente.

Mientras tanto en el Imperio de Cristal…

Lyandri caminaba por las calles del imperio junto a Zafire, quien llevaba una bufanda y un sueter de color blanco.

Zafire: Ah.=Miro el lugar= Me agrada mucho el invierno, deja ver al imperio muy… Como dijeste de aquella fiesta… ¿Navideño?

Lyandri: Asi es… Quieres que festejemos navidad? Es una fiesta muy buena.

Zafire:=Sonrio= Claro, dime de que trata?

Lyandri: Pues veras en esta cele…bracion?

Dijo extrañado pues una carta, gracias a una flama verde apareció frente a Zafire y Ly, quienes miraron extañados este pergamino.

Zafire: De quien será…=Tomo el pergamino con su magia y lo extendió= Mira Ly… habrá una obra de teatro en Canterlot por el dia de los corazones calidos. ¿Podemos ir?=Dijo mirándolo=

Lyandri: No es opera verdad?

Zafire No…=Miro la carta= Es una interpretación de lo que paso para que… Awww… De lo que hiciste para juntar a las razas. vamos Ly quiero ir a verlo.

Lyandri:=Sonrio= Si no veo porque no.=Tomo la carta= Dos boletos para la entrada?.=Los tomo con su otra mano=

Zafire: Ah… Ly hace mucho que no salíamos a cosas como estas. Pero tenemos que ver en que lugar será la ceremonia y la fiesta.

Lyandri: Canterlot tenía mucho que ofrecer cuando estuve ahí… Quizás te agrade un lugar allá.

Zafire: Bien… Solo deja le avizo a Cadence y a Armor que saldremos.

Lyandri: Bien no tardes…

Zafire: No vendrás con migo?

Lyandri: Tengo que?

La simple mirada que Zafire le dio a Lyandri hizo que cambiara su respuesta inmediatamente, acompañando asi a Zafire a dentro del castillo, en una oficina miraron a Cadence junto a Armor quienes parecían estar hablando.

Shining: Solo firma aquí para mandar los reglutas de intercambio a PoniHattan=Le entrego una hoja=

Cadence: De acuerdo…=Levanto la mirada=Hola Zafire… Lyandri.

Zafire: Hola Cadence…

Shining: Ocurre algo?=Dijo extrañado=

Zafire: Nos invitaron a una obra de teatro en Canterlot.

Cadence: Es cierto mañana será el dia de los corazones cálidos.

Zafire: Quieren venir?.

Shining: No… La verdad la conocemos de pies a cabeza, incluso a mi me toco participar.

Cadence: No se preocupe Zafire, nos podemos hacer cargo del imperio.

Zafire: Gracias Cadence… Tambien a ti Armor.

Shining: Ya que va usted a Canterlot… Puede hacer que Firmen estos papeles…

Zafire: De que son?

Shining: es para el intercambio de guardias de Canterlot y el imperio. Mandartemos a 10 de nuestros guardias a cambio de 10 unicornios.

Zafire: De acuerdo.=Los tomo con su magia=

Lyandri: Nos retiramos= Chasqueo los dedos=

Al hacerlo tanto Zafire y Ly habían desaparecido, del lugar.

Shining: Bueno…=Miro a Cadence= Quieres algo de comer?

Cadence: Podrías ir a traer la comida hasta a qui?

Shining: Pero porque yo?

Cadence: Porque te lo estoy pidiendo querido.

Shining: Esta bien…=Salio de la oficina= Quieres ensalada o sopa?

Cadence: Sopa… Quiero que seme quite un poco este frio.

EN LOS RINCONES DE CANTERLOT…

Habia ponis usando palas para limpiar un poco los caminos, pues en estos transitaban mucho las carretas, las cuales surtían a muchos vendedores, en los restaurantes abundaba en estos días la comida caliente, guardias en grupos de tres, conformados por un unicornio y dos terrestres, caminaban por las calles de Canterlot, el unicornio se cercioraba que no hubiera simuladores con su magia, mientras que los terrestres eran los que intervenían, para que el unicornio sirviera de apoyo mágico, uno de estos grupos de guardias, miraron una extraña luz en medio de la calle, por lo cual se acercaron, cuando la luz dejo de estar presente, los tres guardias miraron a Lyandri y a la Alicornio.

Zafire: Hola.=Dijo amable=

Guardia: H-hola.=Dijo el unicornio= Em… Podemos ayudarlos?

Lyandri: Nos podrían llevar con Celestia?

Guardia terrestre: C-Claro sígannos.

Al caminar por las calles, las miradas de los habitantes eran dirigidas a la Alicornio quien se sentía un poco incomoda por esto, pero la vista de ambos fueron a diferentes pancartas, las cuales se podía ver que estaban haciendo propaganda a ponis para que representaran a la ciudad de Canterlot y otro donde mostraba a otro poni para representar a Ecuestria.

Zafire: Al parecer el cambio de gobierno les hace mucho bien.

Lyandri: Eso no es todo.

Ly señalo con su mano a muchos pequeños potrillos los cuales jugaban feliz mente.

Lyandri: Cuando llegue aquí para la gala, los ponis mas pequeños estaban restringidos en muchos lugares para jugar, al igual los mas adultos para poder caminar incluso…

Zafire: Sabes Ly… Una vez me dijiste, que ahí veces en las que no se puede hacer nada… Pero si uno busca muy bien encontraras un fallo a tu favor.

Lyandri:=Sonrio= En la gala mire que había un jardín en el palacio… Quizas podamos hacer ahí la fiesta.

Zafire: Mañoso…=Dijo en tono picaro= Sabes que me agradan mucho esos lugares.

Lyandri: Eres mi esposa se supone que te conosca.

Zafire: Mejor… Concéntrate en pensar ahora un lugar para hacer la ceremonia.

Lyandri: Por mi puede ser en un bosque.

Zafire: Ah no mam...=Se tapo la boca al mirar a los guardias quienes voltearon rápidamente=

Lyandri: jajajahhh. Nunca te había escuchado decir algo asi.=Dijo en burla=

Zafire: No te burles Lyandri.

Lyandri: Asi si, no te burles… De las pocas veces que tengo de hacerlo no te gusta.

Zafire: Tus tontos amigos me pegaron esa forma de hablar.

Lyandri: Hey, mis amigos nunca dicen tales cosas, y menos frente a ti eso ya se los había dicho.

Habian llegado a las puertas del palacio, donde dos guardias la abrieron permitiendo que ambos pasaran, casi de inmediato miraron a Celestia pasear por los pasillos, quien solo miro sorprendida a la pareja.

Celestia: Hola a los dos. Que sorpresa tenerlos por Canterlot… A que debo su grata visita?

Zafire: Bueno, nos llegaron unas invitaciones para la obra de mañana.

Celestia: El dia de los corazones calidos… Si, será por la noche.

Lyandri: Tambien quisiera mostrarle a Zafire el Jardin que tienes en el palacio.

Celestia: Claro pueden ir…Pero.=Dijo con algo de curiosidad= Para que, se podría saber?

Zafire: Estamos buscando un lugar para hacer la fiesta de la boda… Y la ceremonia.

Celestia:=Sonrio= Pues les ofrezco el castillo para que puedan hacer aquí la boda… hay una sala donde hicimos la boda de Cadence y Shining Armor, es bastante grande y basta, la iluminación es muy bonita… Creo que seria bueno que la vinieran a ver.

Lyandri: Pues vamos.

Sin mas Celestia los guio por los pasillos hasta aquella sala grande, al abrirse las puertas comprobaron que era todo lo que había dicho Celestia, Zafire entro a mirar el lugar dejando a Celestia y a Lyandri.

Lyandri: Lo haces por lo que paso en la gala verdad Celestia=Dijo mirando a Zafire feliz=

Celestia: Si…=Dijo apenada= Tomalo también como un pequeño regalo de bodas…

Lyandri: =Sonrio= Celestia… Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

Celestia: Que?

Ly solo llevo su mano hasta la cabeza de Celestia acariciándola, Celestia se sonrojo ante esto pero luego Ly quito su mano de ella y dijo.

Lyandri: Ganarte mi amistad con esto… Claro si Zafire acepta hacer aquí la boda… La verdad has cambiado mucho Celestia en el tiempo que yo tengo aquí… Se lo dije a tu hermana y te lo digo ahora ati. Tienes mis respetos… No te importara que Zafire y yo nos quedemos aquí verdad? No quiero tener que pagar Hotel, son muy caros en esta época del año y mas cuando mañana es el dia de los corazones calidos.

Celestia:=Rio un poco= Eres tacaño?

Lyandri: Cuidar MI dinero no significa que sea tacaño… Aun que por ella=Miro a Zafire quien se acercaba a los dos= Lo que sea.

Celestia: Adelante pueden tomar la habitacion que quieran.

Lyandri: Bien…=Miro a Zafire quien estaba frente a los dos= Que te parece querida?

Zafire: Me parece un buen lugar Ly… Solo quiero saber si tu quieres hacer aquí la boda.

Lyandri: Ya te dije, por mi puede ser en bosque pero no quisiste, asi que si… Este lugar esta mas que perfecto.

Zafire:=Sonrio= Vamos a ver el jardín.

Sin mas volvieron a Seguir a Celestia por los multiples pasillos, tras unos minutos llegaron al jardín donde lamentablemente estaban todas las flores y estatuas cubiertas por la nieve, incluso algunos arboles no tenían hojas en sus ramas, pero era comprensible estaban en invierno.

Lyandri: Zafire, es porque estamos en invierno, veras que en primavera será mejor.

Zafire: Lo se…=Se puso frente a el… Se puso en dos patas con ayuda de sus patas traseras meitnras que con las delanteras abrazo a Lyandri del cuello= Te parece bien si nos vamos a descansar?

Lyandri: Ya te cansaste?.

Zafire: Yo estuve trabajando. Tu que estuviste haciendo?

Lyandri:=Sonrio pero su sonrisa acaba cuando recordó algo=

Zafire: Que ocurre querido?

Lyandri: Nada… Quizas nosotros lleguemos primero.

Zafire: De que hablas?.

Lyandri: Lyrina… La envie por algo para comer al reino grifo.

Zafire: Carne otra vez?.=Dijo con curiosidad=

Lyandri: Si…

Zafire: es al menos dos días de camino… =le dio un beso en la mejilla= Ven vamos a descansar amor.

Lyandri: Te sigo.

Zafire se puso de nuevo en cuatro patas para caminar a dentro del castillo mientras que Celestia solo miraba a esta pareja con una can felicidad.

Celestia: Te quiere mucho.

Zafire y Lyandri: Y yo mas.=Se sonrieron=

Celestia volvió a guiar a ambos a una habitacion, donde había una cama bastante grande para los dos, al igual tenia un baño, una mesa de trabajo y un estante con barios libros en el.

Celestia: La cena se servirá a las 9:30…

Zafire: Muchas gracias Celestia.

Ella solo sonrio y cerro la puerta dejando a la pareja sola.

Lyandri:=Metio su mano a su bolsillo y saco su reloj donde miro la hora= Mira tu que cuirioso…

Zafire: Que pasa?=Dijo dirigiéndose a la cama=

Ly se acerco a ella y se sento a un lado de ella mostrándole la hora, Zafire solo se sonrojo mientras que Ly dijo.

Lyandri: Son las 5:23 de la tarde… Han pasado justamente doce horas.=Dijo mientras la abrazaba contra el=

Zafire: Ly… No quiero hacerlo… Estoy muy cansada.

Lyandri: Esta cansada mi amor?.

Zafire:=Recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Ly= Si…

Lyandri:=Sonrio= Y… Quien dijo que tu trendias que hacer algo?

Zafire: Que!?

Ly al igual que en la mañana tumbo a Zafire en la cama pero esta vez quedando ella arriba de el.

Lyandri: Tu llegaste primero a la cama… por lo cual te toca arriba.

Zafire: Ah… No puedo darte un NO como respuesta?.=Dijo en tono dulce y tierno=

Lyandri:=Sonrio= Lamentablemente para ti… Eso no funcionara.

Zafire: Ly… Entiende que estoy cansada, ni siquiera tengo ganas de moverme.

Lyandri: Te vuelvo a repetir… Quien dijo que tu tendías que moverte o hacer algo.

Zafire: =Tomo en sus cascos la cabeza de Ly= Espero que nunca cambies.

Lyandri: Pierde cuidado eso… Nunca pasara.=Dijo con una sonrisa muy maliciosa=

Zafire: AH!=Se sorprendió al ver la mirada de Ly= LY OTRA VEZ NO Y MENOS EN ESA POSICION SULTAME=Dijo tratando de zafarse=

Lyandri: Hoy en la mañana me amenazaste, diciendo que yo no me levantaría en dos días…=Le dijo en un tono calmado= Quiero que cumplas lo que prometes Zafire Hearth.

Zafire: ALEJATE DE MI PERVERTIDO.=Dijo mientras lo golpeaba con sus cascos a modo de juego=

Lyandri: No tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme nada…

Zafire: Y tu no tienes ningún derecho a obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quiero hacer.

Lyandri: Estas segura que no quieres hacerlo?

Zafire: No.

Lyandri: Me quieres ver la carda verdad?

Zafire: Tanto se nota mi mentira?

Lyandri: Zafi... Tu nunca desaprobechas ninguna oportunidad de hacer esto, encerio quieres que me trague que no quieres hacer esto?

Zafire:=Sonrio inocente= Si…

Lyandri: Que graciosita.

Zafire: Ly solo que en esa posición no… Sabes que me vuelvo muy sensible asi y tu te aprovechas de eso.=Dijo casi en suplica mientras lo abrazaba=

Lyandri:=Le dio un beso en la frente= Te dare gusto, solo por hoy.

Zafire: Que considerado=Dijo en tono sarcástico=

Lyandri: Si no quiere pues.=Comenzo a moverse=Sera a mi modo.

Zafire: ¡NO! No me pongas asi…

Lyandri: Creo que ya encontré tu talón de Aquiles.=Dijo riendo=

Zafire: Te di gusto en la mañana… porque quieres que lo haga otra vez?.

Lyandri: Te recuerdo mi amor, que tu fuiste la que disfruto mas eso. Y creo que es justo que tu ahora me regreses el favor.

Zafire: Crees que yo soy ti mucama?.

Lyandri:=Sonrio= Te volviste mi mucama cuando aceptaste cazarte conmigo.

Zafire: Ah… Me devolviste el golpe…

Lyandri: Te estoy esperando.

Zafire: Me asegurare que no despiestas para la cena y el almuerzo de mañana Kisnara… Pagaras por lo que me hiciste en la madrugada.

Lyandri: Te veo hablar pero no actuar.

Zafire metió con agilidad sus pesuñas debajo de la vestimenta de Lyandri, para desvestirlo.

Zafire: Un buen dia Lyandri… Por acostumbrarme a esto tu seras el que saldrá perdiendo con el tiempo.

Lyandri: Me parece bien.

Zafire: Espero que nunca obtengas otra poni igual que yo.

Lyandri: Eso será imposible… Por eso quiero disfrutar cada momento contigo.

Zafire: =Sonrio= Empesemos… No crees que no cumpliré lo que dije.

Lyandri: Eso espero. Solo asegurate de hacerlo de tal modo que pueda despertar para ir contigo a la obra.=Sonrio pícaramente=

Zafire: Lo lamentaras Ly=Dijo riendo=

Lyandri: Eso espero.

FIN DEL CAP.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Lamento la tardanza pero el capitulo se los deje mas largo, Ahora dado que a muchos no les parecio los capítulos de Slayer yo los hare (De hecho tenia flojera seguir con el fic) Claro los hare a mimodo sin cambiar la idea de Slayer.

Pero no se enfaden con el, el solo quería entretenerlos pues esa era la meta de ambos


	29. Como una fenix

Un dia como una fénix…

Ah… Lyandri me mando por un estúpido pollo hasta la el rincón de la misma CHINGADA. Conosco el reino grifo, se donde queda, pero lo que no me gusta es que Lyandri me envie a cualquier parte solo porque se le antoja de comer pollo… Pero… Tampoco puedo negarme después de todo el ha hecho mas cosas por mi…

Era costumbre volar grandes distancias, después de todo Kredox me mandaba casi del otro lado del mundo solo por un estúpido libro, pero siempre me acompañaba Silver, su águila, era muy buen compañero… Solo que muy idiota a la hora de cortejarme… Pero al menos no viajaba sola, ahora que estoy aquí solo tengo mis pensamientos a la hora de volar… Es aburrido no tener nadie con quien platicar cuando una esta sola… Pero después de todo, disfruto mucho volar, aun que Lyandri me diga que me arrancara las Alas en broma, la verdad es que me asusto porque yo amo mucho mis alas, se que el no me quiere lastimar pero… De igual manera son bromas que no me gusta que me haga por muy inocentes que estas suenen.

Pasaron unas horas y mire un gran grupo de dragones volar al lado mio, solo uno de ellos me saludo amablemente, mientras que los demás apenas me miraban de reojo, parecía que tenían el mismo destino que yo, al canse al dragon que me saludo y le pregunte.

Lyrina: Disculpa, van al reino grifo?.

El dragon era de color Azul celeste, sus ojos grises casi tocando el color blanco.

Dragon: Si… Vamos a vicitar a unos parientes que tenemos ahí.

Lyrina: No te importa que me este arriba de ti… llevo buen tiempo volando.

Dragon: Para nada sube.

Me da gusto saber que ahí dragones como en casa… Todos y cada uno de ellos en mi mundo eran amables, me agrado que el me dejara descansar mientras el volaba.

Lyrina: Como te llamas?=Me puse en su espalda=

Dragon: Axón… Y tu pequeña?

Una vez que le dije mi nombre comenzamos a platicar, sobre porque irían al reino grifo, me explico que uno de los dragones que visitaran cumplirá la edad adulta, y que ellos hacen una ceremonia para… Como decirlo Volverlo un Macho?.

Dragon: Es una tradición muy vieja, pero cuando la conoces es muy suave.

Lyrina: Que se tienen que hacer?

Axón: El dragon que pasara a ser de la edad Adulta, se le dejara solo en un lugar volcano, tendrá que estar ahí 3 dias, después de ese tiempo, esperamos que el mismo haiga comprendido mucho del significado de la vida, es mas que nada para que trate de conocerse asi mismo y al mundo.

Lyrina: Ya veo…

Axón: Que pensabas hacer en el reino grifo tu sola?.

Lyrina: Bueno, tenia planeado comprar un pollo para alguien.

Axón: Ah cosinaras algo especial para tu fénix?=Dijo riendo=

Lyrina: No tengo a nadie Axón.

Axón: Perdon.

Lyrina: Descuida, la verdad eso a mi nunca me preocupo.

Axón: En tonces para quien es?.

Lyrina: Un amigo mio.

Axón: Ya veo… Sirves como mensajera supongo.

Lyrina: En su tiempo lo fui. Es por hacerle un favor mas que nada.

Axón: Bueno, Si gustas tenemos a un amigo que es carnicero, creo que podría venderte lo que buscas.

Lyrina: Gracias Axón.

Solo miraba el cielo el cual el gran dragon volaba, partia nubes con sus alas con solo agitarlas, Yo solo me recosté un momento en la espalda de el, mirando el cielo, no alcanze a ponerme comoda hasta que me dijo Axón que habíamos llegado, justo debajo de mi había muchos grifos volando de un lado a otro, algunos llevaban cartas, otros encargos o pedidos, era muy activo el lugar, el lugar era inmenzo hacia ver a Canterlot un pueblucho cualquiera, grifos aterrizando con encargos, otros vendiendo en sus respectivas tiendas, algunos grifos llevaban armaduras mientras que al lado de ellos llevaban con ellos una cimitarra (Espada) y en la espalda de los grifos una ballesta, parecía que no solo servían de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo si no que también a distancia.

Axón: Te llevare con mi amigo el carnicero, después de eso estas por tu cuenta Lyrina.

Sin mas Axón comenzó a bajar al suelo mientras unos grifos lo saludaban, al aterrizar en dos patas, tuve que comenzar yo a volar, Axón era grande… Ah…. Fuerte… Estuve a dos segundos de mandar a Lyandri a volar a otro lado y quedarme con Axón.

Axón: Buenas tardes Malik.

Entramos a una carnicería donde adentro de ella había un grifo el cual parecía un poco mayor de edad, pero con gran habilidad estaba sacando filo a su machete con una cola de rata (Objeto para sacer filo)

Malik: Hola Axón lo de diario?, Tres kilos de Jamon y dos de Chorizo?

Axón: Ya te la sabes, Pero también dame un pollo para la señorita.=Señalo a la fénix=

Malik: Valla he visto fénix de color rojo no dorados… Pero bueno Dela veo según yo tengo por aquí uno…. AQUÍ ESTA.=Puso el pollo en una bascula = Dos quilos y medio Son 13 monedas…. Mas tu jamon 20 y el chorizo 10, son cuarenta y tres Axón.

De manera rápida el dragon solo le entrego un rubi.

Axón: De lo que te debo de la otra vez.

Malik: Entonces estamos a garras (Mano)=Tomo la gema=Un gusto verte de nuevo Axón.

Axón: Igual mente.

Sin mas mire como el dragon tomo las cosas, el grifo acomodo el pollo en una bolsa para poderla agarrar con mis patas, no era difícil, los años me dieron fuerza en ellas, al salir de la carnicería Axón cumplió lo que dijo el se fue por su lado.

Axón: Bueno estas por tu cuenta ahora, tengo que adentrarme mas en la cuidad. Un gusto conocerte Fenix.

Lyrina: Igual Axón.

El dragon abrió sus alas y se alejo de mi, pero no tenia tiempo que perder después de todo, el camino que me faltaba por recorrer era mucho, era mejor empezar.

Mi vuelo se extendió por un par de horas hasta que a lo lejos mire un tren el cual parecía dirijirse al mismo lugar que yo, me aserque alas ventanas para escuchar si era cierto o no.

Yegua: Ah… Por fin iremos al imperio de cristal.

Semental: Valio la pena ahorrar para poder estar juntos unos días en ese hermoso lugar.

Al parecer si, irían a mi mismo destino, me fui a las zoteas del tren y me quede ahí para poder ver el gran paisaje que pasaba al lado mio. Ciudades… Pequeños pueblos los miraba pasara gran velocidad, al poco tiempo la noche comenzó a llegar… Sabia que aun me faltaba tiempo para llegar al imperio, poro como esta vez no tengo a un dragon para llevarme, ire un poco mas lento.

HORAS DESPUES.

Y porfin llegue al imperio, la verdad solo quería llegar y dejarle la comida a Lyandri, pero al enterarme de algo…

Shining: No esta Lyrina, Salio con Zafire a la obra de teatro de Canterlot.

Lyrina: NO ESTA.=Dijo enojada=

Shining: Supongo que vendrán mañana o quizás pasado. Porque le di a Zafire un documento para que lo firmaran algunos políticos apara poder hacer un intercambio de guardias.

Lyrina: MI VIAJE FUE EN VANO ESO DICES?

Shining: Se podría decir que si… Pero que traes?=Señalo la bolsa=

Lyrina: NADA.=La tiro al suelo= Me largo a descansar.

Tercera persona.

Shining solo miro como la Fenix volaba lejos de el, Shining atraído por la curiosidad miro en la bolsa, por poco gomita al mirar lo que había en ella, por lo cual con ayuda de su magia levito la bolsa y la llevo hasta el cesto de basura pero.

Lyrina: ESO ES MIO.=Dijo arrebatándole la bolsa mientras volaba=

Shining: B-bueno…

Cadence: Que pasa cariño?=Dijo llegando al lado suyo=

Shining: Nada. Creo…

Cadence: Porque?

Shining: Lyrina supo que Lyandri no esta.

Cadence: Ah… Bueno al menos nosotros estamos, Ven vamos a descansar, recuerda que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para recibir a los nuevos cadetes.

Shining: Si lo se.

FIN DEL CAP.

Nota: Are los capítulos de Slayer, pero dado que no soy muy adepto a las peleas como el, tratare de reciclar algo de el… Lamento si me tardo en hacer sus capítulos pero es un tanto difícil.


	30. Corazones Calidos

Grato y agradable dia en el castillo de Canterlot, en una habitación se encontraba Zafire quien se estaba arreglando frente a un espejo mientras que usaba su magia para que un peine pasara por su larga crin. Eran alrededor de las 8:30 de la mañana y Lyandri, como era de esperar sigue dormido en la cama.

Zafire: Yo le dije, el se lo busco…=Dijo mientras se seguía peinando.=

Al terminar de peinarse se dirigió en silencio hasta la puerta cuidando de no hacer ruido alguno, cuando esta apunto de abrir la puerta, ella desapareció, volviendo aparecer dentro de las cobijas en la cama al lado de Lyandri quien la abrazaba contra el.

Lyandri: No pensabas si quiera despedirte?=Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente=

Zafire: No quería despertarte.=Le regreso el beso= Estabas muy noqueado.

Lyandri: Me desperté… Sabes cual es el precio a pagar por tal atroz crimen?.=Dijo con una sonrisa picara=

Zafire: HAY NO.=Se quejo tratando de alejarse de el=

Lyandri: Como que no?=Dijo extrañado=

Zafire: Lyandri… Me acabo de bañar… Arreglar y tu me pides que haga eso terminando de hacer eso? Tendria que volver a arreglarme.

Lyandri: Pues lo haces y ya.

Zafire: Claro como tu no te esfuerzas si quiera en prepararte. Y yo lo hago solo para que me veas bien.

Lyandri: Por eso mismo te quiero.=Dijo en tono tiereno=

Zafire: Cuando te digo NO es NO, Porque te cuesta mucho entender eso. Todos los días es lo mismo contigo, diario te tengo que complacer, o no estas agusto en todo el dia.=Dijo algo enojada=

Lyandri: Sabes… No tienes porque enojarte.

Zafire: Esque tu también Kisnara. No es justo.

Lyandri: Bien.=Dijo algo triste mientras dejaba de abrazarla=

Zafire: No tampoco te pongas asi.

Lyandri: Pues… tu no quieres…

Zafire: No Ly… Tu tambien entiéndeme.

Lyandri: Si entiendo que no quieres solo para no des arreglarte.

Zafire:=Suspiro=Enserio tengo que Ly?… Ayer fueron dos veces… y luego después de la cena.

Lyandri: Entonces en la noche?... Despues de la obra?

Zafire: El tiempo que quieras amor…=Dijo abrazando lo con sus alas= Ven vamos a almorzar.=Dijo mientras trataba de sentarlo en la cama=

Lyandri: Me vistes?=Dijo riendo=

Zafire: No, no tampoco te aproveches de lo que hago.

Lyandri: Bien.=Chasqueo los dedos.=

Ena luz envolvió a Lyandri y al poco tiempo su ropa estaba con el, a excepción de sus lentes.

Lyandri: Donde los puse… No los vez Zafi?

Zafire: Jaja… Toma.

Zafire con su magia levito los lentes hasta ponérselos a Ly, quien al ponérselos pudo ver mejor a Zafire

Zafire: Porque no arreglas tu vista para que dejes de usarlos?

Lyandri: Porque a ti, te gusta verme con lentes por eso mismo.

Zafire: Me atrapaste.

Lyandri: Ademas puedo hacerlo cuando quiera. Por ahora=Se puso de pie= Ven=Estiro su mano=

Zafire:=Puso su pata en la mano de Ly= Sabes… Aveces me pregunto porque no te conviertes en poni…=Se puso de pie en dos patas para abrazar a Ly=

Lyandri: Quieres que lo haga?.

Zafire:=Sonrio= Solo por hoy. Para no llamar mucho la atención en la obra de teatro.

Lyandri: Bien, como tu quieras.

Sin mas Ly chasqueo los dedos convirtiéndose en un poni terrestre, de la misma estatura de Zafire, igual que ella parado en dos patas abrazando a Zafire.

Lyandri: Te parece bien?=Dijo mientras la miraba=

Zafire: Ojos amarillos… Pelaje blanco… Crin igual… Bueno… Podrías ser mas alto.

Lyandri: Lo soy.

Al ponerse los dos en cuatro patas, era verdad Lyandri era ligeramente mas alto que Zafire.

Zafire: Me agradas mas como humano.

Lyandri: Bueno si acabaste de decir que me querías como poni=Dijo algo enojado=

Zafire: Si pero… No es lo mismo.

Lyandri: Bien…=Dijo algo harto=

Una luz envolvió al poni y rápidamente se mostro a Lyandri quien estaba de brazos cruzados.

Zafire: Quien te dijo que cambiaras a Humano Kisnara?

Lyandri: P-PERO TU DIJISTE QUE…

Zafire: Nooo, te dije que me agradaba mas como humano que como poni, no que cambiaras de poni a humano.

Lyandri: Agh, Quien entiende a las mujeres.=Dijo apunto de chasquear los dedos=

Zafire: NO quedate asi… No mas no tenemos sexo y andas de malas.=Dijo riendo=

Con las ganas de ahorcar a Zafire, Lyandri siguió a la alicornio por los pasillos, mientras maldecía en voz baja.

Zafire: No me estes rezando Kisnara.

Lyandri: Ni dije nada.

Zafire: Asta acá se escuchan tus maldiciones.

Y siguió con lo mismo, a pesar de loque Zafire dijo.

Zafire: Sigue asi y no habrá nada en la noche.

Lyandri: ME AMENAZAS A MI.

Zafire: Si… Sigue con esas y tu mismo te pones la soga al cuello.

Quien diría que esto funcionario, Ly había dejado de decir las cosas pero no dejaba de pensarlas, al llegar al comedor notaron que Luna y Celestia estaba almorzando, en el cazo de Luna Cenando, la pareja tomo asiento frente a las dos princesas mientras que dos ponis terrestres traian la comida para ellos dos.

Lyandri: Eh no=Detuvo al poni Terrestre= Yo tengo mi comida.

Luna: Que llevas contigo?

Lyandri: Creo saber mas o menos donde esta mi encargo.

Arriba de la mesa apareció una bolsa, Ly la abrió y miro adentro de ella un pollo.

Zafire: Lyandri no vas a prepararlo aquí.

Lyandri: No seas bosa Zafi, =Chasqueo los dedos=

Una luz envolvió a la bolsa con el pollo adentro para que al poco tiempo, apareciera un pollo rostrisado sobre un plato, acompañado de una ensalada y una copa de vino a un lado.

Lyandri: Justo lo que receto el doctor.=Tomo un tenedor y cuchillo.=

Celestia: Nunca pensé que tu… =Dijo un tanto incomoda= C-comieras carne.

Lyandri: Quiere un trozo?=Dijo estirando su tenedor junto con un pedazo de pierna=

Celestia: NO… Digo… Buen provecho.

Lyandri: Se lo pierde.=Le dio el mordisco a la pierna=

Luna: Bueno… Por mi parte ire a descanzar, los vere en la obra.

Celestia: Que descanses hermana.

Luna salió del comedor dejando a los tres solos, mientras que Ly seguía comiendo feliz mente, esforzándose por cortar pedazos con el tenedor el cuchillo.

Lyandri: Al carajo con esto=Aventó los utensilios= Para eso están las manos.

Sin remedio alguno arranco un pedazo de cuadril al pollo mientras le daba un gran mordisco, por parte de Celestia, solo trataba de aguantar las ganas de irse del lugar, nunca había visto a alguien comer carne frente a ella, salvo por Discord pero al menos el lo hacia a solas.

Celestia: Zafire… C-como es que… Bueno… Te besa después de comer eso?

Zafire: Con el tiempo te acostumbras.

Lyandri: SIM…=Dijo comiendo= Comia… Muchas veces cuando…=Mordio otro pedaso= Estaba en el palacio de… Cristal y.=Trago el bocado= Incluso invitaba a todos mis amigos a comer, hacíamos carne azada, caldos, moles no un sinfín de comida. Verdad=Miro a Zafire=

Zafire: No es nada del otro mundo Celestia. Despues de todo a cada quien sus gustos.

Lyandri: Dame un beso=Dijo en burla, mientras se acercaba a ella=

Zafire: ALEJATE KISNARA.=Dijo mientras hacia brillar su cerno para crear una barrera entre ella y Lyandri= Concéntrate mejor en acabar.

Para fortuna de Celestia, el almuerzo termino, los tres salieron del comedor pero… ocurrió un problema, al salir Lyandri miro a un ser detestable desde su punto de vista.

Discord: Hola, pero quien es esta hermosa chica=Miro a Zafire= Escuche rumores pero parece que es cierto.

Discord volo alrededor de Zafire mirándola de pies a cabeza, cosa que hizo que Zafire se sonrojara, ante los halagos del dracunecus.

Zafire: Gracias.

Celestia: A que viniste Discord?.

Dicord: AH cierto, ya traque a tu preciada estudiante, esta ahora preparándose para la obra, junto a sus amigas.

Celestia: Bien gracias Discord.

Lyandri: Puedo matarlo=Volteo a ver a Zafire mientras señalaba a Discord=

Zafire: Pero porque?

Discord: Si porque… No he hecho nada malo=Dijo mientras hizo aparecer una aureola en su cabeza= Soy alguien muy bueno.

Zafire: Eso lo vi… Ven vamos Ly.

Lyandri: P-pero el… y luego la celda el quería que…

Zafire: Si le haces algo tu te las veras con migo.

Lyandri: P-pero…

Discord: YA ESCUCHASTE A LA DAMA=Dijo con una grata sonrisa en su rostro= Despues de todo a ellas seles tiene que respetar verdad=Dijo mientras abrazaba el cuello de Zafire mientras volaba alrededor de ella=

Zafire: Tampoco tu andes de enzimoso.=Quito las garras de Discord.= A mi el único que me abraza es mi esposo no cualquiera.

Discord: Encerio… quien es tu esposo?.

Dicho esto Discord sintió algo en su hombro, al poco tiempo volteo a ver a Lyandri, quien parecía estar sumamente enojado.

Lyandri: Nadie toca a mi prometida Dracunecus mas que yo.

Discord: Em…=Trago saliva= MIRA.=Señalo aun lado de Celestia=

Tanto Lyandri como Celestia y Zafire voltearon pero no miraron nada, cuando todos voltearon a ver a Discord ya no estaba en su lugar. Lyandri solo pareto los puños, mientras miro a Celestia.

Lyandri: Elimine a los Dracunecus de donde vengo y pienso hacer lo mismo en este lugar le guste o no Celestia.

Celestia:=Suspiro= El solo se comporta, porque tiene mente de niño.

Zafire: Ya te dije Lyandri, No lo lastimaras.

Lyandri: Pero el en las celdas me quería hacer…

Zafire: Queria… Verbo de la inexistencia, ahora… Te parece si paseamos por Canterlot hasta que llegue la hora de la obra?

Lyandri: Nunca te gusto que me aprovechara de alguien verdad?.

Lejos de contestarle solo le sonrio para luego caminar por los pasillos mientras que Lyandri la siguió.

Celestia: Tal para cual.

Zafi y Ly salieron a las calles de Canterlot, las miradas hacia ambos sobraban pero a ellos muy poco les importaba, miraban las tiendas del lugar, al igual que los restaurantes, las calles tenían una liguera capa de nieve, mientras los potrillo jugaban con ella cosa que hacia feliz a Zafire, pues la hacia centir como en el imperio de Cristal.

Zafire: Te parece si después de la obra venimos aquí?

Ly levanto la mirada a ver el restaurante que Zafire le señalo, el nombre no era malo por lo visto, "Shining Ilution" Ly asintió con la cabeza, pero el problema estaría en que si eran restaurantes donde tenias que registrarte, pues tenían que ir de una vez, ya si no pues podrían llegar sin preocupación, Por lo cual ambos entraron al restauran y si… En efecto era un restaurant donde tenían que registrarte y tener reservación.

Un poni terrestre estaba sentado en una mesa, junto a una libreta y una pluma.

Poni: Buenas tardes…

Lyandri: Podríamos reservar una mesa para dos?

Poni: Claro que si. A que nombre.

Zafire: Kisnara.

Lyandri: Siempre te gusto ese nombre mio verdad?

Poni: Em como se escribe?.

Lyandri: Va con Ka de kilo, no con ce.

Poni: Bien… A que hora?

Zafire: A las 10 de la noche.

Poni: De acerdo… Listo están anotados… Solo para aclararles, si tardan mas de media hora su reservación se pierde si tenemos muchos clientes de acuerdo?.

Zafire: Si y gracias.

Sin más ambos salieron del lugar pero Zafire estaba riendo por lo que Lyandri decía.

Lyandri: Si tardan mas de media hora su reservación se pierde… Indiota.

Zafire: YA Ly… JAJAJAJA. Solo hace su trabajo.

Lyandri: Esque son mamas, como si pensaran que lo hiciéramos en broma.

Zafire: Ven…=Lo estiro con su magia.=

Sin mas Ly fue guiado hasta una tienda de Ropa, lamentablemente para el era solo de yeguas, por parte de Zafire estaba asombrada pero para Ly, era como ver otro lugar que venden telas.

Lyandri: JA…=Se aguanto la risa= Te-la dejaba… JA te-la embroco, Te-la ensar…

No acabo la frase, pues Zafire se había puesto en dos patas para taperle la poca con las pesuñas delanteras, pues había ponis adentro del lugar.

Zafire: Ly enserio?=Dijo aguantándose la risa=

Lyandri: hmmm, hmm, hmhmhmm, hm…

Zafire: Perdon=Le quito el casco de la boca=Que?

Lyandri: Te-la meto, te-la ensarto… Bamos es gracioso querida.=Dijo mientras la abrazaba contra ella= Que quieres de aquí?

Zafire: Me dejas ir a ver?

Lyandri le quito el abrazo y Zafire fue amirar los deversos atuendos que había.

Zafire: Sabes me sorprende lo mucho que la industria de la moda a evolucionado en estos 1500 años.

Lyandri: Para mi siguen siendo simples pedazos de hilo pegados uno contra el otro.

Este comentario fue muy mal oído por los demás, pero mas por una poni terrestre del lugar de pelaje color crema… casi color amarillo, de crin Azul junto a un raje muy remarcado, junto a un par de ojos de color amarillo.

Poni: Pedazos de hilo juntos?=Dijo sorprendida pero algo enojada= CLARO QUE NO.

Zafire ni siquiera escuchaba estaba mas adentrada en burcar una prenda que le gustara.

Lyandri: Y usted quien se cree para hablarme de ese modo? Eh?

Poni: Sappire Shore, señor, Y no permito que un trabajo bien hecho de buenos ponis sea insultado con palabras muy amargas.

Lyandr: Mire señorita Sappire, no se si no lo noto… Pero llevo con migo un atuendo de mas años que la misma chingada de edad. Cree que a mi me importa eso a lo que ustedes le llama "Moda".

Sappire: Entonces explíqueme porque lo lleva puesto.

Lyandri: Porque me gusta.

Sappire: Exactamente por eso mismo, los diseñadores crean ropa, para ponis que les gusta lo que hacen.

Lyandri: Sappire… Creo que no sabe… O no me entendió. Lo uso porque no quiero andar desnudo, Hay muchos lugares que consideran INMORAL estar desnudo, por eso mismo, digamos que es un habito lo que hago.

Sappire: Pues no veo que tu compañera piense lo mismo.=Señalo a Zafire=

Lyandri: Agh… Si te digo que me gusta te largas.

Sappire: NO… no entiendes, solo niegas que te gusta.

Lyandri: Señorita solo entre para cumplirle gusto a mi prometida YA, ni si quiera quería entrar aquí.

Sappire: Pues no hubieras entrado.

Lyandri harto solo paso su mano frente a la poni de crin azul y hizo olvidar el acontecimiento, aliviando en cierta forma a Lyandri.

Sappire: Lo conozco?

Lyandri: Ya se va?=Dijo mientras le señalaba la puerta=

Sappire: Córreme pero de tu casa.=Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y revisaba la tienda de ropa en busca de algo.=

Ly solo miro la ropa un momento, al poco tiempo dijo.

Lyandri: Zafire ya o no?

¿?: dame un minuto.

Sin poder oponerse solo espero, no fue mucho tiempo hasta que Zafire llego con dos bolsas las cuales cargaba con su magia.

Zafire: Listo=Dijo feliz= Paso algo en lo que no estaba?

Lyandri: Una poni quería darme clases de moda, Puedes creerlo?

Zafire: No te sentarían mal.

Lyandri: Que insinúas?=Miro a Zafire=

Zafire: Nada vamos a pagar esto.

Ambos fueron a la salida, donde al lado de la puerta había un mostrador junto a una pegaso la cual vestia muy bien.

Pegaso: Buenas tardes…=Miro al humano=Em…=Volteo a ver a Zafire= S-seria todo?

Zafire: Si.

Pegaso: 36 monedas.

Sin mas Ly llevo su mano a su bolsillo y saco una pequeña bolsa con algunas monedas.

Lyandri: Tengo que fomentar el papel moneda para dígitos grandes.=Le entrego el dinero a la pegaso=

La pegaso algo temblorosa tomo las monedas que el humano le dio, después de eso la pegaso trato de despedirse pero parece ser que los nervio le ganaban, asi que solo dejo que ellos salieran por la puerta. Al salir Zafire miro a Lyandre.

Zafire: Papel moneda?

Lyandri: Es mejor… solo que será un poco difícil tendrían que ver el modo de comprobar cual es falso y cual es original.

Zafire: Quizas podamos empezar a hacerlo en el imperio, Que dices cariño?

Lyandri: Tengo unos billetes de otros mundos, quizás podamos sacar la idea de ellos.

Zafire: No hay números exagerados verdad?

Lyandri: Bueno… Entre a un mundo donde todos eran amarillos, y descubri que uno de ellos se había robado un billete único de valor de: un trillón de dólares.

Zafire: Habra un mundo que no conoscas?=Dijo mientras caminaba hasta el castillo=

Lyandri: Hablando de eso, saldré de explorador con Kizan.

Zafire: Me vas a dejar?

Lyandri: Vendre en una semana o dos querida.

Zafire: Seguro?

Lyandri: Claro que si. Ademas te aviso con tiempo para que no pase lo mismo que hace tiempo.

Zafire: Es bueno que agarres buenos hábitos querido.=Le sonrio= A que hora dijo Celestia que empesaria la obra?

Lyandri: A las 8…

Zafire: Que hora es?

Lyandri: Veamos…=llevo su mano a su bolsillo y saco su reloj= Las 4:30, quieres comer algo antes de ir al palacio?

Zafire: Me leíste la mente.

Fueron al primer establecimiento de comida que miraron ambos, "Café siempre verde" cuando tomaron asiento, un unicornio les entrego a los dos una carta donde venia el menú de todos los platillos, a Lyandri pareció sorprenderle pues esperaba que solo fuera una cafetería, pero no. Por Zafire encargo una sopa de verduras, mientras que Lyandri parecía que pidió..

Lyandri: Me podría dar unas quesadillas?

Unicornio: Em… No servimos eso.

Lyandri: Ah.(Pinche unicornio pendejo no llevo ni cinco segundos de conocerte y no te aguanto) No cree que solo usen una tortilla… luego pongan el queso adentro?... =El unicornio negó con la cabeza= Carajo=Dijo en voz baja= Dame un homelet de huevo.

Sin mas el unicornio recogió las cartas de ambos y se retiro.

Zafire: Me miran mucho los ponis…=Dijo algo incomoda=

Lyandri: No los culpo.=Le sonrio de manera picara= Tienes mucho que ofrecer.

Zafire: Ly.=Se sonrojo=

Lyandri: Sabes que es verdad. Pero lastima para ellos, eres mas que mia.

Zafire: Si es verdad, una lastima que ellos no puedan tenerme=Dijo en burla haciendo lo que ella esperaba=

Lyandri: HEY, se supone que solo tenemos ojos el uno para el otro.

Zafire: Hmmm… Quien dice eso?=Dijo en un tono seductor=

Lyandri: Pues sabes…=Comenzo a jugar el mismo juego= Tenia planeado llevarme a Cadence a la despedida de soltero, creo que me hará MUY BUENA compañía no crees?.

Zafire: Lyandri no me estoy llevando asi.=Dijo indignada=

Lyandri: El que se lleva se aguanta.

Zafire: Grr… Si a esas vamos…=Dijo para sus adentros= Pues yo tenia planeado llevar a Discord y a Shining con migo.

Lyandri: Con Shining Armor te la paso pero con ese estúpido Dracunecus no. Donde yo mero te mire con ese infeliz, me encargare de llevarlo al mundo de Ashgard y que Odin se lo coma.=Dijo enojada=

Zafire: Querias jugar no?

Unicornio: Sus platillos.

La platica de ambos se termino al mirar al unicornio poniendo los platos con su magia, al poco tiempo este miro a Zafire y dijo.

Unicornio: Algo de beber?

Zafire: A el legusta mucho el vino… Tráiganos un poco.

Sin mas el camarero se fue del lugar.

Lyandri: Despues de todo no solo yo conozco algo de alguien…=Miro con interés a Zafire= Que color es mi favorito?

Zafire: Jaja…=Rio un momento= No podrías escoger una mas difícil?

Lyandri: Primero contesta esta.

Zafire: El negro… O un gris Muy muy muy muuuy oscuro.=Dijo mientras reia=

Lyandri: Suertuda… Mi piedra favorita?

Zafire: Ly… Podrias decir mi nombre?.= Lyandri Sonrio=

Zafire y Lyandri: Zafiro…

Las risas fueron para mas, ambos comenzaron a comer mientras su juego continuaba, al poco tiempo el mesero llego y les sirvo el vino una copa a cada uno de ellos para después retirarse.

Zafire: Veamos…=Le dio un sorbo a la sopa= Que canción es mi favorita?

Lyandri: Tienes dos no una.=Dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a la copa=

Zafire: Adivina… Tienes un cincuenta a atinarle a la correcta.

Lyandri: Enséñame a quererte, es una.

Zafire:=Sonrio= y la otra?

Lyandri: Cuando el amor llega.

Zafire: NOOO=Dijo feliz al ver que Ly se equivoco=

Lyandri: como que NO?

Zafire: Claro que no, es Cuando me enamoro.

Lyandri: Zafire ambas dice y significan casi lo mismo.

Zafire: CASI pero nop.

Lyandri: Veamos… Mi canción preferida.

Zafire: Puras cosas aburridas Lyandri.

Lyandri: No contestaras?

Zafire: El himno de la Alegria.

Lyandri: muy lista veamos…=Tomo un bocado de su comida= A que le tengo miedo?

Zafire: Ly no seas tramposo, son cosas que yo sepa.

Lyandri: Lose tu lo sabes.

Pasaron unos minutos y Zafire seguía comiendo mientras pensaba la respuesta, pero por mas que le buscaba no encontraba la respuesta, Ly dejo que ella se tomara su tiempo mientras que el seguía comiendo… llegada la hora de irse, el mesero llego y les entrego la cuenta, donde igual Lyandri volvió a recalcar sobre el papel moneda, por los digitos grandes, cuando termino de pagar, Ly tomo las bolsas de Zafire y se fueron en dirección al castillo.

Zafire: Em... No se… Insectos?

Lyandri: No.

Zafire: el Cocó.

Ly se rio ante esta respuesta al igual que Zafire, entraron al castillo y Zafire seguía dando respuesta tras respuesta, sin tener éxito alguno, al entrar a la habitación que Celestia les dio, Zafire tomo las bolsas para sacar de ellos una bufanda Roja de la primera mientras que de la segunda un vestido de color rojo carmesí, casi color sangre.

Lyandri: Te ayudo a ponértelo?=Dijo en tono picaro=

Zafire:=Sonrio= Adelante…=Dijo en tono seductor=

Ly tomo el vestido de Zafire y comenzó a ponérselo, Zafire tubo que ponerse en dos patas, al hacerlo Ly pudo ponerle el vestido de manera rápida, la alicornio hizo brillar su cuerno para levitar la bufanda, haciendo que esta se enredara en su cuello, Ly paso su mano derecha por la cara de Zafire y dijo.

Lyandri: Creo que con esto=Le mostro el collar de su padre= Te veras a un mejor querida.

Zafire: Gracias por traerlo…=Lo tomo con su magia y se lo coloco=Muchas gracias Ly…

Lyandri:=Merio su mano a su bolsillo y saco el reloj= Nos queda una hora quieres hacer algo de mientras?=Dijo mientras la acercaba a el=

Zafire: Nada de eso galán… Te dije que en la noche, terminada la función… y recuerda que después de eso iremos a cenar… Lo olvidas?

Lyandri: Me atrapaste, esperaba que se te olvidara.

Zafire: Aprendi que contigo tengo que tener buena memoria. Pero… No puedo negarte un beso querido…=Dijo mirándolo tiernamente=

Lyandri: Lo bueno de los años, amor… Es que pueden curar heridas…

Zafire:=Sonrio= Lo malo de los besos… Es que provocan…

Lyandri y Zafire: Adiccion…

Ambos se unieron en un delicado beso, Ly acariciaba la espalda de Zafire mientras que ella, con sus cascos acariciaba la cabeza de Lyandri, cuando Zafire se separo de el dijo.

Zafire: Nos quedamos un rato aquí?

Lyandri: Me leiste la mente… Pero…

Zafire: Pero que Lyandri?

Lyandri: Aun no me contestas la pregunta que te había hecho.

Zafire: Me rindo Ly… Cual es la respuesta?

Lyandri: Eres tan inocente… Como si no me conocieras.

Zafire: Pero cual es?

Lyandri: Mi miedo, querida… Es perderte.

Zafire: Sabes que eso nunca pasara… Kisnara…

Lyandri: Pero aun asi no puedo dejar de tener ese miedo…

Zafire le acaricio la mejilla mientras le daba una mirada seductora, haciendo que Lyandri hiciera lo que ella quería, Ly tomo en sus manos las caderas de Zafire, y la llevo a la cama, tumbándola, quedando ella abajo mientras que Lyandri arriba.

Zafire: Ah… Ly… La función ya mero comenzara…ah…=Dijo mientras gemia=

Lyandri: Enserio quieres ir=la miro a los ojos=

Zafire: Aque venimos entonces?... No puedes aguantarte un poco mas?

Lyandri: ¿Con ese vestido... la bufanda… y el collar?. Da gracias que no hemos empezado.=Dijo con una voz ahogada=

Zafire: Creo que estoy mas que sorprendida… Nunca pensé que tu estuvieras tan desesperado.

Lyandri: Tenemos que hacer tiempo recuerdas?

Zafire: Cuanto falta?

Lyandri: 25 minutos…

Zafire: Vamos mi romeo… Quiero ver que fue lo que hiciste exactamente ese dia…

Lyandri: Prometes que no te enojaras después?

Zafire: Contigo no me puedo enojar mi amor… Tu hiciste mucho por mi… Esperarme mucho tiempo mientras estaba en ese corazón… Es algo que yo aprecio mucho de ti… Cualquier otro me abria dejado ahí a mi suerte.

Lyandri: Pero ya vez que yo no soy un cualquiera.

Zafire: Lose… Podrias quitarte de enzima? Si pesas.

Lyandri: Cinco minutos mas…

La verdad era que Ly no recargaba todo su peso sobre Zafire, pero igual mucho tiempo sobre ella si la incomodaba un poco.

Zafire: No me dejas respirar quitate.=Lo movio a un lado= Me vas a arrugar el vestido.

Lyandri: Bueno…=Se puso de pie= Me acompañas a ver la obra de teatro?

Zafire: Claro que si.

Ly guio esta vez a Zafire hasta la puerta, donde antes de salir por ella dio un pequeño golpe a los flancos de Zafire.

Zafire: HAY, No hagas eso.=Dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro=

Lyandri: Tu voz dice que no te gusto… Pero tu rostro dice lo contrario.=Le sonrio=

Zafire: Tonto.

Lyandri: Si lo soy.

Zafire: Sabes que no eres divertido cuando me das toda la razón y sin discutir?

Lyandri: Si.

Zafire: Deja de hacer eso y discute.

Lyandri: Es cierto dejare de hacerlo y no discutiré.

Zafire: Ahhh me desesperas Lyandri.

Lyandri: Ablando de eso, mejor sigamos, o no llegaremos a la obra

Ly guio a Zafire hasta la salida del castillo, ambos miraron una fila GIGANTEMENTE ENORME de ponis los cuales pasarían por una puerta enorme la cual daba al salón de teatro, pero justo una poni reconoció a este bípedo el cual venia acompañado de Zafire.

¿?: Despues de todo pude volver a verte.

Ly dirigió la mirada y vio a aquel unicornio que conoció en la gala.

Lyandri: FancyPans, Señorita Freur que bueno verlos.

Fancy: A mi también…=Miro a Zafire= valla usted debe de ser la reina del imperio.

Zafire: Si señor Fancy.

Fleur: Los rumores vuelan demasiado rápido… no se preocupen por la fila, se termina rápido.

En efecto, solo hacían fila para que sus nombres fueran anotados por una lista que tenia un guardia unicornio, esto se hacia para poder apoyar a quieses se les acuzaba de algo, era como una forma de apelar contra la ley o en su defecto una cuartada. Llegado el turno de Zafire y Lyandri, ambos dieron sus nombres, al entrar vieron una gran cantidad de cillas las cuales estaban acomodadas de cierta forma para que todos pudieran ver, un guardia esperaba a ambos para guiarlos a los asientos delanteros, para mala suerte de ambos las miradas eran de mas del 70 porciento de los ponis, al llegar a sus asiento Zafire se sento mientras que Ly tomo asiento al hacerlo chasqueo los dedos para que un pedazo del suelo se lebantara para poder acomodar sus pies y estar un poco mas agusto.

Lyandri: Que?=Miro a Zafire= Si voy a estar aquí tengo que estar cómodo no crees?.

Zafire Nunca cambiaras.

El telon del teatro se levanto poco a poco dejando ver a aquel dragon purpura, el cual llevaba un traje un tanto medieval.

Spike: Mucho antes del reinado de la princesa Celestia y Luna las razas estaban divididas…

Lyandri: Me consta. Yo estaba ahí.

Spike: Las razas estaban divididas, por terrestres quienes sembraban la tierra, Pegasos quienes eran una raza guerrera y unicornios quienes Em…=Miro a Lyandri pero el solo le dio a entender que siguiera=Traian el dia y la noche.

Atrás de el aparecieron ponis representando a cada raza en grupos de 4, todos se dieron una mirada despreciable, para luego apartar la mirada mus descaradamente.

Spike: Los pegasos exigían comida a los terrestres acambio de proporcionar buen clima para sus cosechas, y los unicornios exigían comida acambio de traer el dia y la noche.

Lyandri: Y resulto que ellos fueron los mas explotados=Penso para si mismo=En lo personal preferiría que fuera noche son mas frescas…=Siguio pensando=

Spike: Lamentablemente Un DIA=Miro a Lyandri= una fuerte tormenta de nieve comenzó a arrazar las cosechas de los terrestres, y al no tener nada que comer, todas las razas comenzaban a padecer de el hambre.

Atrás de Spike se podían ver a los ponis los cuales miraban, sus platos vacios o incluso, al gunos se comían sus sombreros.

Spike: Las tres razas deciedieron tratar de ponerle fin a esto por lo cual convocaron una asamblea para descubrir por que ocurria esto… Pero lo que ocurrió no fue nada bueno.

(Es hacer mucho Flash back.. Muchos conocemos lo que paso ahí)

Spike: Al no poder resolver sus diferencias, al canciller Pumkin, la princesa Platinum y la comandante Hurracane decidieron buscar nuevas tierras alejadas de ese lugar frio… Asi que junto a sus mas leales asistentes salieron de sus reinos y fueron a buscar tierras nuevas.

El telon bajo y volvió a subir dejando ver a lo que era Rarity y Twiligth, hicieron lo propio al igual que Reinbow y Fluttershy quienes llevaban trajes de guardias, mientras que Pinki y Applejack miraban a estas otras cuatro, quienes comenzaron a discutir por la tierra a la cual habían llegado…

La función continuo hasta la parte donde las chicas estaban en la cueva peleando por aquella piedra.

Lyandri: En serio… Eso demuestra que la estupidez no solo era humana.

Siguio la obra, hasta en el punto donde los Windigoz o los horse Ice como le llama Lyandri, estaban haciendo que nevara sobre la cueva, para entonces Zafire comprendió que había hecho Lyandri para que las razas se unieran, terminada la obra todos los ponis que participaron fueron al frente mientras recibían "aplausos" de los demás, que ACLARO solo pisaban el suelo con fuerza…

Zafire: Congelaste…=Dijo entre dientes= Toda la antigua Equestria?..

Lyandri. Dijiste que no te enojarías.=Dijo en su defensa=

La alicornio solo respiro y dijo.

Zafire: No no estoy enojada.

Lyandri: Me nos mal.=Dijo aliviado=

Zafire: Estoy decepcionada Lyandri.

Lyandri: Ah?=Dijo extrañado= Zafire por favor, al menos arregle un problema antes de que se agrandara… DE ESO SE TRATA NO?... Imagínate, ahora mismo estarían igual si no hubiera actuado.

Para entonces no había muchos ponis dentro del teatro, por lo cual no muchos escucharon la discusión de ambos.

Zafire: Como no habrían de unirse si tu=Lo empujo= Casi los mataste de hipotermia.

Lyandri: Jajaja, y hubieras visto a los pegasos, por el frio no podían volar y…=Miro la cara seria de Zafire= Entiendo…

Zafire: había pensado que… Bueno… No se que tu habías hablado con ellos, algo parecido.

Lyandri: Claro que un forastero llegue y por decreto mio me hicieran caso no?

Zafire: Pues al menos lo hubieras intentado y no medio matarlos de frio.=Dijo en un tono algo fuerte=

Lyandri: ZAFIRE HEARTH. Enserio crees que lo hice por verlos sufrir?

Zafire: Pues parece que si.

Lyandri: Hice eso por don sencillos factores, Numero uno: Estas tres razas peleaban como unos simples niños… Numero Dos y no menos importante: Con el tiempo el problema se habría agraviado y no se unirían si algo como lo que hice no hubiera estado ahí. De hecho tuve mucha suerte que al final esas tres ponis decidieran estar deacuerdo.

Zafire: No quiero seguir discutiendo Ly.=Hizo brillar su cuerno=

Al poco tiempo una luz envolvió a la alicornio haciéndola desaparecer del lugar dejando a Lyandri en aquel teatro.

Lyandri: Uhm… Mujeres… Uno se parte el lomo pero al final que recibe uno… Hay gracias Ly…=Trato de imitar la voz de Zafire=

Ly estaba apunto de salir del teatro pero justo ahí miro a una poni bajar del esenario, la cual brinca sobre el bípedo tumbándolo al suelo, quedando la poni arriba y Lyandri abajo=

Poni: HOLA LYANDRI.=Dijo una voz familiar=

Lyandri: Pinki sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso.=Dijo mientras la hacia a un lado de el=

Pinki: SI TE ACUERDAS DE MI.=Dijo feliz=

Lyandri: Porque no habría acordarme de ti?=Dijo extrañado=

Pinki: Pues…

¿?: No sabes lo mucho que quería volver a verte.

Ly voltea hacia el escenario y miro al resto de las manes.

Twiligth: Fue la idea de ella invitarte a la función… Pero no queríamos que…

Pinki: Que Zafire se enojara contigo perdón.=Dijo mientras su pelo se volvía lacio.=

Rainbow: Dejando lo problemas matrimoniales=Voló hasta el bípedo= Que te pareció la obra si interpretamos bien a las lideres?

Lyandri: Platinum nunca hablaba del modo que tu lo hacías Rarity… En cambio la comandante, era de hecho mucho mas dura i directa, de hecho incluso golpeo a la princesa platinum cuando estaban en la cueva.

Rainbow: Puedo recrearlo Rarity?

Rarity: CLARO QUE NO.=Dijo indignada=

Fluttershy: Y… Como haras para que Zafire no este enojada.

Lyandri: Vere que se me ocurre… No quería que se enojara por lo que tuve que hacer.

Twiligth: Si me lo preguntas… Hiciste bien, la verdad si no hubieras actuado antes, es muy problable que siguiéramos todos divididos.

Applejack: Es cierto. Quizas no todos saben que tu estuviste ahí, pero al menos sabes que nosotras lo sabemos y estamos muy agradecidas por eso.

Rarity: No solo nosotras=Señalo arriba de ella=

Ly levanto la mirada a un pequeño balcón teatral donde estaban Celestia y Luna quienes saludaban a Lyandri, el solo suspiro y miro a las manes.

Lyandri: Que bueno verte Pinki…

Pinki: Mira toma.=de su crin saco un pastelillo=Te lo estuve guardando.

Lyandri:Em…=Lo tomo= Gracias… Creo…=Le quito un pelo=

Ly metió su mano a su bolsillo y saco su reloj donde marcaban las 9:12.

Lyandri: tardo un poco mas de una hora.

Twiligth: Bueno, de hecho antes duraba 45 minutos, pero le fuimos metiendo mas diálogos y demás.

Lyandri: Las vere otro dia…=Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.=

Pinki: OYE.=Volteo Lyandri=Ven de visita de ven en cuando al Poni Ville.

Lyandri: Creeme que cuando valla, tendras que preparar algo muy bueno.

Pinki: Claro.

Sin mas Ly se dirigió a la puerta donde al salir solo se encontró con un sinfín de ponis los cuales caminaban de allá para acá, Ly podo pasar entre los ponis en dirección hacia el palacio, era de noche, la lunas de vez en cuando era tapada por las nubes, pero había faroles los cuales iluminaban las calles de todo Canterlot, al llegar a la entrada, Dos guardias abrieron las puertas y Ly comenzó a caminar por los pasillos buscando a Zafire, pero la encontró justamente en la habitación… Ly abrió lentamente la puerta pero solo encontró a Zafire sentada en una silla frente al espejo de la habitación.

Ly se acerco a ella, cuidando de no hacer ruido, pero Zafire desvio la mirada a Lyandri quien se detuvo al ver a Zafire, ella solo volvió a mirar el espejo con una mirada algo triste, mientras que Lyandri se puso atrás de ella mirando también el espejo.

Lyandri: Se que nunca te gusto que alguien sufriera… Pero… Lo que hice por esas razas en su momento, fue para bien… Lo sabes… Y te costa.

Ly se movio a un lado de ella mientras se inclinaba un poco para poder ver su cara.

Lyandri: Por favor sabes que no me gusta verte asi… Lo siento si no fue lo que tu esperaste… Pero enserio crees que una simple voz pidiendo que acabe algo… Ara que los demás estén de acuerdo?. Vamos anima esa cara hermosa…=Le sonrio= Por mi vamos.=Dijo mientras trataba de levantarla de la silla=

Zafire: No ly…=Dijo algo apenada=

Lyandri: Ah vamos.=La miro= jaja ve te quieres reir, ven ponte en dos patas…=Lo hizo= Tu misma dijiste que no te podias enojar con migo y creo que seria bueno que usara eso a mi favor a hora, ven… Recuerda que tenemos una reservación en Shining Ilution…

Zafire:Porque tienes que esforzarte en todo?...=Dijo mientras lo miraba=

Lyandri: Porque no quiero que entre tu y yo, haiga una barrera que nos separe querida. Tu quieres eso?

Zafire: Sabes que no… Y perdona…

Lyandri: Creo que soy quien tiene que decir eso… Pero… Creo que podemos perdonarnos luego.=Dijo con una mirada picara=

Zafire: Idiota… Tu solo pensando en eso.

Lyandri: Tu no?

Zafire:=Se sonrojo=Creo que conoces la respuesta.

Lyandri: Por desgracia para ti… llegamos tarde a nuestra cena, nos quedan 10 minutos para llegar, creo que si nos damos prisa, llegaremos.

Zafire: Me llevas querido?

Lyandri: Por ti cualquier cosa… Ya no estas enojada?=Chasqueo los dedos.=

Zafire: Me enojare si llegamos tar…

No acabo la frase cuando una luz los hizo desaparecer, terminando enfrente de aquel restaurante, donde parecía que ponis junto a parejas también entraban a este, al entrar el mismo Poni de la tarde los acompaño hasta una mesa, donde Lyandri y Zafire tomaron aciento al poco tiempo, un unicornio les entrego las cartas donde estaban los platillos del dia.

Zafire: Traime Heno frito.

Lyandri: Genial=Miro la carta= Aquí si ahí quesadillas. Una orden.=Le entrego la carta.=

Sin mas el unicornio se retiro y entro a una puerta donde apenas se pudieron ver a varios ponis trabajando en una cosina.=

Zafire: A pesar de que uniste a las razas… Sigue habiendo algo de intolerancia.

Lyandri: Eso es problema de la sociedad no mio…

Zafire: Que quieres de tomar?

Lyandri: Algo un poco mas dulce…

Zafire: Algun jugo o…

Lyandri: Pensaba en algo como ron un unas margaritas.

Zafire: Que adicción tienes con la bebida.

Lyandri: Es bueno beber… Pero no hasta caer.

Zafire: No podemos tomar otra cosa?

Lyandri: Lo dices porque no sabes beber.=Dijo en burla=

Zafire: Insinúas que no aguanto tu ritmo?

Lyandri: No… Digo que No pudes aguantar mi ritmo en la bebida.

Zafire: Grr… Bien si así quieres jugar…=Miro a un poni mesero= Nos traes…

Lyandri: Dos botellas de vino. De la mejor marca que tengas.=Miro a Zafire= La niña quiere jugar en ligas mayores.

La comida había llegado, al igual que lo que habían encargado, el mesero les puso los platillos y dos copas. Al lado de ellas estaban las botellas de vino, el mesero se retiro del lugar para atender a mas mesas, pero justo ahí Lyandri dijo.

Lyandri: Segura que quieres seguir?... Aun puedes dar marcha atrás.

Zafire: No solo tu puedes beber Kisnara.

Lyandri: Bien… Luego no quiero que te estés quejando.

Zafire sabia que Lyandri bebía mucho, por lo cual debía ella dejar que el diera barios tragos, pero Ly se entero de esto y le dijo que cuando el le de trago era justo que ella también, cosa que perjudico mucho a Zafire.

El tiempo paso, y Lyandri ya había terminado su botella, por lo cual tomo la botella de Zafire y comenzó a servirse en su copa, sin embargo, parecía que Zafire ya no podía seguir con lo que ella había iniciado.

Lyandri: Nos das la cuenta.=Le dijo a un pegaso mesero=

El pegaso llevon consigo una pequeña libreta negra, y la puso en la mesa mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Lyandri: vuelvo a decir… Calco y repito… El papel moneda.=Dijo mirando la cantidad en la cuenta.= Que mas da…

Ly solo dejo en el dos rubís y se puso de pie.

Lyandri: Bamonos querida.

Zafire: No pue… ¡Hic!... do.

Lyandri:=Se carcajeo un momento= Deberias verte… Ven somos los últimos en el restaurante.

Efectivamente, ellos eran los últimos en aquel restaurante, Zafire tenia la mirada un poco perdida, además que veía borroso.

Zafire: Carga.. ¡HIC!..ME=Estiro sus cascos delanteros hacia el=

Lyandri: Quien quería jugar? Ahora se aguanta y se pone de pie.

Zafire: LYANDRIIII ¡HIC! CARGAME.=Dijo casi a modo de suplica y berrinche=

Ly con fue hasta la silla de Zafire y la tomo en brazos levantándola, una luz los envolvió haciéndolos desaparecer, sin embargo los meseros y el resto de los trabajadores habían visto esto, algunos se reian mientras que las yeguas solo estaban algo encantadas por lo que el bípedo había hecho.

Unicornio: Pagaron?

Terrestre: Revisa.

Sin mas el unicornio fue hasta la carpetilla y la abrió revelando dos rubís en ella, el unicornio con ayuda de su magia llevo la "paga" hasta el terrestre el cual se sorprendió.

Terrestre: Creo que tu propina=Miro un rubi el cual era bastante grande y otro un tanto mas pequeño.=

Unicornio: Espero que regresen.

Terrestre: Yo también, bueno comenzemos a recoger para cerrar y irnos a descansar.

En el palacio Ly había aparecido en la habitación, mientras en sus brazos llevaba a la Alicornio la cual abrazaba con sus cascos delanteros el cuello de Lyandri, mientras lo acercaba a ella pare besarlo.

Zafire: Sabes… ¡Hic!... Eres lindo ahora.=Dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza contra ella=

Lyandri: Que insinúas Hearth?

Zafire: Pues que tu er..!HIC! GUAPO.=Dijo dándole un beso en la boca=

Lyandri:=Suspiro= Mejor descansa… Estas demasiado pasada de copas…

Zafire: Dormirás… ¡HIC!... Conmigo?=Dijo en tono seductor=

Ly la recostó en la cama pero Zafire no dejaba de abrazarlo por lo cual el también termino cayendo en la cama, pero rodo y Zafire termino arriba de el mientras que ella le daba una mirada seductora.

Zafire: Que no piensas… ¡Hic! Acompañarme?=Dijo mirándolo con lujuria.

Lyandri: Zafire estar muy eufórica.

Zafire: Que…!HIC! Quiere decir eso?

Lyandri: Que estas borracha=Dijo mientras la miraba=

Zafire: ¡Hic!... Eso que importa… Estubis…!Hic!... Te todo el dia pidiéndome que lo… ¡Hic!... Hiciéramos… AHORA ME CUMPLES.=Dijo mientras tomaba la cabeza de Lyandri y la dirigía a sus labios para poder besarlo.= Vamos mi amor…!Hic!... No te resistas.

Lyandri: No es lo mismo hacerlo cuando estas en ese estado.

Zafire: ¡Hic! TE REUSAS…!Hic! A HACERLO.=Dijo a gritos= CONMIGO?

Lyandri: Zafire tranquilízate no es el imperio de cristal.=Dijo tratando de calmarla=

Zafire: PORQUE NO PO… ¡Hic! EMOS HACERLO.=Dijo enojada mientras seguía gritando=

Lyandri: Zafire por favor.=Miro a la puerta de la habitación=

Zafire: Ni pienses en…!Hic! Irte o yo…!Hic!... Misma cancelo la boda… ¡Hic!... AHORA MISMO.=Siguió gritando=

Lyandri: Deja de critar Hearth.

Zafire: ¡NO ESTOY…!HIC!... GRITANDO KISNARA!.

Lyandri: Zafi…=Dijo preocupado con la esperanza de que nadie entrara por la puerta.= No grites por favor.

Zafire: ¡PUES…!Hic!... HAS LO QUE…

No termino la palabra cuando Ly tomo la cabeza de Zafire y la llevo hasta sus labios, para asì terminara Zafire de gritar.

Zafire: Que te…!Hic!... Costaba. Dame otro.=Dijo en tono seductor=

Lyandri: Dejaras de gritar?.

Zafire:=Lo miro de forma maliciosa= ¡GUARDIAS UN PERVETIDO ESTA EN MIS APOSEN… AH!...Ly…=Dijo en tono picaro= Que atrevido… !Hic!...Hmmm.=gimió un poco=

Lyandri: Creo que después de todo terminare complaciéndote.

Zafire:=Gimió=hm… Quítame… !Hic!... Esto.

Ly llevo sus manos debajo del vestido de Zafire y de un movimiento rápido se lo quito.

Zafire: !Hic! la bufanda…=Dijo en tono seductor logrando que el le quitara la bufanda= Si eres obediente…!Hic!... Cuando te conviene=Rio un momento=

Lyandri: Nunca volveré a dejar que tomes mas de la cuenta.

Zafire: Jiji…!Hic!... Tu querías que lo hiciera.=Se acosto en el pecho de Lyandri=!Hic!...

Lyandri: Pues empezamos?.=Acaricio la crin de Zafire=

Zafire: !Hic!... Empieza cuando qui.. !Hic!... ras.

Lyandri: Bueno.

Zafire: AH!, ASI NO! SABES QUE NO…!Hic!... AGUANTO MUCHO EN ESA POSICION TRAMPOSO.

Lyandri: Tu querías que me aprobechara de ti desde un principio.=Le sonrio= Y voy a darte lo que pediste.

Ly tomo en sus manos la cola de Zafire y la estiro suamemente sin lastimarla haciendo que Zafire como estaba abrazado a Lyandri, ella apretó con fuerza por el jalón que sintió.

Zafire: ¡AH! MI COLA…!Hic!... Sabes que no me gusta que…!AH!.

Sin remedio Ly volvió a estirar la cola de Zafire haciendo que ella apretara con fuerza a Lyandri.

Zafire: Enzima que me pones…!Hic!... De este modo…!Hic!, me jalas mi cola…Pervertido. !Hic!...

Lyandri: Es divertido verte hacer eso.=Volvio a estirar la cola de Zafire=

Zafire: DEJA DE… AHHHH….Mi colita…!Hic!.

Lyandri: Claro que no… y… Feliz aniversario.

Zafire: !Hic!... Feliz aniversario.=Le sonrio=

Lyandri: A ti también.=Le dio un beso en los labios.=

Zafire: Hoy…!Hic!... Fue el dia que tu me pediste que fuera tu novia…!Hic!.

Lyandri: Si… Te agrado el dia?.

Zafire: Aun no… !Hic!... Termina mi amor… AH, Porque… !Hic!... jalas mi colita.

Lyandri: Es divertido.

Zafire: Yo también… !Hic!... puedo jugar a eso.

Lyandri: Ahhh no. Antes tenemos mucho que hacer.

Zafire: PUES MUEVETE.=Dijo mientras se movia=

Lyandri: Te quiero mi zafiro…

Zafire: Yo a ti…!Hic!... Mi magito de otra dimencion.=Dijo feliz=

Fin del cap.


End file.
